Heir of The Uzumaki's
by Element-Chaos
Summary: The powerful Uzumaki clan lives on...in the blood of the boy who will return it and the country to its former power. As one country rises another may fall, what will Naruto do when the choice comes? Will he have mercy on Konoha? Pairings?-Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

This story has just been bugging me so I might as well give it a shot eh?

**Jutsu  
**'Talking to self'  
_"Flashback"  
_"Demon or Summon Talking"

Chapter 1: The Mission

There were five people walking along the path to their destination. They were all silent for the most part, keeping constant vigilance in case anything out of the ordinary happened. There was four ninjas leading a man who was all in all their mission. The one leading the group was a silver haired Jounin, one of the more famous ninja in the hidden leaf village, Hatake Kakashi. Behind him to his left was a pink haired Kunoichi who was called Haruno Sakura, and even though she tried to hide it the other four in the group saw her throwing glances at the boy she had a crush on. He was to Kakashi rear right. His name was Uchiha Sasuke the sole surviving member of the Uchiha clan. His dull onyx eyes looked back and forth constantly. Then bringing up the rear was the loud mouthed Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. His blond hair was spiked in random directions and was only held out of his eyes by the Hitai-ate that all of the ninja wore somewhere on their bodies. In the center of the group was Tazuna, the bridge builder from Wave country. He was their mission, he was the reason they were out here.

'Man I still can't believe I got stuck with Sasuke!' Naruto said and glared at the Uchiha.

Feeling eyes boring into the back of his head Sasuke glanced backwards at the blonde. "What are you looking at loser?" the Uchiha said lazily and Sakura quickly turned on Naruto also.

"Stop checking Sasuke out you FAG!" she yelled and Tazuna cringed from the annoying voice.

"Naruto stop stirring up trouble." Kakashi said not turning around to defend the innocent boy.

Naruto sighed at his team's behavior; it wasn't anything new to him. He already knew about the demon fox in him even though his two comrades didn't. Kakashi on the other hand resented him secretly; Naruto knew it for a fact. Sasuke was just a jerk and Sakura was always trying to impress her love, and if that meant being a bitch to Naruto then by god she was going to do it!

'Fuck my life…' Naruto thought and continued walking glaring at each member individually.

"We are going to stop here to catch our breath." Kakashi suddenly said and the three Genin dropped to the ground happily.

"We need to keep going, that faster we return the better." Tazuna said looking around anxiously.

"Chill out old man, we are tired." Naruto said laying back and he felt a couple glares shot at him.

"Respect…" Kakashi muttered.

Naruto stared at the sky and sat up suddenly when he heard the sound of kunai whistling through the air. He watched as his sensei was struck by multiple kunai with exploding tags on them.

"SENSEI!" Sakura screamed as they were blown back by the explosion.

Naruto slammed into a tree and groaned as he stood to his feet. Sasuke had reacted quickly and grabbed Tazuna before the old man could get harmed by the explosion. Sakura was pulling herself out of a prickly bush with minor cuts on her arms and legs.

"Shit…"muttered Sasuke as he dropped Tazuna to the ground and ran up in front of Naruto and he was joined by Sakura.

Suddenly three shapes detached themselves from the trees and landed in front of the trio. Before them stood chat appeared to be a team of Chuunin from Grass country. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he drew out a kunai to attack with.

"Why the hell are Grass nin out here?" Sasuke asked them and they didn't answer at all.

"Screw them Sasuke-kun let's just get rid of them." Sakura said and her voice wavered some.

Sasuke grunted and drew out several shuriken and threw them without a moment's hesitation. They whizzed at enemy team and they jumped out of the way of the metal projectiles and launched a volley of kunai at Team 7. Sasuke and Sakura threw themselves to the side and Naruto quickly blocked all of the kunai threatening to hit him or guide themselves towards Tazuna.

'Gotta protect the old man at all costs!' Naruto swore to himself and jumped up into a tree and launched himself from a branch. He flew at the team of grass ninja and he brought his hands out in front of him as though he was doing a dive. The metal kunai pointed at one of the members and Naruto began to spin. The three enemies jumped out of the way just as he slammed into the ground and before they could react a smoke bomb went off and covered the area.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The green smoke cloud was blown away by a white cloud and when it died down 20 Naruto's stood staring at the enemy team.

"Let's go Bitches." He said mockingly and got ready to fight.

"Get out of the way loser!" Sasuke yelled as he ran through the crowd of clones and pushed Naruto down onto the ground as he ran at the Grass Chuunin. Sakura followed close behind and stuck her tongue out at Naruto and he hissed.

'Good for nothing team.' He thought to himself as he sat back and watched his team fight.

Sasuke drew out two kunai and began fighting with two of the Nin while Sakura threw herself hopelessly against the last trying to look cool for Sasuke. Naruto and his clones all winced when the Grass Nin spun around and his foot connected with her face and sent her flying. Without prompting one of his clones jumped to the side and caught her before she slammed into a tree. She groaned and clone dropped her and she winced from the action.

"Damn you Naruto!" she cursed and went to join the fight again.

Naruto shook his head and watched as Sasuke was fighting with his two opponents. The raven haired boy threw a punch at one Nin and when he ducked under it the boy spun around with a roundhouse kick and slammed his foot into the other Nin's face. Naruto watched as the ninja skipped a couple feet and came to a stop. Sasuke turned his attention back to his other opponent not paying attention to the grass Nin getting to his feet. Naruto saw that the grass ninja had a kunai in his hand and the blonde swore in anger. Sakura was being overwhelmed by her opponent and he made a split second decision.

"Alright Go!" Naruto yelled at his clones.

Sakura ducked under a punch aimed at her head and saw a grass ninja about to stab Sasuke in the neck. She did the only thing she could then, she screamed. "SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke turned and saw the arm of the grass ninja already traveling down at his face. He didn't have any time to react and just as the kunai was about to hit his face 11 boots slammed into the teens head. Sasuke watched as Naruto and his clones landed without effort and looked at him.

"Pay attention." Naruto said and turned to see his other clones fighting with Sakura's opponents.

"Shut up Loser!" Sasuke shouted and blocked a kick from his opponent while Naruto ran at his own.

Sakura was startled by Naruto's clone's sudden appearances but was somewhat thankful the boy had appeared to help her. She watched as the clones began to wail on the man and when they were done he slumped to the ground unconscious from the assault. She turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke battling it out with their opponents.

Naruto ducked under a kick and sent his foot straight up at the teens chin. The point of his boot slammed into the teens chin and sent him flying up into the sky. It was then that Naruto used the attack he had practiced with his clones so many times. The first clone bent over and another one jumped off its back. This continued and soon there was a perfect line of Naruto's in the sky leading up above the boy and they all soared and held themselves with chakra. Naruto ran and began to jump off all of his clone's backs and got higher and higher into the air and as he poured incredible amounts of chakra into his feet he jumped high into the air off of the last clones back. As he soared he saw the teen look up at him as he made a single hand seal again.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Two clones appeared by him and grabbed his arm and leg. They spun in a quick circle and sent him flying at his opponent.

"Oh shit!" the teen muttered as Naruto's fist slammed into his face and sent him rocketing back down towards the earth where several of Naruto's clones sat waiting for him. They all cocked their fists back and just as the teen landed they swung out at him and sent him flying back up into the air. His body flew past Naruto and the blonde grinned as he did a few flips and fell towards the earth with his stomach facing the sky. All of his clones massed together and caught him and he felt several of the clones go up in clouds of smoke as he crushed them. Naruto dispelled the clones just as the teen crashed into the ground next to him.

The blonde looked over and saw Sasuke deliver a vicious combo towards his grass Nin. First he slammed his fist into the boy's face and dropped to his hands and feet and swung around sweeping the boys feet out from underneath him. As the boy flipped up Sasuke jumped up and did a quick flip and slammed his outstretched leg into the teens gut and sent him crashing into the ground where he laid still. Naruto looked over to where his other clones had pummeled Sakura's opponent. He rolled his eyes.

'They treat me like shit and I still save their asses.' He thought and Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't ever interrupt one of my fights, ever again!" the Uchiha shouted at him and Naruto rolled his eyes and walked towards the stunned Tazuna.

It was then that in a twirl of leaves Kakashi appeared before him and stopped him in his tracks.

'Basterd!' Naruto cursed and glared at his Sensei.

"Hmmm, well done you guys, you all handled things well…besides you Naruto." Kakashi said and looked at Naruto with his one eye.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Naruto yelled at the silver haired man in anger.

"You rushed in without thinking then you didn't let your team mates try and fend for themselves and see how much experience they had and what they had to work on. Also you didn't even think to guard Tazuna, what if there had been a fourth enemy?" Kakashi asked and Naruto looked at him and answered simply.

"Then you should have had your annoying ass down here." With that he walked past the annoyed jounin and helped Tazuna to his feet.

"Loser…"Sasuke muttered.

"Always getting in the way!"Sakura exclaimed and walked over and stood by Sasuke.

"Besides it was a test to see how you guys would do if I was killed and Naruto you acted to brash, you must think no matter what the circumstances." Kakashi said shaking his head at the blond.

Tazuna sighed as the team assaulted the blond boy yet again and understood the boy's hidden sadness. Naruto started to walk onwards ignoring the icy stares he felt directed at his back. 'I hate my team…' he thought solemnly as he walked.

'I hate him…' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blondes back.

'He is so annoying…' Sakura cursed in her mind.

'Why was he put on my team?' Kakashi complained to himself.

_

They had walked for about an hour when suddenly Naruto felt something was out of place. He turned and looked at his team who stared at him dully as though to say "What do you want loser?" He was about to roll his eyes when he heard a slight noise that his sensitive ears picked up. He acted with swiftness that amazed his team. In a blur he had released a kunai into a tree and waited for an enemy to fall out but was shocked when a simple branch fell out. He looked at his team who was glaring at him in anger.

"You loser…"Sasuke muttered and Naruto didn't bother responding.

The blond turned and began walking again and was at Tazuna's side when he heard the whistling. He quickly dropped to the ground grabbing Tazuna's shoulder as he did so, taking the old man with him. Just as they hit the ground a large sword imbedded itself in the tree they were standing next to. Naruto rolled over and jumped to his feet and drew out a kunai while the rest of his team had done the same.

"Is this another test Sensei?" Sakura asked as she looked around wildly.

"No…this is real, be on guard." Kakashi said as he looked around.

"Ha-ha!" a low chuckle came from a tree above Naruto and he watched as a shape detached itself from a branch and landed on the sword. Naruto took a quick step back and observed the man in front of him. He had on a pair of loose black pants and no shirt. He had very defined muscles and Naruto could tell right away that he could use the sword he was standing on perfectly. Around his jaw were bandages that only allowed his upper face show. Then n his forehead a headband sat crooked and his black spiky hair hung over the side of it.

"Team 7 careful…" Kakashi muttered and two of the three genin's nodded.

Naruto already knew that the caution was meant for Sakura and Sasuke so he paid attention to himself instead.

"Ahh it's the ever so famous copy-cat Kakashi!" Zabuza exclaimed as he flipped off his sword and leaned against the hilt.

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist…you're A-ranked Missing Nin from the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi said as he made sure his two students were behind him.

Naruto watched as Zabuza pulled the sword, which was stuck in the tree rather deep, out with no effort. Naruto immediately went on guard to fight off the ninja.

"Naruto do not fail again, guard our package!" Kakashi yelled at him and the blonde sighed angrily.

"So I am no suppose to help why?" he demanded and Kakashi replied simply.

"Because me, Sasuke, and Sakura can handle this fairly easy." He said and Naruto glared at him.

Naruto ground his teeth together and grabbed Tazuna's hand and pulled him away from the fight. He ran for about twenty yards when he stopped and began to observe the fight with interest. 'He wants Sakura to fight instead of me! Fuck my life…' he swore to himself and watched as Zabuza made the first move of the fight.

The Mist ninja ran at Kakashi with amazing speed and as he threatened to swing and decapitate the jounin he suddenly turned and brought his blade down at Sasuke. Naruto watched as the raven haired boy froze as Zabuza released a wave of killing intent as he brought the blade down at the teen. Kakashi acted without hesitation and appeared in front of Sasuke holding Zabuza's blade off with his kunai. Kakashi brought his leg around behind him and threw Sasuke to the side and jumped out of the way allowing Zabuza's giant blade to slam into the ground. Naruto felt the ground vibrate a little bit from the blow and winced. If that hit anyone they would have been dead. Naruto looked over at Kakashi and saw that his kunai was cracked along the blade, the spider webs slowly inching their way across the weapon until it cracked and Kakashi dropped the now useless weapon to the ground.

Naruto watched as Zabuza chuckled lightly and rested his sword on his shoulder. "Hmmm, so I see this will be like a game of cat and mouse then eh?" the mist ninja said and formed a simple set of hand seals faster than Naruto had seen anyone else do before. Zabuza slammed his hands together finally and looked up and grinned.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly mist slowly began to seep in from the woods and smothered the area, making eyesight nigh impossible. Naruto grabbed Tazuna's hand and pulled the man closer to him so he could speak in his ear. "Listen up I'm going to have a clone watch after you, don't move got it?" he asked and he felt Tazuna nod.

Naruto formed a cross and whispered quietly.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

A clone appeared out of nowhere and the mist around it swirled.Naruto had the clone latch on to Tazuna before slipping off to join the fight, not because he wanted to protect anyone, but because it was his duty as a Konoha shinobi. Naruto quietly made his way along the grass and closed his eyes to focus and he heard a whistling noise coming towards him. He jumped out of the way as the area he just stood exploded and sent chunks of dirt flying in all directions. Naruto saw mist swirling around the body of Zabuza and Naruto cursed. He ran to his left and crashed into something.

"What the hell? Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and Naruto jumped away quickly.

"What are you doing here loser, you're supposed to be guarding the package." Sasuke said angrily and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I should be out here fighting not Sakura; she is so weak it's pathetic." Naruto said and he heard Sakura growl angrily.

"Don't get in the way!" Kakashi said and pushed Naruto aside.

The blond clenched his fists and drew out a kunai and held it in front of him while Kakashi slowly leaned over towards Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke care to heat things up for us…?" the jounin said and Sasuke smirked as he made a quick set of hand seals. He took a deep breath and launched his attack straight out in front of him.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

The fire ball lit up the blind conditions and roared away. It didn't take long for the mist to immediately start to evaporate from the heat. After a few seconds Naruto could finally see his own hand again and looked over at his 'Team'. They were glaring at him and he ignored the looks and looked over to find Zabuza staring at them lazily.

"Took you losers long enough." The mist ninja said as he did a quick back flip and landed lightly on the small lake that had been near them. Naruto watched as Zabuza started making hand seals and slammed the last one together.

"**Suiton: Mizu no Muchi!" **

A whip of water rose up from Zabuza's side and swirled around him before lashing out and speeding towards the team. Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way while Kakashi brought up a kunai and tried to block the attack but wasn't so lucky. The water whip hit the kunai and split into two ends that wrapped around the jounin. Kakashi realized the danger to late and the water whip yanked him backwards and he flew towards Zabuza with startling speeds. Zabuza cocked his fist back and punched Kakashi square in the face and sent him flying high up into the air. As the silver haired man flew the water whip still held on to him and when he was about 200 feet up in the air it pulled him back down and slammed him into the surface of the lake sending large waves in all directions.

"Hehe whip lash…" Zabuza muttered and watched as Kakashi dragged himself out of the water. The man was sputtering and his clothes were soaked.

"The dumb ass!" Naruto cursed and Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

They watched as Zabuza made a few more handseals and they couldn't hear what he said but suddenly Kakashi was inside of a water bubble that there was no escape from. Zabuza looked at them lazily before speaking.

"Yo, your shits in my water!" the mist ninja said and Naruto sighed.

"Your too old for that dude…" the blond muttered and Zabuza chuckled.

"I'm only 23 actually…but either way I take that as a rude comment." He said and Naruto shrugged.

"As though I care, go and take your lame sayings and shove it up your ass." Naruto said and got into a fighting stance.

"Ha you think you're so-"Zabuza began.

"DO IT!" Naruto yelled and Zabuza stopped speaking. "DO IT NOW MOTHER FUCKER! BRING ME A KUNAI AND I"LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Naruto screamed and his team stared at him in shock.

"Kid, I'm gonna kick your ass."Zabuza said as he held his sword up in front of him.

"Well I'm gonna shove my foot up yours sideways…"Naruto mumbled and ran at Zabuza. He got to the edge of the lake when he realized two things. First, he couldn't walk much less fight on water yet. Second, Zabuza's attacks were water based.

"Well this isn't gonna feel good…"Naruto muttered as a large ball of water slammed into him.

"**Suiton: Suidama!"**

Naruto hit the ground and skipped backwards several feet and finally skidded to a stop. He groaned and slowly rolled to his feet and stared at Zabuza who was obviously smirking in triumph. Naruto reached into his pocket and drew out a kunai and ran up to Sasuke and got ready to fight.

"What do you want loser?" the Uchiha said darkly and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We need to work together to get out of this mess." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head.

"I can do this just fine by myself." He said and drew out an oversized shuriken and threw it at Zabuza. It whirled at the man and Naruto watched as Zabuza simply leaned out of the way ad let the shuriken pass him by harmlessly. Sasuke grinned and yanked his hand back and the shuriken changed direction and came whizzing at Zabuza from behind. The mist ninja turned and swore as he jumped out of the way of the large weapon losing concentration on Kakashi's water prison. The jounin fell to the surface of the water coughing and sputtering as Zabuza watched him with interest.

"Hmmm, let's see if I can beat the shit out of Kakashi." The mist ninja muttered and waited for the jounin to prepare himself to fight.

Kakashi slowly got to his feet and looked over at the Genin. "Good job Sasuke, watch over everyone else since Naruto doesn't know how to. I will take care of things here." With that Kakashi reached up and removed his Hitai-ate from his eye and Sasuke gasped at what he saw. His clans Sharingan and Kakashi was baring it as though he was an Uchiha.

"How the hell…"Sasuke began but Kakashi cut him off.

"Another story for another time." The jounin said and watched as Zabuza began to make some hand seals.

Sasuke watched as the two ninja began to battle and turned towards Naruto. "You heard what Kaka-"

WHAM!

Sasuke was sent skidding across the ground and came to a stop when Sakura fell to her knees and held him. Sasuke looked up in shock to find Naruto staring at him dully his fist outstretched.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed and Naruto ignored her.

"You loser how dare you hit me!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto shrugged.

"Well you want to do what you want then I'll do what I want."Naruto said and Sasuke jumped to his feet seething.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean loser!"

"Why do you think Konoha has ninja teams? So that they can work together to get a mission done smoothly. If they wanted a person like you to act alone then they wouldn't have put you on a team now would they!" Naruto yelled at him and the Uchiha stared at him darkly.

"Not everyone is on a team loser." Was all Sasuke could think of.

"Yeah, if their doing a mission where stealth and large numbers aren't available. Even Itachi was on a team…"Naruto finished knowing that would get to Sasuke more than anything else.

"Don't you dare to ever say my brother's name again you piece of shit loser!" Sasuke yelled and was about to slug Naruto when Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke don't waste your time on him; focus on the task at hand! We will deal with his actions later." Kakashi yelled as he created a water dragon just as Zabuza did.

Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke sauntered off towards Tazuna who had seen the whole ordeal and had sided with Naruto on the matter. 'Poor kid…' the old man thought.

'Fuck my life…' Naruto sighed angrily and began walking towards his team… even though they really weren't. As he walked he felt a sudden presence and looked up in a tree to find someone hidden in the leaves. The person noticed that he saw them and was about to do something when he shrugged and winked at them and continued walking. The person in the trees saw his lips moving and knew he was speaking to them.

"Do as you please." Was all he said and walked past?

Naruto chuckled inwardly; if his team was going to be a bitch to him now then they would have to deal with the consequences he guessed. He listened as the ninja he had ignored acted swiftly and interrupted Kakashi's battle.

Zabuza had succeeded in getting a hit on Kakashi when he performed the hidden mist technique again and nailed the jounin with a water dragon. Now Naruto watched as several Senbons stopped Kakashi as he brought his hand out in front of him to use some type of attack. The Senbons had hit all of the points in Kakashi's arm that would make it go numb and make it useless. Naruto watched as the figure he saw dropped from a tree and landed next to Zabuza and he grinned wildly.

"Oh you bitches are dead, meet Haku!" the Mist ninja laughed and Kakashi jumped back worriedly.

"Master…we cannot fight anymore we have our orders, let us go." The ninja said and Naruto took in their features. They had long black hair that was in a braid and a pair of shorts that looked like a skirt. Their shirt hung over the shorts making the whole thing look like a dress, but that wasn't what stuck out to Naruto the most, no… the thing that really stood out was the mask they were wearing. It was pure white with six vertical red stripes going through it and a pair of horns emerging from the forehead. The eyes were crazy yellow and Naruto shuddered at the grotesque image.

Zabuza chuckled as Haku grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of what looked like mist but Naruto watched as it sparkled before fading away. He sighed in relief, that threat was now gone. He turned and began walking when he suddenly heard Kakashi's voice stop him cold.

"Naruto…you're in some serious trouble for what you did."

'Fuck my Life…' Naruto thought for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

**A/N: Well not as perfect as I hoped but better than I expected. Now for now I am following the original plotline as I may do with the whole story but there will be a lot of major changes…also as you saw all of team 7 hates Naruto, OH BOY! But I have a good plan with this story and I hope that people actually enjoy it. Anyways in the next chapter I hope that I can explain some stuff, maybe, don't count on it.**

**P.S. I am hopefully going to skip most of this crud and get to the part where my story really kicks into high gear, that may be in about the fifth or sixth chapter maybe later. Hopefully sooner. Anyways read and Review because a story can't get better without reviews.**

**P.S.S. Check out my man Raveria's new story just go and look under my favorites list and you'll see it there! Also check out my other story, The Untold Story…it has a darker plot then this story does. **

_Jutsu's Dictionary_

_Kirigakure no Jutsu = Silent Homicide Technique_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique_

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique _

_Suiton: Suidama = Water Release: Water Ball_

_Suiton: Mizu no Muchi = Water Release: Water Whip_


	2. Chapter 2: Team Training?

**Jutsu  
**'Talking to self'  
_"Flashback"  
_"Demon or Summon Talking"

Chapter 2: Team Training?

Naruto looked at the ground ahead of himself as he walked. He had been punished just as the jerk Kakashi had said. His punishment was to carry the bags of all the people he was traveling with, to and from wave country. Naruto grunted and shifted the top bag so it didn't fall off and hit the ground. Sasuke hearing his grunt grinned in his dark and rather stupid manner. Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto for a little bit before ignoring him like he was before.

'Fuck my life…" Naruto thought to himself as he stepped over a fallen log, his limbs screaming in protest. His stamina, while high and seeming endless, wasn't really favoring him at the moment.

"Hurry it up Naruto!" Kakashi said without turning around and began to chant. "Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right!"

"Good for nothing team…"Naruto muttered and Kakashi turned his head slightly to look at Naruto.

"What was that?" the jounin said and Naruto turned away and looked at the trees passing by. "That's what I thought." Kakashi said and turned his head again.

"Hurry it up Naruto we are almost there!" Sakura said angrily turning towards the blond.

"Oh will you just shut the fu-"Naruto began.

"There she is!" Tazuna cried seeing his town come into view. Naruto grumbled and watched as the other four picked up speed leaving him behind.

_

They had walked through the town and Naruto was shocked to see the condition of the villagers. There was children sitting at street corners begging for food, while there were some that were digging through garbage. Naruto watched as a small boy ran in front of him as a shop keeper half- heartedly threw something at him. Naruto closed his eyes and looked a different way but every way he looked he set his sights on the same sad scenes. He saw some people laying against walls with flies buzzing above their heads. He saw many kids attempting to pick- pocket things from people and when he saw one succeed he cheered the small child on hoping that they would be able to get themselves some food or clothing. But to his shock the small child ran over to a woman in a torn and dirty dress and handed her the stolen item. She smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead as she walked into a shop and sold the item.

When she walked out she had four loafs of bread and she gave two to the boy who danced away. Naruto watched as he came across other children that looked his age and without a seconds hesitation the small child tore hunks from the bread loaves that he had and shared with them.

"Poor kids…"Naruto muttered sadly and continued waling.

"Yeah, it wasn't always like this though." He heard Tazuna say from beside him suddenly.

"What happened then?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the town and started down an oath.

"Gato came to wave country and began to rule the village." Tazuna said angrily and Naruto nodded.

"So you guys have yourselves a big bad bully." The blond asked and Tazuna chuckled.

"Yeah if you want to call him by such a small name. He is a damn thug if you ask me." Tazuna cursed and they walked in silence for ten minutes.

"So why aren't you with my team?" Naruto asked suddenly and Tazuna grunted.

"Ahh, I told them how to get to the house. Besides they all left you behind so I came to help you find the way. Also I wanted to talk to you." Tazuna said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Tazuna waited before speaking again.

"The way they treat you…why do you put up with it?" the old man asked and Naruto let out a low breath.

"Hmmm well all my life I have put up with that attitude, you see…I am cursed with a burden." Naruto began and Tazuna nodded. "The nine-tailed fox, you have heard of it right?" Naruto asked and Tazuna tap his head for a second thinking.

"Oh yeah the demon thing, yeah I heard of it why?"

"Well when I was a newborn the damn thing attacked my village, but thanks to the fourth hokage, it was stopped. Well it wasn't beaten or anything, but it was instead sealed into a baby. That baby would be me. So ever since then the villagers think I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune so they treat me like shit. Kakashi is one of them and Sasuke and Sakura are just…"Naruto trailed off not knowing what to say about them.

"Two little punks with a log up their asses?" Tazuna said and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Yeah something like that!" he exclaimed and they saw Tazuna's house come into view.

They became silent when they saw three shapes standing on the door step waiting for them. As they got near he saw Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him while Kakashi looked at him with his one eye. Naruto stopped about five feet from them and dropped their bags to the ground and when the small dust cloud settled he looked at the bags and then at his team. "Get your shit." He said and he and Tazuna walked past them into the house.

When he entered Naruto looked around the beautiful home, well beautiful to him. He looked at the dark rose wood walls and the elaborate designs on the ceiling. He followed Tazuna who showed them around the house and then brought them upstairs to where they would be staying. He placed them all in different rooms and when Naruto saw his he sighed in relief. It was a plain room but it had a bed and a dresser. That was all he was asking for was a nice comfortable bed and a dresser. He dropped his bag on the ground and plopped down into the bed and laid down and took in the softness of the bed. He didn't know how long he was there because he suddenly heard his door open and he looked up and found Sasuke standing in his door way.

"What do you want Teme?" Naruto asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How do you do that shadow clone technique?!" Sasuke demanded and Naruto stared at him for a minute before laughing. "What's so funny loser?!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"You're so stupid it's not even funny." Naruto said and laid back down.

"Don't ignore me or I will beat the shit out of you." Sasuke said taking a step forwards.

"So you wanna see how to make them?" Naruto said darkly and made a cross.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

WHAM

Sasuke slid down the wood wall and fell to the ground in a heap as Naruto's door closed in his face.

"Annoying ass Basterd…" Naruto said and laid back down in the bed.

Sasuke stared at the door in shock; he had to have that technique!

Naruto knew that the Uchiha wouldn't give up so easy, he wanted his technique and by god he was going to get it. Well as long as Naruto was the Master of it…

_Flash Back no Jutsu Begin_

"_Naruto…" the Sandaime Hokage muttered._

"_This is such a cool technique I mean look what I did to that traitor with it!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his fist in the air._

"_Naruto." Sandaime said again._

"_Can you do this technique Ojiisan?" Naruto asked, his wide blue eyes staring at the hokage impatiently._

"_NARUTO!" The hokage yelled and Naruto squinted his eyes shut and scratched his head._

"_What?" the blond said and the Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought._

"_Okay now like I was trying to explain…Kage Bunshin is a forbidden technique, none can use it because of its effects." Sarutobi said and Naruto's blue eyes widened again._

"_So I am the only one who can use it?!" the blond exclaimed and was about to start dancing when the hokage held up a hand to stop him._

"_No others can use it but not to its fullest extent like you can…but like I was saying. Kage Bunshin is a forbidden jutsu, and forbidden jutsu can be learned and mastered. If you master the Kage Bunshin then you become the Master of it which means that you can teach it to whoever you like and you and if anyone wants to teach someone then they must ask your permission first. Understand that in other cities this rule will not apply but as for here in Konoha…and any Konoha ninja that wants to now learn this jutsu has to ask you and if anyone, besides those who already have the ability to use the jutsu, actually use it then they suffer the consequences which could mean being stripped of their title." Sarutobi said and Naruto raised his hand. "What is it?"_

"_So then what your saying is that I am the God of this jutsu pretty much?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi nodded. "Also that I can teach it to anyone?" Sarutobi chuckled and nodded again. "Well can I take the privilege away from people?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi stopped laughing and looked at Naruto who was grinning innocently._

"_Well yeah I guess so." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded happily._

"_So now that you have mastered the technique you get this right here." The hokage said and pulled out a regular sized red scroll._

"_What is this…?" Naruto muttered and took the scroll._

"_Well it is the scroll of Kage Bunshin; it has been removed from the forbidden scroll and placed on this, all you have to do to claim mastership is sign your name in blood." Sarutobi said and Naruto quickly unrolled the scroll and bit his thumb. He signed his name in 13 fluid strokes and the scroll glowed for a second before it returned to its normal color._

"_So that's it?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi nodded._

"_That's it; now use this power wisely…" Sarutobi said as he thought. 'What have I done?!?!?!'_

_Flash Back no Jutsu End_

Naruto walked over to his bag and stated to unpack his things which added up to not much. He had a spare orange jumpsuit, a pair of black shorts and an orange T-shirt. He then had some sparse weapons and at the bottom of the bag he found the red scroll.

"Well I should hold on to this now…damn Sasuke." Naruto cursed and threw the scroll on the bed and threw the now empty bag in the corner. He grabbed his black shorts and orange T-shirt and swapped his clothes. When he was done he slid the scroll into his pocket and walked out of his room to meet his team and see what they had to say about the whole incident. As he walked down the stairs he heard a voice coming from a room to his left. He looked and found that it was slightly cracked open and he took the opportunity to peek in and he found a little boy sitting on a bed crying.

Naruto frowned and pushed the door open more and walked into the room and the boy looked up at Naruto in shock.

"H-hey who a-a-are y-you?" The boy said and sobbed again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed and sat down beside the boy. "The names Uzumaki Naruto, what about you?" Naruto asked and the boy took a deep breath still sobbing a little bit.

"My names Inari…" the boy said as he wiped his face off.

"Oh, your Tazuna's grandson, he talked about you as we brought you here." Naruto said and Inari nodded. "So why are you crying then?"

Inari leaned forward and looked at the door before speaking. "I was coming upstairs and that one boy…the one with the black hair, he pushed me into the wall and when I cried he called me a baby."

'The son of a bitch!' Naruto swore inside his head and he stood up. "Come on, we'll take care of it." He said and held out his hand to the boy. Inari looked at the hand and then at Naruto and grabbed it and pulled himself off the bed and the two walked downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen Naruto found that only a woman occupied it and Naruto tried to remember what her name was but couldn't.

"Is that your mom?" Naruto asked the boy and he nodded. "Does she know what happened?" Inari shook his head and Naruto grunted.

"Hey, Miss me and Inari are going for a little walk."Naruto said and the woman spun around scared.

"Oh, it's just you, Tazuna said you were here but why didn't you go to the woods with your team…they said they were going to train." The woman said and Naruto shrugged.

"Well like I said miss me and Inari are going for a walk." Naruto said and the woman laughed.

"Oh please, don't call me miss it makes me feel old, my name is Tsunami…so where are you two boys's going." Tsunami asked and Naruto looked down at Inari and looked back at his mother.

"It seems that my team mate was rather harsh to Inari…so I am going to go and "talk" to him about it." Naruto said putting quotations around the word talk. Tsunami's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Inari who looked away.

"What happened, what did he do?" Tsunami demanded and Naruto grunted out a quick response.

"He pushed Inari and then called him a baby, just because he didn't get what he wanted from me." Naruto said and Tsunami tightened her grip on the wooden spoon she was holding.

"Okay…be back for dinner then…"she muttered and turned back to what she was doing.

Naruto wasted no time and walked out of the house with Inari in tow and he began walking towards the only area that woods that a ninja could truly train. Naruto picked up Inari as they got to the edge of the woods and put him on his back. The boy was startled at first but Naruto chuckled and began to walk off into the woods jumping over logs and boulders that were in his path.

It took them a good 15 minutes before they reached the clearing that his so called team was at doing their exercises. Kakashi was watching as Sasuke and Sakura attempted to climb trees without using their hands from the looks of it. Naruto saw that before Sasuke fell off the tree he would make a slash marking his progress. Naruto saw that on both trees slashes slowly inched up the trunk. Naruto was pissed that he was excluded from the exercise but it couldn't be helped, his team was full of assholes. He walked out of the woods and into the clearing catching the attention of Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura noticed that they were looking at something and then she to found Naruto standing there with a small boy on his back.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi demanded and Naruto glared at him.

"Obviously not training 'sensei.'"Naruto said and set Inari down beside him but the boy clung to his leg.

"Get lost loser this exercise is too hard for you, besides this is your punishment for attacking me." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Hmmm so Kakashi-sensei you are going to punish me for not teaching Sasuke the Kage Bunshin?" Naruto said and they could hear the annoyance in every word.

"No you attacked him that is why I am punishing you, but I do think you should teach the technique to him…it would further his training." Kakashi said and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Well I say not! Not you nor this fag can make me either want to know why."Naruto said and Sasuke took a step forward.

"Oh really why not." The Uchiha said darkly and Naruto glared at him with a new glare that they had never seen before.

"Because you attacked an innocent civilian, you don't deserve the technique." Naruto said and Sakura snorted at the accusation.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't ever do that!" she exclaimed and Kakashi chuckled to.

"Stop trying to get attention Naruto, your punishment has furthered itself because of these actions." The jounin said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm Inari who was that pushed you down into the wall and mocked you?" Naruto asked the frightened boy.

Inari pointed at Sasuke who glared at him with eyes full of rage.

"Sasuke is that true?" Kakashi asked lowly and Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah right the loser just wants attention, now teach me the damn move!" he yelled at Naruto who shook his head.

"I don't have to teach you anything."Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come Sasuke, will teach you the jutsu myself…" Kakashi muttered but Naruto stopped him abruptly.

"No you won't as are my orders. Since you will not punish Sasuke then I will." Naruto said and looked straight at the Uchiha. "For as long as you live you may never learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu from another Konoha ninja. You may not learn it from any other ninja either for if you do you will be stripped of your rank and sent to prison." Naruto then turned to Kakashi who was about to interject and spoke again his voice darker. "You Hatake may never teach Sasuke or any other person the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. If you do you will be stripped of your rank and become a Genin. Then you will only have D-ranked missions from then on."

"You can't do that!" Kakashi exclaimed and Naruto chuckled lowly before pulling out the scroll in his pocket.

"Well I am the master of this Jutsu, and my word involving this technique is the law." Naruto said and picked Inari up and put him back on his own back.

"You can't do that you loser! You didn't even invent the jutsu, nor are you a council member or hokage!" Sasuke yelled and Kakashi hushed him with a hand.

"Sasuke, it is no use…Naruto's word about this jutsu is law and if you go against what he just said that law will be carried out." Kakashi said and Sasuke stared at him in confusion.

Naruto chuckled as he walked away from the three angered ninja.

When they got about half way home Inari spoke.

"Why didn't you beat him up?" he asked sadly.

"Inari, the thing that I just did hurts both him and my sensei beyond physical pain. The jutsu I banned him from learning is one of the more powerful techniques that my village has and so when I banned Sasuke from learning it, he lost the ability to get something he really wanted." Naruto finished and Inari looked at him with a grin.

"Thanks so much Nii-san!" Inari cheered and Naruto grinned at the name Inari had given him.

"I guess I am just a hero huh?" Naruto asked still looking forward. He waited for a response but when he looked back at Inari he found that the boy was silent and tears flowed down his face. "What's wrong Inari?"

"N-nothing it's just that…I don't believe in heroes anymore…" Inari said and he became deathly silent.

'Hmmm another question to ask Tazuna about I guess…' Naruto thought as he continued walking with the boy.

Dinner that night was indeed interesting. As Naruto and his team made their way towards the table they found it was already set for them and their seats were picked. The table had just enough spots to fit them all. At the head of the table sat Tsunami and on her right was Inari. Next to him he called Naruto over and on the other side of Naruto Tazuna was placed. Then on the other side of the table Sasuke and Sakura were sat then at the other end of the table facing Tsunami Kakashi sat down. So all in all the arrangements looked like this. Tsunami facing Kakashi, Tazuna facing Sasuke, Naruto facing Sakura and Inari watching the tension. Tazuna had a stone face as he stared at Sasuke, he had heard what the teen had done to his grandson early that day and he was pissed.

Tsunami had learned that Sasuke wasn't punished by Kakashi but N Naruto was and she sat glaring at the silver haired jounin who kept his eye on the ceiling waiting for dinner to be served. Naruto was playing a game with Inari and he could feel Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes boring into him.

He knew that ninja's had a better ability at hearing then other people so he whispered just audible enough that both Sasuke and Sakura could hear him. "If looks could kill then I would be six feet under by now."

Naruto continued to play the game as Sasuke and Sakura adverted their attention somewhere else. It took maybe about ten minutes of pure tension before Tsunami got up and served diner. She set Inari and Naruto's plates in front of them smiling warmly at them and then giving her father his plate and kissing him on the top of his head. She then grabbed the rest of Team 7's plates and slammed them down in front of them with glares.

'Hell hath no…' Naruto began to think.

'No fury like…' Tazuna thought at the same time.

'A woman scorned…' Kakashi finished the chorused thought with a sigh.

Tsunami sat at her place at the table and with the joined chorus of thank-you for the dinner's everyone dug in.

It happened when Kakashi's and Sasuke's plates were almost empty. Naruto heard a low rumble resounding from the stomachs of all of his team him not included. Tsunami looked up from her plate and raised an eyebrow as Kakashi and Sasuke bolted from the table and they heard two doors slam shut. Sakura looked at Naruto in horror until all of a sudden her stomach rumbled again, much louder this time. She got up and began to limp towards the bathroom and Naruto heard the rumble again and saw Tsunami making a countdown with her fingers. She reach one and then zero when it happened. Sakura tried to escape it but it happened. Her stomach grumbled and Naruto watched as he heard a series of weird noises coming from her ass. Tazuna had put his fork down and covered his nose while Tsunami covered her mouth.

Sakura's shoulders hunched up and her head slammed in to her left shoulder and she kept pushing it into it, harder and harder, as her face contorted trying to fight what was happening. Her fists clenched together in front of her and Naruto saw the blood leave the tight balls of flesh. Sakura let out a low whimper as she ripped ass loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto was horrified since he never heard a sound like it in his life. It sounded like a rocket going off in her pants and she hunched her body over and the sound intensified.

"Oh my god, that's nasty!" Inari shouted and Sakura whimpered as another explosive fart made her topple to the ground. She tried to crawl away but her body wouldn't allow it as she let loose another fart. (We shall call this the ROCKET FART!)

Sakura moaned as she got to her feet thinking it was over but that was when the grand finale hit her. It became silent as her stomach slowly rumbled then the sound got louder and louder. Naruto knew that whatever was coming next was not a rocket fart at all but something much worse. Sakura must have known something was about to happened to because she looked at Tsunami and shook her head.

"Please no!" she said and that was when it happened. Sakura farted so loud that the windows vibrated and Naruto had to bring his arms up in front of him to shield himself from the wind, which was tinted green, which was blowing things about. Sakura was screaming but it was sounded out because her fart was loud enough that Naruto couldn't hear himself think. The rocket Fart had evolved into a mega rocket fart. Suddenly it began to die down when the final thing happened. The fart roared once more and Sakura's shorts turned brown as she shit her pants in from of everyone in the room. She shook as the explosive diarrhea began to tear her shorts apart and splattered the wall with her brown shit.

Naruto was gagging along with Tazuna while Inari had covered his eyes. Tsunami simply watched with amusement as her payback unfolded.

Soon Sakura sank to her knees and toppled over into a pile of her own shit.

"You shit your pants big time Sakura!" Naruto said and Tsunami got up and walked to the kitchen.

Naruto stood and left a crying Sakura to wallow in her own pool of shit so that he could talk to Tsunami. He found her dying from laughter and he waited until she was done to ask her what she had done to his team.

"How did you do that?" he demanded with a serious face and she was worried that he was mad at her.

"I bought a few solider pills since we sell them here in this country and then I mixed it up with a laxative."Tsunami admitted and she watched as Naruto's face slowly grinned at her.

"I have a new prank!" he yelled and the two began to laugh again.

**A/N: Well chapter 2 is over and done with and I hope you guy's enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Anyways though…poor Sakura…well anyways, until next time stay safe. I need my readers to keep reading. Also take my poll on what kind of Naruto you guys like, I am trying to figure it out so that I have a good idea on which kinds of Naruto's I should use in future stories.**

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique_


	3. Chapter 3: Befriending a Foe

**Jutsu  
**'Talking to self'  
_"Flashback"  
_"Demon or Summon Talking"

Chapter 3: Befriending a Foe

Three days passed after the dinner incident and ever since then Team 7 had been a lot more polite to Inari and they also made sure there was no more hidden surprises in their meals. Te walls and floor were finally clean also and the odor that had lingered finally drifted away. Naruto was now sitting with Inari at the table telling him the basics of a ninja's life since the boy was very interested in the subject. The teen and the little boy had bonded in the last three days and were inseparable.

"So, ninja's use something called chakra to fight. Pretty much everyone has some chakra but you have to be trained to learn how to use it." Naruto sad and Inari nodded happily.

"So how old do you have to be in order to become a ninja?" the little boy asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Well it depends, there are some children your age that are highly skilled but those ninja are rare. In fact you know my annoying team mate?" Naruto asked.

"The fag?" Inari replied and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah him. His brother was an ANBU captain when he was only 13, so he was younger than me when he took on one of the hardest jobs in the village and he was skilled at it." Naruto said and Inari's eyes widened.

"  
Whoa that's so cool! Wait how old are you Nii-san?" Inari asked and Naruto grinned.

"I'm fourteen and my birthday is in six months so 14 and a half." Naruto said and Inari grinned.

"Well I'm only 8 so if I want to become one of these genius ninja then I have to get working…"Inari trailed off and looked at Naruto wide eyed. "Can you teach me how to be a ninja?"

Naruto bursted out laughing and Inari stared at him in shock. When he had regained his composure Naruto sighed as he realized the boy was serious. 'Reminds me of myself…' Naruto thought and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well…I could teach you the most basic ninjutsu…and maybe some Taijutsu but-"Naruto was saying.

"YEAAAAHHHH!!!" Inari jumped to his feet cheering and Naruto sighed.

"But you may not have enough chakra to do any ninjutsu." Naruto said and Iambi shrugged.

"Let's go start now!" the boy yelled and ran out the door and Naruto sighed and followed him outside.

Inari was standing impatiently in the grass rocking on his heels. Naruto walked up to him and crouched down so that he was at eye level.

"Hmmm, well first I'll teach you how to use the most basic jutsu there is, Kawarimi no Jutsu." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head. How was he going to teach this boy when he was one of the lower level students in the class?

"What is that?" Inari asked as he settled down some.

Naruto chuckled lightly before he explained. "It's a technique that you can use in situations where you're in a pickle. For example, let's say you were being held hostage by an enemy and needed to escape. You could use this technique to swap places with any object that you can visualize at the time. Now when you first start using the technique you may only be able to swap places with things that are about ten feet away, but don't worry because after awhile you'll be able to swap places with anything inside your 100 foot perimeter." Naruto finished and Inari nodded his head in understanding what Naruto had just explained.

"Okay so when can we get to it?" Inari said impatiently and Naruto sighed as the boy made himself seem more like himself with every passing second.

"Okay well first I have to teach you how to make the hand seal. After you get the hang of it you won't even need to use a hand seal anymore."Naruto said and knelt down in front of the boy and grabbed both of his hands. He curled his two inner fingers down and pushed the boy's hands together. "There that is the hand seal you need."

Inari nodded his head in excitement and watched Naruto with curiosity. "Now what?" the boy asked and Naruto sweat dropped.

"I have no idea…I think we should start with the basic exercises actually." Naruto said and picked up a small pebble.

"What's that for?" Inari asked curiously and Naruto chuckled.

"Your homework assignment. You hold this pebble in your hand and focus your chakra on it and try to make it hover above your palm as steadily as you can." Naruto said and Inari nodded.

"Wait how do I focus my chakra." Inari asked concentrating on the pebble.

Naruto sweat dropped again and Inari continued to focus on the pebble.

"Well just kind of meditate for a little bit and search your body for the power. It shouldn't be too hard for you…but when you find it focus it on the rock. I'll continue to teach you how to use the Kawarimi technique when you have gotten the pebble to float for at least ten seconds and about two inches off your palm." Naruto said and Inari nodded closing his eyes.

Naruto chuckled and walked away from him and into the house. He had his own training he had to do. A couple days ago he had snuck up on Sasuke and Sakura talking about the tree walking exercise and he learned the basics from the snippets he heard. Granted that it would take him a little bit to learn the technique he knew he would try to master it within two days. He would then gloat and shove it in Sasuke's face to enrage the fag even more. Naruto grabbed his training clothes which meant his shorts and orange T-shirt and quickly changed. He stuck the Red scroll back in his pocket again and ran from the house and spared Inari a quick glance. The boy was sweating as he tried to find the chakra.

'Maybe he can't do it…' Naruto thought and silently cheered the boy on as he ran into the forest to find a secluded spot to train.  
_

He found his spot in about ten minutes and stretched out some before getting ready to start his exercise. He pulled out a lone kunai so that he could mark his progress like Sasuke and Sakura were doing and planted his feet away from each other. He charged some chakra into his feet and ran at the tree. He jumped up and took one step on the trunk.

CRACK

Naruto was sent hurtling away from the tree and crashed into the ground and rolled a couple feet. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself as he jumped to his feet. He tried it again with the same result after taking three steps. After he picked himself up off the ground again he realized what was happening to him. 'So if I use to much chakra then I destroy the surface and it propels me away. Which means if I use to little chakra then I won't stick.' With that thought Naruto sighed and charged some more chakra to his feet but made sure it was about half the amount he was using before.

He ran at the tree and after four steps the same result happened but he marked his progress anyways. The slash mark was about ten feet up the tree and Naruto cursed as he charged even less chakra. It went on like this for awhile until Naruto collapsed against the tree, panting and soaked with sweat. 'Fuck my life…' he thought as he drew in short breaths.  
_

Haku had been walking along a path when she heard a low yet audible explosion ahead of her. She slowly drew a few senbon and continued on her path where she was going to get herbs. As the trees parted in front o her she saw a boy trying to run up a tree but the bark exploded and sent him flying off of it. Haku looked at the boy more closely and gasped. It was the boy who had seen her the other day, the one who allowed her to attack his sensei and didn't put up a fight about it.

Haku debated on whether or not she should kill this boy and get an obstacle out of hers and her master's way. She slowly took aim with the senbon and then suddenly dropped them into a bush and sighed. She couldn't bring herself to kill the boy no matter what, she wasn't that evil. Haku stepped out of the trees and approached the boy who was now laying against a tree catching his breath. She moved slowly and quietly until she was about three feet away from him.

"Umm, hi…" she muttered.

Naruto heard a female voice talking to him and he opened his eyes to look at who ever was in front of him. What he saw made him speechless. The girl in front of him was simply stunning, her beauty radiated off her like sunlight. She had dark brown eyes and black hair that hung freely behind her and reached below her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful dress that reached a bit past her knees and opened up at the top to reveal a bit of her cleavage and Naruto turned red and stammered.

"Oh, h-hey there!" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet and the girl watched him curiously. "What are you doing here?" he asked and the girl giggled and he smiled at her soft laughter.

"Oh, just gathering herbs for some random things." She said softly and bent over and picked up a small herb and placed it into her basket.

"Oh, well…" Naruto said as he trailed off not sure what to say. 'What am I doing? I sound like an idiot!' he yelled mentally and Haku cocked her head at him.

"So are you a ninja?" she asked looking at his head band on his head.

"Yeah, one of the best!" he exclaimed but then sweat dropped. "Actually one of the worse." I'm trying to master this exercise but it's not working." He said sadly and Haku giggled.

"Oh well I forgot my manners, I didn't introduce myself, my name's Haku." Right when the words left her mouth Naruto was already on guard. He had jumped away from her and landed in a low crouch bringing his kunai up in front of him to guard himself from any attacks she planned.

"I thought you seemed familiar." Naruto said and Haku stared at him and cursed herself mentally. Zabuza-sama had said her name out loud to the ninja when they saw her and now she had blown her cover.

"Please I am not here to fight you." She said and Naruto stared at her blankly for a bit longer.

"Why should I trust you?" he said and Haku had a quick comeback.

"Because I could have killed you had I wanted to the moment I first saw you." She said and Naruto slowly lowered his kunai.

"That's true but still…" he muttered and Haku gave him a heartwarming smile. 'OY! She is beautiful!' he mentally thought and Haku knew she had gotten him to trust her.

"Let us be simple friends on this day and hold off fighting until nesaccary." She said and dropped the basket down and walked over to him. "Here I will show you how to complete the exercise you are learning." Naruto watched as she slowly took his kunai from his buttered grasp and tossed it at a tree where it stuck firmly.

"My teams gonna kill me…" Naruto muttered as she led him towards a tree that wasn't ruined by him.

"Here, lie on your back and put both feet against the tree. Then slowly send chakra to your feet and when your feet stick to the tree you know that's how much you should use. Then it is just a manner of maintaining that concentration." Haku explained with a friendly smile.

"Oy, why didn't I think of that?" Naruto asked himself and slapped his forehead and glanced at the tree that he had destroyed in order to learn the technique.

Haku giggled and Naruto closed his eyes and began to focus chakra into his feet.  
_

Naruto and Haku sat making little figures from long blades of grass and sticks. They had been there since that morning and it was now a little past noon. They had both shared their life stories and learned that they were close in age. Haku had just turned 15 the day before they had seen each other on the way to wave country. Naruto was shocked that a girl so beautiful was so young. He didn't let that thought escape his lips though and gave her a late happy birthday to which she burst out laughing.

Even though they shared their life stories they didn't give away any essential information about themselves. Yeah they told each other about things like family and teachers, and their own gifts. Haku hadn't explained what her gift really was but she told Naruto that she had a Kekkei Genkai that was very strong. Naruto told her about the demon that was sealed inside of him and she gasped when she heard how he was treated.

"So that's why you didn't rat me out that day, you were getting back at your team." She muttered and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but don't tell them, Konoha would really ring my neck then." Naruto said and both of them laughed.

"So we have been here for hours what do you say we see if I can make any more progress on the tree climbing exercise?" Naruto asked and Haku giggled and nodded her head.

Naruto focused his chakra and ran at a tree that wasn't destroyed and made it half way up its trunk before he back flipped out onto a branch and landed gracefully and stuck to it. He grinned in excitement and Haku gave him thumbs up. Naruto stood very carefully and grinned at her but took a step and slipped. His arms flung out uselessly trying to balance himself but it was no use. He fell backwards and Haku let out a startled gasp but Naruto swung down underneath the branch and stood upside down.

"I think I got the hang of it now!" he yelled down and Haku rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the tree.

"Then do this." She said and ran up the tree and did a cart-wheel and then a front hand spring and landed on the trunk again crouching. Yeah, it wasn't very lady like to do a flip and cart-wheel with a dress on but Haku had told Naruto that she always wore shorts underneath dresses because of perverts.

Naruto's jaw couldn't hand open since he was upside down but had he been upright it would be on the ground already. "I wanna do that!" he exclaimed and reached up and grabbed the branch. He swung his body back and forth for a bit and then swung around and landed on the top of the branch. He walked towards the trunk and slowly made his way down towards Haku who grinned at him.

"Well, that takes practice because you have to control the chakra in your hands and feet very precisely." Haku said and stretched her arms out. "But I guess I could teach you this." She said and did a hand stand and walked down the entire tree. When she got to the end of the trunk her legs snaked over her head and touched the ground so she was doing a back-bridge with her hands on the trunk of the tree. She slowly and gracefully stood up straight and Naruto gaped at her. 'Like hell I could do that, I can barely walk on my hands for ten seconds.' He thought and slid down the tree and landed next to Haku who beamed at him.

"Your crazy…to bad we have to fight later though." He said and Haku frowned and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I like you; you're the first person that I have bonded with since I met Zabuza-sama." Haku said and Naruto sighed.

"Well until then I guess we are still friends." He said and held out his pinky to her.

"Friends, outcasts, and enemies. We are Frenemies!" she giggled and took his pinky and they shook on it.

"How touching Haku! You finally made a friend." A voice suddenly said from behind a tree and both teens stiffened at it.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said looking at the man as he walked out into the clearing.

"I thought you said you were going to gather herbs…" he said and looked at the blond, studying everything about him. "Yet here you are with the enemy that you could have killed easily."

"Zabu-"she began but Naruto cut her off.

"We aren't enemies right now, were just friends who will fight when the time comes…" the blond said and Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really then? Then what will you do as you look her in the eyes as she kills you and your team?" the mist demon asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I guess I'll die." Was his smart-ass reply and Zabuza began to laugh.

"I guess I see why you and Haku became friends…" Zabuza muttered and studied the blond more carefully. "Hey you familiar, who is your father?" Zabuza asked suddenly.

"I have no idea, I'm an orphan." Naruto said and looked at Haku. "I had better get going, I'll see you guys when we fight…but until then be safe Haku and thank-you for helping em with my training." Naruto said and began to walk away.

"Not so fast punk, your going to go and rat me and Haku out and we can't have that." Zabuza said placing his hand on his sword hilt.

"Zabuza-sama, trust me when I say Naruto won't rat us out." Haku said and smiled at the blond. "In fact he was the first to see me the other but didn't alert anyone."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at Naruto and released his sword. "Hmmm, well whatever kid I'll see you at the bridge. Ha-ha I can't wait to see how events turn out."

"Me neither." Naruto said and disappeared into the woods leaving a laughing Haku and an amused Zabuza.  
_

Naruto walked in the front door and several pairs of eyes landed on him in suspicion. Naruto saw Kakashi staring at him trying to figure out some unknown question while Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. He was about to make a remark when Inari spoke up.

"Hey Nii-san I found my chakra and made the pebble float!" the boy exclaimed and Naruto smiled at him and sat at the table.

"Great job Inari!" Naruto exclaimed ruffling the boy's hair.

"Now tell him the whole story." Tsunami said dishing up plates.

Inari looked down before speaking. "I kinda poured everything I had into it and the pebble flew through a couple windows and then I hit some random fisherman's boat and it sunk."

Naruto stared at Inari and looked at all of the windows visible to him and sure enough the kitchen window was broken and straight across from it was another broken window. From there Naruto had no hard time believing that the rock flew and hit a boat since the little house was near a small lake.

"Well keep practicing we'll move on with the next steps when you get better control." Naruto said and tsunami handed him his plate.

"Naruto, what are you teaching him?" Kakashi asked dully and Naruto looked at Inari then at Sasuke.

"Kage Bunshin." Was all he said and he saw Sasuke's eyes glaze over as anger over-took him.

"You son of a bitch!" the Uchiha yelled and stood up, his chair crashing into the ground. Naruto grinned wildly and Inari knew he should go along with the joke.

"I can already make one clone!" the boy said and Sasuke's eye twitched as he stormed upstairs.

"Naruto you loser! You'll teach this little bra-"Sakura began but Tsunami's sharp eye stopped her. "This little boy the technique but not Sasuke-kun."

Naruto shrugged and Kakashi shook his head. "That's very disappointing Naruto, I expected better from you. I see you still don't deserve to train with Sasuke and Sakura for now. This tree climbing exercise is very important." The silver haired jounin prattled on.

"Ahh I don't need to learn it." Naruto said and began to dig into his food.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked sitting up.

"Because I am the master of the Kage Bunshin." Naruto said simply ending the conversation. The blond forgot to mention that while it had taken Sasuke and Sakura nearly five days to even start to master the technique that had only taken him one.  
_

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he stepped over another log and continued following his team. Kakashi had decided that he should come and observe his team mates while they did the exercise, but what he was really saying was that Naruto should come and watch his team gloat about the fact that they could walk up trees. They soon reached the clearing and Naruto saw the trees that both Sakura and Sasuke were working with and saw that their slashes reach about ¾ of the way up the tree trunk. Kakashi pointed and told Naruto to sit near a tree so he could 'observe'.

As he sat down Sasuke smirked at him before running at the tree and running up it. 'Big whoop fag.' Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke slashed the tree before back flipping off the trunk and landing on the ground. Sakura did the same and her mark was a little bit above Sasuke's own but the Uchiha wasn't angered. Kakashi had explained that Sakura had precise chakra control so this exercise would be easier for her.

"See Naruto you could be learning how to do this." Kakashi explained and Naruto chuckled heavily before falling over on his side cracking up.

"What's so funny loser?" Sasuke demanded glaring at the Blond.

"Why learn something that is so easy to do." Naruto said wiping away a tear. "Besides is this all you have to show after seven days of practice?" Naruto said pointing at the Uchiha's tree. "Pathetic!" he shouted and started laughing again.

"Watch it loser, I'd like to see you do this exercise." Sasuke said darkly and Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, if I do it in one try and make it to the top of the tree then you have to carry all of the bags home." Naruto said and Sasuke snorted. The Uchiha looked at Kakashi and the jounin nodded.

"But if you lose then you teach me the Kage Bunshin." Sasuke said flatly and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well since we're upping the stakes then I'll change my own deal. If I do it in one try then you have to do the D-rank mission from hell. You have to catch that damn cat 25 times on different missions." Naruto said and the Uchiha started laughing. "Without using chakra." Naruto added and Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's see you do the exercise." Kakashi said and Naruto chuckled.

"Have fun catching the cat fag." Naruto said and ran at a fresh tree. He got close to it and then stopped. "Hmmm, wait a minute…I don't want a running start." With that he placed one foot on the tree and then another. He stood there three feet off the ground and craned his head to the side to see the shocked faces of his team mates.

He chuckled and ran up the tree he flipped off branches and landed on trunks until he was at the very top. He then jumped back down onto the trunk and focused chakra into his lead hind foot and slid down the tree until he stopped on a large branch that was twenty feet away from the ground. He crouched on the branch and looked at his team who were staring at him in shock and amazement.

"While it took you a week to master this exercise it only took me since yesterday to do it." Naruto said and ran around the trunk of the tree. He touched down on the ground and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. "Have fun catching the cat on your next mission."

With that Naruto sauntered away from the team so that he could go and train Inari. The last thing he heard was Sasuke yelling at him and Sakura joining in. Kakashi was grumbling and glaring at the blond.

**A/N Okay so not a lot of action going on, just introducing characters. Now I have decided that I want Naruto's team to really look down on him. Now if anyone wants to complain about Naruto mastering the tree exercise in one day don't He freaking mastered Kage Bunshin in like four hours in the Manga and the tree walking exercise is way easier. Also he had Haku, a highly skilled ninja helping him. I got the idea of the tree walking thing from one of my favorite writers on fan fiction so I have to give it up to you**


	4. Chapter 4: What is a Hero?

**Jutsu  
**'Talking to self'  
_"Flashback"  
_"Demon or Summon Talking"

Chapter 4: What is a Hero?

Another week passed by quickly. In that time Inari had finally learned how to summon his chakra and how to direct it into an object. The boy had just as poor amount of control over chakra like Naruto. It was only by luck that Inari had passed the pebble test without killing anyone in the process. He had passed the test four days ago and Naruto had immediately begun to work on the Kawarimi technique with him. The boy was showing some potential but Naruto was getting frustrated. After four days of practice he was at where he is now.

"Gah! Again!" Naruto shouted and Inari pointed down with authority.

"Hey! Don't ignore the fact that I did the technique. LOOK! I moved an inch away from where I was last time!" Inari shouted and Naruto got onto his hands and knees and looked at the area and saw that the boy was telling the truth.

"Like that's going to make a difference in battle…"Naruto muttered as he squinted his eyes.

"Grrrr…" Inari muttered and slammed his hands together and focused his chakra.

Naruto watched as blue chakra began to swirl around his body making a slight breeze. 'He may do it!' Naruto exclaimed mentally.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu!"**

There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared Naruto hunched over with a sweat drop. Inari had moved about an inch further ahead. "THAT'S ANOTHER INCH!" Inari yelled seeing Naruto's sigh.

"And another death!" Naruto shouted back. "Here watch this!" Naruto said and slammed his own hands together.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu!"**

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke he reappeared about two inches away from where he was. When he saw this he jumped back startled and stood on one leg with his other stretched up in front of him. His hands thrown into the air.

"You suck!" Inari yelled.  
_

They had continued to train for the rest of that day until night and Inari had finally been able to move about five inches forward, trading places with something bigger then a blade of grass finally. He had swapped places with a small twig this time. Naruto was actually impressed with the boy's progress. He had excelled farther than Naruto had in a week when he first trained to be a ninja. As of now they were sitting at the table eating dinner, which was silent as were the dinners six days before. Everyone was tense about the fact that Zabuza would attack anyone of these days now. Also it was because Team 7's feud had escalated when Sasuke decked Naruto and sent him flying. Then when Naruto went to retaliate Sakura had intervened and stopped Naruto dead in his tracks with a blow that would cripple the strongest of male ninja's.

After that the two had been avoiding him, afraid of any severe consequence he would inflict upon them. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other at the moment as they ate their food. Naruto wanted to go into town for a small visit and get some snacks for his duration of the stay in the small town. As he finished his food he stood and looked at Tsunami.

"Well I am heading out, I'll see you guys later…"he mumbled and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked looking at the blond.

"Like you care." Naruto said and shut the door. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Tsunami stared at him in disgust, she really didn't like the ninja's and she would kick them out of her house was it not for Naruto who interacted with Inari. She hadn't seen the boy happy in so long.

Naruto walked through the path on the woods until he reached the small town happy to see most of the shops were still open. He was somewhat mad that they didn't sell weapons at the village but Tazuna had explained that Gato had taken that as a sign of resistance. Naruto walked through the small village, not seeing any of the small and poor children he had seen the first time he had been there. He finally arrived at the right store and walked in. The items they had were scare but Naruto knew there would be enough. He walked along the aisles and finally filled his arms with little bags of treats and walked up to the counter. The man looked at him and told him how much all of the snacks cost.

"2000 Yen (= $20) please." The man said and Naruto nodded his head. He pulled out two bills and handed them to the man and slapped his head in anger.

"Wait I'm short on change there, sorry." Naruto said and pulled out five more bills. It was three times the amount that he owed but he gave the man a serious look as he handed him the money. The man nodded in thanks and slipped the amount due into the register while pocketing the other 6000 yen.

"Please come again." The man said with a smile and Naruto chuckled and left. Tazuna had told him that Gato's thugs hung around the small shops and made sure that no one was ripping money off.

Naruto walked into the street with his bag in hand and started walking when he felt a tug at his pants. He turned and saw a small girl running away with his Froggy wallet. He cursed and ran after the girl as she cut around corners and weaved between carts. Naruto watched as she turned into an alley and ran but was stopped by a large wooden gate. She turned and looked at Naruto in horror as he neared her.

"Please give me my wallet back." He said and the girl looked at him while tears formed in her eyes.

He walked closer and she dropped into a ball and held the wallet tightly to her chest. She was waiting for Naruto's kicks and punch's to come but they didn't. Instead she felt Naruto slowly unwrap her arms from around her legs and soon she found herself sitting without the wallet. Naruto was crouched down in front of her smiling. "If you needed something you had but to ask." With that he drew out several bills and handed them to the girl who stared at him in amazement. This had never happened to her before. Naruto then pulled out a bag of his treats and handed them to her. The girl immediately tore into the bag of gummy candies and started to eat them.

"So what's your name?" he said and held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl stared at his hand then looked at his face and grabbed his hand with her small dirty one. "M-my name is Tesui…" she said shyly and Naruto chuckled.

"How old are you?" he asked her kindly and she held up eight fingers. "Ah, you're the same age as Inari, do you know him?" he asked and the girl shook her head.

"No… I have not heard of him." She said and ate another gummy.

"Oh well no matter…so where are your parents?" he asked looking around but found nobody.

"I-I don't have parents." She said sadly and looked down at the ground. "They were killed by… Gato." She whispered the man's name and Naruto frowned.

'That basterd!' He swore in his mind and stood to his feet and held out his hand. "Come on let's go and get you all fixed up."

Tesui took his hand and stood to her feet still munching on the gummies. They both walked out of the ally and Naruto saw many giving him kind smiles. They had expected the boy to beat on the girl but instead they had walked out hand in hand and she was munching on some of his food. Naruto led the girl through town until they came across a clothes store where he bought some of the only things they had. He got the girl a pair of black shorts, a pink T-shirt, three pairs of socks, a pair of shoes, and also a small black back pack. He stored all of the clothes into it and took her hand again and they walked away. He then found the public bathes and gave the man at the front counter double the amount nesaccary so that the dirty girl could take a nice warm bath.

Naruto waited outside for about half an hour when the girl poked her head out from around the door and asked in her shy little voice. "D-do I put on my old clothes?" Naruto laughed and shook his head no and tossed her the bag. It landed by the door and the girl reached out one hand and pulled the black bag in and after ten minutes she came out fully dressed. Her hair now that it was clean was a light shade of auburn. It reached down past her shoulders. Her skin was noticeably cleaner now also. It was a soft creamy color and Naruto chuckled when he could not smell her stink.

"Thank-you so much I feel much better." The girl said happily and hugged him.

"Yeah yeah ha-ha come on let's go get some food for you." He said and they walked from the bath house. Naruto knew that he was going to go broke after investing all of this money into the girl he had already given her a total of 10,000 yen and spent over 6,000 on her.

They walked until they arrived at a food store and they went in and bought a bunch of stuff for the girl which they stored in her bag. They then visited the same clothes store and he let her pick some different clothes out and they stored those in the bag to. As they left the store she was beaming and had Naruto's hand in her own. Naruto knew that her having all of this stuff would be dangerous for her so he made a quick decision. He led her towards a secluded alley and they stood in the darkness.

"Okay Tesui, people will want to steal from you now so take this for protection alright." He said and handed her a kunai that she stared at in shock.

"But I d-don't know how to use t-this!" She exclaimed and Naruto chuckled.

"If someone tries to hurt you or steal your stuff then just slash at them with the sharp end, you don't have to be a ninja to hurt someone with it. But only use it if someone is trying to hurt you okay?" he asked and Tesui nodded once.

"I got it Naruto-san, only when I am being harmed." She said and slid the kunai into her pocket but Naruto shook his head.

"To dangerous there it could cut your shorts. Here do this." He said and she handed him the kunai as he tied it onto a string he pulled from his pocket. "There now where it around your neck and in your shirt." Tesui complied and when they were done a slight bulge could be seen in her shirt but other than that she was all set.

"Thanks for everything!" she said and hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto was surprised for a second but kindly returned the hug. "You should be set with the amount of money you have and your supplies." With that they turned to leave when they heard voices from around the corner and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and pushed Tesui behind him. "Stay silent." He said. He crept closer to the corner and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, those worthless ninja Gato hired are pointless." The first man said.

"Good thing that after he uses them to destroy those ninja when we attack he is going to let us kill them. That one girl is really cute and if I can have my way with her…" the second said and Naruto heard the first laugh.

"Yeah most of the guys want her, I know I do." He said and the two chuckled as they begun to walk away. "So when are we attacking again?" he asked and Naruto heard the second man sigh.

"Tomorrow you moron!" the man yelled and the two started laughing and their voices disappeared.

Naruto looked at Tesui and swept her up into his arms. It was well past midnight by now and he had to hurry in order to warn all of the nesaccary people. Tazuna left for work at 5 in the morning so that gave him enough time. Tesui looked at him as they began to run towards the gate in the village. When they got there he set the girl down and stared at her for a second before picking her up again.

"I don't trust to leave you here right now so your coming with me." With that he took off for the clearing in the woods that he had met Haku in.

_

They arrived several minutes later and Naruto set the girl down and looked around wildly. He was breathing heavily as he found the tree that he had left Zabuza and Haku at and ran over to it. Tesui followed him her eyes open in fear.

"W-what's going on N-Naruto-san?" the girl asked fearfully and Naruto held up a hand asking for silence.

"I'm trying to find someone." He said and looked for retreating footsteps and he found them. He sighed thankfully and picked Tesui up again and started to run along the path that the footsteps were on. He ran for what seemed like hours looking for something but when the footsteps ended he found himself in another clearing. 'What the hell?' he asked himself angrily and looked around wildly.

"Haku!" he yelled out and got no response. "Haku-Chan!" he yelled louder and Tesui stared at him in horror.

Naruto punched a nearby tree in anger, where could they be! He stood up straight and looked at Tesui. "Your going to stay with the family I have been staying with for now. It is to dangerous for you to be out and about." With that he picked the girl up and they ran in the direction of Tazuna's house. Naruto jumped over fallen trees and large mud pits until he got back on the familiar path to the families house. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the frightened Tesui and reassured her.

"It's okay, were going somewhere safe." He said and picked up the pace. He had wasted about an hour trying to find Haku so now he had maybe three to warn his team and get ready.

"O-okay…" she whispered.

They ran for minutes until they finally saw the house come into view with the lights on. Naruto wasted no time and slammed into the door blasting it off the hinges. He stumbled in and found Tazuna and Kakashi staring at him in shock. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened at his sudden appearance.

"Naruto what the hell!" Kakashi exclaimed and Naruto held up a hand while panting.

"Gato…is attacking…the bridge today." Naruto said ignoring the glares from his team mates.

"The bridge!" Tazuna yelled and started pulling things on with much more vigor.

"Sasuke, Sakura get your stuff ready we are going to watch the bridge." Kakashi said ignoring Naruto.

"What about me?" Naruto asked setting Tesui down.

"It seems you get to be a babysitter now." Kakashi said eyeing the small girl who flinched under his gaze.

'Son of a bitch! He doesn't want me to help because I may upstage Sasuke!' Naruto mentally yelled while his facial features slowly turned into those of anger.

"Just because you want Sasuke to look like a hero."Naruto said flatly.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and the blond grabbed Tesui's hand and led her upstairs to a spare room.

After he had let the girl crawl into the bed, fearful for her life, Naruto went to his own room. He knew that if he tried to go with his team he would be scorned and sent home so he figured, why not let them do it? Naruto quickly peeled off his mud caked clothes and threw on a nicer set. It was his usual orange jumpsuit. He threw himself down in his bed and put his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. 'Why did I get placed with such a shitty team?' he asked himself and closed his eyes. He was worried about Haku; she was his first real friend that was his age.  
_

Naruto awoke to the sound of an explosion and jumped to his feet. He looked around quickly and grabbed his pouch of kunai and strapped them to his leg and ran from his room. As he entered the hall he found Tesui making her way towards the source of the sound.

"Stay in your room until I have someone come and get you." He ordered with a soft whisper.

The girl nodded and she fled to the room she was in again. Naruto turned and slowly made his way downstairs He jumped from the last three steps and landed in the hall and found everything alright. He ran to the kitchen and his jaw dropped open in shock. An entire wall was blown away and left a gaping hole in its place. He looked outside and found a scene that frightened him very much. Two men were standing outside and one had Tsunami by the throat and Inari was crying as he watched with horror. Naruto acted quickly and ran outside making a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

His shout made the men turn their heads towards him and they faltered as ten clones jumped at them. Five went after one man while the others went after the other. The first man was a large fat guy and Naruto's clones smashed into his fat and sent him rolling backwards. His other clones took on the other man who had Tsunami. The man had a sword drawn and it was pointed at Tsunami's throat threateningly. Naruto's clones slid to a quick stop and stared at the skinny white haired man. Naruto dismissed his clones and stood in front of the skinny man and saw the fat one getting to his feet. Naruto could only watch as the fat man walked over grinning and grabbed Tsunami and slung her over his shoulder.

"Take one more step and the bitch dies!" The skinny man said as his sword pointed at her neck again.

"You make one move to even harm her and your dead!" Naruto yelled and drew out a kunai.

"Big talk from a little man." The fat guy laughed and Naruto clenched his fist.

"Release her!" he yelled in anger.

"Mommy!" Inari sobbed and the fat guy laughed.

"Hear that Obbo? He boy wants his mommy!" That fat man chuckled as he mocked Inari.

"Gigi it isn't nice to mock children, you're suppose to kill 'em!" Obbo screamed happily.

Naruto roared and spun in a quick circle and threw the kunai at the two men who easily dodged the weapon. It clattered to the ground behind them and they burst out laughing. "We are suppose to fear you right?" Gigi laughed and Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much." With that the kunai disappeared and was replaced by the real Naruto who dashed at the two men. Naruto jumped off the fat guy's back grabbing Tsunami as he soared past. Gigi wasn't able to react and Naruto landed on his feet and slid backwards a few feet with Tsunami in his arms bridal style.

"Little basterd!" Obbo yelled and dashed at Naruto.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Four Naruto clones dashed at Obbo at top speed. The first jumped up and kicked him in the face making him spin in a circle. The second clone hit him in the gut with a knee sending him flying into eh air. The third Naruto came down with his leg, making contact with the man's back. Obbo flew at the ground where Naruto's last clone grinned wickedly as it cocked its fist back. Obbo snarled as he was punched by the clone.

Naruto's gaze went to Gigi then as the man drew out a giant club from his back. The clones ran at the man but after receiving a few hits he was able to destroy the clones and proceed to run at Naruto who gently set Tsunami down and took on a fighting stance.

"I'm going to kill you and your little friends you little shit!" the giant man roared. He was right in front of Naruto and swung his club down at him. The blond dodged to the side and as the club slammed into the ground a foot connected with his face sending him rolling to the side. Naruto groaned as he got to his feet and saw Gigi running at him again. He drew out a new kunai and ran at the man also. They collided and Naruto put all of his strength into keeping the club from smashing his face in. Gigi laughed sadistically as he put more pressure onto his weapon. Naruto jumped to the side thinking he would dodge the club but Gigi quickly made it swing around and slam into the boy's chest. He was sent rolling head over heels until he caught himself and slid on his feet.

"That little brat's next!" Gigi yelled and ran at Naruto who's face settled into a cold mask. Naruto waited until Gigi was right in front of him and as the giant swung his club around at the blonds head he ducked under the club and cocked his fist back and struck straight out. Gigi gasped as Naruto's fist made contact with his groin. The giant man dropped his club and fell to his knees and Naruto grinned.

"Don't underestimate me." He said and roundhouse kicked Gigi in the face sending him crashing to the side.

"Nii-san!" Naruto heard Inari yell and he turned to see a new enemy holding Inari in front of him with a sword pointed at his head.

"Take one step and the boy loses this head." The man said darkly while glaring at Naruto.

"Nii-san help!" Inari cried and Naruto frowned.

"Inari you can't be a ninja and use cool techniques like Kawarimi if your going to cry." Naruto said eyeing Inari carefully.

Inari was horrified at what Naruto said a\until he realized what Naruto really meant. 'Nii-san wants me to use the Kawarimi!' the boy thought and slowly brought his hands together and the man holding him hostage didn't seem to notice.

"Fine I won't take a step!" Naruto yelled and brought his fist back just as Inari focused his chakra and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu!"**

There was to clouds of smoke and Inari and Naruto swapped places. The man that was holding Inari didn't expect it but he was even more shocked when Naruto's fist smashed into his face and sent him skidding backwards on his side. Naruto stood glaring at the man as he got to his feet.

"Nice job Inari, you're improving." With that the blond summoned ten clones to his side. The man stood and swayed while the first Naruto clone ran at him. The man could only watch as Naruto's foot smashed into his chin sending him rocketing into the air. The clones proceeded to jumped off each other's backs making a stepping ladder in the air. The real Naruto ran at full speed and jumped off each of the clone's backs and flipped up above the man as he watched Naruto bring his fist back.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto said as he descended on the man. "MY IRON FIST OF JUSTICE!" Naruto's fist smashed the man's chest in and he flew towards the ground. Naruto watched as he hit the ground with a bone jarring crunch and laid still. Naruto began to free fall down into the soft cushioning made for him by his clones. There was a large cloud of smoke as he landed in them destroying most of them. The last three that were ok helped him to his feet.

"Tie those losers up. Inari go get Tesui from her room and get your mom indoors…I'm going to the bridge." With that Naruto took off for the bridge.

_

He arrived several minutes later and swore when he saw that his team had already engaged Haku and Zabuza. He could see Zabuza's mist technique obscuring a section of the bridge and he began to run towards it. 'Dammit why couldn't things go how I wanted them to?' Naruto swore to himself. 'Fuck my life!' he thought as he ran into the mist. He just kept running straight not bothering to stop at all. He felt a whoosh as Zabuza's sword whizzed past his face. Naruto yelped and kept running straight until he crashed into someone.

"What the hell?" Sakura muttered as she jumped to her feet trying to see in her small area of visibility.

"Sakura move!" Naruto said as he shouldered past her.

"Naruto?!" she exclaimed.

Naruto kept running forward hoping that Haku would be further up ahead battling his retarded team mate. He kept running and soon he broke out of the mist and came across a sight he wished he hadn't Haku was battling against Sasuke using her Kekkei Genkai. Naruto saw a dome of ice mirrors surrounding the Uchiha and he watched as the raven haired boy shot a fireball at one of the mirrors hoping to melt it. Naruto shook his head when it didn't work. 'Damn it Sasuke, you're gonna get your gay ass killed.' With that Naruto took off to fight against his friend in a battle that neither of them wanted to transpire.

Naruto dived through an opening in the mirrors and knocked Sasuke down just as a barrage of ice senbon whizzed by and clattered against the pavement. Sasuke grunted and saw who had just saved his life. Naruto rolled off of the boy and jumped to his feet and found that he could see an image of Haku in each and every mirror. Naruto gulped as he drew out a kunai and held it in front of him steadily. He heard Haku gasp as she realized who had joined the fight.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto muttered and heard Sasuke jump to his feet.

"Why are you here loser?!" the Uchiha demanded and Naruto ignored his comment and started talking.

"We gotta figure out a way to get out of here!" Naruto said and Sasuke looked taken aback. Usually Naruto engaged in a fight with after he insulted him.

"I can handle this loser by myself." Sasuke said taking on a fighting stance.

"To bad they aren't our enemies." Naruto said as he looked directly at a random image of Haku.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto puzzled.

"Gato is just going to kill these two after they defeat us." Naruto said and charged his chakra into his fist. Naruto ran at a mirror his fist glowing a bright blue as his chakra flowed from it freely. He slammed the chakra infused punch into the mirror and was surprised when it didn't shatter under his assault.

"My ice mirrors are unbreakable." Haku said and disappeared for a split second. When she reappeared Naruto fell to his knees with Senbon sticking from his back and legs. Sasuke hadn't fared much better and had Senbon sticking from his arms and legs.

'Damn she is to strong for me and the Uchiha isn't any help either.' Naruto thought and looked back at Sasuke.

Naruto jumped back and landed by Sasuke and growled. "Now what, we have no choice but to work together." He muttered and glared at Haku. 'Why are you doing this?' he thought and listened to what the Uchiha had to say.

"I hate to admit it…but your right." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"Okay here's the plan. Use a fire attack and I'll try to attack her while she is avoiding the attack." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him quizzically.

"How do you know that she is a girl?" the Uchiha asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Her voice gave it away." He said and shifted his feet into a better position. 'Please don't make me do this Haku.'

'Please don't make me do this Naruto.' Haku thought as Sasuke started making hand seals. It was then that she moved.

Time seemed to slow down as she left the mirror with her hands full of senbon. Sasuke was almost done with the seals but Naruto knew it would be to late. The blond swore as he was able to see Haku throw the Senbon at the Uchiha. Naruto acted in slow motion, not sure why he was doing what he was doing. He pushed Sasuke done to the ground and jumped in front of him and turned so that his back was to the Senbon. Sasuke was about to breath a fireball when he saw what Naruto did. A small wisp of fire left his mouth as Naruto dropped to his knees in front of him wincing in pain.

'Naruto no!' Haku thought as she reentered her mirror.

"L-loser?" Sasuke asked as Naruto fell to his side.

"That hurt…" Naruto muttered. Hundreds of ice Senbon were sticking out of his back and neck now. His legs and arms were also littered with them and Sasuke could only watch as the person that he and his team had disrespected for so long saved his life.

"You actually saved my life…" Sasuke managed to ask and Naruto snorted with the small amount of strength he had left.

"Don't get the wrong idea. First off I had an ulterior motive and saving your gay ass wasn't it. Second my body moved of its own accord." Naruto said and slowly shut his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head and slowly stood to his feet with his eyes closed. Haku watched Naruto's unmoving body and bit her lip. She hadn't meant to do that, she was actually going to just kill the Uchiha boy and let Naruto live, but now she had killed him anyways.

"You bitch, your going to die now!" Sasuke yelled and his eyes shot open to reveal a Sharingan. One eye held two tomes while the other held one. Haku gasped at the boy's Kekkei Genkai suddenly awakening.

'Shit, he can see my moves now!' she though and tried to attack him. She left her mirror and flew at him with a handful of Senbon. Sasuke brought his fist back with a handful of shuriken to throw at the girl and was about to do so when he felt something hit him in the back of his head hard. He slumped to the ground unconscious and his shuriken clattered to the ground harmlessly. Haku was so surprised at the sudden betrayal and couldn't stop Naruto's fist from slamming into her face. She was sent flying backwards into one of her own mirrors and hit it with a crack and slumped to the ground. Naruto approached her just as her mask cracked and fell off her face.

"That hurt…" he muttered and shook his fist out.

"But how! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed and Naruto laughed.

"Didn't you listen to my story? Kyuubi accelerates my healing and those Senbon didn't do any heavy damage so they healed relatively quick." Naruto said and held a hand out to the girl.

Haku slowly took it and Naruto pulled her to her feet just as her ice mirrors melted and splashed to the ground. "So what you said…was it true?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I heard Gato's men talking about it." Naruto said and they began to run towards where Zabuza was fighting. Naruto led the way and Haku followed until they reached the edge of the mist. Haku let out a low chirping sound and in a matter of seconds Zabuza materialized out of nowhere in front of them. He was shocked to see Naruto with Haku but his quick explanation changed the look on his face from shock to anger.

"That two timing mother fucker, I'll kill him before he lays a hand on Haku." Zabuza muttered and looked at Haku. "Let's go." He looked at Naruto and nodded in thanks. "Thank you…I never got your name…" Zabuza said and Naruto grinned.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest Shinobi ever!" Naruto exclaimed giving Zabuza a thumbs up.

Zabuza gasped and took a step back dropping his sword to the ground. Haku and Naruto's eyes widened and he regained his composure again. "Sorry…but are you sure your name is Uzumaki?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…it was my mom's surname I guess. That's what Ojii-san told me." Naruto said scratching he back of his head.

"W-what was your mother's name do you know?" Zabuza asked with a whisper.

"Ummm… I think it was Kunashi or something…" Naruto said and chuckled.

"Kushina… That was her name." Zabuza said and Naruto looked at the man.

"Yeah that's it that was her name!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you know it?" he asked and Zabuza looked at him sadly.

"Because Kushina was-"was as far as he got when all of a sudden the mist started to disappear.

**A/N OHHHHH does that not piss you guys off? Ha Ha oh well. Anyways I started writing this chapter and was interrupted so many times and so it went to hell but I still got some points across here. First I wanted to show that Naruto is still pretty much the same as he is in the Manga, even though I didn't really elaborate on it. But here I go. I show that he still cares about others and what not… but anyways, I seriously do not want anyone to complain about Inari being able to use Kawarimi because it's not like the technique makes him god-like. Also if you notice in this chapter and future chapters that the story will be reading one way then the style of writing totally changes I have a good excuse for that… I listen to music in order to get the correct mood for a story and when I change the music so does my writing style. Lol my bad.**

**But anyways… Naruto does know who his mother is in this story for good reasons.**

_Kawarimi no Jutsu = Replacement Technique_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu_


	5. Chapter 5: Peering into the Past

**Jutsu  
**'Talking to self'  
_"Flashback"  
_"Demon or Summon Talking"

"That two timing mother fucker, I'll kill him before he lays a hand on Haku." Zabuza muttered and looked at Haku. "Let's go." He looked at Naruto and nodded in thanks. "Thank you…I never got your name…" Zabuza said and Naruto grinned.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest Shinobi ever!" Naruto exclaimed giving Zabuza a thumbs up.

Zabuza gasped and took a step back dropping his sword to the ground. Haku and Naruto's eyes widened and he regained his composure again. "Sorry…but are you sure your name is Uzumaki?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…it was my mom's surname I guess. That's what Ojii-san told me." Naruto said scratching he back of his head.

"W-what was your mother's name do you know?" Zabuza asked with a whisper.

"Ummm… I think it was Kunashi or something…" Naruto said and chuckled.

"Kushina… That was her name." Zabuza said and Naruto looked at the man.

"Yeah that's it that was her name!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you know it?" he asked and Zabuza looked at him sadly.

"Because Kushina was-"was as far as he got when all of a sudden the mist started to disappear.  
_

Chapter 5: Peering into the Past

Naruto and Haku gasped in shock and took a faltering step backwards staring at Zabuza. The man was looking at them with shock written all over his face. His eyes slowly traveled down and found a blade sticking out of the right side of his chest. Naruto stared at the man as he slowly slid off the blade and when the mist completely cleared he found out who had stabbed him. It was Kakashi and he was holding an ANBU style blade with both hands. Naruto watched as Kakashi swung the blade in an arc letting the blood fly off of it and it sprayed the bridge next to them.

"One down, one to go…" Kakashi muttered as he stepped over Zabuza's corpse and took a step towards Haku.

Naruto was still staring at Zabuza's body as was Haku so neither of them could react when Kakashi's fist smashed into the girls face, sending her flying backwards. She skipped across the cement and slid to a slow stop. Naruto was snapped out of his daze and glared at Kakashi.

"What the hell! I had them captured." He yelled and Kakashi shook his head.

"They are nukenin, they have bounties on their head so they must be killed." Kakashi said and ran at Haku with his hand infused with lightning.

Flash Back no Jutsu Begin!

Naruto sat alone on a swing as he watched all of the other children play tag. He wanted to join so bad but he knew that the kids would shun him f he tried to join so he sat on his swing…content with the fact that all he ever did was watch. He was the watcher who was never watched. It hurt him, as it would any other 7 year old child but he learned to deal with it. Naruto sat there for about an hour watching his peers that ignored him without any hesitation and when parents started to show up he quickly left. Their scorns and glares always seemed to be aimed at him and only him. Naruto ran down the steps from the park ducking under people's arms as they walked and they would yell at him in protest. He kept running until he was in the center of town near an alley way. He looked around cautiously to make sure no one was following and ran down the dark alley and stopped in front of a wooden gate. He chuckled to himself and slowly pulled a large section of wood loose and ducked into it. On the other side of the alley was a boxed in area with a large dumpster in it. He had about two feet of room between the gate and the dumpster and since there was no windows overlooking this area he was usually safe.

He got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the dumpster and found a wooden platform that he pushed forward and it revealed a large hole. Naruto quickly darted inside and pulled the wooden platform back into place and he crawled down the small ladder that was near the hole. He dropped softly to his feet at the end of the ladder and grabbed his torch from the wall. He had this whole entrance set up nicely. He lit the torch with a pack of matches he always carried around and held it in front of him. He began to walk forwards for awhile until he finally found what he was looking for, an entrance to the sewer systems.

Naruto had found this spot when he was two years younger and on the run from a mob that was like usual trying to beat him. He had darted into an alley way and found a small sewer cap and he pulled it up with his small muscles and jumped inside. He had landed in the sewers and looked around in fear as a small stream of green water rushed by. Naruto heard shouts as people found the spot he had entered and began to run wildly down the tunnel until he found the entrance he was in. From there he had figured out everything else.

Naruto took steady strides through the murky water as he walked along. He hummed silently to himself like he usually did on this walk until he came to a fork in the tunnels. Both led to different houses he had set up but he wanted a specific one today. He turned to the right one and started to run down it until he heard a roar up ahead of him. He slowed to a steadier yet brisk walk as he neared the house in anticipation. After about five minutes he came upon his house and it was beautiful. When Naruto had first found this spot he was surprised no one else had claimed it but he quickly found out why no one else had REALLY claimed it. The tunnel led out to a pit that was about three hundred feet deep if Naruto guessed correctly and the sewer water fell from the sewer into the pit from a height of maybe a hundred feet. The effect was a beautiful green waterfall. Naruto stepped out on the ledge and balanced carefully as he scooted to his left. The pit was at the further edges of Konoha because they couldn't have the sewer water near the village for sanitary reasons. SO the pit was actually 500 feet in depth but the water only came up to the 300 mark. The waterfall was 100 feet up from the surface so Naruto was properly protected from anyone above.

Anyways along the edge of the pit was a small ledge that Naruto had found one day. It protruded about 8 inches from the side of the rock pit and Naruto had found that he could walk along it perfectly. Right now he began to inch his way towards his destination. If one were to come to this pot and be brave enough to inch along the side of the pit they would find that if they crept along the side for about 50 or so feet they would find a large cave, and this was where Naruto had his special home. It was so special because of many reasons. First it was rather big and roomy. Second was because it had a natural spring running through it and trickled down into the pit. Third was because it was connected to a large network of other caves along the pit. Naruto looked and saw the two other tunnels that connected to caves and tunnels that were all located inside of the pit, some of them actually going underneath the water and out far beyond the borders of Konoha.

Naruto liked to come here as often as he could just to relax and enjoy himself. He could drink from the spring and he could follow the tunnel for a couple minutes and he would find a natural HOT spring to! When he found this the boy was excited, he could bath and everything in this area. The only downside to this place was the long journey to get here, but Naruto was working on a solution for that. He had stolen a pick from a construction area one day and had since been working on making a hole that led to his other home in the sewers. Naruto sighed as he laid back against the smooth wall of his home…home it was such a simple term yet held so much meaning.

Naruto, only seven had learned so many skills…skills he wished he had not been forced to learn. He had learned to hunt animals, ho to steal, how to build, how to survive on his own. No one was around to help him…well there was someone but they didn't bother with his life to much. It was the Sandaime Hokage, the old man had really cared for him but the council had banned the old man from really seeing Naruto. So the old man gave Naruto homes but they always burned down so soon Naruto juts tried to cut off ties with everyone and live by himself. Naruto watched as the sun slowly set and pink light flooded his cave and tears watered in his eyes. If only he could watch this sun set with Family…family such a simple term like home but it meant so much to Naruto.

Naruto picked himself up and walked from his cave and walked along the edge of the pit until he reached the main sewer line and began to jog steadily through the waters with his torch that he had set down on a rock in the sewers. Naruto soon reached the fork in the tunnels and ran down the left tunnel to his more permanent home. He soon arrived and when he did he sighed in relief, I had been another great day. He looked around the small cave and walked over to his fire pit. It was in a small part of the cave that had been burrowed out to test the depths of the pit for the use of the sewer and Naruto was thankful it was there. He could have fires and the smoke would ventilate out through the hole and would harmlessly drift away. He walked over to the smoldering ashes and threw some of his logs on. The pile was getting small and he knew he would have to make another theft run. He looked around his cave again and took into stock everything he had.

In one corner he had his bed, which was just a bunch of blankets piled on top of an old mattress he had found. He had a few pillows that he had managed to steal but as far as a bed went, that was it. He moved on and found his ever so handy couch and chuckled. He had a hard time getting that one to tell the truth. It took him about a month to even get it down into the cave to begin with since he had to try and find another alternate route to the sewers. The couch was cozy to sleep on but when he did his neck would get sore. He looked at his growing pile of ninja gear and laughed. He had become the weapons shop worse nightmare in the last year and had earned himself the name King Stealer. The boy was rather skilled at stealing and was always able to outrun the ninja and people chasing him. He walked over to the weapons and looked at the notebook that told how many of each item he had.

He had 300 kunai, 578 shuriken, 50k sealing scrolls (Which were all sealed into one scroll of course), 34 rolls of ninja wire, 5 pairs of weights, 100 boxes of exploding notes and about 24 came in each box, and he also had several daggers he had been able to steal. Naruto had earned himself a small bounty in the Konoha's bulletin. If anyone were to catch and bring him to the hokage they would receive about 10,000 yen. That was how much trouble he caused. Even though there were some ninja who were impressed by Naruto there were some who actually liked to chase him because they learned knew things from him.

Naruto stretched as he remembered all of his past chases and walked over to his ever growing pile of clothes. Here he mainly had the same stuff. Orange jumpsuits, orange T-shirts, and black shorts. The clothing store owner was one of the only people nice to him and gave him all of the clothing that no one bought into hat month and it always seemed to be the same thing. Naruto sighed as he pulled on his orange pajamas and crawled into his bed for another night of lonely sleep. He had to get up early tomorrow in order to start his route. Firs he had to hit up the food store and get some food for the week, then the weapons store, then the book store since he loved to read and was studying as much as he could, then he would go to the library…

…Naruto was dashing along the road as he left the last store on his list for the day. It was the best store to hit and boy did he love getting it. It was the store that had placed the bounty on his head actually. It was the scroll store. Hough it didn't seem like much, but Naruto had stolen over 10,000 scrolls just last week and he now added another 12,000 to the list. He would only hit this store once a week or once every two weeks because he had a way to really get as many scrolls as he could. Naruto would always go into the store under disguise and seal as many scrolls as he could into one single scroll and he always would hide it in a certain shelf. The bottom of the shelf could be pulled loose and replaced in a matter of seconds so that is what he would do. The owner of the store never knew when Naruto would strike next but when he saw the boy run from the store with a single scroll he knew he had lost about 10-13k worth of scrolls in a matter of seconds. Of course no one knew how the boy was doing this but either way the store owner yelled out like he always did.

"CATCH THAT LITTLE BRAT!!!" he screamed and everyone knew that Naruto had struck again.

Naruto laughed wildly as his legs carried him across the pavement and towards his alley entrance. He then felt three people chasing after him and he knew immediately who it was. Iruka, Mizuka, and Fukaru. They were the three Chuunin that always seemed to be in the area he was when he stole stuff.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed and the blond looked over his shoulder at the Chuunin.

"NAH!!!" he yelled and slipped into another crowd. He dived under legs and soon found himself running down an alleyway, not his main one but just a decoy one. He turned and found the three Chuunin chasing him down the alley and he grinned wildly. He pulled the lid off the sewer entrance and slipped in and started running wildly. He heard the three ninja drop down behind him and he turned and stopped running.

"Naruto get over here, we know all your tricks now." Iruka yelled with his big head Jutsu.

"Iruka be careful." Fukaru warned but the man paid him no heed and stepped forward.

SWISH

Wires sprang up all over and soon the Chuunin were hanging upside down with their arms crossed over their chests. Naruto was laughing hysterically and ran off leaving the three ninja alone like usual.

"Damn it Iruka…" Mizuka muttered.  
_

Naruto got to his home and threw the scroll into his ever growing pile of them. He had also developed another skill in the last year or two and that was the ability to snare ninja in his crafty traps. He owned these sewers and knew them well. Naruto plopped down into his bed and sighed while he thought of today's haul. He had managed to garb the weapon he had wanted for awhile now, in fact he got a lot of weapons today and was almost caught because they weighed him down so bad. He had gotten a mace, a Katana, an axe, and a really cool set of nun chucks. The boy looked over at the weapons and grinned evilly. He had tricked the owner today since he usually never showed his face twice in a store after stealing from it. He had hit the store up and brought his load back here and within a span of three hours had hit the store three times which really made the owner mad.

Naruto burst into a fit of little giggles and his seven year old body wiggled on the bed.

TWO YEARS LATER

Naruto had already made major moderations to his home. He had finally connected the two caves with one tunnel and could travel between both and had started making small chambers where he stored different things. He had a cave that made up his bedroom, a cave for his weapons, and a cave for him to sit back and read in on a nice Futon he had stolen in the past year. He had actually stolen a lot of things but he knew his stealing days were coming to an end. He only had five more years to go and then he would become an official ninja. The Sandaime had located him one day and told him that ninja school had already been paid for, for him and he was to start in one week. Naruto had been really excited at hearing that news.

Naruto was now standing in the entrance to his spring cave and he was staring at the waterfall. The Hokage had told him all this six days ago…he was to start school tomorrow. Naruto sighed and walked back to his main cave and looked around. He had signs that pointed in the direction of each cave and he looked and saw the one he was looking for. He walked towards his supply cave and grabbed his backpack off the floor. He had many and the one he choose was a dull black one that was the basic bag for supplies. He didn't think that he would need any weapons since he would just be starting off in school so he packed some basic stuff. A few books on chakra, sealing, and Konoha's history even though he didn't understand any of it. He also threw in some sealing scrolls just in case. He then made his way to his bed chambers to sleep. He had a big day ahead of him.

The day came early and it was not as Naruto had expected.

Flash Back no Jutsu End

Naruto watched as Kakashi drew closer and closer to Haku with the lightning jutsu in his hand. Kakashi stretched the hand out towards Haku as though to puncture her heart and Naruto could only watch as he drew ever closer to doing so.

'What can I do?' he asked himself as he stared at his sensei.

"He is my sensei and if I attack him then I can be punished severely… but Haku is my first real friend and if I let her die…" he said to himself. "Kami you just hate fuckin with me eh?" Naruto said as he tore at his hair in anger.

Kakashi thrusted his arm at a now standing Haku.

"NO!"

Haku screamed.

**A/N: AND CUT that's a wrap people. I decided to piss you guys off a little and do what I did with Zabuza, making the words he was going to say a total mystery even though some of you may know what he was going to say…betro- whoops can't give that away. But anyways I decided to explain Naruto's past some to just show what life will be like back in Konoha, and yes…he lives in a cave because I think it is cool that Konoha's demon runs it's underground network. Anyways I hope no one gets to mad at my double cliff hanger. Anyways lol I'll be sure to take my time before updating again because I really want some more reviews telling me how to change the story up, plus I have a couple other stories to work on.**

**On that note, anyone that is reading my story GIFTED, just stop because that is going on hold! This story is actually the same story as that pretty much only…okay it's different up to a certain point so I may continue it but anyways. I have to work on my other big hit The Untold Story plus I made another story up lol, I'm just an idea bank!**

**Peace out, and until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Shinobi's Will

**Jutsu  
**'Talking to self'  
_"Flashback"  
_"Demon or Summon Talking"

Naruto watched as Kakashi drew closer and closer to Haku with the lightning jutsu in his hand. Kakashi stretched the hand out towards Haku as though to puncture her heart and Naruto could only watch as he drew ever closer to doing so.

'What can I do?' he asked himself as he stared at his sensei.

"He is my sensei and if I attack him then I can be punished severely… but Haku is my first real friend and if I let her die…" he said to himself. "Kami you just love fuckin with me eh?" Naruto said as he tore at his hair in anger.

Kakashi thrusted his arm at a now standing Haku.

"NO!"

Haku screamed.  
_

Chapter 6: A Shinobi's Will

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and time seemed to slow down dramatically. Kakashi who had the lightning jutsu in hand had drew his arm back and lunged at Haku.

"**Chidori!"**

Haku's eyes widened and she screamed but before the attack could hit her, Zabuza appeared out of nowhere and delivered a vicious kick to Kakashi's face and sent him flying. The silver haired jounin flew backwards and crashed heavily into the side of the bridge and slowly slumped to the ground. Naruto winced as he knew that an attack like that would hurt just about anyone. His eyes slowly wandered over to Zabuza and Haku and he found that Haku was already on her feet and Zabuza was leaning heavily on her shoulder. Blood soaked through the tight sleeveless shirt we was wearing and Naruto could see where Kakashi's blade had pierced his heart. Naruto ran towards the two but stopped and looked over his shoulder and saws that Sakura was too busy with Sasuke to notice him. He continued to run over to the two and stopped short as the panting Zabuza chuckled.

"A-are you okay?" Naruto asked as he eyed the wound in fear.

"Ha…kid you have a lot to learn." Zabuza said and coughed wildly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Zabuza chuckled lightly again.

"I don't have much time to talk right now since your basterd Sensei wounded me like this but I'll tell you what… Uzumaki hearts are located in the right side of their chests, not the normal spot." Zabuza said and he and Haku were surrounded by a spiraling ice vortex.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"…"

"…"

"We'll be in touch soon…" Zabuza muttered and he and Haku disappeared in an ice shunshin.

Naruto stared at the spot they stood as soft flakes of ice floated down to the ground. Just as the first of them touched down he heard a mass number of footsteps approaching the bridge and he turned towards the sound. Naruto's face dropped in horror when he saw the sight before him. Gato had appeared on the bridge and behind him stood hundreds of men, and there was only five of them to face the army. That wasn't including the fact that Kakashi was knocked out, Sakura was a wimp, Sasuke was also unconscious, and Tazuna was an old man that would break his hip if he tried to fight. Naruto growled in anger as he cursed the heavens.  
_

"Did you hear something?" Kami asked the man in front of him.

"Nope, just deal the cards, I'm feeling lucky!" Hades said as he went all in. The two entities were playing poker.  
_

Naruto took several steps forward and stood by Tazuna as the man stared at the army in fear. Naruto saw that the man was shaking and the blond knew he couldn't do anything to really help at the moment. Naruto slowly reached into his pocket and drew out three kunai. He handed one to Tazuna who took it and held it awkwardly in front of him. Naruto held one kunai straight up in his right hand and the other straight down in his left. He settled into a fighting stance and Gato eyed him carefully. Naruto waited for the first move to be made, and he waited for a long time to. The two forces, or the force and the teen and man, stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Naruto felt a sweat drop slowly make its way down his face and dropped off his chin to the ground. As soon as it touch he quickly crossed his hands and shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

He poured as much chakra as he could into the effort and suddenly about 100 clones appeared behind them in perfect formation all holding kunai like Naruto was. Naruto watched as several of the men in front of him shifted on their feet uneasily. He turned his attention back towards Gato and smirked.

"So, are we going to do this?" the blond asked and the man sneered at him.

"If you want a job done then I guess you gotta do it yourself." Gato said and pointed at a large section of the army. "Squad A, attack…kill them all." Gato said and Naruto watched as about fifty men ran at him. Naruto let out a battle cry and he and all of his clones rushed out to meet the oncoming forces. There was a lot of metal o metal ringing noises and Gato watched as orange blurs fought his men. A lot of Naruto's clones were dispelled right away but he had managed to actually hold on to the upper hand for a long time. After five minutes of fighting the two forces broke apart and Naruto took count of his clones. 34 were left not including himself while Gato's 'Squad A' had been reduced to numbers of a mere and wimpy 20. Naruto swore at the expense of chakra and he knew he couldn't afford to waste anymore…he had poured a lot into making those last clones and he hadn't gotten a proper rest either so he was still tired.

Naruto flipped back and landed by Tazuna and landed on his knee, panting heavily. He turned and looked to see that his worthless team was still immobile…well Sakura had finally awoken Sasuke but the boy wasn't moving very fast. Naruto shook his head and settled into a basic taijutsu stance since that was all he knew. His clones followed his lead and they all glared at Gato and his gang. Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer and he prayed for one miracle at least. Naruto let out a low growl as Gato began to laugh wildly.

"I hired ninja for this task and I still am doing it with my men that I can have do it for free." Gato bellowed and Naruto snarled at him.

"You're a sick twisted basterd and if I get my hands on you I swear…" Naruto let the threat hang and he continued to glare at Gato.

"Then let's go! Defeat my men and fight me!" the short little man yelled and Naruto let out a battle cry and took a step forward until he heard a buzzing sound.

"AHHHH!!!" Gato screamed in agony as a small bolt buried itself in his shoulder. Naruto stopped as he ran and looked to see where the arrow had come from and the sight he saw made him smile happily. Inari was standing about thirty feet from the army on the bridge and he had his right hand loosely hanging at his side while he held a crossbow in the other. He smirked at the men before him but Naruto sighed when he saw the boy's knees trembling. 'He's about to piss his pants.' Naruto thought.

"Kill that KID!" Gato screamed in fury as he tried to pull the bolt out of his back.

Gato's men cheered and began to run at Inari who dropped the crossbow in horror but they all stopped when they heard a inhuman snarl come from Naruto. Slowly they all turned and found Naruto standing with his arms hanging at his sides with his head down. Tazuna had taken a few steps back in fear of the blond boy. Naruto shook violently and slowly he raised his head and made eye contact with the small army. His canines had grown out much longer and hung over his bottom lip while his hair had grown a bit longer and seemed spikier and rough around the edges. The sight that scared them most of all though was Naruto's red eyes. The boy was glaring at the army in anger as he felt power flood through his veins. He snarled again and all of his clones dispersed in a massive poof, covering his whole side of the bridge in a cloud.

Gato tried grabbing at the bolt again and stared at the cloud in horror.

"What is happening?" he asked himself as a sudden wave of chakra unleashed itself and washed across the bridge bringing the weaker men in his group to their knees. "What power is this?" he muttered.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" He heard a sudden scream and orange blurs began to shoot out of the smoke. Gato watched as hundreds of Naruto clones descended from the sky on his army. The Naruto clones landed right in front of them and growled evilly before attacking. They dashed in crippling men left and right, evading attacks, and behaving more like an animal then human. Gato whimpered and scooted away from the turmoil towards the white cloud. As he scooted back he soon ran into a pair of legs. He slowly turned to see Tazuna glaring at him wickedly and he held out his hand as a Naruto clone henged into a wooden club. Gato gulped as Tazuna grabbed the club and swung it wickedly at the man's chest.

WHAM

Gato was sent rolling as the club destroyed several of his ribs. Gato slowly sat up coughing and Tazuna walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck and held him at eye level.

"You basterd…you ordered…your men…to KILL MY GRANDCHILD!" Tazuna yelled as he glared at Gato who's sneer was replaced by a look of horror. Tazuna shook his head and raised the club for the finishing blow but suddenly changed his mind. He turned to look at the real Naruto who was staring at him dully.

"Take care if the trash boy." Tazuna said and threw Gato at the blond's feet.

"Gladly…" Naruto said in a feral voice and grabbed Gato by the shirt and yanked him up to eye level. "This is going to hurt." He said and threw Gato up into the air. The man only flew up about ten feet but two Naruto clones ran at him and before he could land both clones, in perfect sync spun in a circle to increase their momentum and hit Gato with a double rocket kick that sent him flying into the air.

Naruto looked at Tazuna who nodded his head. Naruto grinned darkly and suddenly Naruto's were leaping off each other's backs, climbing higher and higher into the air. Soon a clone jumped up above Gato and brought his foot down on the man's gut sending him hurtling towards earth, actually towards a cement bridge. The man slammed into the bridge and Tazuna winced from the sound. When the dust settled Gato was laying in a small crater but was still alive surprisingly. Only Naruto wasn't done yet, Tazuna saw a shadow pass over his head and he looked up to see the real Naruto coming from the sky at insane speeds. His blood red eyes were frightening with his evil snarl. His fist was brought back behind his head and before Gato could blink it was in his gut.

BOOM!

Tazuna was knocked on his ass as wind and dust blew wildly obscuring the vision of many. When it settled Tazuna's jaw dropped in shock. Naruto stood panting over a large hole that went through the entire bridge. Tazuna crawled over to the hole just in time to see the small whirlpool that had showed where Gato was sent into the water at high speeds, disappear. Tazuna started with shock and finally sighed with relief. Naruto swayed a little bit and his features returned to normal and all of his clones disappeared.

"You're lucky kid…" Naruto heard as he crashed to his knees with a massive head ache.

"Holy shit…" Naruto heard Sasuke mutter as he saw the result of the battle.

Naruto's clones had done a rather good job with taking out many of the army because now only about 35 stood tall but they were panting. Naruto slowly stood to his feet with his hand on his head and turned to his team mate.

"Go and finish up fag." He said as he pushed past the Uchiha.

"You attacked me in our battle you loser!" Sasuke snarled suddenly and Naruto shook his head.

"That was Haku, your Kekkei Genkai isn't all seeing, and even you have blind spots." Naruto muttered and Sasuke growled but had to accept the lie.

Naruto finally stopped in front of Tazuna and gave him a grin. "Your problems are now gone." Naruto slowly turned back towards the army and saw that many of them still planned on fighting. 'Crap, I have almost no chakra left!' he thought and another wave of pain washed over his head.

"Nii-san!" Inari yelled as the army slowly advanced on the ninja and his grandfather.

All of a sudden a lone rock whizzed through the air and struck a man in the head, causing him to fall to the ground complaining about it. Naruto's gaze slowly drifted from the army to a larger group that was now behind Inari. Naruto sighed in relief at the sight he saw and he heard Tazuna give a sigh of joy also. Naruto turned and looked at the man who was grinning with tears flowing down his face.

"Looks like your village has regained its courage." Naruto said and heard the villagers began to chant.

The small army of 35 were unnerved at the appearance of the village. There was at least 150 people there and they were all armed and ready to use their weapons. The army made a split second decision and ran towards a ladder on the bridge and jumped into the water and swam viciously for the shore where they took off running in their own respective directions. Naruto sighed in relief and took a few staggering steps forward but Tazuna caught him and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Easy now!" the old man exclaimed and helped Naruto slowly limp over to the villagers who were all clapping for him.

"Why are you clapping for that loser?! I am the one who eliminated the threat!" Sasuke shouted as he ran towards the villagers. "Stop it!" he yelled as the villagers cheered for Naruto.

"Did you hear me! I said-" That was as far as he got when all of a sudden Tsunami's hand slapped him in the face and he stared at her in shock.

"You are an arrogant fool!" she said in a voice that said don't argue back. "All you have done since you have been here is jab and poke at Naruto along with your team. You are no hero!" she said flatly and walked away from the Uchiha, leaving him speechless.

'About time…' Naruto thought as the crowd swept him away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to arose their sensei.  
_

"Nii-san please don't leave!" two voices chorused and Naruto sighed heavily as he bent down to look the two eight year olds in the eyes.

"You guys will be fine, Inari your on the path to be a ninja and need to keep training until your ten so that you can join the academy in Konoha. Tesui, Tsunami and Tazuna agreed to take you in to give you a home so make the best of it and enjoy having a new brother." Naruto said and the two sighed and nodded.

"Fine Nii-san…" Inari muttered.

"If you say so." Tesui finished and Naruto laughed as he shouldered his pack and dug into his pockets.

"Here Inari this is for you…use it wisely." Naruto said and handed Inari a pouch that Naruto always carried around in case of emergencies but he had plenty more back at his home. In the pouch were several kunai and shuriken.

"Tesui I already have given you all I can so all I can do now is give you this." Naruto said and reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll. "It's a taijutsu scroll…it has some basic forms that I have learned also…so if you want you can become a ninja to and Inari can show you the basics I guess…" Naruto finished and Tesui hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Nii-san." She said and Naruto chuckled and saw Inari eyeing the scroll.

"Yes Inari you can use it to but I had one other thing for you…" Naruto muttered and slowly pulled out a green scroll. "It had some basic earth jutsu on here as well as some exercises to teach you to use jutsu. Keep practicing it and you'll be a great shinobi in no time!" Naruto said and took a couple steps back and waved at the four people smiling at him.

"See you guys later!" Naruto yelled and Tsunami winked at him.

"You have enough 'supplies' to last for about a month and my recipe to make them." She yelled and Naruto laughed.

He and his team walked across the bridge and they ignored him like they usually did. Naruto looked back one last time at his new family in wave country.  
_

"So Tazuna, what are we going to name the bridge?" a man asked and Tazuna chuckled.

"I thought about the Great Naruto Bridge but that doesn't explain what he has done for this town." Tazuna said and closed his eyes. "The name will be… A Hero's Path aka Naruto's Journey." With that the town cheered.  
_

Two days later

"So mission report." The Sandaime said and Kakashi nodded his head and stared to explain the mission from front to beginning and Naruto knew that trouble was about to be dealt.

"Well we left the village and soon encountered Grass ninja. Sasuke and Sakura engaged in fighting and during their fights Naruto tried showing off and jumped in, almost killing them in the process. Then we were attacked by Zabuza of the mist and again Naruto disobeyed orders and attacked Sasuke after he saved our lives. When we got to the town Naruto was punished by carrying our bags and he became rather angry and the next day Sasuke politely asked for training from him and he attacked the Uchiha. Then Naruto began to spy on Sasuke as he trained hard to learn a special technique to make up for the fact that he didn't Kage Bunshin and Naruto stole it and then mocked Sasuke with it. Then when Sasuke politely asked for training with Kage Bunshin again Naruto laughed in his face. Also Naruto began to teach Inari, Tazuna's grandson, how to be a ninja after I told him not to. Then when we fought Zabuza and his partner on the bridge Naruto didn't show up to aid us and when he did he betrayed his team and attacked Sasuke. He then proceeded to converse with Zabuza and that was when I attacked. Then Naruto tried to fight off an army by himself to seem cool without consulting his team first." Kakashi finished and Naruto was twitching with anger.

"I see…." The Sandaime said and looked at Naruto. "Would you like to tell your story?" he asked already knowing that Kakashi had lied between his teeth.

"Yeah, okay first when the grass ninja attacked I only interfered when Sakura and Sasuke were about to be killed. Then I left to help against Zabuza because my team needed me, that is why we have teams right, and besides I left a clone with Tazuna. Then as punishment I had to carry the bags all the way to his house and then Sasuke threatened me when I said he didn't deserve to learn the Kage Bunshin. I attacked in self defense and then after that Sasuke assaulted Inari and I told him to apologize and he said no so I said that he wasn't going to learn the Kage Bunshin ever. Then Kakashi tried to force me to do it and then banned me from doing the tree walking exercise with them. I ended up learning all by myself and then I told Sasuke that if he did better at it then me I would teach him Kage Bunshin and if I did better he had to catch the cat 25 times without chakra. I won and they got mad so I went back to training Inari. Kakashi never said that I couldn't train the boy at all. Then my 'team' went to the bridge and left me behind where I defended Inari and his mother and then went to aid them on the bridge. Then Sasuke was knocked out by Haku, not me. Also I wasn't conversing with Zabuza I had him submitting to me because I told him about how Gato was using him. Then when the small army came I found that Kakashi was knocked out, Sasuke was out and Sakura was fawning over him. How was I suppose to consult them when they were all beaten senseless?" Naruto said finishing his explanation.

"Hmmm, Kakashi is this true?" the Sandaime asked and the silver haired jounin chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well some parts of it may be-" he started.

"Case closed. Team 7 excluding Naruto, you are to be put on D-rank mission duty until further notice. You have to complete at least 200 missions in the next month or else. If you don't Kakashi then you will not be allowed to enter the Chuunin exams which are in 6 months if you remember correctly." Hiruzen said holding back anger.

"B-but you can't do that!" Kakashi exclaimed and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Uchiha, you have to catch the cat 50 times without chakra now. Want to keep going Kakashi?" the Sandaime asked.

"What did Sasuke have to do with this?!" Sakura demanded.

"Haruno Sakura, clean the whole river twice a week for two months." The hokage said and Team 7 stared at him in anger and shock.

"What about pay Ojii-san?" Naruto asked and the hokage looked right at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura before answering.

"Well, since it seems like you did mostly all of the work Naruto, you receive all of the pay. Enjoy your time off. Dismissed." The hokage said and Team 7 marched out of the room.

"I hope your happy Naruto." Kakashi muttered.

"25 MORE CAT CAPTURES FOR SASUKE!" the Hokage yelled and Naruto walked away laughing.  
_

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha ignoring glares that came from fellow citizens. He had been gone for three weeks now. His first stop was the furniture store, he wanted to buy some more stuff for his home/ cave. Naruto walked in with his mission pay in hand and immediately found what he had wanted. A New Couch and desk for studying scrolls. He also got a bookshelf, along with a new bed. Naruto bought all of the things to go with it and when he was done buying he had used all of his mission's money up and was left with none at all. He chuckled softly as the owner of the store asked him how he was going to move all of the stuff.

"By myself of course." Naruto said and formed a hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto clones filled the street as they all picked up furniture and began to march away from the store with all of the furniture in hand. Naruto was going to the cave he now used to transport his furniture into his cave. It was near the base of the hokage monument and from the entrance it was a short walk to his main cave. It took him about half an hour to get to the entrance but when he did he was happy. It was dark out and he sensed no one's presence. It was a known fact that he lived in the underground area but no one could ever find where. Naruto walked into the cave and marched towards his home.

He arrived an hour later due to the fact that getting a hundred clones to fit in a tightly packed area was rather hard. Right now he was standing in his home that he had remodeled yet again. Now the cave looked even nicer then it had five years ago. He now had rooms better distinguished and easier to find. He had narrowed his home down to one cave that branched off to four other caves. In the main cave was where he kept stuff like an extra couch and just a lounging room. Then leading down one tunnel was a cave that he had built for a study. He had three book shelves that were overflowing with books and scrolls. Naruto had the clones with his bookshelf bring it there and start reorganizing the shelves so they were neater.

Another tunnel led off to his bathing area. In one room was his hot spring he had found when he first started visiting here. Then from the hot springs another tunnel led to the wide open pit that he loved. Another tunnel in the hot springs led to a cave that was about twenty feet in diameter and held a small natural spring. It was ten feet deep and Naruto could bath in it and drink from it since it was constantly flowing out into Konoha's water system.

The third tunnel led to his training room. It was the largest of all the caves, reaching a diameter of over two hundred feet. Naruto had been shocked that such a large cave could be found under Konoha but either way he had quickly organized the cave to fit his needs. He had built a weapons room in the training area and had created wooden targets on the walls, he had also stolen wooden dummies a few years back and had been practicing on them.

In the fourth and final room was his bedroom where the rest of the stuff went pretty much.

Naruto sighed heavily as he cracked his knuckles and stripped his clothing off in his room. He grabbed one of his towels and walked to his hot springs and got into the rock tub and soaked, enjoying the natural heat. As Naruto sat there pondering his thoughts and wondering about what had happened in wave country, the most random thing happened to him. Naruto was sitting and just enjoying his warm bath when suddenly a large water explosion drenched him and blinded him for a second. He sputtered and coughed for a little bit and when he cleared his eyes he saw someone sitting o the opposite side of the rock tub.

"Told you we would be in touch soon." Zabuza said and Haku giggled wildly at Naruto's expression.

**A/N Okay so this chapter isn't as good as hoped it would be but hey one can only wish. Anyways, sorry about last chapter I just really wanted a filler and then in this chapter I was just like "Screw this mission I want to get to the good parts." But anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and the punishment Team 7 is feeling for their behavior but I'm not done yet. Team 7 Bashing may start soon. HEHEHEHE!!! Oh yeah! I may take a break and think the story out even more, also I have to work on my other stories now to!**

**Anyways I hope that I didn't leave you guys still hanging on what Zabuza wanted to say. I tried not to give you a cliff hanger this chapter and I think I succeeded in not doing so. But Peace out and REVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique_

_Chidori = 1,000 Chirping Birds_

**PS There will be more jutsu in further chapters.**

**PSS you guys know what the next arc is going to be about right? Well I'll tell you what it is about. It is the Chuunin Arc**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

"You know privacy would be rather nice!" Naruto yelled as he stormed from his room. Behind him sat a confused Haku and a amused Zabuza.

"We just wanna talk boy." Zabuza said and Naruto rounded on his with cold blue eyes.

"Then…let…me…CHANGE!" Naruto roared as he walked into his main cave.

"Oh boy…" Zabuza muttered and Haku laughed.

Naruto cursed as he quickly changed into the clothes he had been carrying around in his hand. After he was finally able to change in a somewhat peaceful realm he plopped down onto a couch just as a swirl of water left a bored Zabuza sitting on one end of the couch and a swirl of ice left Haku sitting on the other side. Naruto was left sitting in the middle of the two as they stared straight ahead.

"You know, you could just walk." Naruto said in a dark voice.

"Yeah but I am just showing off for you." Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"How did you find out where I lived?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point.

"Well that was simple, I now know that you're a Jinchuuriki because I saw your little display on the bridge." Zabuza began.

"Wait…you saw that but didn't help! I thought you were retreating to a safe location." Naruto said angrily.

"Well we did and then we observed." Zabuza said and continued. "Now then, because I already knew that you were from Konoha I just merely looked for a lonely outcast and lone behold I found you in a cave, since Haku kinda tracked your chakra." Zabuza said chuckling lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"…that it?" Naruto asked and Zabuza shook his head suddenly getting serious.

"No, actually I came to tell you what I couldn't on the bridge." Zabuza said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah you were about to tell me about my mom!" Naruto exclaimed sitting up.

"Yes I was now sit the hell down and shut it." Zabuza said and Naruto complied, eager to hear what the man had to say. "Okay like I was saying on the bridge…"

"Your mom…she was my sister." Zabuza said and Naruto stared at Zabuza wide eyed.

"WHATTTTT!" the blonde shouted and Zabuza shushed him.

"Yeah yeah you heard me she was my sister." Zabuza said and Naruto's socked face slowly slid away when he realized a crucial fact.

"I have family." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah and this family expects you to learn the ways of your clan." Zabuza said standing to his feet.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked shocked.

"You heard me brat, I am going to train you starting tomorrow." Zabuza said and Naruto grinned.

"So I am from a clan eh?" Naruto asked and Zabuza nodded.

"The Uzumaki clan, one of the most powerful clan in Whirlpool. You deserve to learn what you should rightfully know." Zabuza said and Naruto jumped in excitement.

"So we are going to start training here?" Naruto asked and Zabuza shook his head.

"No, we are going to Whirlpool country to train."

Naruto stared at him in shock for a little bit. Why did he have to travel all the way to Whirlpool just to train. "Why?" was all he asked.

"Well first, all the stuff you're going to learn is there. Second, how the hell am I going to train you here! I am a missing nin for Kami's sake!" Zabuza roared and Naruto nodded.

"Oh yeah…but wait! I can't just leave my village!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So you're going to go and train for the Chuunin exams?" the hokage said eyeing Naruto carefully.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered and the hokage nodded.

"Where are you going to train?" Sarutobi asked curiously and Naruto looked nervous.

"Whirlpool Country…" Naruto muttered after awhile and the Hokage's eyebrows raised in shock.

"What do you mean?! That country is impossible to enter." Sarutobi exclaimed and Naruto shook his head.

"I have a teacher who is going to teach me…don't worry Jii-san I will be fine." Naruto said and the Hokage sat and thought for awhile.

"Fine…but first you need to know. In order to enter the Chuunin exams you need to have a team…so Team 7 is going to enter despite my punishment. The council is very very meddling." The hokage said and Naruto nodded.

"That's fine, when I am done with my training I will be super strong just you watch!" Naruto said giving the man a thumbs up.

"Very well Naruto… you have six months before you have to return." The hokage said and Naruto nodded.

'6 months to get stronger and learn my clans ways.' Naruto thought to himself.

**A/N Okay seriously this Chapter was re-written ten times. After awhile I decided to just tie up some loose ends and say screw it. So this is just a little info chapter sorry guys but next chapter is the real Chapter 7 even though it is chapter 8 lol. Also it is a time skip because I am keeping Naruto's training a secret. Also, I mind as well tell you so people don't get the wrong idea. Naruto will train with Jiarya somewhat. I want Naruto to learn Rasengan and some other things so yeah bye bye.**

**I will have potential opponents so you guys can pick the match ups that you like.**

**Also, due to the fact of 4 rapid updates I have to say that I am not going to update again until I get about 25-30 more reviews. I mean seriously, I would even beg for flames, I have barely any reviews and we are ten chapters into the story. I mean yeah thank-you to those of you who do review but for those who just read and blow off, a review if like a Christmas present to writers. If you're going to spend the time reading the story then why don't you just review also???**


	8. Chapter 8: Chuunin Exam

Chapter 8: Chuunin Exam

Six Months Later

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down an alley hand in hand. The two had been dating for five months now and both were happy. Sakura filled the void in Sasuke's life and without Naruto getting in their way they were very happy. They had completed all of the missions they had to and they were now on their way to go and eat for a date. As they walked and talked they saw up ahead of them a scene. Three ninja were harassing three kids and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course someone was going to bother them as they tried to go and eat.

"Annoying jerks…" Sakura muttered as one of the ninja pushed the boy that she recognized as Konohamaru to the ground.

"Guess we should go and help." Sasuke muttered and began to walk forward.

"Ha-ha look at this twerp." Kankuro chuckled as he picked Konohamaru up by the back of his shirt and held the boy in front of him. "You got my shoe dirty, now lick it off." The sand ninja said to Konohamaru.

"Go eat poop and die!" Konohamaru yelled and Kankuro laughed.

"You should learn to respect your elders, guess I should teach you some manners." Kankuro said and cocked his fist back. He let it fly and right before it made contact with Konohamaru's face the boy was replaced by a log. Kankuro growled as he shook his hand and threw the log to the side. He looked ahead of him to see Sasuke and Sakura standing with Konohamaru sitting on the ground in front of them. The boy's team mates were standing against the gate in shock, watching the events unfold.

"You should learn to not disturb the peace." Sasuke muttered as his Sharingan spun wildly in both eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro muttered.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

The two Konoha ninja stared at the three sand ninja in a battle of looks. Sasuke looked upon the three ninja and took in their details. One was shorter than the other two and had red hair. On his fore head he had a tattoo of some sort and he carried a gourd on his back. Sasuke then looked at the blonde girl and rolled his eyes. She had a giant fan attached to her back and she wore a black skirt that came just a little bit above her knee. Over it she wore a black tight t-shirt with the symbol of love on it. Her blond hair hung behind her and came just below her shoulders. Sasuke looked over Kankuro and wasn't impressed. The boy wore a pair of black pants with a black collared shirt. It hung open to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. On his back he carried two large scrolls side by side. Sasuke rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"So are you losers going to introduce yourselves?" he said sarcastically.

"Humph, I'm Kankuro, this is Gaara, and she is Temari." Kankuro said and pointed at Konohamaru. "And that brat is going to lick my shoe now!" Kankuro taking a step forward.

Sasuke reacted quickly and threw a kunai with lightning speed at Kankuro who faltered. Sasuke then threw a shuriken which was stopped suddenly by Gaara who had now stepped into the light so Sasuke could see him better. He wore a pair of Black short with a red shirt over it. The shirt was low cut and Sasuke could see black metallic mesh underneath it. Sakura gasped when she saw sand holding the shuriken inches away from Kankuro's grinning face. The sand suddenly whipped in a circle and threw the shuriken back at the unprepared Sasuke.

SWISH

The shuriken was suddenly pinned to the ground by a kunai that had appeared from nowhere. Everyone jumped at the appearance of the weapon and looked up into a tree that held the person who had thrown it.

"I would advise you to think wisely before attacking another Konoha ninja." The figure said as he stepped out of the shadows and Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed and Sasuke smirked.

"I suggest you Suna ninja leave now before you get hurt." Kakashi said releasing a wave of killing intent.

It was suddenly washed away by a larger amount of killing intent and Kakashi looked straight at Gaara who was eyeing him seriously.

"If you threaten me or my siblings I'll have to kill you." The red head said.

Kakashi shook his head and glared at the three Suna ninja. Team 7 stood their ground and Kankuro shrugged.

"Let's go you guys, we don't have time to waste on these losers, the exam starts in an hour." He said and the three turned and walked away from the ninja.

Sasuke grunted and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi turned slowly to his team and smiled. "We should get going, it's time for the exams almost and you guys can't be late." He said and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"So don't give us a lift at all." Sasuke muttered and began walking leaving the three frightened children to cower against the gate.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the building that the exam was in and found it packed already. Ninja's from many different countries were there and they were all conversing among their own teams. Sasuke and Sakura immediately located the area that that the Konoha rookies were all standing and walked over to them.

"What's up Sasuke?" Kiba said and Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura…" Ino said darkly.

"Hmmm, oh Ino hey." Sakura said and ticked Ino off.

"So we're all here then?" Sasuke said and Kiba shook his head.

"We're missing one person…" the Inuzuka said and Sasuke nodded remembering there was one more Genin that should be with them.

"Yeah but he has been gone for six months now." Sakura said and the eleven Konoha ninja's laughed.

They became silent as they felt the glares of countless enemies on their back. Sasuke eyed the competition carefully and sighed after he found several ninja who looked like they could pose a threat. He reached over and pulled Sakura next to him as he sat down on the bench behind them and he stroked her hair as she rested. The two sat there in silence until finally the official walked into the room and Kiba couldn't help but make a gagging noise when he saw the man's scars.

"Listen up Maggots!" he yelled. "My names Genma and your asses are mine for the first exam."

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke muttered and Genma rounded on him.

"What was that?" he asked darkly.

"Nothing…" Sasuke muttered.

"Didn't think so." The Jounin said and pointed towards the room they were suppose to go to. "Get your sorry asses in there and do not sit by your team mates!"

The Genin marched into the room and sat down and were careful not to sit by their team mates. Sasuke sat in the middle of the room while Sakura sat in the very front. Sasuke and Sakura wondered how long they would get away with the fact that they didn't have a third team mate. They sat stock still as stared at Genma who was eyeing them carefully. Many Genin flinched under his look as it passed over them. Suddenly it came to rest on someone in the back of the room and Genma gave a wicked smirk.

"Oh so you think your cool huh?" he said and almost everyone in the room turned to see a genin in the back of the room with his feet up on his desk. He had a black heavy cloak on over his body so Sasuke couldn't see any of his features.

"Yeah I guess I do…so are we going to start this test soon?" the person said and Sasuke saw many Jounin and Chuunin in the room smirk at the Genin's boldness.

"Hehe pretty cocky but I feel as though you're going to be the first one to go." Genma said and looked at the whole class. "There are ten questions on the test. For every question you get wrong you lose a point. Your score is combined with your teams score and it is a total out of thirty. If your team misses more than ten then you are all kicked out of the exam. The last question will be asked by me." Genma said and the Genin all fidgeted nervously. "Anyone caught cheating will get docked 2 points and if you are caught three times you get kicked out, along with the rest of your team. You start…NOW!" the man yelled and suddenly papers appeared in front of every Genin in the room.

Sasuke looked over the questions and sighed. They were impossible and he rubbed his eyes in thought as he thought about what Genma had said. 'No cheating…wait he said if you get caught three times, he never said we would get kicked out the first time!' Sasuke thought and saw that Sakura was writing furiously. Of course his girlfriend knew the answers, she was the smartest Genin almost. Sasuke quietly activated his Sharingan and copied her hand movements and soon he had every answer written down. As he was writing he heard many people busted cheating and they all got docked. He saw several teams kicked out of the exam and they slowly walked out with gloomy looks. Sasuke laid his head down so no one could cheat off him and he fell asleep.

Genma's voice awoke him suddenly and he sat up and found that 1/4 of the rooms occupants had been kicked out by now.

"Okay you little shits time for the 10 question. First though you have a choice. You can choose to answer the question but if you get it wrong then you will be kicked out of the exam along with your whole team and none of you can ever take the exam again. You could also choose to walk out of the exam now and try again next year." Genma said and waited. Slowly several Genin stood and their teams groaned as they walked out of the room. Soon about half of the room was empty and Sasuke and Sakura were still there. Genma looked around and chuckled.

"Are you guys sure, I mean if you get it wrong then-"

"Aww just ask the damn question!" Sasuke heard the person who was in the back yell. Sasuke and half the class turned and found the person in the same position they were in at the beginning of the exam.

"Hey, you didn't move an inch in the whole exam!" Genma said angrily.

"Damn right I didn't! This is the only question that really matters none of that bullshit on the test so just ask the question." The person yelled and Genma smirked.

"Fine anyone else wanna leave?" he asked and no one stood. "Well it seems that you all pass."

"Wait what?" someone exclaimed and Genma chuckled.

"In the ninja world you will have to make tough choices and they may not always be the right ones, this test was designed to test your courage." Genma said and before he could continue the person in the black cloak stood and walked from the room.

"Hey where the hell are you going?!" Genma shouted and the person raised a hand.

"I don't wanna listen to your boring lecture anymore." The person said and began to walk away again.

"Not so fast PUNK!" a sudden shout said as someone crashed through the door and flew past the person grabbing their cloak as they went past. "You have to stick around to find out where the next exam is." The woman said as she rolled to a stop and threw her hands up ending her routine. She had her head back for more 'Oomph' but when she looked at the Genin she saw that a lot of them were staring at the person who she had flown past in shock. She looked over and the sight surprised her as well.

"LOSER!" Sasuke said standing to his feet suddenly.

Naruto stood in front of everyone in the room with a sad frown on his face.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto's appearance had really changed in the last six months. He now had on a pair of black pants with random blue slashes on them. He had on a black t-shirt and over that was a blue short sleeved cloak that reached a little bit past his knees. Along the bottom of it were waves and on the back of the cloak was a crescent moon and in the small opening of the moon was a spiral. The moon was a light blue while the spiral was red. On his back was a slender scroll and a sword, both crossed to make an X. The sheath of the sword was completely black and the hilt was a pattern of black with blue diamonds along both sides of it. Naruto's Hitai was tied to a belt loop on his pants and hung in front of his right pocket. His hair hung loosely in front of his face and it was much longer. It now covered his eyes almost and everyone could see the tattoo on his right arm. The tattoo was really cool as some people would explain. It showed the same symbol that was on Naruto's cloak only this one seemed to shimmer when Naruto moved.

"Damn, you blew my cover you crazy bitch." He muttered and in that moment Naruto got his very own fan club.

"Whoa…" Hinata muttered at Naruto's new appearance.

"He is…" Temari said raising an eyebrow.

"Really hot." Ino said beneath her breath.

"You're the little brat that was annoying me!" Genma said with a look of shock across his face.

"No it was the wall…" Naruto said as he slowly walked back to his seat ignoring all of the looks he got on the way there. He plopped down into his seat and watched Anko in anger. Ino and Temari acted quickly and were seated next to him trying to talk to him.

"Hey Naruto you know you look really cool." Ino said sweetly.

"Piggy say what?" Naruto said beneath his breath and Ino sighed.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto with as much hatred as he could muster. The boy had simply stolen all of the attention in the room as though he wasn't trying. 'That loser…' he thought as he slowly turned away from Naruto and his two new little stalkers.

"Well…" Anko said as she tried to figure out what had just happened. "Genma it seems you have a lot of Genin left in here, but no matter." Anko said and looked right at Sasuke. "I'll cut that number in half!" she laughed maniacally.

"You're crazy!" Kiba said in a frightened tone and Anko looked at him with a grin.

"I know, and I'm proud. Now everyone meet me at the forest of death…NOW!" she bellowed and jumped out of the window and disappeared from view.

"Fuck my luck…" Naruto said as he pushed Temari and Ino away from him. "I don't like stalkers."

With that Naruto walked from the room and everyone slowly followed him.

"So it seems that your all here I see!" Anko said and the group of Genin all nodded. "Well then everyone get with their teams and get your asses in line, NOW!" she bellowed and everyone complied.

Soon there were two lines of genin and they all stood in front of Anko who had lain 22 scrolls in front of her. 11 on one side and 11 on the other. She looked up again. "Alright maggots your team needs to take one of these scrolls and go to your assigned gate number. The objective is to get a Heaven scroll if you have a earth scroll and a earth scroll if you have a heaven scroll got it? When you get your scrolls go to the tower over there." She said and pointed into the distance at a tower that no one saw. "You guys have three days, good luck."

Slowly every team got there scrolls and when Team 7 was about to pick their own up Anko held it back and chuckled. "Hope you don't get killed Uzumaki." She said and threw him a heaven scroll which he caught in his hand and walked off towards their gate number. Soon they arrived at gate 44 and slowly they walked in being careful to watch their backs. Sasuke glared at Naruto while he held Sakura's hand. Naruto ignored both of his team mates as he walked through the forest. After four minutes silence Naruto finally spoke up.

"Okay we have to be careful in here, everyone is an enemy." The blond said and Sasuke growled.

"Don't even think about coming in here and thinking that you are going to take over the team now you loser." Sasuke said darkly and Naruto turned to look at him.

"I don't care if you're the last Uchiha or not…if you make any move to mess me up I will kill you and hang you from a tree branch by your intestines." Naruto said letting a little wave of killing intent seep from him.

"You don't s-scare me loser." Sasuke said as his fist shook from the killing intent.

"Then why are you shaking?" Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side. "I'm not here to fight you guys but if you cross me I will not hold back and Sasuke, I am not as weak as I was before." Naruto said and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You think to highly of yourself Naruto." She said and Naruto shrugged.

"So does your boyfriend." He said and turned and continued to walk along hoping that his' team' would follow. He was surprised when they actually did.

"So where were you for 6 months?" Sasuke asked trying to pry some information out of Naruto.

"None of your business." Naruto replied.

Sasuke growled when Naruto wouldn't answer his question. They continued to walk in silence through the forest looking for anyone else that might have a scroll. Naruto looked down at the scroll in his hand and found that it was a Heaven scroll so they needed a earth scroll. Naruto sighed and put the scroll in his pocket and picked up his pace. He hoped that he could find someone that had an earth scroll fast and then get the hell out of the woods. Team 7 continued to walk along the path they were on until they came across a small stream.

"Okay I guess we can stop here for now since we haven't found any other teams yet." Naruto said as he sat down and let his scroll roll off onto the ground.

"We need to keep moving loser, other ninja will want to attack us if we are not careful!" Sasuke exclaimed but even Sakura sighed and sat down.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun just a little rest pleaseee." She whined and Sasuke sighed and sat down next to her.

"Okay so here is our game plan."Naruto said as they got comfortable. "If we are attacked…you guys do what you want I'll take care of myself." The blond said and Sasuke smirked.

"Then why don't you just go and do things yourself right now?" the Uchiha asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Because I don't feel like it and besides you guys need my help to survive." Naruto said as he stood to his feet.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked as he to stood to his feet.

"Because there are strong opponents out here." Naruto said as he ducked under a barrage of kunai. He quickly turned and threw his own kunai into the bush that the enemy was in and was happy to hear a grunt when the kunai hit home. A ninja walked out from the bush holding his now bleeding arm in agony.

"You little shit…" the boy groaned as he stared at Naruto angrily.

"Get out of here before I hurt you." Naruto said and the ninja laughed.

"Oh your tough." He said and Naruto shook his head.

"Suit yourself." The blond said as he disappeared in a small vortex of water. He reappeared behind the enemy ninja and spun his foot around and caught the boy in the injured arm. He put enough force into the kick to knock the boy to the ground and he brought his foot around in another circle and then brought it down on the boy's stomach. "Uzumaki Taijutsu style, and that's not even the royal family style." Naruto said as he jumped back from the boy.

"Holy shit…" Sakura muttered and Sasuke seethed in anger.

"Loser…" he growled.

Naruto landed softly and slid his left foot behind him and his right foot forwards. He held his right hand down towards his left leg and crossed his left hand under it so that his arms made a figure 4. Naruto bent his knees slightly as he waited for the enemy to get up and fight.

"Lucky…shot." The boy wheezed and got to his feet.

Naruto ran at him and launched his right hand out and grabbed his neck while his left hand slammed into his gut. As he applied as much force as he could to his left hand he pulled back with his right hand and flipped the boy up into the air he then let go of the boy's neck and flipped him with his left arm while he was still in the air. He then brought his right hand around and grabbed the boy's neck and slammed him down into the ground where he lay unconscious. Naruto stood to his feet and looked at his shocked team.

"That is a basic move…I have mastered the Regular and royal Uzumaki Taijutsu style and have also mastered the basics of the regular Uzumaki Kenjutsu style." Naruto said and Sasuke took a step back.

"Lead the way…Naruto." The Uchiha said fearfully.

"Yeah Naruto lets go and win." Sakura added in a squeaky voice.

**A/N Sorry guys about the lame chapters, there's just a lot going on in my life right now. My sister was just diagnosed with Crohns Disease and so my family's life is hectic right now. Also I have the typical high school drama going on so yeah sorry.**

**I will have potential opponents so you guys can pick the match ups that you like.**

**Also, due to the fact of 4 rapid updates I have to say that I am not going to update again until I get about 25-30 more reviews. I mean seriously, I would even beg for flames, I have barely any reviews and we are ten chapters into the story. I mean yeah thank-you to those of you who do review but for those who just read and blow off, a review if like a Christmas present to writers. If you're going to spend the time reading the story then why don't you just review also???**


	9. Chapter 9: Forest of Death!

Naruto ran at him and launched his right hand out and grabbed his neck while his left hand slammed into his gut. As he applied as much force as he could to his left hand he pulled back with his right hand and flipped the boy up into the air he then let go of the boy's neck and flipped him with his left arm while he was still in the air. He then brought his right hand around and grabbed the boy's neck and slammed him down into the ground where he lay unconscious. Naruto stood to his feet and looked at his shocked team.

"That is a basic move…I have mastered the Regular and royal Uzumaki Taijutsu style and have also mastered the basics of the regular Uzumaki Kenjutsu style." Naruto said and Sasuke took a step back.

"Lead the way…Naruto." The Uchiha said fearfully.

"Yeah Naruto lets go and win." Sakura added in a squeaky voice.  
_

Chapter 9: Forest of Death!

The trio walked silently as they started on the second day in the forest. After the incident with the enemy ninja they hadn't been bothered again by another ninja. They were able to make it through the night and Naruto had immediately taken on the role of the leader. It was mainly due to the fact that he had instilled fear into Sasuke and Sakura when he showed his sudden change in strength. The fear would eventually wear off though so he wasn't going to let himself get used to it. The three walked in a straight line with Naruto in front, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke in the back. Naruto had done this because as far as he knew he was the strongest one in the group so he would take on frontal attacks while Sasuke scanned the area around them with his Sharingan. So far the plan was working well because they had managed to disarm most of the pathetic traps that they found set along their path.

Naruto bit his lip as he listened to the unnaturally quiet environment. If there was one thing he learned in the six months that he was gone it was that you should never trust silence.

**Flash Back no Jutsu Begin.**

_Naruto walked along the barren field that he was training in, trying to be alert for any surprise attacks. The wind had been blowing wildly and he could hear the crash of the ocean waves as they battled the shore eternally. He slowly drew a kunai jumpy since he didn't know where Zabuza would strike from next. Suddenly the wind slowly stopped blowing and the waves began to settled down until everything was calm. Naruto sighed thankfully since he was able to focus on the task at hand easier. He sat down knowing he would hear if an enemy approached and then he would act. He had been out here for three days now and he was tired so he was going to rest his feet for awhile. He set the kunai down beside him and reached into the bag behind him. He pulled out a delicious purple apple that only grew on Whirlpool country. It had a juicy taste to it and the inside was blue._

_Naruto opened his mouth to take a bite and before he closed his eyes there was a white flash and when the flash disappeared he found that he was holding onto half of an apple. He was shaking as his face displayed utter shock. Standing next to him was Zabuza with the other half of his apple in his hand and the man was eating it._

"_You let your guard down just because it got quite and you thought you could hear me." The man said taking another bite from the apple._

_Naruto still was shaking as he stared at the halved apple.  
_  
**Flash Back no Jutsu End.**

If there was one thing that Zabuza had always made sure he knew it was that Silence never meant good things. When it became silent a ninja should be more alert because an enemy would expect you to let your guards down having the mentality that you would be able to hear any ambushes easier. Naruto slowly drew out a two kunai and held them at his sides and the points pointed back at his team mates. Kenjutsu, the art of sword fighting, techniques could be applied to many blade like weapons and Naruto had taken to using his kunai in tight places where swinging a sword would be rather stupid. Of course The Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style wasn't intended for Kunai use so when he fought with it he couldn't use many of the more advanced attacks since the kunai didn't have the reach of his sword. He held the kunai at ready before he spoke very softly and let the wind carry his words back to his team.

"Careful, Silence means Surprise attack." Naruto's words said as they echoed in Sakura's and Sasuke's ears.

"Leave it to me loser." Sasuke muttered and Naruto sighed. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sasuke's ego got too big for the space it was intended for.

'You're going to commit an act of suicide from your stupidity' Naruto thought as he turned to the Uchiha.

"No." was all he said as he continued to walk. Sasuke grunted behind him angrily but Naruto didn't really care.

The three continued to walk along the forest path hoping to come across an unaware team, hopefully one of the Konoha teams. Of course they didn't come across any of them, instead they came across a team of weird looking ninja's from grass country. They were all wearing gas masks for some reason and they were breathing really heavy as though they had just ran for an hour. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all stopped and quickly formed a line as they found the three other ninja waiting for them in a clearing. Naruto sighed because he knew that he was right about the silence. He tightened his grip on his Kunai as he thought about his possible move list. He could do some wicked combo's with the small ninja weapons or he could switch weapons in mid fight which would throw the enemies off completely.

"He-Ha He-ha we finally found the team that has been deactivating our traps." The person that Naruto quickly identified as the leader said and Naruto groaned. The boy's voice was annoying and Naruto wanted to stick a kunai in his voice box to end the suffering his ears had to endure.

"So that was you guys eh?" Naruto said as he dropped into the Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style.

He stood sideways looking at the enemy ninja. His knees were bent slightly and his right arm was slightly extended in front of him and he held his hand sideways so that the Kunai pointed to the left. His left hand was back near his leg with the kunai facing forward so that he could thrust it if need be. The style was made so that one could attack with a sword in one hand while being able to use their open hand to use jutsu or if need be quickly grab their sword and add more force behind their blows or to put more strength into their defense. All of the Uzumaki style's had one thought in mind and that was to flow with the speed of battle and use your opponents attack to your advantage. If they went right then you should go left and spin around them and kill them, which was how the style went.

Naruto had of course as he said only mastered the basics of the Regular Uzumaki Kenjutsu style. Unlike the Taijutsu style, Uzumaki Kenjutsu was very complicated and it would take Naruto a couple years to actually master it to its fullest degree. As for the taijutsu style it was almost natural for his body so it was much easier to learn, but he hadn't mastered the styles really, he just said that to get his team worked up. Zabuza had him practicing it but he had only learned all of the moves in the regular style and was about half way through learning the royal style which was much more powerful than the regular style.

Zabuza told Naruto that if he mastered both Royal and Regular Taijutsu styles he would teach him the final style of the Uzumaki taijutsu.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out as he closed his eyes and thought about how they should handle this predicament.

**Flash Back No Jutsu Begin.**

"_You see, the benefits of having a three man cell is that everyone covers everyone's weaknesses. So if you sucked at Genjutsu you could rely on one of your team mates to dispel any genjutsu cast on you or vice versa." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded as he stored the information in the back of his mind._

"_Yeah Naruto, let's say you're in a fight and you are only able to handle one enemy, you can rely on your team mate(s) to stop any other potential threats to you." Haku added and both Zabuza and Naruto nodded._

"_So it really helps if you and your team can work together well because if you have poor team work then you can't get anywhere because there will always be confusion and no order." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded._

"_Right, need to have fluid work to make things work." The blond said and Zabuza nodded and ruffled his hair._

"_Good, now go and do 250 water pushups and after that you need to practice your taijutsu for three hours._

"_Oh come on!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Do it now, or else you'll be giving me double the amount." Zabuza said warningly._

"_Come on Naruto-kun I'll work with you." Haku said as she took his hand and the two left the house they were in._

**Flash Back no Jutsu End.**

Naruto hung his head in sadness. Team 7's team work was worse than two rabid cats and three rabid dogs. He turned and looked at Sasuke and Sakura and rolled his eyes as he finally came up with a solution.

"How good is your team work?" he asked quietly and Sasuke answered for him and his girlfriend.

"Very good, not that you'd understand something of that caliber." The Uchiha said and Naruto held back an insult.

'I wanna kill you!' he screamed din his head.

"Fine then you guys handle the wimps, I will take care of the leader." Naruto said as he settled back into his fighting stance.

"Always taking the glory huh?" Sasuke spit out and Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, this team needs at least one strong person right?" he asked before charging in.

It took the team by surprise that the blond had just rushed at them out of nowhere. Naruto smirked and spun in a circle bringing both arms out in front of him. He almost sliced the leader's face open had the boy not been able to pull up his own kunai in time. Naruto flipped away and landed back by his team and settled back into his fighting stance.

"Ummm, go!" he shouted and it seemed to get everyone's attention. Sasuke and Sakura grinned at each other and took off running at the enemies while the leader ran at Naruto. The boy jumped over Sasuke's head and landed and continued to run at Naruto with his arm outstretched in order to stab him. Naruto waited in his fighting stance and as the boy drew closer he closed his eyes and let time slow down around him.

**Flash Back no Jutsu Begin.**

"_This technique right here will help your greatly will using Uzumaki style." Zabuza said as he sat on top of a giant boulder._

"_How?" Naruto asked as he scrambled up on to his own._

"_When you meditate and play with your chakra you become aware of things better. Most of the seven swordsmen were taught this and used it in battles." Zabuza explained and Naruto nodded._

"_So I just sit here and mediate?" he asked after awhile and Zabuza nodded._

"_Yes, just control your chakra and create shapes within your body or try to enhance your senses with it." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded._

**Flash back no Jutsu end.**

Naruto took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw time moving slightly slower than usual due to his meditations. The technique went well with his style of fighting because it allowed him to see opening in his opponent's moves and use them to his advantage. The meditation thing wasn't a technique it was more of a way to become more aware of your surroundings. So technically you could say Naruto just took in every detail faster then he usually could.

As the boy lunged at him Naruto slowly spun right and around the leader and delivered a vicious chop to the back of his shoulder. The boy stumbled from the sudden blow but otherwise he regained his balance and did a quick spin trying to slash open Naruto's face. Naruto ducked under the blow and came up right behind it and grabbed the boys arm and stopped it in mid flight. He swung his left leg around to crush the boy's ribs but unfortunately he had only gotten a hold of the boys left arm and not his right. The Leader stopped Naruto's kick with his right hand and the two stood their holding back one another's blows. Naruto put more force behind his foot until the Leader had no choice but to jump backwards. Naruto watched as the boy landed and ran through some sloppy hand seals. Until he landed on the last one and slammed his palms into the ground.

"**Raiton: Dendou Underi!"**

The boy exclaimed as a wave of lightning flew across the ground at Naruto. The blond jumped over the wave and landed lightly on the ground again and took on his fighting stance again.

"Is that it?" he asked and the Leader smirked.

Naruto frowned until suddenly he felt a sharp jolt travel throughout his whole body and he collapsed to his knee breathing heavily. He growled at the leader who was smirking at him. Naruto put two and two together and realized that the boy had just redirected his attack and Naruto had foolishly thought that he had dodged the attack but forgot that Raiton users could actually control the lightning they formed.

"Well, I bet you have already found out that your Nervous system is messed up." The leader said as he stood to his feet. "But don't be ashamed, you're not eh first to fall victim to that technique. It is very common in our village among Raiton users, we simply have lightning mess up the electric pulses your brain sends to your muscles and boom, you no longer can control your own actions." The boy said grinned wildly.

"You're good, well somewhat. But you forgot, just because you know a big technique doesn't mean it always works the same way on different people. You only messed up my body functions, so for example." Naruto said and slowly got to his feet. "When I try to move my arms I move my legs, and when I try to blink I actually wiggled my toes. So now that I have figured out basic motor movements then this should be my battle." Naruto said as he took on a sloppy fighting stance.

The Leader stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. "Are you serious, give up your scroll! You can't fight me you idiot I'll kill you."

Naruto took a deep breath and after awhile he managed to make a cross seal with his hands.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Five clones appeared by his side and they all stood awkwardly, trying to figure out how to use their muscles even though Naruto had shared that information with them. The leader watched as Naruto slowly went through another set of seals and ended on the serpent seal before grinning at him. "Well you see, if you are going to take my movements then that means I will have to take your vision."

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Slowly mist began to surround the area they were all standing in and Naruto saw the leaders shocked expression. Naruto knew that Sasuke could see do to his Sharingan and so he had no need to worry about that fag. He slowly moved his head around as he tried to step out of the mist. After a minute he finally achieved his goal and then he made his way over to a tree. It wouldn't be long until he regained control over his body, thanks to the Kyuubi and his rapid healing the problem should be fixed in no time.

He knew that the idiot in the mist was panicking because he could sense it. Zabuza had taught him this jutsu because he could use it almost as good as the man himself.

**Flash Back no Jutsu Begin.**

"_Yo Naruto come here!" Zabuza shouted and Naruto nodded and ran from his spar with Haku._

"_Yeah Zabuza-Sensei?" he asked and Zabuza cracked his knuckles._

"_I'm going to teach you your third jutsu today." The man said and Naruto pumped his fist in excitement._

"_Alright what will it be? Another cool water technique or some lame thing…" Naruto trailed off but Zabuza shook his head._

"_Nope, I'm going to teach you the mist technique actually." Zabuza said and Naruto's eyes widened, he had wanted to learn the technique for a long time._

"_Seriously, but why?" Naruto asked and Zabuza chuckled._

"_Because you have the potential to use it to extreme capabilities." Zabuza said and continued on explaining his reasoning. "With the technique you know that you blind people well since the mist is really your chakra you can easily find out where people are in the mist and you can somewhat see clearly. Now if you were to use a technique like Kage Bunshin with this attack…" Zabuza said and allowed Naruto to try and think of the rest._

"_I'll be able to strike from almost any area and the enemy would never know. Or I could just send in shadow clones and stay safely outside the mist." Naruto said happily and Zabuza nodded._

"_Now you got it, but here are the hand seals you need to use." Zabuza aid starting to teach Naruto the technique._

**Flash Back no Jutsu End. **

Naruto leaned against the tree while thinking wildly. Should he go all out now send his shadow clones in to finish the job? Or should he just allow his control to return and do the dirty work himself? He sighed and felt most of his control finally returning to himself. He clenched his hands together and grinned. He was back in control. He took a step forward and fond that his leg listened to him again. He made a quick hand seal and dismissed the mist. As it faded he saw the leader standing in the center of the clearing panting slightly. Naruto cocked his head at him and grinned.

"Oh, your ass is mine now." Naruto said as he slowly drew out his sword.

"Kukuku, now we wouldn't want that now would we Uzumaki?" a cold voice suddenly said from up in a tree.

"What the?" Naruto muttered and gasped as a snake erupted from the ground swallowing the boy he had been fighting. The snake closed it's mouth and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, taking the boy with him. 'Oh, m-my god!' Naruto thought and he slowly turned to where the voice had come from.

"Please, I don't want to waste any time on you, I have someone else I want." A snake like man suddenly said from behind him and Naruto turned and saw a face that he recognized from being with Zabuza.

"Orochimaru, I should have guessed you would be here." Naruto muttered as he flipped away from the snake man and held his sword in the kenjutsu position. It was the same as the one he used with his kunai only his left hand was empty now.

"Oh, please as much as I want to kill you because of our last encounter…I really do have more important matters to intend to." Orochimaru said letting his tongue roll out. Naruto shuddered at the disgusting thing and ran at Orochimaru. "I asked please." Orochimaru said as a snake appeared in front of Naruto as he ran.

The blond wasn't able to slow himself down and ran right into the gaping maw of the snake that clamped it's mouth shut as soon as he was in it.

'Damn it.' Naruto cursed as he was surrounded in darkness. He clenched his fist and pushed his sword against the snake's insides but found he couldn't put enough force behind cut and gave up. He managed to somehow get the blade back in its sheath before he stood completely still. He had promised Zabuza that he would only use the fifth jutsu he had taught him when nesaccary. Naruto thought that this would qualify as nesaccary. He began to run through a sequence of seals until he landed on the last one and shouted.

"**Suiton****: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

The water and moisture inside of the snake began to slowly pull towards Naruto as it created a large ball of spinning water around him. His clothes were soaked as the water spun faster and faster. Soon the water sphere began to enlarge and expand. On the outside of the snake one would see that it was getting slightly bigger. Suddenly the snake got really big and instead of being long and skinny it blew up like a balloon and began to shake. The snake's eyes opened wide in horror as suddenly it blew apart in every direction sending red and green water splashing across all of the exposed surfaces around the group of ninjas. Naruto stood panting in a small crater, his clothes were sticking to him and his hair had a steady stream running from it.

"Damn snake!' he cursed and looked up and found a sight that shocked him beyond belief.

Orochimaru had a sword in his hand and the sword was rammed into Sasuke's chest and Orochimaru was elevating him in the air in front of him. Sasuke struggled on the end of the blade and Naruto stared on with shock.

**A/N well hope you enjoyed. I have finally awakened my new writing style, lol. But oh well I decided to have Naruto already know Orochimaru. Now to answer some questions that people may have. Naruto is a water element user, not wind in this story. He may get a secondary element in later chapters but not right now. Naruto is not like god like either, he is just rather smart now and can use his techniques to his advantage thanks to the training the Zabuza put him through. I may make a chapter about the training he did but that wouldn't be until the last round of the exams or something so yeah. Please review because I can't make the story better without your guys input.**

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Water Ball Explosion Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow clone Technique

Raiton: Dendou Underi = Lightning Release: Lightning Wave

Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden Mist Technique

_**Omake: Mission Classified- Capture Cat**_

**Okay so this Omake right here is from my story Gifted which is on Hiatus for now but I'll continue it later. This is a scene where Team 7 has to capture the annoying cat. Originally I planned on changing things around and making it the mission that Sasuke had to complete but then I realized that I should show you guys which way this story, as in my one that you just read, was really going to go minus all the gifts and stuff. So yeah here we go, and if you don't like my bad and if you do awesome because I hope to write other stuff like this for fun. Anyways I hope you enjoy it because I know that when I wrote it I was laughing harder than hell. So here it is but I guess I'm going to explain one more thing real quick. In this Omake Team 7 are all friends pretty much but Naruto and Sasuke still have their little rivalry going on so anyways enjoy the Omake and yeah, enjoy it.**

"There she is heading for the gate!" Naruto said into his head set and he saw Sasuke run towards the gate in an attempt to catch the cat.

"How long till she reaches the gate?" Sasuke yelled and Naruto made a rough guess.

"Maybe four seconds at least." He said and Sasuke grunted and picked up the speed.

Sakura took off in the other direction trying to run around the building to cut the cat off, even if she was separated from Sasuke for a little bit... She knew she had no chance of making it in time but she had to try anyways. As she turned the corner she slipped and grazed her knee on a rock and winced as she got to her feet. She wasted no time in bringing her index finger down and touching the wound and it began to glow a light shade of emerald green. In about three seconds the wound was healed and Sakura was on her way again.

Naruto jumped down from the building he was on and jumped off the side of the building opposite of him and landed gently on the ground and raced after Sasuke. If he caught the cat he would have three catches on it and Sasuke only one. Naruto watched as the cat ran up the wooden gate and jumped over and Sasuke vaulted over the fence. Naruto picked up his speed and jumped before he reached the gate and landed on the top of it he teetered for a bit before he caught his balance and launched himself high into the air. He made a hand seal and shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In a cloud of light smoke three clones appeared by him and they all soared threw the air and landed on the dirt path behind Sasuke who turned and grunted at his appearance. The Uchiha picked up speed and ran at the cat in order to catch it first. Naruto frowned and him and his clones took off in hot pursuit. Along the way the cat ran under a ladder that was holding a man who was putting up a giant mirror over his store. Beneath the man was a large salt cart and its owner. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he veered left to avoid the obstacles but Naruto was not so lucky. His first clone crashed into the ladder and it crashed onto his back destroying it. The man fell and crushed another clone while the mirror he was holding fell and shattered stabbing another clone. The last clone plowed into the salt cart and the air was filled with whiteness. As the salt drifted downwards the clone sat in the middle of the salt field and Naruto watched as a man flicked his cigarette and instantly the salt ignited and his clone blew up in an extraordinary display of fireworks.

Naruto sighed, he had committed three of the most famous superstitious acts and his clones had paid for it. He began to run again and didn't notice the black cat that walked in front of him as he jumped up high.

_

Sasuke ran after the cat that had made a quick turn before the forest and turned into another ally. The Uchiha was dodging trash bins and hissed at the annoying feline and remembered something Kakashi had told them the first time. 'Do not kill the client.' The silver haired man said.

"I can't kill the client." Sasuke muttered to himself and continued chasing the cat that jumped up a garbage bin and pushed off of it knocking it over. Sasuke wasn't prepared for it and his eyes opened in horror as he hit the rolling object and time seemed to slow. He was knocked off his feet and was sent sailing forward as Naruto ran past him laughing his ass off. Sasuke started to say something but he wasn't able to finish the statement because suddenly his face was buried in the ground. He slid a couple feet on his face and slowly got to his feet and rubbed dirt from his face and mouth. Naruto had already cornered the cat and was about to get his third catch.

"Dammit!" Sasuke swore and ran at the cat.

Naruto bent over to grab the cat and dodged a swipe at his hands. He darted in and grabbed the cat around the chest and held it up in front of him. He stared into the cats eyes and the cat stared back at him. The cats eyes looked at him lazily and it raised a paw and slashed downwards.

**Zoom out and look at the trees around Konoha.**

"AHHHHH!!!!" the blonde screamed and tons of birds took off in an early migration south.

**Zoom in on the scene in the alley.**

Naruto was on his back rolling back and forth while Sasuke was hunched over in uncontrollable laughter.

"Th-That's…what you… g-get D-d-dobe!" Sasuke wheezed out as he fell to his knees.

Naruto pulled his hands away from his face and felt blood running down it.

"Damn cat, I will kill you!" he screamed and jumped to his feet. Three long scratch marks stretched from the left side of his forehead to the bottom of the right side of his cheek. Naruto looked around wildly for the cat and he passed over it but his gaze shot back to it. The cat was sitting on a trashcan licking its paw nonchalantly.

Naruto advanced already drawing his Katana while Sasuke slowly regained his composure and wheezed something out.

"You can't kill the client dumb-ass." He said and Naruto shrugged.

"It's about time this damn pussy was sent to the afterlife, it has lived for too damn long." Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"It's your neck." The Uchiha muttered as he watched the actions take place.

Naruto got closer to the cat and smirked a he brought his sword back. He was about to swing when a shadow suddenly appeared above him. He looked down at the shadow that was increasing in size and looked up just as Sakura's foot smashed into his face and he was laid out with enough force to create a gust that billowed Sasuke's clothes wildly.

"You Block head! You were going to kill the damn cat!" she screamed as she stepped off Naruto who lay in an awkward angle, his eyes boggling and his mouth wide open drooling like an idiot.

"No Sakura-Chan I was just-" he began.

"Don't lie, BAKA!" she yelled and kicked him in the stomach and then proceeded to walk over to the cat and held her arms out to it. "Come here kitty kitty." She purred and picked the cat up.

The cat raised its paw and three sharp claws flew out of it.

"Uh-oh." Sakura said.

**Zoom out to the trees of Konoha**

The pink haired girls scream made the birds migrating South fly faster.

**Zoom in on the scene taking place.**

Sasuke was holding both Sakura and Naruto back as they tried to kill the cat that sat on the trashcan again watching them with a mocking look in its eye.

"Calm down you guys." He said coolly and walked over to the cat and smirked at it. "Not so tough huh?" he said as he bent down to pick it up. The cat slashed down across his face twice and Sakura and Naruto gasped.

Sasuke's eye twitched in anger.

**Zoom out on Konoha.**

A small black shape detached itself from a random alley and rocketed into the sky.

"RRRRRRRRRrrrrrr!!!!!" it screamed as it flew threw a cloud.

**Zoom in on Team 7**

"Oh…" Naruto began.

"Shit!" Sasuke finished as he lost sight of the cat.

All three teens looked at each other in silence not knowing what to do now.

"How high do you think it went?" Naruto whispered.

"Well beyond the clouds…" Sasuke whispered back in horror.

"It will fall to earth and hit the ground like an asteroid, there will be damage." Sakura uttered as she squinted to find the yowling cat.

"Did you use your gift Sasuke?" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah…my bad." The Uchiha responded.

It was then that they heard a strange and horrifying sound. Naruto looked in the distance and saw a flaming black mass rocketing towards the center of town. All they heard was, 'MWWWWRRRGGGRRRRrrrrrr!!!!!!' and then they waited for a second and then…

BOOM!!!

"HOLY SHIT!" They heard many people screaming in horror.

"Was that?" Naruto asked.

"The Cat?"Sakura finished.

Sasuke didn't answer and took off running towards the center of town and Naruto and Sakura were right behind him. They passed many concerned villagers who talked about the screaming comet.

_

When they arrived to the center of town the scene was not pretty. Many people were around the fifty foot wide crater that was in the middle square. Detaching itself from the crater was a twenty foot long trench that was streaked in red and white tufts of fur. At the end sat the smoking remains of the cat, if that was what you would call it now. It looked more like some mutated cross breed between a frog and a crushed squirrel. Naruto groaned as they got closer to the smoking remains and he gagged at the smell of the cooking cat.

"Talk about a hot pussy." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Should we just leave it here?" Sakura asked as she prodded at the dead cat with her foot.

"I don't know but I don't know how we are going to explain this to sensei." Naruto muttered.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!" a familiar voice shouted as it got closer.

Naruto turned and saw Hinata and Kiba running up behind him and he grinned weakly and pointed to the cat.

"Is that some kind of cooked frog squirrel?" Hinata muttered and Naruto turned red.

"Umm you guys know that one annoying cat that everyone has to catch?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Yeah we just caught it the other day." Kiba said and then looked at the smoking remains in horror. "Naruto don't you tell me…"

"Yeah, the cat kinda fucked with the wrong people today." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Naruto-kun! How could you do such a thing?!" Hinata yelled but you could tell she was holding back a laugh.

"I cannot believe you killed the cat dude…the objective of a mission is to not kill your client unless you're on an assassination mission and the last time I checked, Genin don't get many of those" Kiba muttered.

"Hey it wasn't me; it was Sasuke here who did the deed." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"Hey you were about to cut the little shit in half before Sakura stopped you." Sasuke accused.

"And she was about to strangle it three seconds later. But at least she didn't throw the little shit to the moon!" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

Both teens burst out laughing suddenly and fell on the ground convulsing in laughter.

"Do you think it reached the moon?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Wait you guys mean, Sasuke you hurled this little prick…"Kiba said and soon all three boys were on the ground rolling in laughter while Sakura and Hinata looked at them in amusement.

"I wonder if any other villages found out about it?" Naruto gasped.

_

"Lord Raikage we have just received reports of a yowling meteor streaking across the sky towards Konoha!" a man yelled running into the Raikage's office.

"A screaming what?" the Raikage asked shocked.

_

(As the Cat entered the atmosphere)

"What the hell is that?" a man who looked like a snake asked.

"It looks and sounds like a screaming comet." A grey haired teen replied.

_

"Did you just see that?!" a Blonde haired woman said jumping to her feet.

"Um yeah what was it?" a raven haired woman replied as she squeezed her pig tightly against her chest.

"I think it was a screaming comet." The blonde woman replied and returned to drinking her sake.

_

A White haired man was interrupted as the Cat streaked across the sky yowling. "What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself. He looked off into the distance and saw that all of the girls he was spying on were jumping around when they saw the comet.

"Oh, thank-you whatever it was." The white hair man said and refocused his telescope.

_

Kakashi was turning his page when he heard the screaming comet make contact with Konoha. "Oh dear." He muttered and jumped to his feet.  
_

"You arrogant basterds do have any idea what you have done?!" Iruka screamed using his giant head jutsu. Naruto's and Sasuke's hair blew behind their ears as they were scorned.

"We made some fried Cat?" Naruto asked and both boys snickered.

"We have been getting reports like crazy, and all of them are talking about a screaming comet that made contact with Konoha!" Iruka screamed and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well at least we cleared that problem for future generations." The blonde muttered and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, that thing was like 40 years old anyways…it was time to die." the Uchiha said and Iruka's vein burst.

"You created a national holiday you two, people are calling this day Screaming Comet day!"Iruka screamed and Naruto pumped his fist happily.

"That rocks!" he said and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Iruka groaned and plopped into his desk and the Sandaime Hokage eyed the two boys' carefully.

"What do you guys have to say for yourselves?" the old man asked.

"That using Cat-o-logical warfare can be dangerous." Naruto said and Sasuke's cheeks puffed out as the two boys started cracking up.

The Hokage sighed and dismissed them. "Your punishment would originally have been to collect all of the stray cats in the village but…"

_Potential Future-_

"_What is going on?!" a ninja screamed._

"_It is raining screaming comets again!" another man replied._

_Naruto dropped kicked another cat high into the air and as it fell back down towards earth Sasuke smacked it with a baseball bat and it was sent yowling into the atmosphere._

"_Homerun, my turn. Naruto said and made one thousand clones and they began to make a giant structure and when it was finished Naruto stood in the clouds with a cat in his hand. The cat looked at Naruto and tried to scratch him but the blonde dropped the cat to earth and it began to yowl the whole way down._

_Potential Future end-_

"Yeah, I am going to have to pass on that." The Hokage sighed. "Your punishment will be to work at the acad-" the Hokage began but he thought about how Naruto would most likely teach the kids how to chuck Cats into the atmosphere to make a Cat nuke. "Your punishment will be to hold a funeral for the cat. And you will give a speech for it also." The Hokage said and Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in shock.

"Okay Sasuke lets make a rocket ship out of the casket this time!" Naruto said suddenly and Hokage pinched his nose.

"Fine, you will both clean the Hokage monument and no chucking cats off of it, I mean it." The Hokage said and both boys bowed to him and began to walk away before Naruto turned around.

"Do we get paid?"

End of Omake.

Well peace out guys.

**I will have potential opponents so you guys can pick the match ups that you like.**

**Also, due to the fact of 4 rapid updates I have to say that I am not going to update again until I get about 25-30 more reviews. I mean seriously, I would even beg for flames, I have barely any reviews and we are ten chapters into the story. I mean yeah thank-you to those of you who do review but for those who just read and blow off, a review if like a Christmas present to writers. If you're going to spend the time reading the story then why don't you just review also???**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Your Match

Previously,

The blond wasn't able to slow himself down and ran right into the gaping maw of the snake that clamped it's mouth shut as soon as he was in it.

'Damn it.' Naruto cursed as he was surrounded in darkness. He clenched his fist and pushed his sword against the snake's insides but found he couldn't put enough force behind cut and gave up. He managed to somehow get the blade back in its sheath before he stood completely still. He had promised Zabuza that he would only use the fifth jutsu he had taught him when nesaccary. Naruto thought that this would qualify as nesaccary. He began to run through a sequence of seals until he landed on the last one and shouted.

"**Suiton****: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

The water and moisture inside of the snake began to slowly pull towards Naruto as it created a large ball of spinning water around him. His clothes were soaked as the water spun faster and faster. Soon the water sphere began to enlarge and expand. On the outside of the snake one would see that it was getting slightly bigger. Suddenly the snake got really big and instead of being long and skinny it blew up like a balloon and began to shake. The snake's eyes opened wide in horror as suddenly it blew apart in every direction sending red and green water splashing across all of the exposed surfaces around the group of ninjas. Naruto stood panting in a small crater, his clothes were sticking to him and his hair had a steady stream running from it.

"Damn snake!' he cursed and looked up and found a sight that shocked him beyond belief.

Orochimaru had a sword in his hand and the sword was rammed into Sasuke's chest and Orochimaru was elevating him in the air in front of him. Sasuke struggled on the end of the blade and Naruto stared on with shock.  
_

Chapter 10: Meeting your Match! (A/N- read the entire A/N at the end of the chapter or you will be completely lost in later chapters.)

Naruto sat in disbelief as Orochimaru held body of the person he hated the most in front of him. Naruto watched in shock as Sasuke continued to struggled for awhile and Sakura screamed in horror. How had this happened? He was in the snake one second and then the next he had stumbled across this scene, but something was not right at all. Naruto looked around after snapping out of it and took a step forward and found that no one paid attention to his movements. 'They are so focused on the fag that they don't even notice me!' he thought in his head and clenched his fist in anger.

"Wait…" he muttered as he looked closer. He found that something seriously was out of line and it was that he felt a foreign chakra in his body. "Damn it, he got me with Genjutsu right before I went into the snake…or maybe it was before then!" he cursed and brought his hand up with his first two fingers pointing up. "Kai Release!" he yelled and the world around him shattered as he came back to reality.

"Hmm, well it seems that your back." Orochimaru said flicking his tongue at Naruto.

Naruto looked around and found a battered and bruised Sasuke leaning against a tree with an unconscious Sakura behind him. Naruto clenched his fist together again as he swore silently. How was he going to fight this man? Orochimaru was one of the legendary Sannin in Konoha. He was too strong for Naruto to beat no matter how strong he had gotten and it had been proved last time they had met. Of course back then neither knew each other and he wasn't killed in the battle for one simple fact, Haku and Zabuza had been there with him and together they had managed to hold Orochimaru off, just barely though. Naruto had delivered a rather dirty attack and had crippled the man long enough for Haku to get them out of there. So not only was he outmatched as he was then he also had one more question left in mind. Why was Orochimaru in a Chuunin exam?

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto demanded as he took on a fighting stance.

"Oh you know…" Orochimaru said and flicked his tongue out. "Just dropping by." He said and swung his head around letting his tongue whip out at Naruto.

The blond cursed and jumped up into the air only for the tongue to change direction and swing up and grab him around the torso. Naruto tried to break free but Orochimaru acted quickly. He jerked his tongue down and Naruto was sent hurtling into the ground below him. He landed with a loud boom and when the dust cleared he was standing weakly in the crater. He wiped away a line of blood that was running down his lip and glared at the Snake Sannin. There was no way anyone in the forest could beat this basterd.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as he made a hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Nine clones appeared next to Naruto and he and the clones ran at Orochimaru. The snake man grinned evilly as he drew out a single kunai and started to destroy clones left and right. Soon Naruto was left panting and bloody ten feet away from the man. He spit out a glob of blood and looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against the tree heavily holding his right arm.

"What the hell have you been doing these last 6 months? Don't you know anything that could help!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke shook his head.

"I've tried everything you loser, while you were caught by the snake and then the Genjutsu I was fighting with all of my strength." Sasuke wheezed and Naruto shook his head at Kakashi's laziness. Only he wouldn't see it fit to teach his team any good moves or any ninjutsu.

"Well we can't take this sick basterd, were to weak…" Naruto muttered as Orochimaru laughed wildly.

"Naruto-kun just because you hate my sadistic nature doesn't mean you have to enforce your beliefs on poor Sasuke." Orochimaru said as he flicked his tongue again.

"I hope you burn in hell." Naruto muttered as he settled into the Uzumaki regular taijutsu stance. (From here on out when I am talking about the Regular Uzumaki Taijutsu style I'll just say U.R.T and for the royal family one I'll say R.U.) Naruto took a deep breath and Orochimaru shook his head.

"Your little team isn't here to help you this time huh Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru taunted and Naruto growled at the man.

"I don't need them to beat your ass." Naruto said as he took off running towards Orochimaru.

He went on the offensive and threw a roundhouse kick at the man's face. Orochimaru ducked under the blow and launched his tongue out at Naruto. Naruto side stepped it and grabbed the nasty thing. He slammed it down on the ground and stomped on it with as much force as he could muster. Orochimaru yelled at the sudden pain lancing through his weakest body part. Naruto smeared his foot around on the tongue before jumping at the snake man and throwing his right fist around to break his neck. Orochimaru, who was still retracting his injured tongue, ducked under the blow but Naruto brought his left knee around and managed to drive it into Orochimaru's exposed shoulder. The snake man was sent skidding back a few inches but otherwise seemed unharmed. Naruto stood panting heavily and clenched his fist again to keep the blood moving to them.

He charged at Orochimaru again but this time the man went on to the offensive. Orochimaru launched his arm straight out so that his hand was like a dagger and was aimed right at Naruto's face. Naruto was able to spin out of the way but Orochimaru quickly changed the direction of his hand and it crashed into Naruto's skull sending him rolling to his left. As he came to a stop the blond slowly got to his feet and coughed up some blood. He was at a serious disadvantage right now and he knew it. Sasuke and Sakura were again no help to him since they were already injured and probably too scared to join in.

"You can't beat me by yourself Naruto-Kun!" Orochimaru said sadistically as he launched himself at Naruto again.

Said blond ran at the man and both met with a crash. Naruto held Orochimaru dagger hand in one of his hands while Orochimaru held his fist with his free hand. Naruto felt Orochimaru starting to apply pressure to his fist so he jerked back some and landed heavily and skidded. He was breathing heavily and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer, not at the rate he was going. Naruto sighed as he realized that the battle was lost. He coughed and reached into his pocket drawing out the Heaven scroll he was carrying.

"Take it and leave." He said throwing the scroll at Orochimaru who caught it with one hand.

"Thanks, but that's not what I really wanted." Orochimaru said with a wide grin. Slowly his gaze shifted over to Sasuke who was glaring at him with onyx eyes. "Well Sasuke, it seems that you don't want to join me yet so I'll leave you with this little present." Orochimaru said and suddenly his neck stretched out and his head flew at a surprised and frozen Sasuke. Orochimaru bit down on the left side of Sasuke's neck and when he release the boy a black mark appeared. I was a black circle with a triangle in the middle. In the areas between the triangle and the circle were three tomes. Sasuke gasped and fell to the ground in pain before slipping away into unconscious.

"What did you do!" Naruto screamed when he saw Sasuke fall to the ground.

"I merely gave him a mean to be the most powerful." Orochimaru said as he walked towards a tree and stepped into it. "We will meet again Uzumaki." Orochimaru said before disappearing into the tree.

Naruto cursed and he looked dup to heaven. "Why Kami, what have I done?" he asked.

Naruto stood where he stood for awhile staring at Sasuke and Sakura's unmoving bodies. He was too tired to really carry them to far but he knew he should be able to get them to a different location so they were safe. Naruto limped over to the two teens and grabbed one of their legs and started to use the last of his strength to drag them away. He should have just let them sit there but that wouldn't be very acceptable if his whole team was killed in the exams, the council would have him banished for not protecting the precious "Prodigy". Naruto rolled his eyes in disgust and continued walking and after awhile he stopped. He cloak was starting to bug him since it was still slightly wet and was also torn on numerous places. He had arrived at a small clearing that was next to large tree and to the right was a long stream that was about three feet deep. He laid Sasuke and Sakura against the tree and began to pull his sword and scroll off.

After he did so he slowly pulled his cloak from his aching body. Even with Kyuubi's accelerated healing he was still sore. Naruto threw the cloak away since it was torn beyond repair and he also had a few others sealed away. He stretched out his cramped muscles before pulling his bloody shirt form his body and inspected his chest. Dried blood caked it now and the wounds that were the source of the bleeding had already healed and were now just purplish bruises. He winced as he poked one and sighed heavily. He pulled off his pants to reveal a pair of shorts that he wore underneath the pants incase of times like these. He untied the head band from his pants and emptied the pockets. He walked over to the stream and be for he went in he dropped the clothes to the ground and pulled off his ANBU styled gloves and threw them next to his head band. He then proceeded to slowly lower himself into the stream with his clothes in hand.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as the cold water washed over his body numbing the pain he was feeling. He set his pants on the ledge and began to scrub his shirt off under the water. After he did this for awhile he worked on his pants which were a bit harder to get since they were somewhat water proof. After he finished washing his clothes he set them on the ledge and then submerged himself in the water. Yeah, it wasn't a good time to be relaxing but he had just fought with one of the strongest ninja known to Konoha, hell one of the strongest ninja known to the world. He completely went under and felt the cold water washing over his face and through his hair. After awhile he began to scrub his hair and wash off his body. When he finished he hauled himself out of the stream and got to his feet and jumped up and down a couple times to get rid of the numbness.

He ran his hands over his hair and body and soon all of the water that had clung to him was floating in a spherical form. He played with the water ball for awhile, spinning it on his finger, making it hover, and making different intricate patterns with it. Zabuza had taught him the water users always practiced when they could and the man had showed Naruto how to practice properly. Naruto practiced whenever he got wet since he usually didn't dry off and this was a perfect way to get the water off. Naruto finally cocked his hand back and threw the water sphere up into the air and watched as it blew apart and rain into the stream. He walked over to his clothes and slowly pulled the water from them and let it splash back into the stream. When he was done he pulled his shirt back on along with his pants. He grabbed his gloves and pulled them on and flexed his fingers to loosen the cloth up some. He grabbed his head band and tied it back onto the right belt loop and sauntered over to his team mates who were still knocked out.

Naruto stopped in front of them and held his head in frustration. If they were to be attacked now he might not be able to handle all of the competition since he was still sore. Naruto crouched down in front of Sasuke and eyed the mark on his neck carefully. It looked to like some kind of seal that he never had seen before. Naruto touched the mark and before his finger made contact with it red chakra shot from his finger and purple chakra shot from the mark. Both collided and Naruto jerked his hand back at the sudden reaction between chakras. He eyed the mark warily before standing to his feet. He would have to let someone know about this, but when would he do so? Naruto grabbed his head in anger and stormed off from the teams and sat by the stream. He eyed the water and slowly moved his eyes in circles and made the water create small whirlpools. Zabuza had also showed Naruto this little technique.

**Flash Back no Jutsu Begin.**

"_So what is this suppose to do?" Naruto asked as he traced little whirlpools in the pond before him._

"_It helps improve your control over your chakra, concentration, and also control over the water element." Zabuza said ads he held his hand out and the center of the pond began to spin faster and faster until a raging whirlpool was in it. "When you have good control you can create many whirlpools or giant ones like this." Zabuza explained and Naruto nodded._

"_So when can I learn to do that?" Naruto asked in awe._

"_When you learn to bend water to your will." Zabuza said with a sweat drop._

**Flash Back no Jutsu End.**

Naruto could make a grand total of six whirlpools now and they were all large enough to spin a human around and if he focused on making only one he could make one that was about ten feet in diameter. It wasn't much compared to Zabuza, or for that matter former residents of Whirlpool Country. Naruto sighed as he waved his hand over the part of the stream he was messing with. The whirlpools stopped spinning and came to a stop, sending ripples across the entire surface. Naruto stood to his feet and walked over to a dead tree and started pulling branches off of it. Hopefully he would be able to build a fire by the time night fell, since Sasuke and Sakura weren't up to doing anything. After about ten minutes Naruto had a decent sized amount of sticks and twigs and proceeded to pick up logs that were scattered across the ground. After he piled up some sticks and a couple logs he stared at the pile of wood for a little bit. It wouldn't be wise to have a large fire right now in the middle of the day because everyone could see the smoke while at night they could see the light.

Naruto scratched his head trying to figure out what he should do.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto heard Sakura weak voice behind him and he slowly turned and found her sitting up. She was looking at Naruto but her eyes really said 'where the hell is Sasuke?'

"He's fine…kind of Orochimaru kicked his ass." Naruto said pointing at the boy who was on the other side of the tree she was near.

"Why didn't you protect him!" Sakura almost screamed but Naruto stood to his feet and his face was contorted in rage immediately.

"WHY DIDN"T I?!?!?!" He screamed at her and she cringed from the killing intent he allowed himself to leak. "WHY DIDN"T YOU!!!!" he screamed at her.

Only Sakura would start complaining about the Uchiha and not even take the time to thank the person who had actually saved both of their asses. Naruto glared at her, the rage in his eyes was visible. Sakura stared at the ground in shame. She had ridiculed the person that she knew had most likely saved her and Sasuke from certain death. Naruto shook his head in disgust and pointed at the fire.

"Get it started, you need to do something for this team." He said and walked away into the forest.

"Where are you going?!" Sakura exclaimed, worried about what would happen if they were attacked.

"Well since I couldn't take on Orochimaru by myself I had to give the scroll to him so he'd back off. So I'm going to go and get some scrolls for us, how's that sound!" Naruto said angrily as he disappeared from view and into the woods.

"What was that!" Zaku exclaimed as he brought his hands up in front of him to use his sound projection waves.

"I didn't hear anything." Kerin muttered as she continued to play with her hair.

"Your hearing stuff." Gufiru muttered as he adjusted his heavy jacket.

They had just beaten the last team they had to and got their earth scroll. They were getting ready to complete the mission the Orochimaru assigned to them earlier. Find Uzumaki Naruto and kill him no matter what the cost. So at the moment they were getting ready to depart from the team they had beaten so they could fulfill the request from their superior. The team they had just beaten was a weak one. They had put up somewhat of a fight but they were no match for them still. There was a blond girl, a black haired boy, and some fat kid. Gufiru sighed as he kicked the fat kid's gut again making him groan.

"Stop it!" Chouji mumbled as he burped out loud and falling unconscious.

"Chouji! Shikimaru!" Ino exclaimed weakly as she pulled herself into a sitting position against a tree and had tears coming down her face because of her pain.

"Shut up you annoying wimps." Zaku yelled and kicked Ino in the side.

Ino whimpered and held her side in pain. Zaku brought his fist back to finish her off when suddenly a vortex of water appeared in front of him and a bored looking Naruto stared at him blankly.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zaku exclaimed but Gufiru immediately knew who it was.

"The person who is going to kick your ass." Naruto muttered and swung his leg around in a roundhouse kick. Before his foot hit Zaku's head the other boy quickly ducked and back flipped away from Naruto landing near Kerin and Gufiru.

"So who is this punk?" Zaku asked and Gufiru grunted.

"Our mission." The other boy said and Zaku's eyes widened.

"This idiot is our target, no way!" Zaku exclaimed and looked at Naruto who was standing in front of Ino. "Let me handle him." Zaku said and ran at Naruto.

Naruto watched him as he got near and when the boy swung his fist at Naruto, the blond ducked under the punch and brought his foot straight up so that it plowed into Zaku's chin. The boy was sent flying up and backward and crashed onto the ground next to Gufiru. Naruto stared at the three blankly while he slowly settled back into his fighting stance. He drew out a kunai and waited for the three to attack him.

"We have orders from Orochimaru to kill you, Uzumaki Naruto." Gufiru said as he pulled his arms from his coat. When they hug down at his side Naruto could see metal gauntlets with holes on both sides of his arms.

Naruto then looked over at the girl in the group and saw nothing impressive about her so he moved on to look at Zaku. The boy had brown spiky hair and when he stood he held his palms facing up towards Naruto. Naruto could see a hole in each of the boy's hands and he couldn't deduce what they were for. Naruto finally sighed and turned his back to the three and looked down at Ino who gasped when she saw who was standing in front of her. Naruto reached out an arm and when he did Ino saw his Tattoo shimmer again and she turned pink.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded weakly but winced, giving away how she really felt.

"Y-yeah but Chouji and Shikimaru are hurt a lot worse than me." She muttered and Naruto nodded looking over at his two semi friends from the academy.

"I'll take care of this small problem real quick." He whispered to her and turned back around. "Well usually I would have ended this much quicker but since you already know about how strong Orochimaru is and you undoubtedly know about our run in then you know I am somewhat injured so I'll try to finish this to the best of my abilities." Naruto said as he slowly unsheathed his sword and fell into his Kenjutsu stance.

"Oh your cocky, I should-" Zaku started to say but was cut off when he felt the cold bite of Naruto's blade slice his arm up. When he looked he saw that there were shallow yet painful X marks going up his entire right arm. Blood was already pouring down the arm now and when Zaku looked up he found Naruto standing in front of him again, only five feet away."

"You were saying?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow at the over confident boy. Of course Zabuza had Naruto work on his speed. Naruto was already incredibly fast and Zabuza said that when he was done with his training he would be able to run at the same speed one could Shunshin.

"How did you?" Zaku muttered as he let his arm fall limply to his side.

"Do this?" Naruto said as he took off running at Zaku. The boy brought out a kunai and blocked Naruto's sword but the blade pressed down and Zaku had to jump back in order to dodge the swing that broke through his defense.

Naruto ran at Zaku again and spun in a circle swinging his sword at the boy's ribs in order to make a shallow cut that would prohibit movement. Zaku was able to bring his kunai up in time to defend himself though and he grunted as he held back Naruto's attack. Naruto sighed and jumped backwards and slid to a stop. He found that the two other team mates were simply watching the fight carefully, interested in the blonde's talent. Naruto shook his head and turned back to Zaku too see him standing side ways and holding his good arm straight out in front of him. Naruto took a step forward when suddenly the air around Zaku's hand compressed and then launched at Naruto.

The blond was suddenly sent flying backwards into the tree, not knowing what had just hit him. "What the hell?" he muttered as he pulled himself from the crater.

"It's sound and air placement technique." Zaku said as he looked at Naruto. "I'll give it to you, you messed my good arm up but I can still fight with this arm." Zaku said and Naruto nodded.

"Hmm, well it seems that you are stronger than I thought." The blonde said as he took his fighting stance. "But I'm stronger I mean, you should see this jutsu that I am about to use."

Naruto ran at Zaku and before he was hit by another one of Zaku's sound replacement techniques he did a water shunshin and reappeared behind the boy. Zaku turned and thrusted his arm out but Naruto's sword tip was inside of the hole in his palm. Zaku was terrified now. He felt the tip sitting in his hole but what could he do. One move and Naruto could shove his sword through his entire arm.

"I can still kill you from right here." Zaku said and Naruto shook his head.

"No, you're right where I want you actually." Naruto said and made five one handed seals.

"**Suiton: ****Mizu Funsha Kasui!"**

His blade suddenly absorbed all of the surrounding moisture in the air and enveloped his sword. Naruto chuckled darkly as he flicked his wrist and the water shot forward in a straight and thin line. Everyone froze as a straight stream of water shot from Zaku's left shoulder. Naruto jumped back and the water dissipated and Zaku screamed in agony. Naruto had the water make a perfect tunnel like wound through his entire arm, rendering it useless. Zaku couldn't even move it because Naruto had managed to destroy the nerve that controlled his muscle movement, and even if Naruto had missed the nerve he also made the water destroy the joint in Zaku's arm.

Zaku was on his knees holding his left arm with his right injured one. Naruto had rendered both arms useless to a certain degree. Yeah Zaku definitely couldn't use his left arm anymore but he could still use the right one and feel just a bit of pain. Zaku must have thought about this because he held his arm up and pointed it at Naruto in anger.

"I'm going to finish this fight!" Zaku screamed.

Naruto shook his head and ran at Zaku, jumping over the sound and air wave. He landed right in front of Zaku and the boy's eyes widened as Naruto brought his foot down really hard. Zaku screamed as Naruto crushed the metal tube that ran through his arm. The metal was pinched together about half way into his arm and if Zaku tried to use his arm he would only manage to blow his arm off.

"I win." Naruto said and sheathed his sword and looked over at the remaining two team mates. "I'll hurt you guys a lot worse if you don't hand over your scrolls."

Gufiru chuckled as he brought his hands up in front of his face and clenched his fists. "Not going to happen boy." He said and swung his arms out so that they made a large arc. Naruto saw the air that was coming towards him rippling and he knew he had to dodge the attack.

He tried to jump up but was still caught by the attack. He felt his ears start ringing loudly and he hit the ground groaning in pain. Blood was trickling down from his ears as he stood shakingly to his feet. Before he cam here he hadn't fully rested and his fight with Zaku had taken a lot out of him. As he stared Gufiru down he tried to come up with a strategy. He racked his mind for ideas but had nothing, he was just too tired. Naruto slowly brought his hands up in front of him prepared to finish the fight when he heard a cold voice behind him.

"Hmm, it seems as though you're in a pickle."

Naruto turned and saw someone that he recognized standing there, more precisely he saw three people standing there and they were all looking at him with an amused look.

'Well, this may not be good.' Naruto thought as he became surrounded by more enemies.

**A/N So I have done my super duper, ultra mega update where I gave you guys this chapters all in the same day. I actually wrote chapters 7- chapter 10, chapter 2 of my story A Father's Mistake, the epilogue in The Untold Story, and I started writing another series also. And I did this all in a matter of three days so I wrote a grand total of over 35,000 words in this time and I wrote it all off the top of my head to and that makes things really hard add in the fact that I am in high school and have had tons of homework and my sisters in the hospital. I think that this is an amazing feat. But oh well, what I have to say next is very important. I have decided to mix up the match ups for the Chuunin fights. I will have polls on my profile that you guys can go to and vote. **

**I will have potential opponents so you guys can pick the match ups that you like.**

**Also, due to the fact of 4 rapid updates I have to say that I am not going to update again until I get about 25-30 more reviews. I mean seriously, I would even beg for flames, I have barely any reviews and we are ten chapters into the story. I mean yeah thank-you to those of you who do review but for those who just read and blow off, a review if like a Christmas present to writers. If you're going to spend the time reading the story then why don't you just review also???**

**So anyways I have decided that I'm going to throw out some power stats. I got the idea from a writer that has very good stories so far and I hope he doesn't mind me somewhat stealing his idea. I believe his name is William something. Oh well but here we go.**

**Genin = 100**

**Chuunin = 175**

**Jounin = 250**

**ANBU = 350**

**ANBU Captain = 450**

**ROOT ANBU = 550**

**Sannin = 700**

**Kage = 800+  
_**

**Sakura = 135**

**Sasuke = 150**

**Naruto = 185**

**Zaku = 150**

**Gufiru = 190**

**Kerin = 145**

**Orochimaru = 775**

**Ino = 125**

**Chouji = 130**

**Shikimaru = 130**

**Zabuza = 565**

**Haku = 350**

**Kakashi = 495**

**Sarutobi = 800 ( Old age)**

**Temari = 170**

**Gaara= 200**

**Kankuro = 195**

**Kiba = 145**

**These are the characters that I have already put in more recent chapters. What I will do is slowly update power levels and only show the levels of those who were mentioned in the chapter. I felt like motioning some of the names because they were mentioned in older chapters and I want everyone to have a good idea of how strong they really are. Yes so far Gaara is the strongest Genin. With Kankuro and Gufiru behind him. I made Zabuza stronger then Kakashi….you know what the levels are how they are and they are going to stay that way so yeah. So by doing this I hope I proved that Naruto is not a god because in the battle with Orochimaru he got his ass beat. **

**Anyways remember the poll and what not. Review**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW.**

**Whoops almost forgot the Jutsu's!!!**

Suiton: Mizu Funsha Kasui = Water Release: Water Jet Lance

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Kai Release = Dispel Illusion

Peace out!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Rivers of Blood

Chapter 11: Spilled Blood

**Warning: Content in this chapter is grotesque and not suitable for those of the age of 10 and under. Now I could care less if you read it but I just wanted to warn you…also it is kind of vague and doesn't cover that much in the story but still it gets us a bit further to what a lot of you guys want.**

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked as he slowly turned his body so that he could face both parties.

"Oh no Naruto-kun!" Temari said as she stared at him wide eyed. "We want to help you!"

"Right…" Naruto muttered as he teetered back and forth. 'Shit that attack really hurt me.' He thought as he kept his eyes on all five ninja.

"It's true Naruto…I don't want you to die just yet." Gaara said as a small stream of sand began to rise out of his gourd.

"May I ask why?" Naruto asked as he drew a kunai shakingly.

"Because I want to fight you…I can tell your strong." Gaara said with a small sadistic grin that suited his features perfectly.

Naruto was becoming rather nervous about the circumstances. He had a girl who was in love with him, her shady team mate, and her cold blooded team mate, and two sound ninja's assigned to kill him. Things didn't look to bright for him. Naruto wiped some blood that was trickling down his neck and looked at Gaara seriously.

"How can you tell that?" Naruto asked and Gaara chuckled slightly.

"Because you and me…were alike in many ways." Gaara said and Naruto stiffened.

You don't mean…?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes I do." Gaara said as the sand that had emptied from his gourd began to swirl around him.

"Well…then I'll fight you." Naruto said as he turned to fight the two sound ninja. "If you tell me your number." Naruto finished and Gaara chuckled.

"One, and you?" Gaara asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Nine." He replied and Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"How…peculiar." Gaara muttered.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he brought his hands up into his fighting stance. As he got ready to rush at Gufiru though he suddenly staggered and fell down to one knee and coughed up some blood.

'_What the hell?! Why am I not healing!' _Naruto yelled in his mind angrily.

"You better let me handle this…" Gaara said and then another feminine voice chipped in.

"Yeah Naruto-kun I'll help out Gaara-ototou!" Temari said as she and unfurled her fan.

Naruto sighed as he stood to his feet shakingly and limped away from the battle scene and stood protectively next to Ino. Gaara waited until the coast was clear and then looked at Gufiru with a sick smile.

"Don't worry it will all be over quick." The red head said coldly.

"Don't make me laugh you pathetic loser." Gufiru said as he rushed at Gaara. He threw a punch at Gaara's face but the red haired boy just smirked as Gufiru's fist slammed into a shield of sand. The sand rippled wildly like water from Gufiru's arm amplifiers but other than that it stood solid. The sound ninja jumped backwards as a spike of sand shot of from the ground threatening to impale his body. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!" Gufiru said as he charged at Gaara again.

Gaara smirked and settled into a fighting stance. "Oh he's dead." Kankuro muttered and watched as Gaara began his rare Taijutsu fight.

Gaara dodged a punch from Gufiru and swung his leg around and caught the teen in the arm but behind his kick was a pillar of sand which made his foot propel forward at an even faster speed. The kick connected with Gufiru's arm and Naruto heard a sickening snap as the arm was destroyed form the hit. Gufiru groaned as he jumped back and his arm hung at his side uselessly.

"Any last words?" Gaara asked as he dropped his fighting stance and held his hand straight out in front of him.

"You think it's over so soon?" Gufiru asked coldly and Gaara smirked.

"Those were a waste of oxygen." The red head said and suddenly sand erupted from the ground beneath Gufiru and ensnared his legs tightly despite the teen's attempts at moving.

"What the hell!?" Gufiru roared as he tried to dig himself out. He looked up at Gaara evilly and swung his good arm around and Naruto saw the air shimmer as the sound wave flew at Gaara. The red haired boy simply flicked his hand up and a wall of sand crashed into the sand and blew it apart, stopping the track dead. A storm of sand blew around Gaara but suddenly and swirled around him in a tornado and redirected itself at Gufiru who's eyes widened as the sand shot towards him. He held up his arm in defense but that made it easier for Gaara to get his target. The sand begin to go into Gufiru's amplifiers and soon sand was pouring out of them both.

"Your arms are a nuisance, so I hope you don't mind if I just…"

"**Bakuhasuna!"**

The sand that was inside of the amplifiers exploded suddenly taking most of Gufiru's arms with it. Red Sand splattered the ground around Gaara and Naruto watched with wide eyes as Gufiru screamed in agony as he waved his now useless stumps around.

"..Get rid of them." Gaara finished his sentence as he slowly raised his hand and the sand began to creep up Gufiru's body.

"NO!" Gufiru screamed as the sand made it to his neck. "WAIT!" he tried to screamed but sand poured into his open mouth.

"You're done." Gaara said as sand completely enveloped Gufiru.

Naruto watched with horror as Gaara let a slow smile cross his face. The red haired boy glanced at Naruto as though issuing a silent challenge.

"**Sabakukyu!"**

The sand suddenly harden and imploded on itself. Naruto watched as blood began to pour from the cracks in the sand tomb and he knew right away that the boy inside was dead. He let his eyes travel over to Gaara who was already walking back towards Kankuro and didn't even gaze at his sister's fight. He flicked his hand out and a spear of sand suddenly impaled Kerin through the heart and nailed her to a tree. Gaara let the girl hang there as Temari looked at the dead body with horror.

'He kills with ease.' Naruto thought and Gaara turned towards him.

"Here you go." He said and reached down and grabbed tow scrolls from Zaku's pouch. "I want to fight you so be prepared that was just an example of my strength." Gaara said and threw the scrolls at Naruto and they landed at his feet. The boy smirked as he walked away with Kankuro behind him.

"B-bye Naruto-k-kun." Temari said a bit shaken up.

"Bye." Naruto said as he leaned back against the tree and slowly sank to his knees. 'The Chuunin exams eh?' he thought as he stared at the horrific scene before him.

"Zabuza-sensei, you never prepared me for this." He muttered and he heard the steady drip of Kerin's blood hitting the ground.  
_

"I'm back." Naruto said as he approached Sakura who was standing protectively in front of an unconscious Sasuke with a kunai pointed at Naruto's chest.

"You ass, where have you been!" Sakura screamed and Naruto rubbed his temples.

"I am NOT in the mood." He said while releasing a bit of killing intent that froze Sakura in her tracks.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura muttered and Naruto ceased the flow of killer intent. He walked over to a tree and pulled his scroll from his back with a sigh. He sat against the tree heavily as he opened the scroll up and saw a bunch of small seals on it. He had prepared for his journey back to Konoha and so he had almost all of his belongings packed away in this scroll. He found a small seal that looked like a triangle with a star overlapping it and bit his thumb and pressed it against the seal and in a cloud of smoke a bowl of steaming ramen appeared in front of him. Naruto re-rolled the scroll again and set it next to him before clapping his hands together and saying "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto began to slurp down the noodles with a weariness that usually wouldn't affect him while he was eating the heavenly food. 'Gaara…he kills without hesitation and not only that but he is also a Jinchuuriki like myself. He is strong there is no doubt…probably stronger then I am at that.' Naruto thought inside his head and he sighed when he thought about when the time came to fight the boy.

"How can you just sit there and eat that in front of us?" Sakura demanded and Naruto looked up to her.

"I do it very easily." Naruto said in between a bite.

"We are you comrades, Sasuke needs help!" Sakura exclaimed and Naruto snorted.

"Then go get some, why should I stick my neck out for that sorry basterd." Naruto said and showed Sakura the twos scrolls that were in his cloak. "I have the scrolls here, so I no longer need you two." Naruto said as he finished the bowl of ramen and tossed the useless ceramic bowl to the side where it hit a rock and shattered.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed when the boy rejected her and Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Naruto said mocking Naruto's voice.

Sakura glared at Naruto angrily as he stood to his feet and stretched slowly. Naruto looked up and saw that the sun was already rising and he knew that they should get out of the forest before anymore enemies found them, he was in no condition to fight and since the idiot Sasuke was also knocked out he would have no choice but to carry the sorry basterd. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and sneered.

"Look at the great Uchiha." Naruto muttered as he made a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone appeared next to Naruto and had the same look that its creator had. A look of frustration, why should it have to carry the faggot.

"Let's go." Naruto said as the clone grabbed Sasuke and slung him over his shoulder. The clone's face twisted in concentration as it tried to carry the boy. Naruto muttered and made another clone that helped the first clone out and carried Sasuke like a long log.

"Be careful." Sakura muttered as she walked behind the clones.

"I don't see you doing the work so shut up!" all three Naruto's yelled at once.

Sakura became silent as the group of five walked towards the large tower on the border of the training ground. Naruto kept his attention focused straight ahead of him and kept muttering under his breath as his eyelids drooped down heavily. He was tired, there was no doubt about that, but he had to make sure he got to the tower safe fully lest he end up like the sound team. Naruto's thoughts immediately went to the team and their death, well all but Zaku's death. Naruto thought that the shock of finding his team slaughtered would do Zaku over more than being killed. Naruto shook his head and continued walking.  
_

It about an hour for them to reach the tower and they did so without and surprise attacks though they did find a few nasty traps set but Sakura was finally able to do something for once and deactivated them. As they walked along the path with the tower maybe twenty feet from them a form stepped onto the path and blocked their way. Naruto looked over the person and sighed heavily when he realized who it was.

"You killed my team." Zaku said as he staggered back and forth.

"No I didn't." Naruto said as he watched Zaku lift his hand to attack but a sharp pain went through it.

"I'm going to KILL you." Zaku said and spit some blood at Naruto.

"Get out of the way." Naruto muttered as they began walking again.

"Don't just ignore me!" Zaku said and made to punch Naruto but he fell face down in the dirt.

"Idiot." Naruto muttered and kicked the boy in the leg as they walked by.

"Who was that?" Sakura demanded and Naruto rubbed his hair before answering.

"Someone I ran into last night." He replied as they neared the doors to the tower. As they got closer Naruto saw three forms leaning against the door and he sighed heavily, Kami really did hate him.

Naruto stopped walking when they were within ten feet of the door and saw the people blocking it. It was none other than the team from Suna. Gaara was grinning at Naruto while Temari was smiling. Kankuro had his eyes closed and was humming to himself softly while tracing patterns on his pants with his finger. Gaara stepped away from the wall and walked towards Naruto.

"Good to see you're still alive." He said and Naruto nodded.

"You too but somehow I doubt that anyone in there could kill you." Naruto said and Gaara smirked.

"Maybe you…" he muttered and Sakura spoke up.

"Well I know Sasuke-kun could kill you without blinking." The pink haired girl said and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well what do we have here?" Gaara muttered and took a step forward. "A rare specimen…pink hair, giant forehead, loud mouth, no skills…"

Sakura glared at Gaara and was about to say something when she felt sand suddenly shuffling over her feet. "Now I remember you, you're that annoying bitch from the other day…what was your name…" Gaara muttered but returned his attention to Naruto. No matter…but in any case good luck my friend I hope to fight you soon."

"Yeah…I can't bring myself to say the same though." Naruto muttered and Gaara chuckled.

Temari, seeing that the exchange was over, walked up to Naruto and smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That is for good luck Naruto-kun."

"That is for good luck Naruto-kun." Sakura mimicked under her breath.

"Ugly bitch says what?" Temari said glancing at Sakura who redden at the call out.

"Nothing." She said while looking away.

"That's what I thought." Temari said and turned around and looked back at Naruto with a wink.

'Girls…' Naruto thought as the sand team suddenly disappeared in a sand shunshin. He continued walking forward and his clones carried Sasuke with them until they reached the steps where suddenly each clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke dropped to the ground and started to roll down the steps before Sakura caught him.

"You IDIOT-"Sakura began to scream but she saw Naruto on the ground unconscious. "Naruto?"

"Chakra exhaustion." She heard a voice suddenly say and she turned to find Iruka standing behind her. "He hasn't had a proper amount of rest and I'm sure that he had his hands full in the forest." Iruka said and spoke into his microphone on his vest.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm so glad to see you! Sasuke he is hurt and needs medical attention." Sakura said and Iruka looked at her.

"Sakura…" he muttered then closed his eyes and shook his head. "When teams get here they are suppose to open up the scrolls and then someone important in their life would appear and tell them something but since none of you opened the scroll I had to just appear like this but nonetheless I see that I can alter my message so that it makes sense for you." Iruka said and Sakura cocked her head at him.

"What is it?" she said impatiently.

"A team is made up of THREE members. Each member should care for each other no matter what…" Iruka said and then looked at her seriously. "You and Sasuke don't deserve to be on the same team as Naruto if you won't recognize his strength and struggles."

"What do you mean?! We can't recognize his strength because he doesn't have any!" Sakura said and waved an arm at Naruto wildly.

"SAKURA!" Iruka yelled and the cringed. "Stop letting the things Sasuke says delude your vision! Who just carried your team through the forest and who retrieved the scrolls? Now who was unconscious the entire time?" Iruka asked and Sakura stopped talking. "Who can perform a jounin level technique and not only that but can take it to levels that not even a SANNIN can achieve? Who saved wave country back on their first c-ranked mission, and when I ask this I mean who REALLY did it? Who had a BRIDGE NAMED after THEM?!" Iruka said and Sakura looked down in shame.

"Naruto…" she muttered softly and looked up at the blond eon the door steps. "Iruka-sensei… Naruto needs treatment quick."

Iruka nodded his head as four shapes appeared around them. "You four get Sasuke to the hospital stat. I will take care of Naruto."

"Sensei…" Sakura muttered and stood. "Sasuke, his neck." Sakura said and Iruka looked down and saw a sight that shocked him.

"It's just a bruise don't worry about it." He said and Sakura nodded.

'Naruto, you have some explaining to do.' Iruka thought as he picked up the blonde boy.

Naruto was dreaming happily of ramen when a peculiar smell awoke him. He shot straight up and found a table with ramen on it waiting for him. "All right!" he exclaimed and dug into the bowl.

"Whoa slow down Naruto!" a voice said and Naruto turned around slowly and found someone who shocked him greatly.

"Iruka-sensei!" he said happily and Iruka smiled.

"What's up?" he asked and Naruto shrugged.

"You know, Chuunin exams…" Naruto muttered and Iruka smiled before looking away. "SO I take it you're here to find out why you found two dead bodies brutally murdered in the forest?" Naruto asked and Iruka sighed.

"If you would?" he asked and nodded.

"Well the two ninja were of a sound team their names were Gufiru and Kerin. Gaara of the sand killed them both after I had engaged them in battle. I only injured Zaku, the third team mate though and didn't kill him. Gaara ended up giving me their scrolls and form there I proceeded here but that is not the main part of the story." Naruto said as he trailed off.

"Naruto please we need to know." Iruka said as he sat on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"That team was assigned to kill me…by Orochimaru." Naruto whispered and Iruka gasped.

"HOKAGE!" he yelled and ran out of the room. Seconds later Hiruzen barged into the room with a shocked and angry look on his face.

"Naruto! Tell me what happened." He demanded and Naruto sighed.

"My team was attacked by Orochimaru and…we fought with him but Sasuke was bitten and suddenly got that mark on his neck." Naruto said.

"The cursed seal… he mastered it." The Hokage whispered and Naruto proceeded.

"We escaped and then I found his sound team plotting to kill me and from there yeah…" Naruto said and the Hokage nodded.

"Iruka let the jounin know that Orochimaru is in the village…and call back Jiarya." The hokage said and Iruka nodded and dashed off.

"Naruto…is there anything else I should know?" the old man asked.

Naruto thought about Gaara and the one tailed demon for a little bit before answering. "No sir."

"Okay." The Hokage said and left the room.

"Man." Naruto muttered to himself.

Three Days Later.

Naruto stood in the balcony of an underground arena watching a fight proceed. All of the passing teams had been herded into the arena in order to narrow the passing teams down to even smaller numbers. There was every team from Konoha including the Ino-Shika-Cho squad. They had been able to get their last scroll surprisingly so they were able to pass. Of course they still could fail and probably would. Naruto let his gaze travel over everyone who had passed. Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Sakura, himself, 3 sound ninja, and two other Konoha ninja whom Naruto didn't know. Naruto eyed everyone carefully trying to find out who would be the best person to fight.

In the arena was the first match already, it was between Kiba and one of the sound ninja. Naruto could already see that Kiba was about to pass on into the final round of the exams since he had hit the other teen several times all ready. Naruto watched as the Inuzuka ended the match with a quick head butt and the sound ninja fell to the ground unconscious. Kiba pumped his fist triumphantly and walked up the stairs as the other ninja was carried out of the arena on a stretcher.

"Next match… Temari vs. Sakura Haruno!" the Hokage announced and Sakura grinned as she walked into the arena.

"She is going to lose." Naruto muttered and Kakashi turned on him.

"Don't disrespect your team members." The silver haired man said and Naruto snorted.

"It's true, I have seen Temari fight…that team is ruthless."

**TEMARI VS SAKURA**

Temari jumped down from the balcony and landed lightly in front of Sakura with a large grin.

"You're the bitch that annoys my Naruto-kun." Temari said and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's cute." She said and the Hokage sighed and covered his eyes and dropped his hand, signaling the start of the match.

Temari hopped away from Sakura as the girl threw a weak punch at her. Temari slid to a stop and pulled out her giant fan and leaned on it and stared at Sakura with a bored expression. Sakura growled and ran at Temari and used a basic academy style taijutsu to fight her. She threw a punch at Temari but she Sand girl brought her fan in front of Sakura's fist and when it made contact with the metal Naruto heard a sickening crunch as Sakura's knuckle bones were destroyed. Sakura yelped as she hoped backwards and nursed her injured hand.

"Do you give up?" Temari asked and Sakura shook her head in anger.

"Bring it you stupid blond!" the pink haired girl screamed and Temari shook her head.

"Coming from the girl with pink hair." She muttered and unfurled her fan.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura sneered and Temari smirked.

"Finish this match, you bore me." Temari said and brought her fan back behind her back and swung it in one fluid motion.

"**Kami no Kaze!"**

Sakura didn't have a chance as a sudden gust of wind slammed into her. She was sent hurtling back and slammed into the wall and the wind kept pressing against her and soon she made a small crater in the wall. Temari ended the attack and Sakura fell limply to the ground and remained there.

"Winner Temari!" the Hokage said tediously.

**SHINO VS ROCK LEE**

Naruto watched as the bug user stepped into the ring and the boy known as Lee dropped into the ring and yelled. Naruto didn't even bother watching the match because he knew who would ultimately win. He had heard about Lee and his extreme taijutsu skills but there was no way that he would be able to outsmart Shino. The boy was one of the smartest Genin that there was. Sure enough in a matter of seconds Shino had Lee covered with his chakra beetles but surprisingly nothing happened. Lee continued to attack Shino unrelentingly and soon he landed just one hit on the boy but that was enough. Lee hit Shino in the jaw with a round house kick and sent the boy skittering across the floor unconscious.

"Winner Rock Lee!" The hokage said with a surprised look on his face as the beetles left Lee's body.

**NEJI VS KANKURO**

Naruto saw Kankuro walked into the ring nonchalantly and stare at the pale eyed boy.

"Are you blind or something?" he asked and Neji smirked.

"Your fate is to lose." Neji said and Kankuro shrugged.

"You're a cocky basterd." He muttered and grabbed one scroll from his back and threw it into the air and in a cloud of smoke a puppet appeared. It was shaped like a man with six arms and had a shattering mouth.

Neji watched as Kankuro flicked his hand and the puppet flew at him only Neji settled into the Hyuuga fighting stance and spun quickly. A dome of blue chakra surrounded him and the puppet ricocheted off it and flew upwards. Kankuro snarled and redirected the puppet but Neji brought his hand around and slammed his open palm into the puppets chest. The puppet was sent flying back at Kankuro with a large crack in the chest. Kankuro spit on the ground as he started to attack Neji again.

Neji dodged the puppet and with a kick sent it flying straight into the air. He then infused chakra into his hand and brought it down in front of him for some reason. Naruto watched as Kankuro swore and the puppet fell to the ground. Neji spun again and this time when the puppet hit the blue chakra dome it shattered and skittered across the floor. Neji stopped spinning and ran at Kankuro who was reaching behind his back for his second scroll that held a puppet probably. Neji stopped in front of him and shouted.

"**8 Trigrams- 65 palms!" **(A/N If someone could tell me what this is really called I'd be happy.)

Kankuro couldn't react as Neji's hands turned into blurs and struck points all around Kankuro's body. After about ten seconds Neji ceased striking Kankuro and the boy fell to the ground panting.

"What the hell…did you do…to me?" Kankuro gasped.

"Closed all but a few of your chakra points, you can't go on." Neji said.

"Winner Neji!" The Hokage said and medics carried Kankuro from the room.

**GAARA VS HINATA**

The two stepped into the ring and faced each other. Gaara smirked when he saw Hinata shaking in fear. He emitted blood lust and she could feel it. The hokage felt this also but he had to start the match and he did so. As soon as his hand dropped though something happened. The doors to the bunker exploded inwards and a form charged in at Gaara. Zaku was running at Gaara with a savage look on his face and his entire body was covered in exploding tags. He roared as he drew closer to Gaara and he ignited the tags.

"THIS IS FOR MY TEAM!" he screamed as he was within ten feet of Gaara. Everyone was to shocked at the sudden attack to do anything but Gaara wasn't.

The red haired boy raised his hand and sand erupted from the ground and Zaku was emerged in a hollow sand dome. The outside of the dome was smooth and hard and Naruto looked on with horror as Gaara smirked.

BOOM

It was a muffled noise but still audible and Naruto could see the sand bulge in some spots. Gaara looked at the Hokage and dropped his hand and the sand settled out letting a large pool of blood and body parts splash across the arena. Naruto watched as an arm floated towards Gaara on a stream of blood.

"I WITHDRAW!" Hinata screamed as she ran as quickly as she could from Gaara.

"W-winner Gaara!" the Hokage said. There was nothing he could do. Gaara had acted in self defense and hadn't really killed the boy in cold blood but had actually saved people in the room from the explosion.

"Do to the…mess, we will freeze the exams for a couple minutes. The next match will be!" the hokage said and pointed at the large electric board that displayed the names.

Naruto watched with anticipation, he hoped he got an easy fight.

**NARUTO VS SASUKE**

The room became deathly silent as all eyes were directed at the Uzumaki and Uchiha. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and grinned.

"Oh your ass is mine!" he said and Sasuke shook his head.

"This is to easy." He muttered.

**A/N: Okay there you guys go. I managed to get this out but it is still good enough. I decided to do the Naruto and Sasuke fight next chapter instead of this one only because…I was too lazy to extend the chapter. Now as many of you can see, I am changing up the people that will be in the finals. Other than that, sorry about the grotesque nature of this chapter. Gaara is somewhat sadistic but he is totally sane. He is like…yeah. Bad ass. I tried to show that whenever he killed people like Kerin, he was just walking and shot a sand spear at her. Didn't even look at her, just shot a spear at her. When he killed Zaku he just embarrassed the dude. He blew him up INSIDE a dome and then just let the blood and stuff flow. Now, I have realized that I never clarified on this. By the time the whole Sasuke goes to Orochimaru thing comes around, which it will, book 1 will be ending. The first book is just a foundation for the second book kind of. It introduces characters, relationships, plots, enemies and all of that. Anyway, I know some people are sick of the typical Chuunin exams. Test, forest of death, prelims, final, Suna invasion. Well it's not happening like that in my story. Peace out.**

_Bakuhasuna – Exploding Sand _

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique_

_Sabakukyu – Coffin of Crushing Sand_

_Kami no Kaze – Wind From God Above_


	12. Chapter 12: The Anticipated Moment

Chapter 12: The Anticipated Moment

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the steps in excitement, he may have wanted an easy match but he still wanted to beat the hell out of Sasuke. Naruto glanced over and saw Sasuke muttering to Kakashi about something, probably about how he could beat Naruto. Naruto walked down the steps as the last of the blood and mess was cleaned up. As he walked down the steps he passed by Gaara and timed seemed to slow down as they walked by each other.

"Good luck." Gaara muttered.

"You didn't have to show everyone the mess." Naruto muttered back and time seemed to resume itself and the two boys continued on.

Naruto got to the center of the arena and looked at the ground before making a split second decision. He grabbed the scroll on his back and tossed it to the Hokage lightly. "Can you hold on to that please." He asked and the old man nodded and set it on the table beside him. Sasuke made his way down to the arena with his hands in his pockets but Naruto could tell that the boy was nervous. Sasuke stopped about five feet from Naruto and eyed him carefully and Naruto sighed.

'I shouldn't use any strong techniques because of his pesky Sharingan.' Naruto thought and then the Hokage interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay guys I want a clean match." He said and Sasuke smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes. Hiruzen raised his hand and dropped it and signaled the start of the match.

"Get ready to lose loser." Sasuke said as he jumped backwards and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"This won't take too long I hope." Naruto said as he settled into a basic taijutsu stance when Sasuke activated his Sharingan. There was no way in hell that he was about to let the boy copy his clans taijutsu style.

Sasuke must have realized that Naruto wasn't going to let him copy the style because he cursed silently and settled into the Uchiha fighting stance. Both boy's sat completely still and didn't move a muscle. Everyone could sense the tension in the air, straight as a rubber band stretched tight. It was Sasuke who made the first move though. He went through a set of hand seals quickly and landed on a tiger seal.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" **

Sasuke reared his head back and blew a giant fire ball at Naruto. Naruto sighed as he made three quick hand seals.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

Water swirled around Naruto before it shot out in a sphere that rivaled the fire ball in size. Naruto watched as the two jutsu collided and exploded in an explosion of steam. Naruto felt the sudden rush of heat around him and soon small rain drops showered him lightly and he made another set of hand seals.

"**Suiton: Mizu H****ā****shir****ā"**

The rain droplets suddenly began to whirl around and came together and flew at Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped out of the way when a pillar of water crashed into the ground where he was just standing. Naruto cursed when his attacked missed its target.

'Shit, I just showed of one of my last ace cards…Zabuza didn't teach me that many jutsu yet.' Naruto thought as he ducked under a barrage of kunai that Sasuke threw.

Naruto ran at Sasuke and threw a kick at the boy. Sasuke ducked under the kick but Naruto quickly spun around and dropped to the floor and hit Sasuke in the shoulder with the kick. With the added momentum Sasuke was sent rolling across the floor before he jumped to his feet and came to a stop. He glared at Naruto before charging again.

'Screw this, I can't use this basic taijutsu crap I have to use my clan way.' Naruto thought and settled into his regular style.

Sasuke smirked when he saw this and knew that he was about to gain a very good taijutsu style. He threw a punch at Naruto but the blond ducked under it and came up with an uppercut. Sasuke flinched backwards and swung his leg around at Naruto's head but the teen ducked under it and back flipped backwards. He tried to catch Sasuke in the jaw with a kick while he was flipping but Sasuke managed to bring his arms up to defend himself. Naruto landed and slid back a few feet before he ran at Sasuke again.

He threw a right hook at the boy's face but before he hit it he changed the direction of his fist and grabbed Sasuke's right shoulder. The Uchiha wasn't expecting this so he didn't see Naruto left fist coming around at his face. The punch collided with Sasuke's face and sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground and skipped backwards a couple times before coming to a halt.

"How'd that feel?" Naruto asked as Sasuke got to his feet.

"You're gonna pay for that one." Sasuke said and charged at Naruto. The Uchiha threw a kick around at Naruto's head and when it missed its target Sasuke came around with a right hook that caught Naruto in the jaw. The blond was knocked to the ground and rolled out of the way when Sasuke brought his other fist down on the spot where his head was just at. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and flipped him backwards but the Uchiha landed on his feet and swung Naruto around on the ground and into the wall that they were near. Naruto hit the wall and groaned when he felt his left arm take most of the damage.

Sasuke jumped backwards when Naruto kicked upwards at his leg. The Uchiha landed about thirty feet from Naruto and stood panting. Naruto got to his feet and held his left arm in pain as he to panted heavily. Neither boy was back at full strength after the fight with Orochimaru but they knew that if they didn't fight they couldn't become Chuunin.

"You're pretty good loser but I'm better." Sasuke said and ran through a set of hand seals again.

"**Katon: Daibakuhana Fushichō no Jutsu!"**

Naruto watched as Sasuke held his hands to his sides and fire began to gather in them. The Uchiha looked up at him and grinned.

"You're not the only one who has been learning new techniques in the last six months." Sasuke said and slammed his hands together and then thrust them outward. The fire in his hands began to shoot at Naruto in the form of seven small fire balls and they all seemed to change color from red to pink.

Naruto jumped out of the way as they began to collide with the wall and explode, resulting in decent sized craters with black soot in them to form. Naruto ducked out of the way of every fireball but one. He didn't have enough time to duck so he quickly flicked his wrists and some water shot up from the floor and gave him a half assed shield. The fire exploded and the concussion hit him in the chest and slammed him against the wall. He slumped to the ground as his vision flash red and white and he cursed.

'Damn fire…' he thought as he shook his head. He cleared his vision just in time to see Sasuke swinging his hand at his face. His hand was incased in fire and Naruto knew that the outcome would not be good if he was hit by that special little attack.

"**Katon: Hōnōkaji Tebūkurō!"**

Naruto managed to throw himself to the side just as Sasuke's fire encased hand hit the wall where his head just was. After the fire glove passed by the wall there was a black gouge in the wall and Naruto sighed in relief. If he had gotten hit by THAT jutsu he would literally be toast. He rolled away from Sasuke as the boy slammed his fire encased hand palm down on the floor where he just was. The fire on his hand shot out in the form of a star before burning away. It left a blackened star on the floor and Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's abilities.

"And here I thought you were just being a lazy basterd the whole time…you were just hiding your skills until the final part of the exams came around." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"You would have done better had you done the same."Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged.

"You haven't seen everything I can do yet." Naruto said as he made a cross hand seal.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"**

There was a large cloud of smoke and when it cleared twenty Naruto's stood surrounding Sasuke. The Uchiha swore and backed up against the wall as he eyed the problem in front of him.

"Besides you still can't learn this technique am I right?" Every Naruto chorused at the same time. They all began to charge at Sasuke and the Uchiha formed some hand seals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"**

A fire ball roared across the center of the small army destroying most of the clones and sending up a large cloud of smoke. Naruto smirked as Sasuke played right into the trap, the fight was over now. As smoke filled the entire arena the people above could only see black and white smoke obscuring their vision.

"What is going on!" Kiba yelled.

"Naruto-kun!" Temari yelled at the smoke.

"How troublesome…" Shikimaru muttered as he put his hands behind his head.

Suddenly a black shape detached itself from the smoke and was sent hurtling up towards the ceiling. People gasped when they saw Sasuke flipping head over heels. Suddenly they saw four Naruto's jump from the smoke only they were jumping off each other's backs in order to get higher than Sasuke.

Soon Naruto was flying above Sasuke who was looking at him in shock.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke muttered as Naruto hurtled down towards him only the blond was running through hand seals. When he finished a pillar of water shot up from the cloud of smoke and flew behind Naruto and then went over his head and flew directly at Sasuke.

"**Suiton: ****Mizu H****ā****shir****ā!"**

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest as the pillar of water slammed into his body and sent him hurtling towards the ground. Everyone watched with shock as Sasuke was slammed into the ground by the water pillar. There heard a loud BOOM as Sasuke made contact with the ground but they couldn't see the boy due to the smoke that was slowly starting to fade now.

"Is it over?" Hinata asked quietly as the room became completely silent.

Naruto fell into the smoke and landed softly and looked around for Sasuke and found him crouching in a crater. The Uchiha was panting heavily and Naruto was shocked to actually see him conscious. Naruto fell into a fighting stance and Sasuke looked up.

"What have you been doing for the last six months?" the Uchiha asked and Naruto grinned.

"Becoming stronger then you." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head.

"I can beat you…I'm just not at full power." Sasuke said trying to make an excuse for his weakness.

"Neither am I you dumb ass. I battled Orochimaru three days ago, then fought off Zaku, then carried your ass through the forest of death." Naruto said as he fell out of fighting stance. "Face it Sasuke, I have surpassed you a long time ago." Naruto said and turned his back.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto shook his head.

"Your finished." He said and began to walk away as the smoke finally cleared.

"Whoa their both still standing…"Chouji muttered.

Naruto kept walking and then he heard footsteps running at him. He stopped and time seemed to slow for him as he slowly turned and caught Sasuke's outstretched fist in his left hand. He then brought his right hand around and slammed it into Sasuke's face and then brought it back and slammed it into his gut. Sasuke doubled over in pain but Naruto wasn't done. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt with his right hand and the top of his pants with his left hand. He picked Sasuke up and slipped him through the air and slammed him down onto the ground on his back. The ground cracked under the force of the attack and everyone became silent as Sasuke's eyes widened and he coughed up some blood.

"I told you… it's over." Naruto whispered only for Sasuke to hear.

"Winner Naruto!" the Hokage yelled and everything was silent.

Naruto looked up and then suddenly everyone bursted into applause. He chuckled to himself and waved lightly before accepting his scroll from the Hokage. He put the scroll back on his back and began to walk towards the stairway when Kakashi shunshined into the arena.

"Sasuke!" he said in concern.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kakashi helped Sasuke to his feet and looked at Naruto disapprovingly. The two disappeared in a whirl of leaves and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk up the steps on his way he saw many people staring at him in awe. He clenched his fists and sat back against the wall, he didn't have much anything else to do.

Naruto ignored the remaining matches because it didn't really matter to him who won them. After while though he heard the Hokage announce the final match. It was between TenTen and some random sound ninja but he could careless who won that match. After about five minutes he heard the Hokage's voice.

"Congratulations to all who have passed the Prelims." The old man began. "If I could have all those who passed please make their way down to table right here."

Naruto got to his feet and walked down the steps just as all those who passed did the same. He looked around and found everyone who passed. Gaara, Temari, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Himself, Kiba, an unknown Konoha ninja who had blackish hair that hung down low in his face, a sound ninja who had short brown hair, and another sound ninja who had red hair that hung down in her face. Naruto eyed the sound ninja carefully before turning his attention towards the Hokage who was preparing to speak again.

"Now we need all of your names real quick." The Hokage said and Genma stepped forward.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino said and smiled at Naruto.

"Nara Shikimaru." Shikimaru said lazily.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said lazily.

"Temari." Temari said and then pointed at her brother. "Gaara."

"Hyuuga Neji." The Hyuuga said.

"TenTen." The girl said and stood next to Neji.

"Rock Lee." The over excited boy said.

"Shokaze Hiruko." The boy from Konoha said and turned around and stood next to Naruto.

"I haven't seen you around here." Naruto muttered.

"That's because I came from a different village about 3 months ago." Hiruko said and became silent.

"Matsudo Tayuya."

"Hashiba Koto." The sound ninja said with a small frown and stood next to Gaara who eyed him carefully.

"I can't wait to kill you." Gaara said and the sound ninja sorted.

"Right."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Everyone turned to find Sasuke standing at the doors of the arena with his hands in his pockets. Behind him was Kakashi and the council members, Homura and Koharu. The Hokage walked ahead angry as the group advanced and made their way towards him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The hokage said outraged.

"Chuunin rules specifically say that team members may not fight each other until the final round of the Chuunin exams." Koharu said and held out a piece of paper so that Hiruzen could read it.

"Which means that Sasuke passes on to the second round in Naruto's place." Homura said with a satisfied look on her face.

Naruto looked at the woman in shock before he regained his composure. "OH HELL NO! I EARNED MY SPOT!" he shouted and Kakashi shook his head.

"No you went against the rules so you are disqualified." The silver haired man said and Naruto threw his hands into the air randomly.

"HOW DID I GO AGAINST THE RULES?!?!?! He yelled. "Sasuke fought in the same damn match!"

"Yes but-" Koharu began.

"But NOTHING!" Naruto shouted. "We are equally to blame then which would mean that we're both disqualified."

"That is true…" The Hokage muttered.

"NO! Uchiha Sasuke passes on to the final round of the exams due to the neglecting of the rules." Homura said defiantly.

"Fine. Uchiha Sasuke passes on the final round of exams." The Hokage said and walked away. "Along with Uzumaki Naruto."

"No-" Kakashi began.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto said and turned his back on the shocked jounin.

"You can't talk to me like that! I am your sensei!" Kakashi said bewildered.

"No you WERE my Sensei." Naruto said and walked away from the man. "You are just another ninja to me now."  
_

After the events took place and Sasuke was unfairly passed into the final round of the exams the Hokage proceeded with the next set of events.

"Now, we have to choose your opponents. Please step forward and draw a card from this box here, on it will be a number." He hokage said and each ninja did so.

"Now read off your numbers." The hokage said.

"I'm number 1" Gaara said.

"I'm number 2" Neji said.

"I'm 3" Koto said.

"I'm number 4" Ino said and winked at Naruto.

"I'm 5" Temari said.

"I'm 6" Tayuya muttered.

"7" Naruto said.

"I'm number 8." Kiba said with a grin.

"I'm 9" Shikimaru said.

"I'm 10" TenTen said. (Totally by accident.)

"Right here is 11" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"12" Shino said in his shady voice.

"Okay then so these are the pair ups for the first round of the final matches." The hokage said and looked at the paper. "Gaara vs. Neji, Koto vs. Ino, Temari vs. Tayuya, Naruto vs. Kiba, Shikimaru vs. TenTen, and Sasuke vs. Shino. The matches will happen in that order so be prepared everyone. You have the next two months to train and event new surprises and analyze the data you got from watching your opponents fight today." And with that the old man disappeared in a whirl of leaves along with the other jounin who didn't have teams in the exams.

"Well it's going to be fun to kick your ass Kiba." Naruto said to the Inuzuka before he disappeared in a water shunshin.

"This sucks…" Kiba muttered.

'So we have 2 months to train for our final matches…I can't travel all the way to whirlpool just for a little bit of training so I guess I'll just have to train here.' Naruto thought as he walked down a bust street. He was heading to the hot springs for a nice dip after all of his adventures in the last week. As he walked towards the men's hot springs he found a sight that shocked him. Outside of the women's hot springs was a giggling old man who was scribbling stuff down on a notepad and peeping in a hole. Naruto shook his head and sighed heavily. 'Perverts.'

"Oh ho ho, this is the good stuff." The man said and laughed softly.

"Yo, pervey man! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled and the man froze and slowly turned towards Naruto.

"Oh it's just a genin…I'm okay." The man muttered and continued his work.

Naruto crossed his arms and a vein bulged in his head. "I SAID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto yelled and yanked the man's pony tail down.

"YOWWWWWW!" the man screamed and covered his mouth realizing his mistake.

"Hey did you guys hear that?!" a woman said.

"HEY THERE"S A HOLE IN THE WALL!!!" another one screamed.

"Wait hold on…IT"S JIARYA!" another woman screamed and Naruto looked around and jumped into a bush as a mob of angry women charged out of the hot springs.

"H-hey ladies!" Jiarya said and scratched the back of his head. "L-lovely w-weather were h-having eh?"

BAM  
BOOM  
CRASH  
BANG BANG  
SCREECH  
SPLURT  
CRUNCH 

The mob of women entered the hot springs again leaving a bloody Jiarya on the side walk. Naruto walked out of his hiding place and looked at Jiarya lazily. "How'd that feel you perv?"

"I'm no regular PERV!" Jiarya screamed as he suddenly jumped up.

'What the hell…' Naruto thought.

"I'M A SUPER PERV!" Jiarya cackled with a maniacally looking face.

"…So your Jiarya huh?" Naruto asked as he poked the man.

"Yeah, I am so stop treating me like a rare doll." The Sannin said as he brushed himself off.

"…I need your help." Naruto said. 'Maybe this man can train me…he did train the forth after all and he IS a SANNIN!' Naruto thought.

"With what…?" Jiarya asked as he fixed his pony tail.

"I need you to train me." Naruto said with a shrug.

"No." Jiarya said as he turned his back and walked away. "I have important matters to attend to."

"Like what, finding Orochimaru inside the village?" Naruto asked with his hands o\in his pockets.

Jiarya stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Naruto. "Who told you that?" the man said with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm the kid who fought against the damn Sadist!" Naruto exclaimed. "And he marked my team mate with that curse seal of his so now he has that damn trick up his sleeve. I NEED THE HELP OF A SANNIN!" Naruto said and Jiarya stared at him.

"Why should I help you?" Jiarya asked with a bored tone.

"Because… you already know who I am right?" Naruto asked and Jiarya snorted and shook his head.

"Why would I know?" he asked and turned his back on the blond.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said and Jiarya stopped dead in his tracks again.

"N-Naruto? Kyuubi no Kitsune's jailer?" Jiarya asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yup." The blond replied and Jiarya sighed and turned towards Naruto.

"Okay kid you got my help… now what do you need help with?" Jiarya asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I need to get stronger…"Naruto muttered and Jiarya snorted.

"Can't you use Kyuubi's chakra? That should make you as strong as any ninja!" Jiarya exclaimed.

"No…I can do that?" Naruto asked and Jiarya stared at him in shock.

"You never used the demon's chakra before?" the Sannin asked.

"Well once…but that was different…I had no choice it just kind of happened." Naruto said and the man nodded.

"Very well…come with me I will train you and take you on as my apprentice." Jiarya said and held out his hand.

Naruto stared at it before sighing. He walked past the Sannin and down the road. 'This should be fun…' he thought.

**A/N: Okay there you guys go, Chapter 12. If you can't tell I kind of got into the fight between Sasuke and Naruto that's why it has pretty much ¾ of a chapter dedicated to it. Now back in chapter 10, I did the power level thing well forget those because they aren't important anymore. I have the new stats down below so re-read those. Now, the fight between Sasuke and Naruto…yeah Naruto won but it wasn't really a fair fight because Sasuke was weakened from the cursed seal and Naruto, despite Kyuubi, was rather weak also form his fights. So when the Chuunin exam rolls around you will see just how strong they really are. **

**As for Naruto's jutsu arsenal, you guys have seen every jutsu besides one and we will be seeing what that is soon. As for Sasuke's arsenal he has a lot of other Jutsu's under his belt because of the Uchiha clan records. I know some may be like "Why does he get cool jutsu?" well the answer is obvious. Like it or not Sasuke and Naruto are mortal enemies so they will always be competing for power between the two. **

**Now on to the Chuunin final round. I realized that after I made the pair ups that one ninja would have to fight more battles than anyone else so I added in that Ino's team made it through when originally they didn't. Now the way things are going the final outcome will be a three way match in the end. That should spice things u a bit more.**

**Now Tayuya is NOT a part of the sound four in this fiction, she is still part of sound but she is the same age as Naruto so yeah. Hiruko will also become a bigger character in this story so sit tight.**

**Temari and Ino's infatuation with Naruto. Yes they are in love with him pretty much, I mean there WILL be pairings in this story so it could be any girl right now Temari, Ino, or Haku. **

**Naruto & Jiarya…well I have no idea how I want to approach this as of now. If I make the bond between them where Naruto goes away for 2 years then that changes my entire story.**

**Sakura's attitude towards Naruto??? : )**

_Jutsu Dictionary-_

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Water Release: Great Water Ball Explosion Technique_

_Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique_

_Suiton: Mizu H__ā__shir__ā – Water Release: Pillar of Raging Water_

_Katon: Daibakuhana Fushichō no Jutsu – Fire Release: Exploding Phoenix Flower Technique_

_Katon: Hōnōkaji Tebūkurō – Fire Release: Blazing Glove of Fire_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique_

**Anyways here are the new power stats and please no complaints.**

_**Regular Human – 15**_

_**Strong Human – 25**_

_**Academy Student – **_

_** First year – 30**_

_** Second year – 40**_

_** Third year – 50**_

_** Fourth Year – 60**_

_** Fifth Year - 70**_

_** Sixth Year – 80**_

_**Genin – 100**_

_**Chuunin – 200**_

_**Jounin – 300**_

_**ANBU – **_

_** Regular – 350**_

_** Captain - 400**_

_**Sannin – 550**_

_**Kage – 700 +**_

_**Biju - …a lot**_

_**Naruto – 190**_

_**Kyuubi Naruto – 1 tail – 250, 2 tails- 300, 3 tails- 450, **_

_**Sasuke – 175**_

_**Curse Seal Sasuke – 1**__**st**__** stage- 225, 2**__**nd**__** stage – 250, 3**__**rd**__** stage – 300 **_

_**(A/N: The special stats for Naruto and Sasuke are special I guess. As Naruto and Sasuke mature the power stats get stronger so let's say that in twenty years Naruto's power stats are 725, then with his 1 tailed state he would have a power level of maybe 825 and then second tail state a power level of 900. Same goes for Sasuke only not as strong because in my story no man can create raw power like a Biju but Kami himself… or ME!!!)**_

_**Sakura – 145**_

_**Temari – 160**_

_**Gaara – 210**_

_**Shukaku Gaara – ¼ transformation- 250, ½ transformation – 285, ¾ transformation – 330, 4/4 transformation – 500 **_

_**Kankuro – 180**_

_**Neji – 195**_

_**Lee – 190**_

_**TenTen – 165**_

_**Kiba – 150**_

_**Hinata – 150**_

_**Shino – 155**_

_**Ino – 145**_

_**Shikimaru – 165**_

_**Chouji – 145**_

_**Orochimaru – 625**_

_**Jiarya – 620**_

_**Hiruzen – 635 (Old age)**_

_**Zabuza – 420**_

_**Kakashi – 405**_

_**Haku – 225**_

_**Tayuya – 170**_

_**Hiruko – 175**_

_**Kota – 165**_

_**Inari – 45 (Just because I like him)**_


	13. Chapter 13:Training and Dates: Part 1:3

Chapter 13: Training and Dates: Part 1-3

"Okay kid your first exercise…"Jiarya said and pointed at the small pond in front of them.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto said and Jiarya chuckled.

"Do you want to learn how to walk on water?" Jiarya asked and Naruto slapped his forehead.

"I KNOW how to do that!" the blond said and Jiarya opened his eyes shocked.

"Oh…well… then on to exercise B!" Jiarya said and pulled out a large scroll. "I'll let you sign this contract as long as you agree to –"

"I have a summoning contract…I'm the master of it to." Naruto said as he picked at his ear.

"…Then what the hell can I teach you kid!!!" Jiarya roared and Naruto looked at him.

"Well how about how to use Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto asked and Jiarya sighed.

"Well that's about the…only…thing…" the old man trailed off as he thought about something.

"On second thought what if I taught you a super cool jutsu!" Jiarya said spreading his arms out wide.

"I know a bunch already…" Naruto muttered.

"This one tops them all." Jiarya said with his arms across his chest.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked and raised his eyebrows. "Prove it."

Jiarya chuckled as he held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto stared at it until suddenly he saw chakra begin to spin in it in the form of a perfect sphere. It was pinkish white and Naruto was transfixed by it.

"This is Rasengan, the 4th Hokage's original jutsu. Pure, raw, destructive chakra." Jiarya said and slammed the jutsu into a tree. The jutsu bore into the wood and when it faded there was a hole that went through the entire tree, perfectly smoothed out and perfectly circular. "That was only at half power." Jiarya said and turned to Naruto.

"That was awesome." Naruto muttered and looked at Jiarya in a new light. "Please teach me Ero-Sensei."

"Don't call me that!" Jiarya yelled.

That was a week and a half ago.

"FOCUS!" Jiarya yelled as he hit Naruto with a small pebble.

"THIS IS HARD!" Naruto yelled right back.

"…FOCUS!" Jiarya yelled back.

Naruto shook his head as he held the water balloon in front of him again. Jiarya told him that learning the technique was a six step process. Naruto had completed the first three steps and was on the fourth one but he was stuck. It had taken him an entire 6 days to complete the first three steps but this one just wouldn't get over and done with. The first step was to be able to concentrate chakra into your hand which Naruto mastered after a day. On the second day he had to try and channel the chakra out of his hand which took him 2 days to learn. Then the third step was to hold a solid spherical object in your hand and rotate it with chakra. It took Naruto three days to get that step down but here he was 4 ½ days later, stuck on the fourth step.

He had to channel his chakra into the water balloon and rotate the water WITHOUT making the balloon burst. He had already gone through 150 balloons now and the number was still climbing.

"I can't make my chakra go into the water and spin it in a perfect circle for some reason…which is weird because I have great control over water." Naruto said as he threw the balloon which had just popped into the ever growing pile of balloon remains.

"That is because you have water based chakra. With this technique you use raw chakra and channel it through your hand then make it rotate before it expands beyond your control." Jiarya said as he took a sip form his pop.

"…Damn." Naruto said and grabbed another water balloon from a trash bin full. "How long did it take the fourth to complete this technique?"

"I told you it has not yet been completed, this step here is only the first of six stages. The fourth only made it to 4th stage and was starting to work on the fifth stage before he died. Even then he didn't have a complete grasp on the 4th stage...besides it took him about 2 years to make this first stage here. It took me about a year to learn it…and master the first stage." Jiarya said and Naruto sighed.

"So I WON'T have this technique for the exams." He cursed.

"Not if you keep whining you won't!" Jiarya yelled and threw another rock at him.

Naruto grumbled as he began to focus more chakra into the water balloon urging it to spin. It was then that he felt something, it was slight but he felt it, he felt the water slosh around in the water balloon for a few seconds before it exploded.

"I did it, I made it spin!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"I doubt it kid; I bet it'll take you at least these next two months to get to the fifth stage at least." Jiarya said as he sighed impatiently. 'I thought he would be better…'

"Oh really!" Naruto said and threw the destroyed balloon at Jiarya's face. "I bet I can finish it in the next 11 days!" he yelled and Jiarya snorted.

"Kid if you can do that I will personally teach you another cool technique." Jiarya said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked and Jiarya shook his head.

"Only if you finish this technique because it builds off this." Jiarya said and Naruto rubbed his hands together greedily.

"You got yourself a deal." Naruto said but Jiarya raised up a hand.

"But if you lose this bet you have to do something for me." Jiarya said and Naruto scratched his head.

"What?" the blond asked.

Jiarya got a shy and perverted face as he poked his index fingers together. "You have to go around all day using your Sexy Jutsu…"

"…"

"…"

"PERVERT!" Naruto yelled.

"I'M A SUPER PERVERT!!!" Jiarya screamed.

"Your pathetic." Naruto said as he went back to work.

Else where  
_

"Come on Sasuke focus the chakra into your hand like this and hold it there." Kakashi said as he pointed at a spot on Sasuke's hand.

"I do but every time I try I can't control the lightning and it shocks me and messes up my control in this hand." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Yes I had that same problem when I first started out but you learn how to do it right eventually." Kakashi said and Sasuke groaned.

"Can we take a break from this, my arm is tingly and I can't feel it." Sasuke said as he rubbed his arm.

"Fine, I want to teach you something else anyways." Kakashi said and Sasuke cocked his head.

"What?" he asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Well…it's a technique that seals chakra." Kakashi explained and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I learn about that?" the Uchiha asked and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh…Naruto."

"Not just him but all of your opponents, if you can get them with this seal then they can't use chakra properly." Kakashi said and held his hand out. "This seal is a bit complicated and only a few can use it."

Kakashi then went through some hand seals and then held his hand back out only now his fingertips were all glowing a different color. His thumb was a yellowish white, his index finger was red, middle finger was blue, ring finger was brown, and his pinky was pure white. "It's called a five prong elemental seal. It is handy when fighting against people who can use elemental chakra sufficiently."

"So it IS meant to be used on Naruto." Sasuke said and shrugged. "Oh well."

"Okay I want you to copy my hand seals with your Sharingan." Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded.

The next day Naruto was walking down the street taking a little break from training. In his hand was a metal ball that was the size of a baseball and inside was a small metal marble. Jiarya had given it to Naruto and told him that if he could make the marble spin around in circles in the larger ball then he would have a better chance at excelling at the 4th step. Naruto immediately went to work on the small thing all night and all this morning.

As he walked he felt the small metal ball bouncing around, not spinning in smooth circles yet. Naruto swore as he continued to concentrate on making the ball spin. As he focused he suddenly felt some lean way and began to work on it and felt the marble begin to spin when all of a sudden-

"NARUTO-KUN!" a voice rang out and Naruto lost his concentration.

"Kuso!" Naruto yelled and gained a couple looks form strangers.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's up!" Naruto turned to see Temari bounding toward him happily. She had on a short black skirt that came down low enough to hide her panties from sight yet high enough that she wouldn't have to even drop the skirt to go to the bathroom. Over that she was wearing a tight pink t-shirt that showed off her chest and despite Naruto's best attempts his gaze kept traveling down to it.

'Curse you pervey-sage!' Naruto swore in his mind.

Temari also had on a pair of pink and black striped socks that came up to her knees and she wore a simple pair of sandals for shoes. Her hair billowed freely behind her and came down to her shoulders.

"Hey Temari…" Naruto muttered and waved lightly. 'Damn it!' he thought.

"Hey we match today!" she squealed and Naruto sighed. He had only adorned himself with a pair of black pants, a tight black t shirt that showed off his Uzumaki crest tattoo, and a pair of black shoes. His head band was still tied at his belt loop and he let his hair fall freely in front of his eyes. His sword and scroll were strapped onto his back only he carried them a different way. He carried his scroll like Jiarya did because he found that it let him move with the scroll easier. It was down at his lower back and vertical while his sword was strapped on his back diagonally. Naruto eyed Temari carefully and then sighed before giving her a grin.

'Maybe if I am just nice to her today…' he thought. "You look pretty cute today." He said and Temari stared at him before a small blush made its way across her face, right under her eyes.

"Th-thanks Naruto-kun." She said as she toed the ground.

'She looks kind of cute right…NO! I need to FOCUS!' Naruto said as he mentally straightened himself out.

"So what's up?" he asked as he shifted his weight slightly and leaned against a building next to him.

"Well…I saw you and then I kind of thought that maybe we could…hang out or something?" Temari asked looking at him sincerely.

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, I could use some company." He said and Temari squealed again.

"Thank-you so much…so what do YOU want to do?" she asked and Naruto rubbed his head.

"Well I'm kind of hungry…" he began.

"Let's get some ramen." She said immediately and Naruto looked at her.

"How did you know I liked ramen?" he asked and Temari blushed.

"Well…I kind of did some digging up on you but also it is because of Gaara…he likes Ramen a lot for some unknown reason and well he has an insatiable urge to eat A LOT of ramen and you guys are somewhat the same." Temari said and Naruto shook his head.

"That's not true, we just have good taste it has nothing to do with… you know." Naruto said and Temari nodded. She obviously got the meaning of what he and Gaara were talking about back in the forest.

Fū smiled as a bowl of steaming hot ramen was set in front of her.

"All right!" she said and smacked her hands together. "I-TA-DAAAA-KI-MASUUUUU!" she sung out and dug in.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. With this ramen there is no need to pout." Killer Bee said as he slurped some Miso Ramen down.

"Come on Bee, slow down." Yugito said as she finished her tenth bowl.

"Look who's talking Yo!" Bee accused.

Gaara looked around his room and shut the curtains and walked over to his bag. He slowly pulled a cup of his favorite instant ramen from it and smiled evilly. "And they said I wouldn't get you past them." He said and poured some boiling hot water into the container.

Roku looked around before he snuck out of the giant fancy restaurant and ran across the street. He opened the curtain to his favorite ramen stall and took a deep breath. "Oh Miso-chan I'm back."

"Roku! Stop having fantasies about the ramen!" the chef yelled and Roku blushed as he sat down.

Natsumi smiled as she slurped from a bowl politely. She set the empty bowl down and then her entire demeanor changed.

"HIT ME UP BABY!" she yelled and the chef slammed three bowls down on the table.

"Come on break the record! 25 seconds Natsumi!"

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" the crowd began to chant as Natsumi downed the ramen in split seconds.

"YEAH!" she roared.

Ochi burped loudly after he finished his 15th bowl of ramen and then looked around.

"It's been a good day today my friends." He said and sauntered out of the Ramen shop.

Jikōru stretched happily as he fell asleep in his bed. Around him was a castle of empty instant ramen cups.

"I LOVE RAMEN!" Every Jinchuuriki chorused at the same time, unbeknownst to them.

Naruto shuddered as he got a weird feeling. "Weird…" he said and Temari smiled at him.

"Come on let's go get some Ramen right now." She said and grabbed his hand and led him down the street. After about ten minutes though she stopped and turned towards him with a nervous smile. "Where is the shop?" she asked and Naruto laughed at her and it was a real laugh and it felt good.

"It's this way." He said and pulled her along lightly.

'Oh my Kami! He's holding my hand!' Temari thought and she blushed.

'What am I doing…'Naruto thought as he saw the blond girl blush. He continued walking, weaving in and out of the crowd and ignoring the hateful glares that came his way. Temari saw the glares and shook her head in anger. She had seen people give Gaara these looks when the boy went into town which was rare, very rare.

"Here we are!" Naruto said with a grin as he grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside, letting Temari duck in.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Temari said with a smile as she sat in a chair and spun in a circle on it.

"Oh, Naruto-kun who is this?!" a girl's voice said and Temari turned.

"Hehe this is Temari… Ayame, Temari this is Ayame and that." Naruto said pointing at the chef. "Is Ichiraku."

"Naruto you said that I would be your first date." Ayame said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Aww Ayame that was like six years ago." Naruto said with a grin and sat down.

"SO what do you guys want?" Ayame said as she laughed about her and Naruto's joke.

"I want the usual…Temari?" he asked and looked at the blond girl.

Said blond was zoned out while staring at Naruto's face. "Temari?" Naruto asked again and she jumped when her concentration as broken.

"Huh, what?!" she said and Ayame laughed.

"What do you want to eat?" Naruto asked again and Temari blushed.

"Oh, just a bowl of… Miso/Deer Ramen if that's okay?" she asked and Ayame nodded.

"No problem." She said and walked into the kitchen and joined her father.

Naruto sighed as he leaned on the counter and turned his head so that he could eye Temari carefully. She wasn't paying attention and was letting her gaze wander around the shop. 'Hmm, she is kind of cute and a lot more developed then some of the other girls around here.' Naruto thought as his gaze traveled down ward. 'NO!' he thought. 'I am NOT like the pervey-sage!'

"ACCHHOOOO!" Jiarya sneezed and was blasted off the building that he was crouching on. "What was that?" he asked himself.

"So Temari, tell me, why aren't you training?" he asked casually and Temari glanced at him with another small blush.

"Oh, I um… well I, I mean, my team is already strong enough you see and besides I like to train at night…" she said quickly and Naruto grinned.

"That sounds cool…so you primarily are a wind user then?" he asked and Temari eyed him carefully.

"Are you digging information out of me?" she asked playfully and Naruto couldn't help himself, he smiled at her.

"Nah, just curious." He said and the blond girl nodded.

"Well, yeah I am really good with wind…in fact I'm inventing my own technique finally." She whispered with a large smile.

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "I have yet to do so… I just have learned stuff my sensei has taught me." Naruto said as he wiped his nose in embarrassment.

"So what element do you use, besides water?" Temari asked curiously.

"Oh that's it…I haven't discovered if I have any other affinities." He explained and Temari nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm not any weaker…" he said as he thought about the technique he was working on.

"Oh no, you're not weak!" Temari said as she held her hands up defensively. "I never meant that!" she finished.

"Relax I know…" Naruto muttered and rolled his eyes. 'Girls…' he thought.

'That was close…' Temari thought as she blushed again and looked down and saw Naruto's tattoo. "Hey why do you have a tattoo and what does the symbol stand for?" she asked curiously. While it wasn't uncommon for many ninja to have tattoo's it was an uncommon symbol she never saw before.

"Oh this?" Naruto asked as he held up his arm. The tattoo seemed to glow as though it was in moon light. "It's my clan's symbol…" Naruto said, obviously not wanting to explain it any more.

"Oh, what clan are you from?" Temari asked curiously.

"Uzumaki." Naruto said simply and then cut her off before she could ask another questions.

"My turn to ask questions." Naruto said and tapped his forehead. "So are you and Gaara and Kankuro actually siblings?" he asked and Temari nodded.

"Yeah, our dad is the Kazekage…" Temari muttered and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really so you guys must have it good?" he asked and Temari snorted louder then she hoped and then covered her face with a blush.

"S-sorry but no…our dad neglects us because…well you know about Gaara already and well he hates Gaara but me and Kankuro, we don't share those feelings and so he hates us all." Temari explained and then looked away from Naruto. "he has sent us on several dangerous A and B-ranked missions along with one S-rank, all in hopes that we would die but we never did and his congratulations were always curses in disguise." Temari said and Naruto shook his head. He could feel for the three kids, his life sucked just as bad growing up.

"So why did he send you guys here?" Naruto asked and Temari snorted.

"You know that there may be an invasion or well whatever they are assuming right?" Temari asked and Naruto nodded. Jiarya had talked to him about this several times when they trained together.

"Yeah what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well our dad caught whiff of it and well he sent us over here as 'reinforcements' for Konoha." Temari said and shook her head. "He just hopes that at least one of us will die, hopefully Gaara." She said with disgust.

"So I take it you don't really like you dad?" Naruto asked and Temari laughed.

"Like him? We hate him…it took everything me and Kankuro had to stop Gaara from killing him one day…" Temari said and Naruto looked away and Temari caught this. "Gaara… he isn't as sadistic as you think…it's the seal that's on him…my dad screwed with the original one, tampering with its effects so that he could make the perfect weapon out of Gaara…but it didn't work." Temari whispered. "Instead Gaara…he gained a insanity that would surface when adrenaline was within him… but if he is outside of battle he is a typical boy…somewhat."Temari said and Naruto nodded.

"I can understand his pain." Naruto said and laid a hand on Temari's shoulder and the blond girl blushed like crazy. "But I still have to kick his ass in the finals." Naruto said and Temari let herself laugh by accident.

"In case you haven't noticed, Gaara has the ultimate defense. Sand protects him automatically, he has a layer of sand skin, and he also has his deadly Sandstorm Taijutsu style." Temari said and covered her mouth realizing her mistake. She had just given Naruto information about her brother.

"It's cool, I already deduced a lot about him when he battled." The blond boy said and that was when Ayame popped into the front of the shop again.

"Here you guys go." She said and set bowls of ramen down in front of the two.

"Itadakimasu!" both Temari and Naruto chorused at the same time.

"Man that ramen was awesome!" Temari said as they left the shop half an hour later.

"Yeah it is the best ramen ever." Naruto said with a grin. He was starting to grow rather fond of Temari. "So…"

Temari sighed and looked up at the sky and then back at Naruto. "Well it's been fun Naruto-kun, but I guess I should go if that's all." She said and Naruto heard some hope in her voice.

"Well I guess-"his sentence was never finished.

Ino saw both blonds walk out of the ramen shop and immediately she became angry. Naruto was going to be hers; she had always secretly been infatuated with the boy after she heard about his actions in wave country. She also heard about the way Sasuke was treating him and she realized how big of a dick he was and regretted ever really chasing him. So that being the case Ino wasn't going to just give Naruto away to the dumb sand bitch.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled and hugged him tightly. "How are you?" she asked sweetly and Naruto looked at her in shock for a moment.

'What the hell?' he thought and Ino blushed at his look.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as she held her hands behind her back nervously and toed the ground in front of her.

"N-nothing Ino…" Naruto muttered and shook his head.

'Okay any guy in Konoha would kill to have Ino hanging on them…' he thought and shrugged.

"What do you need?" he asked and watched as Ino blushed slightly, a small red haze making its way across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose.

'She's even cuter then Temari!' Naruto thought before mentally kicking himself.

"Oh, um, well, you see…can we go on a date?!" the words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them and her blush reddened.

Naruto and Temari were both taken aback, Naruto because he never saw those words coming and Temari because she knew that Ino would be competition. Naruto looked at Ino closely with his 'eye' that he gained form Jiarya by accident. The girl was wearing more civilized clothing but that didn't mean that it wasn't seductive. She had on a pair of short shorts that were black, a pink halter top that cut off a little bit above her belly button and showed her chest which was just a bit smaller then Temari's *Mental Smack*, and a pair of purple sandals. Her long blond pony tail hung down her back and ended just a bit before it touched her butt.

'She is actually pretty cute...this could work. The hottest girl in Konoha, what seems to be the hottest girl in Suna…hmmm?' Naruto thought.

"Maybe, I have to train though…" he said and both girls' jaws dropped.

"O-okay Naruto-kun, maybe I'll stop by and watch you train!" Ino said happily and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Not to learn anything from you though!" Ino said and Naruto smiled.

"If you want to that's cool." He said and turned around and started walking. Both girls stared at him happily before he turned around and using as much of his charm as possible he winked with his right eye. "Bye Temari-chan, bye Ino-chan."

Both girls dropped unconscious and Naruto continued walking with a smile, he had done Jiarya proud.

Jiarya looked up from his notebook and looked around dismayed.

"Why is it that I feel as though I did something reckless?" he asked himself but then suddenly an odd feeling came over him. "But why am I so happy and full of pride suddenly?"

Jiarya looked around and couldn't find any reason so he went back to his 'research'. "Come on Fuki-chan just a little bit closer to Nakomi-chan and you guys will have made the perfect position!" Jiarya muttered while he scribbled quickly.

**A/N: Okay so here goes Chapter 13 and I cranked up the romance a bit. Lately I have read a lot of good fictions about all kinds of different pairings and so I have finally developed enough sense to make an okay pairing or two. Now Naruto's personality, it isn't different because I don't believe in killing off his happy go lucky attitude. No I like to make him more I don't know…more of a smart ass while fighting and more laid back somewhat. Otherwise outside of battling he is, smarter, charming, funny, and typically fun to be with. Now I only am having Naruto learn the Rasengan because well, I think that it's bullshit that Sasuke learned the F-ing Chidori during the Chuunin exams, got the cursed seal, became one of the fastest Genin, injured Gaara when he couldn't even beat Haku, get the Sharingan, get a postponed match, it pisses me off. So hell yeah Naruto IS LEARNING THE FUCKING Rasengan!!! Now form what I have talked about so far I think I should bring up.**

**Naruto = Water Affinity**

**Naruto = Heir to the Uzumaki Throne, Royal family Yadda yadda.**

**Naruto has his own summoning contract**

**Naruto can only use 5 major jutsu not counting Henge and Kawarimi**

**Naruto is starting to develop his perverted personality**

**Naruto's mom is Kushina**

**Zabuza is Naruto's uncle**

**Possible Harem, or at least Naruto paired with 2 girls**

**Sasuke has advanced his jutsu arsenal.**

**Kakashi is teaching Sasuke the five prong elemental seal and Chidori**

**Sakura and Sasuke are dating**

**Rasengan has six stages**

**Two months training and rest period instead of 1 month for exams**

**Ayame is NOT a possible pairing.**

**Gaara is not always insane**

**Everyone who ate ramen in this chapter minus Temari were Jinchuuriki (SURPRISE!!! Now we know everyone's names and their Biju for the most part.)**

**Suna will NOT be invading Konoha**

**My perception of characters is horrible, I got Ibiki and Genma totally mixed up**

**Sakura x Naruto isn't going to happen…**


	14. Chapter 14: Training and Dates: Part 2:3

Chapter 14: Training and Dates: Part 2-3

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he focused his chakra into the water balloon.

"…wow." Jiarya said as he watched Naruto's hands glowing blue.

Naruto's chakra swirled around and around and the balloon was bulging in random spots. Naruto's face was set in a solid determinate face. He was going to master this technique no matter what. Naruto roared as he applied more chakra.

"FASTER!" Naruto yelled. The balloon became to shake.

"More power!" Naruto yelled and the chakra around his hands expanded.

"MORE POWER!" Naruto screamed into the air. The water balloon began to shake wildly and threatened to explode.

"MOOOOORRRREEEEEE POOOOWWWEEEERRRRRRRR!" Naruto screamed louder and the balloon stopping shaking suddenly and began to hum.

"I did it!" Naruto yelled and Ino cheered suddenly.

"Yes! all right Naruto-kun!" she said and pumped her fist.

"Well kid that's impressive…I guess it's time for the fifth step eh?" Jiarya asked setting down his can of pop. The Sannin stood up and walked towards Naruto with a grin on his face and pulled a marker out of his back pocket.

"What are you doing now?" Naruto asked as he dropped the water balloon to the ground where it popped and sprayed water everywhere.

"I'm going to make a focus point on your hand, you have to apply everything you have learned to it and make a perfect sphere of chakra." Jiarya explained and drew a small spiral on Naruto's hand.

"GAH!" Naruto roared in frustration. "This is impossible!"

"You are going to lose that bet!" Jiarya said with a grin and sat back down.

"No." Naruto said and looked at Ino. "Sorry about the lame date Ino-chan… I just have to master this technique before the exams though." Naruto said to the blond girl who was sitting against a tree watching her date with interest.

"Oh, it's fine Naruto-kun, this is interesting. A technique made by the Yondaime himself!" Ino said with a dreamy look. "You're going to be so strong!" she said with a smile.

Naruto grinned and averted his attention to his hand and focused. 'Everything I have learned…' Naruto thought hard and began to focus his chakra. It swirled around for a split second making a raging whirlwind before exploding and sending him flying backwards.

"AH!" he groaned as he skipped across the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled as he came to a halt.

"Whoops, I forgot to mention that it is much harder for YOUSELF to just focus your chakra without applying it to an object." Jiarya said with an evil grin. "Now better learn how to do it in 10 days." The white haired man said and put his sunglasses on and sipped some pop from his can.

"Asshole-sensei." Naruto muttered as he got to his feet and sighed heavily.

"You can do it Naruto-kun!" Ino said encouragingly.

'Come on Naruto!' Naruto chastised himself mentally and began to focus again. Chakra began to swirl in his hand again with the same effects as the first time.

"Damn it!" he screamed in frustration and threw his hands up. "I give up for today!"

"Oh!" Jiarya said in shock. "Really, well your loss."

"We'll see." Naruto grumbled before motioning for Ino to follow him.

As they walked away Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead in agony. He had to master this technique soon or else…

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_Jiarya got a shy and perverted face as he poked his index fingers together. "You have to go around all day using your Sexy Jutsu…"_

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"No way." Naruto whispered in horror.

"What?" Ino asked curiously and Naruto chuckled.

"Nothing, nothing." He said and stuck his hands in his pockets. "So it's only about 3 o'clock so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked and Ino blushed.

"Well what do YOU want to do Naruto-kun?" Ino asked shyly.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry, we could go get some ram-" Naruto began before Ino cut him off.

"No! You took Temari there yesterday; you have to take me somewhere else!" Ino said angrily and then slapped her hands over her mouth. "G-gomen!" she stuttered.

"Ha-ha it's cool. Let's go get some barbeque." Naruto said pointing to a restaurant that was at the end of the street they were on.

"Okay!" Ino said and both blond began walking again towards the BBQ restaurant.

It took only five minutes to get there and when they did they found familiar faces waiting for them. Ino's team was sitting at a booth eating and when they were seen Asuma beckoned them over.

"Hey guys, you wanna share a booth?" he asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Sorry Asuma-sensei we're on a date." Ino said and Chouji and Shikimaru began choking on the steak they were eating.

"What?" Shikimaru gasped out.

"You heard me you lazy basterd, I'm going on a date with my Naruto-kun!" Ino said with a triumphant heir about herself.

"So are you guys…boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chouji asked and Naruto began coughing wildly before Ino could answer.

"No." Naruto said simply.

"But-"Ino began.

"No, we're just on a date…maybe sometime later but right now we are taking things slow." Naruto said and Ino sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, see you later then Ino." Asuma said and both blondes waved and walked over to their own little booth.

The waiters brought over some steak and Naruto quickly threw them on the grill and lit it. While they were waiting for the meat to cook Naruto brought his hand up in front of him and looked at the small spiral and then grinned.

"Don't even think about it!" Ino said seeing the look in his eyes.

"But Ino-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I said no." Ino said laughing. "People like the restaurant, so don't destroy it."

"Fine…so how have you been?" Naruto asked and Ino smiled.

"Pretty good. I've been watching over the shop lately and taking on more responsibilities with it. I am going to inherit it soon." Ino said and leaned forward on her elbows. "But other than that I have been learning my clan's ways with more depth. I want to learn some of the advance techniques so that I can be a good clan head." Ino said and sighed. "If only my dad would give me our clans Taijutsu style…then I could kick some serious ass in the exams." Ino said and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but remember one thing, if you did get passed the first round you would have to face Gaara." Naruto said and Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think Neji will lose?" she asked and Naruto snorted.

"Trust me…Gaara won't lose…he wants to fight me to badly." Naruto said and Ino chuckled.

"So you think you're going to get all the way to the final round?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"I know I will… I have to." He said and thought about what would happen if anyone but him got there.

"Why?" Ino whispered.

"Because I have to kick the shit out of Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile and Ino let her curious look turn into a look of amusement.

"That's it?" she asked and began laughing. "You already did that!" she almost yelled but kept her voice down.

"Yeah but no one but the Sensei's and Genin saw me, I want EVERYONE to see it happen." Naruto said with a sadistic smile.

"I know that you'll do it!"Ino yelled and blushed immediately.

"So…what did you do for the six months that I was gone?" Naruto asked and leaned forward on his elbows like Ino.

"Oh…not much…just trained with my team, learned some techniques, and…well wondered where you were." Ino said with a slight blush again.

'She is cute…maybe…' Naruto thought. 'I think I could actually enjoy a relationship with her.' He thought and was brought back to reality when Ino tapped him.

"You okay, I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare at me." She said and Naruto chuckled and rubbed his hair sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said and smiled.

"So what did you do?" Ino asked leaning forward more so that her shirt revealed her cleavage.

"Oh you know I learned a couple knew tits" Naruto's eyes widened suddenly. "I mean TRICKS!" he said and blushed at the slip up. 'Damn pervert.'

"Umm, okay?" Ino said and shuffled a little bit which just gave Naruto a better view.

"I went to…Uzu no Kuni and trained under my sensei and he taught me some good stuff, you saw most of it so far…well everything but my ace in the hole." Naruto said and Ino cocked her head to the side.

"What is that?" she asked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be my ace in the hole." Naruto said playfully.

"Fine, then I guess I won't tell you my secret." Ino said scratching her chin.

"Oh well." Naruto said grinning.

"That was so mean!" Ino said and punched his arm.

"That was mean!" Naruto accused and both teens bursted out laughing at the same time that their steaks burst in to flames.

"Shit!" Naruto muttered and swirled his hand around in a small motion. The water in both of their cups spiraled out and splashed across the steaks before swooping up into the air again and landing in the cups. The steaks were blackened and Naruto shook his head in disgust. "I'm not eating that, we'll have to get some new ones." He said and Ino sighed.

"Such a waste." She muttered.

Naruto thought for a little bit before grinning like a fox. He picked the steaks up and set them in his cup of water and flicked his hand so that the water floated into the air and spun slowly. Naruto added Ino's water to it and soon there was an orb of water the size of a soccer ball floating in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked as the brownish water spun slowly with the black lumps in it.

"Well, Chouji might still be hungry and it's time to wake Shikimaru up." Naruto said gesturing to Ino's team who were only four booths away from them. Asuma would be the only one able to see what was coming and would be able to dodge it.

"Wait…" Ino began but Naruto grinned and flicked his hand towards the team.

"**Kitanai Niku Mizukyū!"**

Naruto said the name of his newly made jutsu and watched it fly across the restaurant and make contact with its targets. As he assumed Asuma had seen it coming and had jumped away from the booth but Chouji was curious so he turned around and was hit full on in the face. The meat and water splattered all over Shikimaru who shot awake and knocked over the plate of gravy that Chouji had at his table. It split all over Chouji's leg and the boy roared in pain and tried swatting the hot sauce off but he only managed in smacking the table which sent the meat flying into the booth next to them. Embers form the fire then managed to get on Shikimaru who screamed in shock and ran out form the booth with his pants on fire. Chouji tried to throw water at him but it hit fire and it roared even bigger and Chouji winced when he saw that it was actually the igniter fluid.

"Well…" Naruto muttered turning his back on the scene and plopping some more steaks down on the grill. The waiter had brought some more over during the chaos.

"Oh my GOD!" Ino yelled and fell on the floor laughing at her Team mates.

"Yeah…best invention of a jutsu ever." Naruto said as he cracked up.

"You just invented that?" Ino asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well I already know the basis of it, Mizukyū, so It wasn't hard." He said and Ino smiled. "Hey Ino-chan… come with me." Naruto said standing up suddenly and walking towards the door.

"O-okay!" she said and followed him.

"So what are we doing?" Ino asked and Naruto smiled.

"Just hold this piece of paper in your hand." He said and gave her a small slip of paper.

"What does it do?" she asked curiously and he sighed.

"It is an Affinity slip, it tells you what you affinity is." He said and she nodded. She took the paper and held it in her hand.

"Nothing's happening." She said and Naruto chuckled.

"Focus your chakra into it." He said and she did.

As soon as she did the small slip of paper became soggy and then burst into flames. Ino yelped and dropped the paper to the ground where it sizzled away.

"Well…you are one lucky ass ninja." Naruto said and Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"It is VERY rare for a ninja to possess both Fire and Water affinities." Naruto explained and Ino grinned.

"Well, it suits me. I am hot, and my personality is cool." She said and both teens laughed.

"That was corny." Naruto said and Ino nodded.

"I know but what can I say?" she said and Naruto shook his head.

"So I can teach you some water jutsu but you have to learn fire jutsu from someone else…maybe Asuma?" he said and Ino nodded.

"Yeah he can use fire jutsu so I will ask him." She said and Naruto nodded.

"Now, I am going to teach you the most basic water jutsu there is." Naruto said and then brought his hands in front of him. "Copy these hand seals until you can do them perfectly." Naruto said and made four hand seals.

"Okay." Ino said and began to work on the seals.

Naruto smiled and wandered off a bit and looked into the sky. The sun was getting lower in the horizon, and Naruto guessed it to be around 5 o'clock. He sighed and looked at the spiral on his palm. He HAD to master this jutsu and learn whatever else Jiarya would teach him. He focused a very small amount of chakra into his hand and watched it spiral like a small whirlwind before dispersing. He sighed and held his hand out in front of him and brought his left hand around and gripped his wrist. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra carefully into his palm and steadily increased the amount of chakra until he felt a sufficient supply building up in his hand. He released it all at once and watched it spin in a sphere before exploding and sending blades of chakra fling in all directions.

He was sent skidding backwards as he gritted his teeth. He had small cuts on his body where the chakra blades had sliced through his clothes and cuts over his faces which had trickles of blood leaking from them. He gritted his teeth and flexed his hand which had tons of cuts all up his arm. He decided that he wouldn't be able to make a Rasengan that way without destroying his hand in the process. Naruto sighed and held his hand in front of himself again and took in a deep breath. He focused again and let the chakra pour into his hand as he struggled to make it spiral equally and form a sphere. He gritted his teeth just before the chakra imploded and sent him flying backwards. He came to a halt right next to Ino who was staring at him in shock.

"You got the seals down yet?" he asked from the ground, acting as though it was all a part of the plan.

"Um yeah." She said and Naruto grinned.

"Okay well now you have to apply some chakra and try to direct your focus towards some water. When you master it you will be able to draw water from the ground or the air around you, hell even from the nature itself. Now focus on making a sphere of water, start out small…about the size of your fist and gradually work your way up." Naruto said and Ino nodded and started to make hand seals and held the seal right out in front of her in an awkward style.

Naruto sighed and walked around behind her and carefully and gently he took a hold of both of her hands and pulled them apart. Ino was breathless as Naruto held her from behind, his body almost making complete contact with her own.

"Like this." He said and made her hands go through the seals and end with the last seal down by her right leg. "When you get better you can use one handed seals and make them by your waist so there harder to see." Naruto said and Ino nodded as she blushed.

"Th-thank-you Naruto-kun." She whispered and took in a small breath as the blond boy stepped away.

Ino went through the handseals and focused on the small pond beside them. She gritted her teeth and a small column of water rose about three feet into the air before splashing down again, sending small waves across the pond.

"Close, just keep practicing that whenever you can. When you are able to use it and can make a perfect sphere then I'll teach you Suiton: Mizumūchi. The name of this technique is Suiton: Mizukyū." Naruto said and walked away from Ino to his own little spot to train.

They trained for about an hour before Naruto told Ino that they should head home. As they walked Ino made a brave move and grabbed Naruto's hand as it swung by her and held on to it tight, interlocking their fingers. Naruto almost pulled away but decided to go along with it all. He acted like it was no big deal and squeezed Ino's hand in his own. He flicked his eyes over and saw the girl blushing in the sunset and he smiled. She really was cute, why hadn't he ever noticed before.

It didn't take long for them to get to Ino's house and when they arrived they stood their staring at each other for awhile.

"Well, today was fun." Ino said with a small smile.

"It was wasn't it?" Naruto agreed and rubbed his hair.

Ino brought her hands behind her back and toed the ground nervously before leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the lips. When the girl pulled away Naruto looked at her in shock and she blushed wildly.

"Th-that was for s-saving us back in t-the forest of death. Good night Naruto-kun!" Ino said before running inside and slamming the door.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered in confuzzlement.

As he began to walk away he felt a sudden killer intent behind him and he looked up and saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow as a blond haired man dropped from the roof of Ino's house and walked towards him with a rose in his hand.

"SO you're gonna make a move on my daughter eh?" Inoichi asked as he twirled the rose around. "I don't think so you pu-"

WHAM!

"AHHHH!"

"Oh shit!" Naruto said when the man fell to the floor with perfectly round and flat face. Ino's mom stood next to him with a frying pan in her hand. She was smiling at Naruto softly while she ground her foot into her husband's back in anger.

"Hey Naruto, I hope you had fun tonight, I hope to see you again soon. Don't you Inoichi?" she asked evilly.

"Hehe…yeah." Inoichi said but it was muffled because his face was buried in the dirt.

"Well bye I guess…" Naruto said as he walked away from the house as he left he could hear the sounds of metal hitting bones.

Naruto sighed as he got to the hotel he was staying at. As he walked up the steps he had a feeling that something was about to happen. He got to the third floor and started walking down the hall to his room when he saw a pink haired girl standing outside by his door. He raised an eyebrow when he recognized her.

"You're Tayuya right? What are you doing?" he asked and stopped in front of her.

"Yeah I am." Tayuya said and cracked her knuckles. "I just wanted to meet you in person to see how easy it will be to kick the shit out of you in the exams." She said with an evil smile.

"Okay then have fun -"Naruto began and went to walk forward but tripped on the carpet. He flew forward and crashed into Tayuya and both of them went down, Naruto on top of her. When Naruto opened his eyes he reeled back in shock.

"Y-you little f-fucker!" Tayuya said as she wiped a sleeve across her mouth. "You k-kissed m-me!" she yelled.

"YOU K-KISSED ME!" Naruto yelled back still on top of her.

Tayuya growled and flipped them over so that she was straddling him. She was pinning his arms down in anger and got three inches from his face. "I should kick your ass!" she yelled.

"Why! SO YOU CAN KISS ME AGAIN!" he yelled back.

"You owe me now! No guy gets to just kiss me!" Tayuya said as she sat up with a grin. "Tomorrow, I will meet you here at 9 o'clock in the morning. Your taking me on a date." She said and leaned down slowly and Naruto struggled to get free but it was to no avail.

"No way!" he yelled.

"Yes way Blondie, you wanna make a move on me! Well now you owe me!" she said before lightly brushing her lips over his again making him go quiet.

"G-get out of here!" he stuttered as a blush crossed his face.

"No problem, see you tomorrow perv." Tayuya said as she jumped to her feet and walked away. "Oh yeah I didn't come to tell you I was going to kick your ass."

"Then why did you come! Was it worth making me want to puke?" Naruto yelled. Of course I wasn't that bad but it was sudden and weird.

"Nope, I got what I came for." Tayuya said and walked away and before she rounded a corner and went into her own room she looked at Naruto and winked. "A date." Tayuya disappeared and Naruto slapped a palm against his forehead.

'Why me…I have to focus on training…' Naruto thought and before he turned he saw a glint in the window. "What the hell?" he muttered and then narrowed his eyes. What he saw shocked him.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto roared and made a few hand seals.

"**SUITON: MIZU H****Ā****SHIR****Ā!"**

Water erupted from the wall next to Naruto destroying someone's plumbing but the effects were what he wanted. The water crashed through the window and hit Jiarya, who wasn't able to dodge because he was hanging by a rope, and sent him flying into the distance.

The man was able to get in some last words though. "UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS THREEEEE GIRLFRIENDS!!!"

A vein bulged in Naruto's forehead as he clenched his fist and he walked over to the gaping hole in the wall. "I DO NOT!!!!" He roared.

He could hear a very distant "Liar…"

"Fuck…" Naruto said as an image of Temari appeared in his mind. "My…" he said and an image of Ino appeared next to Temari. "Life…" he said and finally Tayuya appeared next to the two blond girls.

A/N: Well this chapter may be boring but it is time that I brought some romance into the story. I know the Tayuya thing was rushed but it gave it the sense of suddenness which was what I was going for. Also the whole 'Naruto dating different girls thing' will play into this part of the story. I want to do it not just for entertainment but also for his training and it will be explained maybe, in a couple chapters.

Let's go over what happened in this chapter.

-Naruto completed the fourth step of learning the Rasengan

-Went on a date with Ino

-Ino learned she has Fire and Water affinities

-Ino and Naruto kissed

-Naruto met Ino's parents

-Naruto met Tayuya and they kissed

-Naruto has to go on a date with Tayuya now

-Naruto only has 9 days left to learn how to use Rasengan

_Kitanai Niku Mizukyū = Dirty Meat Waterball_

_Suiton: Mizu Hāshirā = Water Release: Pillar of Raging Water_


	15. Chapter 15: Training and Dates: Part 3:3

Chapter 15: Training and Dates: Part 3-3

Naruto groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed the sleep out of them before getting up. He stood to his feet and walked over to the dresser in his room and opened the top drawer. He looked at all of the stuff he had in it and sighed with boredom.

"Always blue and black now." He said and opened up the bottom drawer and brought out his rare outfit. A pair of black pants with orange tiger stripes, a black shirt with an orange spiral on the front, and an orange and black jacket. He pulled on the clothes and flexed his arms to get used to the new clothes. He walked over and grabbed his sword and strapped it onto his back and strapped his scroll on also. He grabbed his Hitai-ate and tied it around his forehead and let it hold his hair back so that his blue eyes were easier to see. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head before he adjusted the headband so that it let his hair fall down in front of his eyes slightly but still showed the metal plate with the Konoha symbol on it.

Naruto grinned and stuffed his wallet into his back pocket before walking to his kitchen and making a cup of instant ramen. As the food boiled he looked at the clock. He still had about half an hour until Tayuya would find him so he knew he should prepare himself. HE went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and then washed his face. He stared at himself in the mirror for awhile, looking at the whisker marks on his cheeks before sighing.

"Damn fox." He said and rubbed his hair with some water and then dried his hair and face with a towel. He walked out and grabbed the ramen and drained it in a mere five minutes before burping and then grabbing a can of pop from the fridge. He walked over to his door and opened it while slipping on his black shoes. As he walked into the hall he turned and locked the door behind him. He started walking when he heard a voice.

"About time." Tayuya said as she stepped around the corner. She was wearing a pair of black pants and low cut purple shirt. Naruto could easily see most of her breasts but he shrugged the thought off, it was too early in the morning. She completed the outfit with a pair of black sandals, her Hitai-ate tied around her waist like a belt with the metal piece on her hip, and her hair flowing behind her freely.

"It's only a little before nine stop whining." Naruto said and Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"Should I kick your ass?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"In other words, should you try and rape me?" he asked and Tayuya immediately blushed and snorted.

"Can't rape the willing." She muttered and Naruto walked up to her.

"Let's go, I have to train later." He said and Tayuya grinned.

"Good you can train with me then." She said and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, private training." He said and Tayuya snorted.

"What working on your Rasengan?" she said and Naruto stopped walking and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"How did you know?!" he demanded.

"Dude I have been watching you ever since the forest of death." Tayuya said with a slight blush. "Why else would I ask you out on a date?!" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Because you're a stalker." Naruto muttered and Tayuya laughed.

"Maybe." She muttered and the left the building.

As they walked down the streets they were silent for the most part. It was rather awkward since neither really knew the other. Naruto didn't try to make conversation because he didn't ask to go on a date, and because he really wanted to get back to training so he was mad.

"Well…from your dates with the blond bitches I can already tell that you don't like the movie gig, so I figured that you and me could go and train some. Maybe get some ramen afterwards…" Tayuya said with a small grin.

Naruto stopped walking and looked at her slowly and a smile appeared on his face. "I'm starting to like you already." He said and Tayuya grinned.

"Then come on." She sad and grabbed his hand and dragged him away. 'Oh yeah he is mine.' She thought.

'This is going to be an interesting day.' Naruto thought with amusement. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"We're going to train here?" Naruto asked as he looked around. They were at a small clearing in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. There was a beautiful waterfall that crashed down into a small lake that then traveled down another incline to a larger lake. Tayuya grinned.

"You have lived in this village for this long and you didn't know about this place?!" she laughed.

"No, not really." Naruto said and scratched his head.

"I hope you can swim." Tayuya said as she looked at the water fall.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we aren't JUST going to train you idiot. This place is so cool because of that!" Tayuya said with excitement and pointed at the waterfall.

"A waterfall?" Naruto asked and Tayuya shook her head.

She walked around the lake and beckoned for Naruto to follow her. She walked behind the water fall on a small ledge and disappeared from sight. Naruto sighed and ran to catch up to her. When he did catch up he gasped at what he saw. Behind the water fall was a large cave that glistened. The cave only extended inward about seven feet and was about ten feet tall but that was what amazed Naruto. At the bottom of the back of the cave was a hole and from it extended a trench that was maybe two feet deep and it continued out passed the waterfall. Water was raging out of the hole that was maybe 4 feet in diameter.

"It's giant water slid!" Naruto exclaimed and Tayuya laughed.

"Yeah…I found it when I first came here and I wa bored." She said and pointed at the hole. "It starts up there, comes down through here and then you fly through this trench. You get shot out under the water fall and then down that inkling to the larger lake. But you can also train while doing this." Tayuya said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked and Tayuya chuckled.

"If you want to really go fast through here you force chakra into you back as though you were walking on water, then you hold it while going and you fly like a bat out of hell." Tayuya said and grinned. "I hope you brought shorts."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "No…" he mumbled and Tayuya laughed.

"I brought some for you; I knew you wouldn't wear any." Tayuya said and pulled a pair out from her shirt. "Here, they should fit you."

Naruto caught the shorts and eyed them. They were black with red strips on them. "Looks good, now let me just change." Naruto said and looked at Tayuya who was already undressing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled and Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"I have my stuff on underneath this you dumb ass." She said and pulled her shirt off. As soon as she did Naruto's jaw dropped when her boobs fell out of the purple shirt and bounced up and down for a second. 'Their way bigger then Temari's... they have to be C's!!!' Naruto screamed in his mind.

Tayuya tossed her shirt to the side and then pulled off her pants with her back to Naruto. She turned and Naruto groaned mentally. Tayuya was curvy in all the right places and she was hot… she was a knock out. 'Okay…she is HOT' Naruto thought and knew that Jiarya would have died from blood loss by now.

"You like what you see?" Tayuya asked stepping up close to Naruto. She put her hands on his chest and brought her lips to his ears. "Then come and get it." She said and laughed as she pushed Naruto and ran out from the cave. Naruto looked at her and then at the shorts and changed quickly and raced after her.

"Wait up I don't know where to go!" he yelled and ran after her. He scrambled up the rocky ledge after her and when he got to the top she was sitting next to a large rock.

"About time loser." She said with a grin and Naruto grinned right back. "Here's the entrance." She said and pointed to a hole next to the rock that disappeared into the small river that made the waterfall.

"Can't you drown in that?" Naruto asked warily.

"No, only some water channels into it…but it shoots you down fast enough, just get yourself a little wet!" Tayuya yelled and splashed him with water suddenly.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he shivered. "Oh you're so done!" he yelled back playfully and made a hand seal.

"**Suiton: Tsunami!"**

A small wave of water shot from the river and engulfed Tayuya who screamed in delight. When the water receded she was soaking wet, her pink hair hanging in front of her eyes and water covering her entire body which made Naruto blush slightly.

"Last one down loses!" Tayuya yelled and jumped into the hole feet first.

"Ha, call yourself a loser already then!" Naruto yelled and jumped in after her.

He rocketed down through the hole in complete darkness until suddenly he entered the cave behind the waterfall. He didn't have time to think before he shot through the wall of water and was sent skidding across the small lake. He immediately started going don the incline which he found out was a large slab of slightly curved rock that made a long half pipe. Water raced down it and Naruto grinned as he speed down right behind Tayuya. He brought his hands down to his sides and willed the water behind him to push him faster and while willing the water in front of Tayuya to push upward. Of course he wasn't able to focus completely so it didn't work as good as he wanted but he got the desired effects. He shot past the pink haired girl who screamed in protest while he laughed wildly.

"LOSER!" He yelled as he neared the end of the pipe. As the end the slab curved up so that it was level with the lake which could only mean one thing.

SWOOSH!

Naruto was sent sliding across the surface if the lake before finally stopping. Tayuya stopped a bit before he did and he laughed as he swam back to her.

"That was great!" he yelled and she laughed in response.

"I know right! Let's go again!" she said and pulled herself up out of the water and walked across it. Naruto followed her lead and caught up.

"I have an idea." He said and as they walked he explained himself. "Instead of starting at the hole just go to the start of this slab pipe and then stand up while focusing chakra into your feet. Then slide down like you were water boarding and at the end see how far across the lake you can get." Naruto said and Tayuya laughed.

"Let's try it." She said and they ran up the hill.

When they got to the slab Naruto focused chakra to his feet and walked out onto the smaller lake and stood before the rock slab and sighed. "Here goes nothing." He said and jumped down into the pipe. He was sent flying and it scared him to death at first until he got the hang of it. He laughed wildly as he flew down at high speeds. He leaned back and forth and learned that he would go right if he focused more chakra into the upper part of his feet and left if more chakra was sent to his heels. He flew all around in the slab pipe while laughing merrily. He saw the end of the slab coming up and he looked back to see Tayuya eyeing it with hunger.

"Here we go!" he yelled and crouched down in case he did crash.

He flew out across the lake and was sent sliding. HE was screaming as he made it all the way to the center of the lake before coming to a halt finally and standing perfectly still. He looked back and saw Tayuya still racing towards him and watched as she whizzed past. She came to a halt twenty feet from him and looked back with a grin.

"Who rocks?" she asked as she ran over to him.

"Me, I figured this out." Naruto said with a grin and looked at the long walk they had back. "This sucks." He mumbled and Tayuya smirked.

"Gives us time to talk." She said and Naruto shrugged.

"Sure why not?" he asked and Tayuya grinned.

"So tell me about yourself." She said and Naruto laughed and rubbed his wet hair sheepishly.

"Well… I like Ramen, my friends, water slides," both of the teens laughed at this. "and training. I don't like traitors, over arrogant fools, those who prey on the weak and the wait for ramen to cook. I had previously hoped to be the Hokage but that dream changed…" Naruto trailed off and Tayuya cocked her head at him.

"Why?" she asked and Naruto looked at her for a little bit.

"You're the first person I have told about this…" Naruto muttered and Tayuya nodded.

"Go on." She whispered.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…and my mom was suppose to be the queen of Uzu no Kuni…so I am the heir." Naruto said and Tayuya looked at him in shock.

"You're the Heir of Uzumaki?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…I haven't even really been here for the last six months I have been in Uzu no Kuni training with my mentors, Haku and Zabuza who is my uncle." Naruto said and Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Momoichi Zabuza? The Nuke-nin? He's your uncle?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah he is really Uzumaki Zabuza, Momoichi is his code name." Naruto said and Tayuya snorted.

"So you parent's are dead?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"So what about you?" Naruto asked and Tayuya smiled softly.

"I like music, friends…what little I have, and training. I hate murders, traitors, and…liars. I dream of one day finding the place where I truly belong." Tayuya said and then sighed. "Otherwise I am just like you…minus the Prince thing, I am an orphan…my parents were killed when I was only three. I can't even remember their faces. After that I went to an orphanage in the Land of Rice until I was ten. I then got sick of the abuse there and ran away and then found Otogakure and immediately joined their ranks. From then on I have trained to become strong." Tayuya said with a shrug.

"So your life has been rough to?" Naruto asked and Tayuya cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How has yours been rough?" she asked curiously.

"…I was abused…my entire life pretty much. Mostly everyone in the village hates me, no parents, and a heavy burden." Naruto said and Tayuya snorted.

"Not as bad as my abuse. The guy who ran my orphanage would beat us usually, starve us, us make us clean all the time." Tayuya said and Naruto shook his head.

"I was beaten senseless every day since I was four. I starved almost every night and ate out of trashcans. I had to steal just to live… I have never had anyone to truly love me until recently." Naruto said and Tayuya regretted her words immediately.

"I'm sorry." She said as they walked up the small incline.

"It's cool…" Naruto said as they got to the top of the hill and stood next to the small lake. "So this is a lake eh?" he asked and Tayuya shrugged.

"I guess." She said.

"Well how deep is it!" he yelled suddenly and pushed her in. she screamed in shock and as she fell in she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him in after her. Both went in with a large splash and came up coughing and laughing.

"Nice try asshole." She said and Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the goose bumps out of his arms.

"Y-yeah I know." He said and Tayuya saw his teeth shattering.

"Is it that cold?" she asked and Naruto nodded. His gaze traveled down and he blushed at what he saw. Both of Tayuya's nipples were hard and very visible through her bikini.

"Your body thinks so…" he muttered and blushed as the words left is mouth.

Tayuya looked down and yelped as a blush crossed her face and she put her arms across her chest. "S-sorry…" she mumbled and climbed out of the lake.

Naruto got out after her and followed her to the cave where she was pulling on her clothes in a hurry. Naruto watched her until she finished and then they stared at each other. "Ummm?" he asked and Tayuya blushed again when she realized what he meant.

"Sorry." She said and ducked out of the cave. Naruto chuckled as he took off the shorts and sighed. He swirled his hand and watched as the water flowed from his boxers and left them bone dry but slightly cold. He then did the same to his body and hair until he had a ball of water in front of himself. He flicked the water ball into the water raging by and he pulled on his clothes. He walked out of the cave to find a shivering Tayuya sitting down by a tree.

Naruto walked over and grinned at her and flicked his hands and pulled all of the water off of her body and formed a small sphere of water with it.

"Th-thanks." Tayuya said but she was still freezing. Naruto pulled off his jacket and handed it to her and she pulled it on happily. Naruto bent down and then sat next to her. He sat so that their bodies were touching so that they could warm each other up.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Naruto said playfully and Tayuya rolled her eyes. "How long you think we have been out here?" he asked and she shrugged.

"C-couple hours at least." She said while her teeth clattered.

"Your pretty cold." Naruto said and she chuckled. "Come here." Naruto finally said and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Umm rape?" she asked and they both laughed.

"No, I don't want to be blamed for your death when you die from hypothermia." He said and she shrugged and snuggled closer to him. Naruto looked past her and looked at the sphere of water that was floating in front of him. He could feel some chakra trickling out of him as he held it aloft and together. He moved his fingers and both teens watched as he made shapes with the water. A kunai, a shuriken, a dragon, a face, and finally his clan symbol. Naruto then made the small spiral spin so that it looked like a whirlpool.

"It's beautiful." Tayuya whispered as the moon caught the sunlight and it glistened.

"Thanks." Naruto said and the water fell to the floor. "Want to see a little show I put on for mine and my mentors entertainment?"he asked and Tayuya nodded.

Naruto brought one of his arms away from the girl and began to move his fingers and suddenly five little stick people made of water were walking around in circles.

"That's it?" Tayuya asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Watch." He said and then suddenly a hurricane shot up from the ground. He made the small people run around while they were sucked up and thrown around by the hurricane. He made new people to be thrown around every now and then and started to make other things when Tayuya was crying from laughter.

"That is the funniest shit I have seen so far!" she bellowed and Naruto laughed along with her.

"Here comes the grand finally." He said and pushed a lot of chakra into making the last show. He formed a large water dragon and a small person with armor and a sword. He made the two figures fight until he made the man make some hand seals and shoot a ball of water at the dragon. The water ball missed and flew up into the sky and Naruto made both dragon and man stare at it until it exploded sending little ran droplets drizzling down. The dragon looked down at the little man and swept his tail around and crushed him.

"HAHA!" Tayuya roared and Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…that was what happened in a training session between me and Zabuza." Naruto said and Tayuya laughed harder.

"His water dragon smashed your ass?" she asked between laughs.

"More like threw me skipping across the ocean." Naruto mumbled and Tayuya laughed.

"That's funny." She said and rubbed her arms.

"You seem warmer." Naruto said and Tayuya grinned.

"So?" she asked and snuggled up against Naruto.

"Nice excuse." Naruto said and pushed her off gently. They both stood to their feet and Naruto stretched. "This day has been fun." He said and Tayuya nodded.

"Yeah it has." She muttered and looked at the ground shyly.

"Thanks…for not being like the other two." Naruto said and Tayuya looked up.

They looked into each other's eyes and then found themselves leaning forward slowly until their lips met. Naruto was flooded with warmness as he and Tayuya began to kiss slowly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon both had deepened the kiss and Naruto found himself pinning Tayuya against a tree while she had her legs around him. The kiss deepened and when both teens broke apart they were panting but were smiling at each other. As they leaned in to go for round two they heard a voice suddenly.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino's voice rung out. "Get off him you bitch!" she roared and jumped down and landed by the lake.

"Who are you to talk?" Temari suddenly said as she appeared on top of the waterfall.

"…crap." Naruto muttered and Tayuya smirked.

"What are you bitches doing here?" she asked evilly and unpinned herself from the tree and walked up to Ino.

"I'm coming to claim my Naruto-kun you bitch." Ino said and pushed Tayuya.

"Your Naruto-kun!" Temari yelled and jumped down from the waterfall and landed next to Ino. "He is mine you stupid slut!" she yelled and slapped Ino across the face.

"Wrong!" Tayuya said and pushed both girls into the lake. "He's. Mine." She said and began to walk away.

"On no you don't." Temari roared and grabbed Tayuya's ankle and yanked her backwards into the lake.

Naruto watched in horror as the three girls fought viciously against each other. 'Oh my god…' he thought and started to walk away.

"Hold on Naruto-kun, I'll be there in a second." Ino yelled at him as she yanked Tayuya's hair.

"She's lying Naruto sweetie, I just have to get rid of this trash and then I'll be at your side to keep you company." Temari said slapped Ino in the face and dunked her under the water.

"Right!" Tayuya yelled and dunked Temari under and grinned as she held both girls under. "Just a second Naruto!" she sang evilly.

Naruto took several steps back into the forest and hid behind a tree in fright. These girls were vicious, why was he doing this even?! Oh yeah because of pervey sage's sexual awareness he had noticed girls. Damn Pervert. Naruto could have sworn he heard a sneeze as he said that and looked around. 'It wouldn't surprise me if that dick was actually writing this all down I his notebook.' Naruto thought and sat down.

"What can I do?" he whispered to himself.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"Baby where are you?!" Temari yelled and Naruto heard another slap.

"It's okay to come out!" Tayuya yelled.

'If only I could satisfy all of them…" Naruto began to think. 'If I could be with them all at…the…same…time.' he finished his thought and grinned. "I can look left and right this way!" he yelled and brought his hands together.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Three clones appeared and looked at the original before nodding. They knew what they were to do and they ran off to do it. One went and found Ino, one found Tayuya, and one found Temari. Naruto waited until he heard the voices getting fainter until he finally came out by the small lake.

"Good idea Naruto…" he said to himself. "Now it's time to train." He thought and looked at his palm. He started to focus chakra into his hand but it exploded sending him skipping across the lake to the other side. "Of course." He thought and began the long walk towards Konoha.

He had training to do it was the ninth day.

Then the eighth.

Then the seventh.

Then the sixth.

Then the fifth.

Then the fourth.

Then the third.

Then the second.

"Ho! This is the last day Gaki!" Jiarya roared as Naruto tired to unsuccessfully make another Rasengan.

"Shut-up!" Naruto roared and slapped his head in anger. 'How can I do this?' he asked himself.

In order to focus on training Naruto had made three clones everyday in order to occupy the three girls always trying to get him lately. He had always been successful but he had started to notice some side effects after using each clone. He was becoming more attached to each girl every day. He had asked Jiarya and the man finally sat him down and explained why this was happening. The old man had told him that he would inherit all of the experience, memories, and feelings that his clones had experienced while living. Naruto was shocked at first but realized that it was a small price to pay compared to walking around an entire day using his sexy jutsu.

He had continued to use the clones and by now he had found himself pushing down the urge to go on dates with the girls himself.

"Well, get ready to sue the sexy Jutsu!" Jiarya roared happily and Naruto sighed.

"How can I do this…there had to be some sort of key…think Naruto…think!" Naruto roared to himself.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_Then it is just a manner of maintaining that concentration." Haku explained with a friendly smile._

Kage Bunshin is a forbidden jutsu, and forbidden jutsu can be learned and mastered.

"That's it; now use this power wisely…" Sarutobi said.

"Whoops, I forgot to mention that it is much harder for YOUSELF to just focus your chakra without applying it to an object." Jiarya said with an evil grin.

"Yeah…best invention of a jutsu ever." Naruto said as he cracked up.

"_You just invented that?" Ino asked and Naruto nodded._

"_Well I already know the basis of it, Mizukyū, so It wasn't hard." He said and Ino smiled._

'If only I could satisfy all of them…" Naruto began to think. 'If I could be with them all at…the…same…time.' he finished his thought and grinned. "I can look left and right this way!" he yelled and brought his hands together.  
---

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"I HAVE IT!" Naruto yelled and Jiarya raised an eyebrow.

"Here comes another fail…" the man muttered and Naruto made a hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone appeared next to him suddenly and both grinned at Jiarya.

"Get ready to teach me a jutsu!" both clones chorused while Naruto held out his right hand. He channeled chakra to it and let it leak out while trying to keep a steady flow going while the clone began to shape the chakra, moving its hands in weird motions.

"No way…" Jiarya muttered pulling off his sunglasses.

"COME ON!" Naruto yelled and the clone began to shape the chakra sphere faster and faster until suddenly. "I got it!" Naruto screamed and Jiarya dropped to his knees.

"No way…it took Minato 2 years…and me 1 year…and you only took 22 days…" Jiarya said as Naruto held the sphere of chakra in front of him.

"**Rasengan!"**

Naruto slammed the spinning ball of chakra into a tree next to him and watched as it blew the tree apart. He looked back at Jiarya with a grin. "Oh yeah, I did it."

POOF  
POOF  
POOF

All three of Naruto's clones disappeared suddenly when he fell to his knees from chakra exhaustion.

A/N: Well there you have it. Tayuya and Naruto, and a Rasengan. Done complete. Don't complain. I like it.

Anyways, the relationships are heating up, Naruto is scared of the girls but what is going to happen now that they found out they have been dating clones lately? Who knows find out next time though.

**Chapter 16: Ripple Effect!**

"**Hehehe so your finally here eh?" a voice said and Naruto shuddered.**

"**Who the hell are you? A rodent on crack?" the blonde asked.**

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled seeing the Jutsu Jiarya would teach him.

"**Yeah, it uses Rasengan as a basis now get to work." Jiarya said.**_  
_**---  
"Naruto-kun, you should have told us. You have to train." Temari said giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead.**

"Yeah, while your training I can kick these bitches asses!" Tayuya said kissing Naruto smack on the lips.

"**Gmmm ummm Ugggg opppp immm!" Ino screamed form the corner she was gagged in.**

'**What did I do to deserve this life?' Naruto asked himself.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ripple Effect

Chapter 16: Ripple Effect

"Maybe I should get him to the hospital…" Jiarya said out loud as he stared at Naruto's unconscious form.

He had collapsed about an hour ago and still hadn't got back up, Jiarya was starting to get concerned…somewhat. The Sannin walked over to the boy and nudged him with his foot but the blond didn't stir.

"Eh…why bother?" Jiarya asked himself and went and sat back down. "He'll come to soon enough."

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he walked down a long corridor flooded with water that reflected everything in sight. He continued walking down the large passageway until it ended at a large red door with some sort of seal on it. "What the hell?" Naruto asked himself and touched the door. There was a bright red flash and when it faded the seal was gone and the door opened.

Naruto stepped inside cautiously looking left and right before completely entering the room. When he did he found a very large room flooded with water. At one side was a large cage and in the middle of the cage was a slip of paper with a seal on it. Naruto could feel the evil energy emitting from the cage so he stepped closer being curious like usual.

As he stepped forward two blood red eyes opened up and stared at him before slowly a mouth full of razor sharp teeth smiled at him wickedly.

"Hehehe so your finally here eh?" a voice said and Naruto shuddered.

"Who the hell are you? A rodent on crack?" the blonde asked as a giant fox stepped forward so that it was visible.

"Show some respect you puny human! I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The Kyuubi roared as it unleashed a wave of killing intent.

Naruto's knees buckled and he fell down with a grimace on his face he looked up at the Kyuubi who was grinning in victory. "That all you got fur ball?!" Naruto roared and stood back to his feet shakingly.

"Come pull this seal of my cage and I'll show you what I have!" Kyuubi roared and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright!" he roared and walked up to the cage where the seal seemed to lower down to his height. He reached out and was about to grab the seal when he spit in the Kyuubi's eye. "Ha-ha you fucking believed me you stupid ass basterd, go eat some shit!" Naruto roared triumphantly. 'Wow Tayuya is rubbing off on me!' Naruto thought and shook his head.

"I should kill you now!" Kyuubi screamed in anger but Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah and kill yourself and any chance of escaping?" Naruto asked with amusement. "Try it." Naruto dared and the Kyuubi started to unleash his chakra so that it flooded around Naruto. Naruto felt the evil presence surrounded him and he stared at Kyuubi in anger while he gritted his teeth and soon in a swirl of blue, his own chakra was spiraling around himself. Where the red and blue chakra met Naruto saw it turn purple and act as a barrier so that neither chakra could advance anymore.

"You little shit!" Kyuubi roared and pumped more chakra out. Naruto roared right back and poured out more of his chakra.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed more chakra, his hair flying up wildly and his clothes rippled with the energy.

The purple chakra began to spread more and more before it was five feet wide blocking both red and blue chakras out. Naruto felt his reserves starting to give out so he grinned and made a quick hand seal.

"**Suiton: Mizukyū!"**

A ball of water formed from the water on the ground and absorbed both chakras turning it purple. It flew at Kyuubi and smashed into his face and exploded sending rain pelting down on him.

"You little basterd!" Kyuubi growled as it called back its chakra. "I'll give you the fact that you're a brave little shit." Kyuubi finally said as Naruto collapsed to his knees panting.

"I know." Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled.

"Don't get full of yourself; I was only using 3% of my power there." Kyuubi said and Naruto gasped.

"Well I was only using a little of my own power to!" he roared in protest.

"Right." Kyuubi said and chuckled.

"So why am I here?!" Naruto demanded as he stood to his feet again and the Kyuubi chuckled again.

"Because I drew you here, finally."Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at him in a wary and curious way.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi grinned.

"I mean that I finally can meet my jailer." Kyuubi growled and Naruto shook his head.

"If that's it." He said and began to leave the room.

"DO you want to beat the Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki?"Kyuubi growled and Naruto halted in his retreat.

"Why?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi chuckled.

"Because you're in no shape to battle both of those boys at once." Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I have my new technique." Naruto said and began walking away. "Besides Jiarya is teaching me another one." He said and Kyuubi chuckled.

"IT takes you forever to form that technique though, what happens when Ichibi skewers you with sand?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Then I kick his ass." He replied and Kyuubi shook his head.

"I'll make you a deal." Kyuubi said and suddenly his chakra leaked from the cage towards Naruto again and took on his form only his skin was made from chakra bubbles. "Let me modify your summoning contract and I'll give you some of my chakra whenever you want?" Kyuubi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What would you do to it? Kajirutsu wouldn't be too happy if I just changed the contract, especially for you. The fox's still don't like you." Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled.

"You'd see what I'd do to the contract." Kyuubi said as the water swirled and an Orange scroll rose up in front of Naruto. "This is the Youkai Kitsune Summoning Contract. I would simply fuse the two and then you could summon both Demon and regular fox's." Kyuubi said with a grin.

Naruto looked at him and rubbed his forehead. "Fine do it, but I swear."

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Kyuubi said and Naruto reached behind himself and grabbed his large scroll. He opened it and found the seal for Kitsune and bit his thumb and unsealed the small seal. In a blue flash a red and blue scroll appeared and Naruto threw it at the ground towards Kyuubi. "There now hurry up."

"Just sign this contract here." Kyuubi said.

"Won't that destroy my pact with the fox's?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Nope." Kyuubi said and grinned. "The two contracts are related."

"Fine…" Naruto said hesitantly. He opened the Scroll form the Kyuubi and quickly signed his name in blood before it snapped shut. The Kyuubi pulled both scrolls toward him and crushed them between his hands and chakra built up around them. When it faded Kyuubi threw a Red and Purple scroll down at Naruto.

"There, when you want to summon demon fox's add my chakra to yours, and when you want summon regular fox's just use your chakra." Kyuubi said. "When you want to summon stronger Demon foxes you have to use more of my chakra…" he trailed off.

"Wait who is the boss of this contract?" Naruto asked while he re-sealed the contract.

"Oh you know…me." Kyuubi said.

"WHAT!!!!" Naruto roared but found himself sitting up next to Jiarya.

"You okay?" the man asked.

"No…I just met someone." Naruto said and shook his head. He unsealed his summoning scroll quickly and looked at it. It was red and purple. "Damn it…"

"What?" Jiarya asked.

"Well no need to worry about me learning how to use Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Why is that?"Jiarya asked curiously.

"Because I just had a conversation with him… I think I either pissed him off or impressed him." Naruto said with a grin.

Jiarya stared at him blankly. "You pissed off the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest Biju alive?"? Jiarya asked and Naruto nodded. "…Your funeral." Jiarya muttered before clearing his throat. "Anyways…you won the bet so I guess I'll teach you the second technique."

"What is it?" Naruto asked with excitement.

Jiarya chuckled and held out his fist so that Naruto could see it. At first nothing happened until suddenly a pinkish white appeared around Jiarya's fist and began to envelop his fist. Soon it began to spin around. Jiarya turned and punched a tree and when his fist made contact it made a 3 inch deep hole in the tree.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled seeing the Jutsu Jiarya would teach him.

"Yeah, it uses Rasengan as a basis now get to work." Jiarya said.

"What is it called?" Naruto asked bouncing on his feet.

"Rasenyoroi." Jiarya said and sat down. "You can perform it by focusing chakra to your hands and letting it flow out evenly and then focus on spinning it around in a circle."

"Okay!" Naruto yelled and held his hand out in front of him. "Wait one question?" he asked and Jiarya shrugged. "Is it similar to the tree and water walking exercise?" he asked and Jiarya nodded.

"Yeah only you have to make it rotate evenly." Jiarya said and Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

'Focus…' he thought and tried to force some chakra to his hands. All that happened was a wisp of blue mist drifted up from his palm. "Well looks like you need some rest before you can practice this exercise… besides you should take this time to rest before the exams, there only a month away. Work with your sword or go learn some water jutsu from people around Konoha." Jiarya said and Naruto groaned.

"But I want this technique for the fight." He whined.

"If you use it you have a chance of destroying your chakra cells if you don't have control over it and someone else's chakra is slammed into it." Jiarya said and Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Where can I find some water users?" Naruto asked and Jiarya tapped his forehead while thinking.

"I don't really know let me think about it for a second." Jiarya muttered.

"I would ask Kakashi but he is an asshole…" Naruto muttered and Jiarya looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked with some anger in his voice.

"Kakashi only trains Sasuke; he is a total ass to me…he nags and is always punishing me for stuff. He wouldn't teach me how to walk on trees because I wouldn't teach Sasuke the Kage Bunshin." Naruto said and Jiarya shook his head in disappointment.

"You'd think he show some respect for his own sensei's son." Jiarya said and Naruto looked at him.

"What!?" he yelled and Jiarya winced. "What did you just say?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing never mind." Jiarya said as he mentally kick his own ass. 'Crap!' he thought.

"You know my dad!" Naruto said as he clenched his fists.

"…Figure it out on your own." Jiarya said and sighed. "For your training go and ask…" he said and trailed off.

"Isn't there anyone in Konoha who can use the water element?" Naruto said still agitated that Jiarya wouldn't tell him who his dad was.

"Not that I can think of…" Jiarya muttered trying to think. "Well there is…no he's fire…wait how about Hayate!" Jiarya said and Naruto cocked his head.

"Mr. Cough?" Naruto asked and sighed. "Is he the only one?"

"That is skilled enough to train you and besides, he also is the best swordsmen in Konoha. He can teach you how to use his style of Kenninjutsu; it will help you out a lot." Jiarya said and rubbed his temples.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He usually hands out on training field 21, go try and find him there and ask if he could train you." Jiarya said and shooed Naruto away.

Naruto grumbled as he walked away, sauntering towards Training ground 21.

It took him 30 minutes to get there and when he did he didn't see anyone there. He sighed as he walked around looking for the supposed Swordsman, but didn't see him at all. Naruto sighed and palmed his forehead in thought.

"En Guard!" he heard from behind him and he rolled sideways just in time to dodge a sword that slashed down where he had just stood.

He turned and found Hayate staring at him with a joyous glee in his eyes. He jumped back and twirled his sword quickly before pointing at Naruto with it. Naruto was baffled at the sudden violence. He reached behind him and drew out his sword and grinned back at Hayate. They stood still before Hayate ran at Naruto. He slashed downward and Naruto brought his sword up to block but suddenly found another sword swing at his back. He ducked under the swings only to find a sword soaring downward at his head. He swore and rolled to the side and brought his blade up just in time to block another slash at his face. He grunted as he saw another blade coming at his torso and he had no choice but to roll backwards.

When he got to his feet he found Hayate still standing there, by himself. Naruto wondered how he had all of the other swords flying at him if he hadn't made any Kage Bunshin. Naruto thought to himself and finally came up with a game plan. 'If he wants to fight with clones then so will I!' he thought and made a cross with his hands while still holding his sword.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Four clones appeared next to Naruto and they all grinned as they ran at Hayate swinging their swords wildly to distract the man. Hayate grinned as he saw what Naruto was trying to attempt and easily fought off each clone. After the last clone was destroyed Naruto screamed with a loud battle cry and ran into the battle and fell into a basic Uzumaki sword style. He swung at Hayate's head and when the man brought his blade up to block he changed direction and brought it down at his leg. Hayate dodged to the side and lunged at Naruto who easily sidestepped the lunge and brought his hilt up sideways to bash Hayate's face in but the man threw his elbow up deflecting the blow. As Naruto jumped back he attempted to slash at Hayate's arm but only managed to brush against the man's shirt.

"you're pretty strong kid." Hayate finally said as he sheathed his sword. "But you can't win." He finished and Naruto grinned.

"Don't under estimate me!" he said confidently and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hayate froze as he felt a tip of a blade press against his neck. "I win." Naruto said with a large grin.

"Hehe…" Hayate said before he to disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto gasped as he felt three blades press against his back and he turned his head slightly to see Hayate scratching his cheek. "Nope, you lose." He said and his last two clones disappeared and he sheathed his sword, Naruto following suit.

"What was that sword style?!" Naruto asked curiously.

"The Dance of the Crescent Moon." Hayate said with a smirk. "Invented by yours truly."

"So do you already know why I'm here?" Naruto asked and Hayate nodded.

"Jiarya told me he'd be sending you soon." Hayate said and stretched. "So…you want to learn some water jutsu, my Sword style, and Kenninjutsu?" Hayate asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…if it's okay." Naruto said scratching his hair.

"Well if you want the truth…I can either teach you some water Jutsu's and Kenninjutsu or just the Dance of the Crescent Moon." Hayate said and Naruto's head dropped. "Even if I started teaching you the sword style it would take you at least two years to master it." Hayate added and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well I guess I can learn it some other time." He muttered and Hayate nodded.

"Well Kenninjutsu it is." He said and Naruto nodded.

"What is Kenninjutsu?" Naruto asked and Hayate chuckled.

"A sword ninjutsu style. You know about how you can infuse wind with a weapon to make it more deadly?" Hayate asked and Naruto nodded. "Well you can also channel your chakra into your sword to use super strong jutsu with just a sweep of your sword. The great thing about it is that most of the Kenninjutsu can easily be done with one hand and after practicing for awhile can just be used." Hayate explained and Naruto nodded.

"So I can use water attacks with my sword?" Naruto asked and Hayate nodded. "C-can you show me?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Sure." Hayate said and turned away from Naruto. He drew his sword out and water formed around it suddenly. He spun the blade around making the water make a vortex before he reared his arm back and then slashed downward faster than Naruto could see. A blade of water shot from the sword taking on the form of a scythe and it flew into the woods where it hit a tree and sliced cleanly through it before it exploded doing damage to nearby trees. Naruto gasped and Hayate chuckled.

"That was awesome." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah and that comes from years of practice…if you had a wind affinity this sword style would be the most deadly thing in your arsenal. That attack right there would have cut a path clear through the woods if it was wind." Hayate said and Naruto shook his head with amazement.

"Can we start right now?" Naruto asked and Hayate looked at the sun and shook his head.

"Nah, you need some rest. Go home and take tomorrow for yourself and meet me back here the day after, then we will start you on Kenninjutsu for half the time and Suiton style the second half." Hayate said and waved. "Peace." In a whirlwind of leaves he disappeared from in front of an anxious Naruto.

"Oh! I'm going to kick some serious ass soon!" Naruto yelled into the air and grinned as he walked off. As he left the training grounds he never saw the eyes following him the entire way.

"Yes…get stronger because when the time comes I shall kill you Uzumaki Naruto, I will avenge my country from the defeat it took from Uzumaki by taking it's heirs head!" a person said from the shadows of a tree before he disappeared into the ground.

Naruto walked along the road and finally arrived at his hotel when it was well past dark. As he walked up the stairs to his room he yawned heavily and turned the corner and that was when he felt a shiver go down his spine. It felt as though something was off but he couldn't exactly place it. He felt as though he was forgetting something very important, something that could cost him his life. He shrugged off the feeling and walked dup to his door and fished his key out of his pocket. He stuck it in the door and turned it only to get the same feeling only it was more intense.

'What am I forgetting!' he asked himself mentally as he opened the door and reached for the light switch. 'Oh yeah…the girls found out about the clones today.' He thought to himself and flicked on the light switch and his blood froze.

In his room were two blonds and a pink haired girl and they all looked really pissed? Naruto tried to back into the room but he felt a gust of wind push him in and slam the door behind him. He gulped as Temari stood up glaring at him. She was wearing a black skirt and a red blouse with her hair down. Ino was sitting on the bed in a white skirt with a purple shirt that came down to the trimmings on the skirt. It was low cut showing off her cleavage for some extra Oomph. Tayuya was sitting in a chair with a green skirt on that ended half way before her knee and she wore a green T-shirt that was low cut and covered only half of her back.

"H-hey girls." Naruto muttered as he waved half heartedly.

"Uzumaki." Ino said.

"Naruto." Temari said.

"How dare you date us with clones!" Tayuya finished throwing a pillow at his head.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as he ducked under the missile and darted behind a cabinet door as a kunai imbedded itself in the door where he just stood.

"We thought you cared about us!" Temari yelled and swung her fan around and crushed the cabinet but Naruto had dropped down to his hands and knees and scrambled behind the bed.

"Then you pull a stunt like this!" Ino screamed and grabbed the small bed side stand and threw it at him. He ducked under it just as it smashed through the wall behind him into the bathroom where it destroyed the sink.

"You little fucker!" Tayuya screamed and grabbed the mattress and threw it to the side while kicking the base of the bed into Naruto, pinning him to the wall. Tayuya walked up to him and wiped away tears that threatened to flow down her face. "How could you!" she shouted and Naruto chuckled nervously.

'Oh god what do I do!' he thought mentally and tried to think. 'What would Jiarya do?' he thought.

_Mind event Begin_

"_Girls, girls, girls…we can settle this with a nice little date and then a good threesome while I take notes." Jiarya said to the three teenage girls._

Mind event End

'Nope…' Naruto thought and pressed his face against the wall when Temari slammed a hand right next to it.

"Explain yourself or your gonna die!" Temari growled Temari and Naruto sighed.

"I had to train…I had to get my technique down." He said simply and Ino scuffed.

"Or what?!" she yelled.

"Or I had to walk around all day as a naked girl." Naruto said with a shudder.

"Still not good enough." Tayuya said pulling out another Kunai.

"My clones were nice though." Naruto said remembering the events that happened with each clone.

"So what, they weren't you!" Temari shouted.

"I could have just ditched all three of you and did my own thing but I tried to at least give you a chance!" Naruto finally yelled pushing the bed and the three girls away. "I remember everything that happened. "Ino! You and me went for ice cream and you spilt your malt all over me and then dragged me to your house to clean up. Your dad tried to ambush me but both you and your mom hit him with a frying pan. Tayuya! You and me went on top of the hokage monument and ended up getting into a little wrestling match which ended with us making out in the sunset. Temari! Oh Temari, you and me went to a movie then out to eat at a nice restaurant where a guy pinched your ass and you punched him through the wall! We were banned from the restaurant and I had to pay for the damage!" Naruto yelled and all three girls stepped backwards.

"Y-you remember everything?" Tayuya asked in a whisper.

"Yes I do." Naruto said with a frown. "Don't you know why Kage Bunshin is a Kinjutsu?" he asked and all three girls shook their heads. "It's because of how much chakra it takes to use it, and also the fact that if too many are made and destroyed after a long period of time your brain can be fired if you're not mature enough. That means that everything your clone experiences or does you will automatically receive those experiences. In my case…" Naruto trailed off and looked at all three girls who understood what he was saying.

"I became more attached to all three of you." He muttered and looked away as all three girls blushed.

"Naruto-kun…" Ino muttered and took a step forward.

"Back the fuck up." Tayuya said pulling Ino back and the two got into a fight while Naruto and Temari fixed up the room after awhile Naruto laid in his bed while Temari and Tayuya laid on both sides of him. They all laid on their backs staring at the ceiling awkwardly.

Temari propped herself up suddenly and Tayuya followed her lead and both of them looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you should have told us. You have to train." Temari said giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, while your training I can kick these bitches asses!" Tayuya said kissing Naruto smack on the lips.

"Gmmm ummm Ugggg opppp immm!" Ino screamed form the corner she was gagged in.

'What did I do to deserve this life?' Naruto asked himself. He pushed Tayuya and Temari away slightly and laid back down. Tayuya looked at Temari who looked back at her and Tayuya shot down and laid herself across Naruto's chest before Temari could react.

"Get off him!" Temari yelled pushing Tayuya who crumpled to the ground and shot back up.

"I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Tayuya roared and tackled Temari.

"All right out!" Naruto shouted and jumped off his bed. "I have to get some rest!" he said again and the girls all sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Temari said and walked out of the room dragging Ino by the collar of her blouse. Tayuya walked out but stopped next to Naruto and leaned in by his ear.

"You remember what I said to you after all the messing around?" she asked with a small blush.

"C." was all Naruto said and Tayuya blushed even more and walked away quickly after saying good bye.

'Girls…' Naruto thought as he slammed the door and it fell off the hinges leaving him standing there with a sleepy expression on his face. "Fuck." He said before just walking to his bed and going to sleep.

Naruto awoke the next morning to find Temari and Ino sitting at the end of his bed waiting patiently for him to wake up. He sighed as he sat up and eyed them carefully.

"Can I help you?" he asked groggily.

"You owe us a date still, even if your clones did it for you." Ino said while tossing her hair over her right shoulder.

"So today we have decided to split you up for the day…which was very…interesting" Temari said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not some kind of toy to be shared." He said slightly agitated. 'All because I was nice and went on a date with them.' He thought.

"Yeah, you're our boyfriend." Ino said while smiling.

WHAM!

…

…

…

…

…

"Naruto?" Temari asked after nudging the blond boy for a bit. "You alright."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Temari leaning over him with concern on her face. Her short was hanging open and Naruto could see directly down it since she was bent over. He slowly blushed and Temari followed his gaze and blushed as she sat up quickly/

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "Damn pervey sage…" he said and Temari nodded with her blush still showing. "So I have to take all three of you on a date today…?" he asked still a bit tired.

"Yup." Both girls said at once.

"Yeah…" Naruto said weakly.

A/N: Okay sort of a lame chapter but I needed to put it in so yeah. Anyways, the Chuunin exams will finish up in the next few chapters! So stay tuned and don't forget to review.

_Suiton: Mizukyū = Water Release: Water ball_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique_


	17. Chapter 17: Enough!

Chapter 17: Enough!

"Enough is enough!" Naruto shouted as he wiped dirt off his clothes. "You guys are just fighting to much, I don't like the attention so just leave me alone!" Naruto yelled again and all three girls flinched in front of him.

"But Naruto-kun-" Temari began.

"NO! Look what you guys have done now!" Naruto said angrily and gestured at the destroyed building.

"Well…it's these bitches fault, if they had just-" Tayuya began with her arms crossed.

"It's your fault to, all three of you guys are just ridiculous." Naruto said shaking his head.

"But Naruto-kun didn't we have fun?" Ino asked trying to make up for the chaos.

"Maybe at first but you guys are all jealous of each other and I'm just sick of it." Naruto said shaking his head. "Good luck in the finals." He muttered and disappeared in a swirl of water.

"Wait!" all three girls yelled.

Naruto appeared on top of the Hokage monument and fell down with a sigh. He stared at the stars in anger while he thought about how the day went. As he pondered his thoughts he felt a presence show up next to him. He turned his head and saw Hiruzen standing with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Hey Ojii-san…" Naruto muttered before returning his gaze back to the stars.

"Hello Naruto, how is it going?" the old man asked as he stared up at the stars also.

"Horrible!" Naruto said with a huff.

"What's wrong?" the Hokage asked even though he knew exactly what it was.

"Girls." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"Care to explain, I only got some of the details recently." The hokage said with a small smile.

"Fine…it all started this morning…" Naruto trailed off.

_"So let me get this straight I have to take all three of you on a three hour date and then I have to choose one of you at the end of the night?" Naruto asked Ino as she dragged him towards a theater._

"_Yup, pretty much." She said with a grin. "Even though it is pointless…" she trailed off._

"_Yeah I know." Naruto mumbled._

"_Because you're going to pick me anyways." Ino said and Naruto sighed._

'_Over confident…' he thought as they entered the dark room of the theater and Ino pulled him down into a seat. Naruto stared at the blank screen until it suddenly flashed brightly and settled down to a mellow color and Naruto then saw the words across the screen._

"_Oh my god!" he yelled._

_The screen read, "The Rise of Ramen!" Naruto looked at Ino with a grin and sat back in the seat while unconsciously putting his arm around her shoulder. He completely ignored her blush and focused on the screen while a stream of boiling hot water poured into a ramen cup send up little tendrils of smoke. Naruto had a line of saliva running down his chin as he watched the movie and Ino watched with boredom. She knew this day had to be about Naruto if she wanted his bid._

_The movie was 2 hours long and at the end of the movie Naruto was at the edge of his seat in excitement. He watched while clenching his fists, not able to wait for the ending._

"_Miso, get the recipe to the King, we shall hold off the Egg Roll Standers!" Dango yelled as he broke a pair of chop sticks over a man's head._

"_Dango…I can't leave you!" Miso yelled and smashed a bowl across another man's face._

"_Just go…it's up to you. Furi, Gon, and Kintaro fell victim for you to get this far so go now and do them proud!" Dango screamed again and Miso saluted him before grabbing a scroll from his back pocket and running out the door just as Dango screamed. "NO!"_

"_DANGO!" Miso yelled as he ran off towards the giant castle. "Thank-you…my friend…my assistant cook." Miso muttered._

"_GO MISO!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes as he watched the remainder of the movie._

_Ino could only smack herself to keep her eyes open during the movie. She knew this would happen if they went to this movie but it was for Naruto-kun so she had to stick it out!_

_After another twenty minutes the movie ended and Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks even as he and Ino walked along the street. "That was beautiful." Naruto said with a sniffle and Ino nodded._

"_Yeah." She said with a fake smile. 'Never again…' she thought._

"_SO now where?" Naruto asked and Ino smiled like a cat._

"_Oh you know, Ichiraku's." she said while putting her hand in Naruto's which he took gladly._

"_Let's go!" he yelled._

"Oh so that sounds fun." Hiruzen said while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said with a small chuckle. "So was Ichiraku's but things got weird…"

_"Thanks for the date." Ino said while toeing the ground with her shoe. They were standing in front of Ino's home now and Naruto had his hands in his pockets._

"_No problem, the movie was awesome and so was the ramen." Naruto said with a grin._

_Ino blushed and looked away then let her gaze travel towards Naruto's lips. "Well, see you later for the final choice." She muttered and quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek. She ran inside and Naruto grinned as he put his hands behind his head and started to walk away. As he walked a shadow suddenly spread out over him and he halted._

'_I sense blood lust.' He thought and slowly turned to see a figure on top of the roof of Ino's house. Naruto couldn't see his face but could see his eyes sparkling white while he had two roses in each hand, their red petals looking like blood._

"_Hey aren't you!" Naruto yelled and Ino's dad dropped down in front of him._

"_Yes, Ino's father. Now you have to choose between her, and those other two girls. I hope you make the right- ARGHHH!" Inoichi yelled as he was slammed downward into the ground by a glowing frying pan._

"_You just had to give me an excuse to use it." Ino's mother said._

'_Oh my god, he's dead.' Naruto thought_

"_Sorry Naruto dear." Ino's mom said and started walking away._

"_Ha-ha, she thought that was me." Inoichi said as he dropped out of a tree and landed next to Naruto. "Now where were we."_

"_Look out!" Naruto yelled and dropped to the ground._

"_What- ARGHHHH!" Inoichi yelled as two frying pans smashed into his face. Ino's mom was standing above him with two frying pans glowing green and Naruto knew she was focusing chakra into them and that those were dangerous._

"_**Tsuin Furai-panzu no aru shi!"**_

_Naruto watched as Inoichi's wife kicked him towards the house and when the door shut behind him everything went silent. Suddenly a very bloody Inoichi slammed up against the window making Naruto jump backwards._

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" he screamed._

"_**Kamiōatari!"**_

_Inoichi was sent hurtling through the wall where he slid to a stop next to Naruto. The blond could only step back and stare at the man in horror. He had several large bumps covering his face, his jaw was dislocated, and he was bleeding like a stuck pig. Naruto watched as the women stomped towards him her Frying Pans were glowing a weird green until suddenly they burst into flames. She grabbed Inoichi by the collar and threw him into the air and brought her pans of death to her sides and watched as he fell towards her._

"_**Chōshizen Nabe no Shi!"**_

_Naruto screamed as the pans slammed into Inoichi in a large flash of green. When he looked at the man all he saw was a blackened body and Ino's mom was dragging that away with her pans strapped to her back. Where Inoichi was pretty much destroyed was a large crater that was still smoking._

"_Oh my god…he's dead!" Naruto muttered before taking off running in the other direction._

"Oh yes…I haven't seen that move for awhile. It's an ancient frying pan style passed down amongst the women in the Yamanaka family…beware of it." Hiruzen said and Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah I know." So after that I had my date with Temari but all we did was eat ramen and talk…then my date with Tayuya…"

_"Bye Naruto-kun…" Temari whispered as she pulled away from the kiss that they both shared._

_Naruto opened his eyes and found himself smiling before suddenly he was ripped away from the blonde girl._

"_My turn." Tayuya said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Let's go." She said and pulled him away._

"_Bye…Temari-chan?" he muttered as he found himself in the street with the sun going down. "Where are we going?" he asked rubbing his head._

"_To the most romantic spot ever! Tayuya yelled swinging her arm across the horizon._

"Ninja Smack down?" Naruto asked as a ninja was slammed into the mat.

"_hell yeah, it's not your usual date so I thought what the hell?" Tayuya said as she threw a rock at the loser of the match._

"_Well it is…" Naruto said as a ninja was thrown into a wall. "Intriguing?" he muttered and Tayuya chuckled._

"_You think." She said and roared as the match drew to a close._

"Well that was fun!' Tayuya said as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. After walking for awhile she had begun to limp so Naruto picked her up and put her on his back.

"_So now where, the day is almost over and we only have an hour left." Naruto said pointing at the now darkening sky._

"_Well…I know you have gone for ramen already so I was thinking…maybe a cool new place I found." Tayuya said and blushed. "It's kind of a romantic dinner I guess." She muttered and Naruto chuckled._

"_Sounds cool, which way?" he asked and Tayuya chuckled nervously._

"_Right there." She said and pointed at a large building that was lit up fancifully._

"_Whoa." Naruto mumbled as he scaled the building with his eyes. "Ano, let's go in." he muttered and Tayuya laughed nervously._

_As they walked in a waiter walked up to them and bowed. "Mister Uzumaki and Madam Matsudo I presume?" the waiter asked and Naruto nodded._

"_Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked with a grin._

"_Your tables are ready and the preparations are as required." The waiter said and guided them towards a flight of steps. Naruto walked up with Tayuya on his back still until they got to a door. Then she squirmed and he set her down gently and she ducked under his arm and opened the door._

"_Come on." She said with a blush and they stepped out onto the roof._

"_Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he saw the roof. All around were flowers with neon lights strung through them. Each one had his clan symbol made from the lights that glowed in the night sky and then in the center of the roof was a single table with a small candle that flickered different colors on it._

"_It's kind of why I got the last date, and why I wasn't at your room this morning." Tayuya said with a blush and pushed Naruto over towards the table. "I already had dinner made for us." She said and sat down with Naruto following her lead._

"_this is…amazing Tayuya-chan." He said adding in the chan which made Tayuya blush even more. It was the first time he ever used the title._

"_Thank-you…" Tayuya decided to go for it. "Naruto-kun." She said and looked down as Naruto stared ta her in shock._

"_That's the first time you said that to me…" he mumbled and then chuckled. "It's cute."_

"_Shut-up…" Tayuya whined while going redder._

"_No really." Naruto said while taking her hands. "Today has been fun but whenever I'm with you…it just seems even funner because when I go out with you we are always doing something different while with the other two…" he trailed off._

"_Naruto-kun…please choose me, I want to be with you." Tayuya said suddenly and grasped for the words that had just left her mouth._

"_Tayuya-chan…" Naruto mumbled and they both began to lean in._

"_Naruto-kun…" Tayuya whispered as they both closed their eyes._

_Closer and closer they got and before their lips met…_

"_TIME TO CHOOSE!" Both Temari and Ino screamed making Tayuya and Naruto jump back in shock._

"_You bitches, you saw what was happening!" Tayuya screamed angrily._

"_Nope, your times just up." Ino said as she blew out the candle on the table and looked seriously at Naruto._

"_Now it's time to choose." Temari told Naruto and all three girls looked at him wide eyed._

"_Well…" Naruto mumbled looking at each girl._

"And you know the rest." Naruto said. "I couldn't choose between them and so they thought I meant for them to duke it out… and they destroyed the restaurant in the process." Naruto muttered and Hiruzen nodded.

"So you told them what's what then." He mumbled and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I need to focus on my training anyways." Naruto said and Hiruzen nodded.

"Well, goodnight Naruto don't stay up to late." The Hokage said and started to walk away. "Also." He said and didn't turn around. "All three of those girls…they care for you." He said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"And I them…" Naruto said into the night.

He awoke the next morning feeling a bit stiff and he realized that he fell asleep on the Monument. He yawned and stretched his arms out as he got to his feet and swore silently to himself. His sword and stuff was back at his room which meant that he would have to take the chance of running into Tayuya and Temari. Naruto sighed heavily and stood to his feet and pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. He found that on some days the sun was so intense that it hurt his eyes so he carried a pair around usually so he could slip them on. He pushed them onto his face and disappeared in a vortex of water.

He finally reappeared outside of the hotel he was staying at and walked upstairs to his room and he found that on his way he didn't run into anyone. He stepped into his room, a new one since his other was destroyed, and grabbed his stuff from his closet. He changed into a pair of black shorts with a blue T-shirt and tied his Hitai-ate onto his forehead for a change. He put his sunglasses back on and left the room right away. As he walked down the stairs he wondered whether or not he should go and apologize to the girls but he shook his head. They had deserved what they got, what with all the fighting.

Naruto got to the last flight of stairs and pulled open the door and ran into Tayuya. Both looked at each other for a second until finally they spoke.

"Excuse me." Naruto said and walked around Tayuya.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly but Naruto ignored her and disappeared in a vortex of water. He didn't even see the bag that was in Tayuya's hand. In it was a new pair of Ninja gloves with reinforced metal stitching that was fire proof, water proof, and also wind proof. They also had metal plates installed along the knuckles to pack an extra punch. Tayuya had them custom made a month ago so that they both had Naruto's clan crest on the palms.

"So your finally here eh?" Hayate asked as he picked at his ear.

"Yeah…now let's get started." Naruto said with excitement despite the encounter with Tayuya.

"I heard about your little girl problem last night." Hayate said as he dropped out of the tree he was in. "I liked that restaurant." He mumbled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Can we please get started?" he asked and Hayate shrugged.

"Suit yourself. The first task is to gather the water from the moisture in the air and gather it around your sword while leaving the blade uncovered so that it can still cut when your attacking." Hayate explained and Naruto shrugged and flourished his sword and as he slashed he did the exercise immediately.

"Done." He said and Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty good, guess I can actually teach you some Kenninjutsu." The man said and drew his own sword out. "Now I reviewed what happened back in the forest of Death and I see that you used some Kenninjutsu in your fight with Zaku." Hayate explained and Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"I did?" he asked and Hayate nodded.

"Yeah that move where you shot the water lance through his arm." Hayate said and Naruto nodded.

"Oh, that. Yeah I guess but I just used my sword as a focus point for the attack." Naruto said and Hayate nodded.

"Good, you already know the basics so it will be easier to train with. The first Kenninjutsu I'll teach you is a C-ranked jutsu, after you learn it I'll teach you how to do it regularly how does that sound. Then after a few C-ranked jutsu I'll teach you some A,B and, S-ranked ones." Hayate said and Naruto nodded.

"Sounds cool." Naruto mumbled and Hayate smirked.

"Good, because this training will be intense." He said.

"Trust me, I've gone through worse." Naruto muttered and Hayate chuckled.

"I'll bet." He muttered and held his sword out. "The first one is…"

A/N: Well that's it I'm done. I want to get back to the Exams so I am skipping over this training time with Hayate. I'll explain crap in the next chapter so be patient young ones. Now some very important key things that I need you to remember in this story.

-Naruto's heritage

-The sensitivity to the sun, this will be a MAJOR part to my story

-The figure in the tree

-Ramen

So far these are all key elements in the story. So pay attention because I hope you guys won't get about what I do with the story soon.

_Tsuin Furai-panzu no aru shi = Twin Frying- Pans of Death_

_Kamiōatari = God's Holy Pan Super Smash_

_Chōshizen Nabe no Shi = Supernatural Pans of Death_

(I like my Pan attacks!)


	18. Chapter 18: Chuunin Exams! Final Round!

Chapter 18: Chuunin Exams! Final Round! First Round! FIGHT!

1 Month Later.

After training with Hayate for the rest of his free time Naruto had learned a lot from the man. He had excelled in his sword fighting skills and also he could use a variety of new jutsu along with Kenninjutsu. He wasn't able to learn how to use the technique that Jiarya promised him but he had worked on it every now and then knowing that it would be useful to have. Also during this time he ran into the three girls every now and then but few words were spared especially when the time drew near for the final round of the Exams to start. Everyone was training with their parents, teams, or friends so free leisure time wasn't available to everyone except those who were perfect already. From there the story picks up.

"Crud…I'm gonna be late for sure." Naruto muttered as he walked along towards the arena. He had slept in by accident and when he woke up he couldn't find the suit he wanted to wear for the fights. He had finally come to a final solution and choose to wear his battle gear that he had yet to try out. It consisted of a pair of black pants that had metal stitching in them, a tight blue t-shirt with his clan symbol on the front, and a black cloak with his clan symbol on the back. His sword sat diagonally on his back without his usual scroll. He figured it would lessen his load in the fights.

"I have ten minutes to get to the arena." He cursed as he began to run along the deserted path. "If only there was a faster way." He said and shook his head dismissing the thought of using a shunshin. that would be a waste of chakra that he could afford but he rather didn't.

As Naruto ran he thought about his opponent. 'So Kiba Inuzuka…he's strong but he's also rash like me.' Naruto thought as he leapt over a cart. 'But I bet he learned a lot of crap in the last month after training with his family.' Naruto finished as he ran. He didn't even notice the small shadows until it was almost too late.

"Whoa!" he yelled and pulled back as a barrage of Senbon hit the ground in front of him. "What the hell!" he yelled and looked around wildly but he only found a shape of someone sitting on a streetlight, their face covered in shadows.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he drew his sword out slowly.

"You mean, you forgot me already? Naruto-kun?" a feminine voice said sweetly and Naruto froze.

"Ha-Haku-chan? He muttered and the girl giggled softly.

"Bingo." She said and dropped from the streetlight. "Why are you in a rush?" she asked sweetly cocking her head to the side.

Naruto didn't answer her because for one he was in shock from seeing her and two he was shocked to see her new attire she wore. She had on a pair of tight black pants and over that she had on a blue shirt that was tight at the bottom but loosened up around her chest and the collar fell around in ruffles. On the sleeves he could see a small spiral which was the symbol of his country. Around her neck her Hitai-ate hung loosely like a necklace.

"Why are you wearing that?" he mumbled and then shook his head. "Why are you here?" he shouted gesturing wildly.

"Oh Naruto-kun be quiet." Haku said shaking her head. "I was convinced by Zabuza to try and wear some other things if I wanted to stick out more." Haku said with a blush that was barely noticeable. "Other then that I am here to support you…" Haku said with a small grin and looked past Naruto's shoulder and up at a roof behind him.

"Don't tell me." Naruto said and turned around to see a man crouching on the ledge of a building, a giant sword on his back. "Zabuza-sensei!" he yelled and the man chuckled loudly as he dropped from the building and landed lightly in front of the blonde.

"Yeah it's me, keep it down I'm a wanted man eh?" he said with a grin. Zabuza stood up straight and Naruto saw that he two had changed his clothing style. He now wore a pair of loose shorts that came below his knees and on his legs he had metal braces. He wore a white collared dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and the shirt unbuttoned to reveal his muscular chest. He no longer wore the bandages around his face and his Hitai-ate was tied around his arm tightly.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto demanded looking around for ANBU.

"Because, you need some family to root you on don't you?" Zabuza said slapping Naruto on the back. "Besides I thought we could get in some training before the exams started." The man said with a grin.

"The exams are about to start in five minutes!" Naruto yelled and Zabuza winced.

"Saw that coming…well then let's go and we can talk on the way." Zabuza muttered and pushed Naruto along with Haku trailing behind him. After a minute Zabuza finally spoke. "So how much have you showed them?" he asked simply and Naruto got serious.

"Everything but the summoning. I had no choice I had to pull out all the stops in the prelims and in the Forest." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded.

"Have you learned anything new?" the man asked seriously.

"Yeah, I trained with Jiarya and he taught me the Rasengan…" Naruto said and Zabuza stopped walking.

"You what?" he whispered.

"I learned the Yondaime's technique." Naruto said and stopped also.

"Wh-what else have you learned?" Zabuza said recomposing himself.

"I learned Kenninjutsu, a special Sword/jutsu style that this guy named Hayate invented. He also taught me a handful of Suiton jutsu. But ummm, that's not all of it." Naruto muttered and Zabuza looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Zabuza asked.

"I made contact with the Kyuubi…and he altered the contract." Naruto said and Zabuza stared at Naruto in shock.

"What did he do?" Zabuza demanded.

"He made it so that I could summon the Demon fox's also… that's it beside the fact that I can use his chakra now." Naruto said with a shrug.

"…we'll talk about it later but for now." He said and grabbed both teens and they disappeared in a swirl of water.

They reappeared right in front of the gate and the two guards jumped back in shock. Naruto chuckled lightly and rubbed his hair.

"I'm here." He said and the two guards looked at each other.

"You're not gonna make it, you have to be in there within the next 10 seconds." They mused and Naruto sighed.

"Damn it!" he roared and Zabuza smirked.

"No problem." The man said.

"Uh-oh." Naruto groaned.

"Last but not least, is Uzumaki Naruto here?" Genma shouted out but there was no response. "Uzumaki are you here?" he said again but suddenly the arena began to shake.

"What the hell?" Tayuya muttered as she held her ground.

"LOOK OUT!" everyone heard a familiar blond scream as he crashed through the doors riding a giant wave.

Everything became complete chaos as the water roared about the stage and when it settled people were standing in an ankle deep sea. Naruto sat in front of Genma soaking wet while rubbing water out of his eyes.

"Here" He said and the final round of the Chuunin exams began.

"Will the first contestants please stay down here while the rest of you go on up stairs." Genma said as ninja rushed down stairs to deal with the watery mess.

Naruto stood by himself in a balcony while he watched Neji and Gaara face each other. He already knew how this match would turn out, even if Neji was supposedly the strongest Genin in Konoha. Naruto looked around and found Temari standing with Kankuro, Tayuya with her team mate Koto, and Ino with Lee, Shikimaru, and Kiba. Hiruko, Sasuke, and TenTen all stood in their own places by themselves probably going over how they would fight their opponents. Naruto shifted his gaze back to the two fighters and watched with keen interest as Genma dropped his hand and leapt backwards.

Neji and Gaara stood stock still watching each other carefully. Slowly Naruto could see the evil grin spread across Gaara's face before a spear of sand shot out at Neji. The Hyuuga dodged to the side and brought his leg around and made contact with the sand spear, destroying it and throwing sand across the ground. He ran at Gaara and brought his left hand down to his while he ran and when he was right in front of the boy he thrusted upwards with it trying to make contact with the red head's jaw. A wall of sand shot up though and Neji's hands bounced off of it before the Hyuuga jumped back, narrowly avoiding the spikes of sand that shot out from the sand.

He landed lightly and stared at Gaara who let the wall of sand flow back down to the ground. Naruto couldn't hear Neji but he saw veins appear around his eyes which meant he was using his Byakugan . Naruto rolled his eyes as Neji used his bloodline even though it would be pointless. Of course he could see chakra better with the Byakugan but he couldn't predict ones movement with it like the Sharingan, which would be the best Doujutsu to have right now but even then an Uchiha wouldn't be able to predict the movement in the sand.

Neji ran at Gaara his veins in his temples bulging as he settled into his Jyuuken. He brought his arm around with his fingers curled and he thrusted it forward at Gaara's chest but again the sand foiled his attack only this time when Neji made contact with the sand it exploded and sent sand skittering across the perimeter around the two fighters. Gaara jumped backwards some and swept his arm around and a wave of sand erupted from the ground and roared at Neji who used his rotation attack to avert the damage.

"Where did you get so much sand?" Neji demanded and Gaara smiled evilly.

"The entire time that man was talking, I was already getting ready for my fight. I was breaking up rocks and minerals in the earth with my chakra and soon I had an unlimited amount of sand at my disposal." Gaara said and he grinned even more.

"What's so funny, you're still going to lose. It's your destiny." Neji said and ran at Gaara.

"This match is over now. You bore me, besides there is someone I am too eager to fight." Gaara said and his eyes flickered towards Naruto for a split second.

Neji brought his leg around at Gaara's head but the boy grabbed it with a sand claw that formed around his arm and he threw Neji across the ground. The Hyuuga skipped and skidded before he came to a stop in the middle of a large sand pile. He stood shakingly to his feet and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"You're gonna pay." He muttered and dropped back into his fighting position but alas he didn't realize his mistake.

"Got you." Gaara whispered and made his hand jerk in a quick circle.

"**Suna no Arashi!"**

The sand around Neji began to whip around in a cone until the boy was engulfed in sand that was spinning around wildly. No one could see the Hyuuga but they could hear his cries of pain and agony. Gaara spit on the ground as he watched the storm batter and attack Neji until finally Genma barked.

"That's enough!" he yelled.

Gaara paid him no attention but instead he made the sand spin faster before he finally let it stop and disperse. When it did Neji was no longer recognizable. His skin was completely torn up like someone had taken sandpaper and rubbed it raw. There were large chunks of flesh and meat missing on his arms and legs and his face was a bloody mess mixed in with his long brown hair. Neji fell to his knees and Naruto watched as a medical team ran out and very carefully picked him up and put him on a stretcher. They carried the meat…boy out of the arena and Gaara smirked before walking towards hi balcony where Temari and Kankuro stood.

"Sadistic basterd." Naruto muttered and shook his head waiting for the next match.

"Koto vs. Ino!" Genma yelled and people cheered as both contestants dropped into the arena.

"This should be quick." Naruto mused as Koto stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Go!" Genma said dropping his arm.

Ino immediately rushed at Koto hoping to get him with a kunai but the boy shook his head slightly and when she drew near, he back handed her and sent her flying. She hit the ground and skipped a couple times before she finally came to a crouching stop. Ino looked up with anger in her eyes before she closed her eyes in thought. Koto yawned lightly as he drew out a kunai waiting for Ino's next move. The blond suddenly opened her eyes and smirked as she made a triangle with her hands and muttered something. Naruto watched as Ino's body suddenly slumped and Koto looked at it with amusement and began walking towards it, unaware of what the girl just did.

As he walked Naruto was shocked to see him suddenly stiffen straight up and then suddenly grin. Koto brought the kunai that wa sin his hand to his throat and looked at Genma.

"Call the match before I kill him." Ino said with Koto's voice.

"Didn't see that coming…stupid Oto nin." Naruto muttered as Genma raised his hand. He was about to drop it when suddenly Koto's body shook and the kunai dropped to the ground. Ino's body jerked violently suddenly and she sat up straight but not before Koto had her head pinned down with her foot and was pressing down harder and harder.

"Little bitch!" he roared and Naruto clenched the railing tightly.

'Call the match!' he thought as Koto brought out a new kunai and brought it down towards Ino's throat.

"Call the match!" He roared and Genma looked at him before shaking his head. The man raised his hand and dropped it before Koto made contact with Ino's neck. That was all the time needed.

Koto's hand was stopped dead in its tracks by a sword that was pointed at the base of his neck. The boy froze stock still and didn't dare move in the slightest way for fear that his head got chopped off.

"Drop…the kunai." Naruto said in a cold voice. The crowd was silent and Ino was staring at him in shock.

"Get off." Koto managed to say but his voice cracked and betrayed him.

"Drop the fucking Kunai before I drop your head." Naruto said as he pressed the blade against the boy's neck. He was rewarded with the sound of a kunai dropping and he pushed Koto away from him. "Get." He ordered and took one look at Ino.

"Thank-you…" she whispered and sat up.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered and disappeared in a vortex of water.

He reappeared back in his balcony and ignored the looks that were cast at him by many. 'Stupid girls.' He thought as he watched Genma call out the next fighters, the two Naruto really didn't want to see fight.

"Tayuya vs. Temari!" Genma roared and everyone exploded into cheers and applause. The villagers knew about the rivalry they had going on for Naruto even though the villagers themselves hated the boy.

"Time to die bitch!" Tayuya said happily as they both landed in the arena.

"Oh, this will feel good. Naruto-kun's not here to hold us back…and I got my fan and permission to use Jutsu." Temari said and Tayuya smirked.

"So you're saying that you're going to beat me?" Tayuya asked and Temari smirked.

"Then what are you going to do, fight Naruto?" Tayuya asked and Temari looked at her in horror, she had forgot about that.

"I surr-" Temari began.

"I surrender!" Tayuya yelled loudly drowning out Temari.

Genma stared at the two girls in shock before he shook his head. "Fastest match in the world." He said as the battle of words was over. The villagers booed and gave thumbs down as Tayuya skipped towards the steps leaving a seething Temari standing there.

"You bitch, Naruto loves me!" she shouted and Tayuya stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oy, Ref dude, I take back my forfeit… I'm going to kill this bitch!" Tayuya screamed as she threw herself at Temari.

Both girls snarled as they collided in a heap on the ground and fought with each other. The crowd cheered wildly as they ripped each other's hair in scary ways. Temari grabbed Tayuya's boob and twisted it sharply and Tayuya roared in pain before grabbing Temari's cheeks and stretching them as far as she could. Temari began to punch Tayuya's obviously sensitive chest over and over while Tayuya bite down hard on the blonds' shoulder.

"Oh my god." Kiba muttered. "At least they're not using jutsu."

"**Futon: Yaburu Nagare!"**

"**Doton: Sekitsui Oshitsubusu!"**

A funnel of wind slammed into a large pillar of earth sending sharp rocks flying in every direction where they embedded themselves in walls. Tayuya and Temari stared at each other angrily as they panted heavily. Neither girl moved from where they stood and Naruto knew that this would be a long fight if things went on like this. He sighed and walked towards the steps so that he could go and busy himself with another task.

"W-winner T-Tayuya!" Genma said as he dropped out of the tree he was hiding in.

Tayuya stood panting over an unconscious Temari who was laying in a crater holding her bent and broken fan. Tayuya had beat the girl unmercifully and had become the victor despite her attempt at trying to lose. She stood up straight and brushed her hair that was covering her face in a pink storm and smiled at the crowd who was silent after seeing the epic battle.

"Told you I'd kick her ass." She mouthed to Naruto who was watching with boredom.

"Next match… Naruto vs. Kiba." Genma announced and Naruto sighed. Of course he was next he almost forgot.

He jumped up on the railing and dropped to the arena below and put his hands behind his head as he walked towards Genma. Kiba dropped down into the arena also and Akamaru yipped from his jacket. Kiba cracked his knuckles as he stared at Naruto with anticipation. Tayuya walked out only glancing at Naruto who she would have to fight next and made her way up the stairs to her own balcony with her team mate, Koto.. Naruto flexed his shoulders adjusted his sword some and stared evenly at Kiba. Slowly his emotionless mask crept across his face and he ran through his head thinking about the techniques that he had seen Kiba use in the Prelims.

'I only saw two attacks Juujuin Bunshin and Gatsuuga… but he had time to learn more stuff so this should be a challenge.' Naruto thought to himself and didn't even notice Genma start the match.

Kiba smirked as he saw Naruto thinking hard and quickly took the opportunity to start his offensive maneuvers. He dropped Akamaru out of his coat and the dog hit the floor just as Kiba made a seal.

"**Juujuin Bunshin!"**

Akamaru suddenly turned into a feral looking Kiba along with the original Kiba. The two looked at each other with snarls and then looked at Naruto and charged. Kiba dashed forward at insane speeds and when he drew level with Naruto he slashed down at the blonds' face. Naruto raised an eyebrow and brought his hand up and caught Kiba's blow almost reflexively . Naruto snapped out of his dream like state and grinned ta Kiba.

"Let's get it on." He said and spun in a circle and threw Kiba at Akamaru who was diving at him from the sky. The two collided and were sent flying backwards where they came to a rest and got back on all fours.

"Bring Uzumaki!" Kiba roared and both enemies ran at Naruto and flashed from side to side. Naruto tried to keep his eyes on the real Kiba but it was no use, by the time the two reached him he had lost him and had to just try and fend off attacks. Kiba and Akamaru ran in circles around Naruto until they became a grey blurry tornado cyclone that just raged wildly. Naruto swore as he ducked under a clawed hand that shot out to scratch his face. As he ducked another hand darted out and grabbed his leg and threw him into the cyclone where he was bounced back and forth while being torn at.

Naruto slammed his hands together finally and shouted.

"**Suiton: Daibaku Mizuhōshi no Jutsu!"**

A pillar of water shot up from the ground and condensed into a large ball of water. Naruto grabbed onto the side and applied chakra to his hand and threw himself up and over the water and the grey cyclone Kiba was making. As he flew through the air he made a quick hand seal and the ball of water imploded and then exploded making a large star that spun and slammed into both Kiba and Akamaru. The two were immediately sent flying in different directions where they skipped until Kiba hit the wall and Akamaru slammed into the tree.

Naruto landed lightly where the water had now dispersed and lay in puddles on the ground. Naruto chuckled as he realized that this would make water jutsu easier if he didn't have to constantly convert his chakra to water, pull moisture out of the air, or draw water from the ground over and over. He watched as Kiba slowly got to his feet and wiped the water off his face while glaring at Naruto.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kiba roared and made a hand seal.

"**Gatsuuga!"**

Kiba ran at Naruto before he jumped into the air and began to rotate at high velocities. He was like a human drill and Naruto swore as he jumped to the right avoiding Kiba narrowly. He grinned until suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and he was sent flying forwards and then up. Suddenly he found himself flipping up and wildly through the air. He looked down and saw Akamaru landing next to Kiba who was already making another hand seal.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled and made a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Forty Bunshin appeared in the air and started making a human ladder that reached back down toward the ground. It spiraled like a staircase and Naruto grinned as he jumped on clones back and began to run around the clone steps, gaining speed. He pulled out his sword and began to gather water around it while he let out a low growl. He neared the end of the case which was ten feet above Kiba who was getting ready to jump at Naruto. Naruto brought his sword back and dived downwards while doing a quick spin.

"**Suiken: Mizu Ōgama!"**

"**Raiton: Inazuma Saikuron!"**

Naruto swore as the water scythe flew off of his blade at the lightning clone. Water was weak against lightning so there was no doubt that he was about to feel some pain. He braced himself as the two jutsu collided sending electrically charged rain splattering in every direction until suddenly the cyclone of electricity hit him square on. He roared in pain as the cyclone shocked his entire body making him go ridged. He couldn't use a water jutsu to get out of this, hell he couldn't even move. The electricity was messing up his central nervous system and he knew that the fox would have to work quick If he wanted to win.

'Well I guess it's the only way.' Naruto thought as the cyclone dispersed and he fell to the ground with an audible thud. He lay there with his eyes closed and Kiba stood panting as he stared at Naruto wondering if he had won.

"Did I win?" Kiba asked Genma who looked at Naruto curiously.

"Nope." He muttered and Kiba threw his hands up.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because…he is the number one most unpredictable ninja." Genma said and watched Naruto suddenly shift position and he tried to get up.

"Give me some of your chakra and fix my damn nervous system!" Naruto yelled and the Fox growled.

"Don't speak down on me mortal." Kyuubi said as chakra leaked from its cage.

"Shut up you fur ball, I'm the damn ruler here!" Naruto said well spitting at the fox, he didn't have time for games.

"Is that true, if you were then you wouldn't need my help." Kyuubi said with an evil grin.

"I'm not getting your help…" Naruto said while looking Kyuubi straight in the eye. "I'm collecting your fucking rent." He yelled and Kyuubi roared.

"Take the chakra and leave, your nervous system will be healed in no time!"

With that Naruto chuckled and left. Naruto 2 Kyuubi 0!

Naruto's eyes shot open as red chakra seeped form his skin and whirled around him, sending pebbles and dirt flying. Kiba jumped back, ending his argument with Genma as he stared at Naruto in shock.

"No way that technique is suppose to make people immobile!" he yelled as Naruto slowly and shakingly rose to his feet.

"Well I'm not to normal." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword off the ground. "You're about to find out why to." He said and started making hand seals.

"Well, that's my cue!" Genma said and started jumping away.

Naruto began to focus all of his chakra into the next attack but forgot at the last second what would happen now. 'Oh well, best time to learn I guess.' He said as he bit his thumb and slammed it into the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

There was a large flash of light and everyone was blinded. After the light faded all anyone could see was Kiba and Akamaru standing next to each other in their original forms while Naruto was surrounded in a reddish blue smoke.

"What the…?" Kiba muttered to himself and suddenly Akamaru began to growl. "What is it boy?" he asked and squinted into the smoke and saw something move. "What the hell?" he yelled as a purple and black shape detached itself from the fog and slammed straight into Akamaru sending him rolling backwards.

"Ha, nice one…whatever your name is!" Naruto yelled and flew out of the smoke with ten clones' in tow.

The crowd, despite it's shock suddenly broke into loud cheering. This fight was getting good. Naruto landed in front of Kiba and smirked.

"You're on the receiving end of my Taijutsu style now." He said and brought his foot straight up into Kiba's jaw. The Inuzuka shot straight up into the air where the Naruto's clones jumped up to receive him. Naruto watched and waited while the clones began the complicated series to a special Taijutsu Kata that Naruto had remixed for himself. The first clone jumped up and brought it's leg around and caught Kiba in the gut and sent him flying to the side where a clone jumped up and drilled it's knee into the boy's back. Kiba flipped head over heels into the sky where three clones, in quick succession kicked him around and damaged his torso. As Kiba hung in midair the final four clones appeared around him in flashes of blue and grabbed don to his shirt and in perfect unison threw him back down towards the original Naruto.

Kiba rocketed downwards and Naruto grinned. This was the conclusion to the battle and it was going to count. Naruto brought his hands out in front of himself and focused his chakra. He poured all he had left into the final blow, making it as effective as possible. Kiba was closer now only twenty feet away so Naruto would only have one shot at this. He shot his hands up into the air and held them as though he was cupping water and then he roared.

"**Suiton: Suiso Uchikowasu!"**

Water that was in the air and ground shot up and began to spin in his hand. It turned bluish white as it raged around in a circle and then shot upwards in a straight beam. Kiba couldn't do anything but scream as the water slammed into him and sent him flying at the wall of the arena at high speeds. He slammed into it and slowly fell to the ground, soaking wet from the attack. Blood was trickling down his face mixing together with the water to make it less thick. Naruto panted heavily and turned towards Akamaru and the fox he summoned. He saw that the fox had beaten Akamaru and the dog now lay unconscious in a small pile, bleeding from several bite and scratch wounds.

Naruto chuckled as he fell to one knee panting. The last few attacks had really pushed him to his limits since his nervous system wasn't completely healed and he had taken a fair beating. He looked at his hands and saw that they were bone white from the attack and he swore. He hadn't completely learned how to use the attack yet and had only been practicing it for a week. He had to force tons of chakra into the small water ball he ad in his hands and then make it explode towards a target. He wasn't able to make the chakra go in a straight line in one direction yet so he received recoil from it and it would mess up his hands for a little bit.

Naruto stood up straight and stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at Genma.

"He's not getting up after that A-rank jutsu. It was a direct hit after I used an advanced Taijutsu Kata." Naruto said and Genma shrugged and pointed at Kiba who was on his hands and knees. 'Son of a bitch!' Naruto cursed and growled.

"Stay down…" he said and Kiba snorted.

"A-as…if…I-I'm g-going…t-t-to listen t-to you!" he sputtered out and pushed himself to his feet. He swayed back and forth while he slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out four pills. 1 red, 1 black, 1 blue, and 1 white one. Kiba smirked as he popped the blue and black one into his mouth.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as Kiba glowed blue for a little bit.

"One of those pills was made by Hinata, it's a healing pill and then I took special solider pill that replenished all of my chakra." Kiba said and ran at Naruto.

The blonde ducked under Kiba's punch and was surprised when the boy continued on and did a one handed hand spring and grabbed Akamaru and slid to a stop near the tree. He opened Akamaru's mouth and pushed the white pill into it and set the dog down.

"That was a special dog healing pill made by my sister." Kiba said as Akamaru's wounds knitted themselves shut. "This is another special dog solider pill…just watch." Kiba said with a smirk and threw the red pill up into the air.

"Get it Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and the dog jumped to its feet and ate the pill. Naruto watched as the dog began to shake violently and then suddenly something changed.

"What the hell." Naruto muttered as the dog turned red and began to grow. It grew until it was the size of a cow and it let out a roar. Akamaru couldn't yip anymore.

"It's a growth hormone that the Inuzuka clan makes. A dog can only eat one every thirty days and it makes the dog grow ten times its size. The effects only last for an hour but it while be enough time to beat your ass." Kiba said with a grin as he began to run through hand seals.

"**Juujuin Bunshin!"**

Kiba disappeared in a cloud of smoke and when he was visible again he looked just like Akamaru only less vicious. He roared together with his dog and Naruto took a few steps back. The fox that he had summoned jumped and landed next to him. It was only about waist height when it stood and behind it swung four tails. The fox was mid night black that shined in the light. On its head were three purple strips that came together to make one solid and thick stripe that ran all the way down the fox's back and branched out to cover all four of its tails. Along the thick strip little stripes reached out giving the fox a tiger like look. Under its eyes were purple crescents and it's eyes were purple speckled with black. Its claws all had purple triangles on them and the fox itself looked demonic like it was. The tips of its ears were also purple only they had black streaks going through them.

"So guess this is good of time as any…what's your name?" Naruto asked while settling into a fighting stance.

"So you're the summoner… damn kid." The fox said in a voice that made the fox seem like a teenager itself.

"Hey! Asked a question!" Naruto said angrily and the fox snorted.

"And I didn't answer it." The fox said while eyeing the dog with a savage look. "It's Konton though…" Konton said and looked at Naruto. "You must be the Kyuubi's container…right?" the fox asked and Naruto made a face that said 'Shut the hell up.'

"Yeah now shut it and help me." Naruto said and watched as the two dogs rushed at them.

"With pleasure!" Konton roared and reared his head back.

"**Youkai no Kōketsukōsen!"**

A purple and black ball formed in front of Konton's mouth and shot out at the dogs. It took on the form of a tornado as it moved and tore up the ground. By the time it was near Kiba and Akamaru it looked like the colors black and purple were swirling around each other. Kiba and Akamaru were able to dodge out of the way and the beam of demonic light slammed into the wall of the arena and made a crater that was three feet deep and four feet in diameter. Naruto gawked at the attack and Konton coughed.

"Whoops… I missed." He muttered and dodged the two figures charging at he and Naruto.

Naruto cursed and jumped up and landed on Kiba's head and slammed down hard with his foot. His hands were still healing so he had to utilize his feet for now. Kiba roared in pain and bucked around which sent Naruto flying. The blond landed and skidded with his feet and glared at Kiba. He had to figure out how to beat this annoying basterd. It was then that he heard Kiba growl out when he and Akamaru began running at him again.

"**Raiton: Gatsuuga!"**

The two dogs jumped into the air and spun around and made a giant drill again only this time around it had electricity coursing through it. Naruto could see a little ball of lightning at the tip of the drill and knew that if he wasn't careful he would die from a direct hit. He rolled out of the way of the attack and watched the duo go up and then come flying back down at Naruto. 'Shit!" he thought and began to run away from the drill. Kiba and Akamaru roared across the ground making a trench that was ten feet wide and four feet deep. Naruto ran directly at the wall and before he hit it he jumped up and began running up it. He looked down and grinned when Kiba flew at it.

"Not getting up here." Naruto thought but Kiba changed direction and traveled straight up the wall not even losing momentum. "COME ON!" Naruto yelled and started to run up the wall. As he ran he felt his hands slowly healing still and knew that if he could last for another five minutes he would be able to sue jutsu again. He ran and got to the top of the wall and jumped. As he flew above the stands he saw villagers looking at him in shock. 'Uh-oh!" Naruto thought and jumped away as Kiba roared up after him.

There was a loud scream as the front row of people hair was singed and burned as the human and dog roared by but Naruto didn't stick around to listen he dropped to the arena and looked at Konton who was picking at his teeth with a claw.

"Shoot him quick!" Naruto yelled and Konton yawned.

"Fine." The fox muttered and opened his mouth where a ball of purple and black energy formed.

"**Youkai no Kōketsukōsen!"**

The beam of demonic light shot at the electric drill and hit it dead on. There was a large explosion in the sky and black smoke filled the top of the arena. When it cleared Kiba and Akamaru were falling to the ground, smoke trailing off of their bodies. They hit hard and Naruto clenched his fist as he regained control back over them. He smirked and started running through handseals quickly. His next attack was only B-ranked but it would still be enough to hopefully finish he two off after that attack by Konton. If they didn't give up he would have to use Rasengan on them and he really didn't want to show that move yet. He landed on the last hand seal and water began to surface around him and swirl around in a circle.

"This is the end." He muttered and Konton chuckled.

"Hopefully…I'm hungry." He replied and Naruto smirked.

"We'll go get some ramen after this." The blond shouted as water shot up around him.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"**

The water dragon towered above them and roared, sending water droplets everywhere. Naruto swung his arm towards Kiba who was standing to his feet now. Akamaru was also up and Naruto cursed. He couldn't hit them both but he knew who needed to be taken out. The water dragon slammed into Kiba's body and went flying upwards. Kiba spun on the dragon's snout and when it finally dispersed he fell to the ground limply. Naruto chuckled and watched as Akamaru caught the boy on his back and set him on the ground where he lay still.

"Done." He said and Genma shook his head.

"Nope, that attack isn't enough to take out someone on a solider pill." The man said and Naruto cried in agony.

"I'm seriously about to kill him." The blond said and Genma shrugged.

"Knock yourself out." He muttered and Naruto watched as Kiba made a hand seal and transformed back into the giant dog again. Naruto knew what was coming before it happened even and he started preparing for it.

He glared at the Inuzuka in front of him and brought forth Kyuubi's chakra finally. All of the red chakra he had been holding back surged out suddenly and made a little circle that whipped dirt around him. Naruto slammed his hands together. He heard several shouts of protest in the crowds and knew that people made the connection already. Naruto smirked as Kiba and Akamaru ran at him again and started their electric drill move.

"**Raiton: Gatsuuga!"**

Naruto slammed his hands together making the final seal and pouring all of the chakra he had built up into it. It wasn't the strongest jutsu he had but it would be enough to finish the match.

"**Suiton: Mizukyū no Jutsu!"**

The ball of water formed in front of Naruto and the boy sent it flying at the electric drill and turned towards Genma and smirked.

"Match." He said and there was a loud explosion and he felt Kiba skid up on one side of him unconscious and Akamaru on the other. "Over." He finished and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Winner." Genma said with a smirk. "Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted and Naruto heard silence until suddenly.

"YEAHHHHH GO UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WHOAAAAA!" a familiar male voice said and Naruto hung his head as he looked p and saw Zabuza standing up in his sat. "THAT"S MY NEPHEW!" he roared and slammed his hands over his mouth.

"…nice." Naruto muttered as he saw many ninja looking at Zabuza trying to place where they had seen his face.

"So, let's go get some ramen." Konton said and began walking away.

"Why don't you go back to the summoning realm?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Because, I'm your familiar now." Konton said with a grin. "I'm your first summon of the demon fox's."

"But I have a familiar already but it's not like they can't return home!" Naruto roared in protest.

"Yeah you have your other familiar but the demon race is different so shut up and suck it up." Konton said and sat down.

"But you're so big!" Naruto whined.

"Hey! I'm small for my race! When your sixty I'll be at least 200 ft tall!" Konton roared and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What?" he roared. "No!" he said shaking his head.

"Aw shut up, I was kidding…" Konton muttered. "I'll only grow when you make me, I get bigger when you give me a certain amount of chakra." Konton said and Naruto sighed with relief.

"But your still to big right now!" Naruto said again and Konton sighed.

"Well, this is my normal size since you gave me the bare minimum of chakra." The fox said and suddenly he jumped at Naruto.

The blond let out a startled cry and closed his eyes but when he opened them he found that Konton was at Chibi size, which was about a foot tall and sat on his shoulder now. "Better?" Konton asked angrily.

"Yup." Naruto said and walked towards the steps as medics carried Kiba and Akamaru out with some trouble. "Now let's go get some ramen." Naruto said.

"Shikimaru vs. TenTen!" Genma called out and Naruto chuckled. There was no point in sitting around since he didn't really care who one this next match even though he knew that it would be Shikimaru since the boy was a sheer genius. Naruto walked towards the entrance of the arena for civilians and started walking down the steps when he walked by a figure that made his blood freeze.

Both of the two stopped walking and Naruto shook uncontrollably for some odd reason. 'What the hell?' he asked himself mentally.

"Who are you?" he asked in an angry whisper. "Why do I feel this way?" he demanded.

"Nice match… Naruto." A feminine voice said and Naruto turned around and looked at the girl.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed. Konton was also standing on his shoulder growling.

"We will meet again but for now." The girl said and dropped the heavy cloak that was around her. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants and over that she had on a tight black T-shirt that was a button up and it was completely unbuttoned. It revealed her cleavage which was a little smaller then Tayuya's but instead of flaunting it she had on black metallic fish net. She had on boots that went up to her knees and Naruto saw stud on each of her heels. She wore a head band around her waist for a belt and it was blank. She had on a pair of black gloves with black see through metal studs on each knuckle. Wrapped around one of her arms was a black chain with small razor sharp knives on each link. On her back was two swords that were slightly smaller than Naruto's own sword. Their hilts were black with a white snake wrapping around it for finger grips.

Naruto looked at her face and saw that despite the fact that he absolutely hated her right now she was beautiful. Her eyes were a forest green and she had pale skin. She had long green hair that hung down past her shoulders and it was braided so that two braids hung down in front of her chest while the rest of it flowed loosely behind her back. She was frowning at Naruto and he could see hate etched into her own features. Naruto felt something roar inside of him, something that had a sense of evil about tit that was completely different then Kyuubi's evil. Naruto clenched his fists as he fell to one knee.

"I said…who…are you?" he grunted out as he looked at the girl who was glaring at him.

"My name?" she asked and stepped closer to him. "Is Uzumaka Nasumi."

"Wait Uzumaka, that sounds like…" Naruto trailed off.

"You're right, you should ask your mentor Zabuza where your clan originally came from and why it was so special." Nasumi said as she stood to her feet. "Oh yeah, ask him…when he's going to tell you about your family curse." She said and suddenly a vortex of red water swirled around her and she disappeared.

Naruto got to his feet and stared at the spot she just stood in shock. "Uzumaki Naruto…whirlpool…Uzumaka Nasumi…Crimson Whirlpool." He said to himself and Konton growled from his shoulder.

"That girl...you must ask your uncle about her clan… her presence it feels familiar." The demon fox said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I will later but I need to eat…I feel weak." Naruto said.

"Are plans in effect?" an evil slimy voice asked.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. When shall we begin the evasion?" a silver haired teen asked.

"As soon as the exams are over, this way I can get the Uchiha after he is weakened and possibly take out the Kyuubi brat also. But most importantly I can finally kill…" Orochimaru said and stood slowly to his feet.

"Jiarya, Hiruzen, the council, but most importantly I can destroy Konoha." Orochimaru said with a cackle.

A/N: Well The final rounds are under way and here I am to give my final say. To make up for the disappointing beginning and the fights between the more…basic characters, like Neji Ino, Tayuya and Temari, I A. Made Kiba's and Naruto's fight longer. B. Showed everyone Nasumi, the person who wants to kill Naruto. C. I made Naruto finally use his summoning contract and D. Made this chapter much...much longer. I hope you guys don't mind the entirely new plot line I just threw in with Nasumi and the family curse. Some of you may guess what it is I gave some obvious clues about it but other than that, I hope to explain what Nasumi said before the second book. Now, Naruto has a Demon familiar because in the demon summoning process the first thing you summon is your familiar, and so Konton became Naruto's familiar. Of course Kyuubi in a way is also Naruto's familiar but you guys get what I mean hopefully. Anyways I have new power stats and I am going to take out people who have no importance on them as of now.

Also from now on because I introduced Kenninjutsu I have to separate dictionaries for them. I'll have all of my regular jutsu in the Jutsu dictionary and all of the Kenninjutsu in a different dictionary. If you don't understand then just keep reading and you'll see.

_**Jutsu Dictionary---**_

_Suna no Arashi = Sandstorm_

_Futon: Yaburu Nagare= Wind Release: Rip Current_

_Doton: Sekitsui Oshitsubusu = Earth Release: Spine Crusher_

_Juujuin Bunshin = Beast Clone_

_Gatsuuga = Piercing Fang Drill_

_Suiton: Daibaku Mizuhōshi no Jutsu = Water Release: Exploding Water Star Technique_

_Raiton: Inazuma Saikuron = Lightning Release: Raging Lightning Cyclone_

_Suiton: Suiso Uchikowasu = Water Release: Great Hydrogen Blast_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique_

_Youkai no Kōketsukōsen = Demonic Hyper Beam_

_Raiton: Gatsuuga = Lightning Release: Electric Piercing Fang Drill_

_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique_

_Suiton: Mizukyū no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Ball Technique_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique _

_**Kenninjutsu Dictionary---**_

___Suiken: Mizu Ōgama = Water Sword Release: Water Scythe_

**Power Levels---**

**Regular Human – 15**

**Strong Human – 25**

**Academy Student – **

** First year – 30**

** Second year – 40**

** Third year – 50**

** Fourth Year – 60**

** Fifth Year - 70**

** Sixth Year – 80**

**Genin – 100**

**Chuunin – 200**

**Jounin – 300**

**ANBU – **

** Regular – 350**

** Captain - 400**

**Sannin – 550**

**Kage – 700 +**

**Biju - …a lot**

Naruto – 205

**Nasumi -- ?**

**Konton -- 180**

**Kyuubi Naruto – 1 tail – 265, 2 tails- 315, 3 tails- 470, **

**Sasuke – 195**

**Curse Seal Sasuke – 1****st**** stage- 245, 2****nd**** stage – 270, 3****rd**** stage – 320 **

**Gaara – 220**

**Shukaku Gaara – ¼ transformation- 260, ½ transformation – 285, ¾ transformation – 340, 4/4 transformation – 520 **

**Lee – 200**

**TenTen – 165**

**Kiba – 180**

**Shikimaru – 166.5 (Too lazy to get it up any more)**

**Orochimaru – 625**

**Jiarya – 620**

**Hiruzen – 635 (Old age)**

**Zabuza – 425**

**Kakashi – 405**

**Haku – 230**

**Tayuya – 175**

**Hiruko – 185**

**Kota – 175**

**Let me remind you that even though someone may have a power level of 300 that doesn't mean that they can't be beat by someone with a power level of 200. **


	19. Chapter 19: Titans Collide Part 1

Chapter 19: Titans Collide!

"Holy Kami Kitsune! This is awesome!" Konton said as he lapped up the rest of his ramen broth. He pushed the bowl into a pile next to him making the total bowls rise up to 20.

"It has something to do with demon heritage." Naruto said after looking at his own 25 bowls.

"Would make sense." Konton said as he nuzzled his maw with his paw.

Naruto burped and chuckled as he fished money out of his wallet. He slapped down the amount due and grinned at Ayame and Ichiraku who were staring at the fox.

"So are you guys going to come to the last round of the fights?" Naruto asked and Ichiraku chuckled.

"You're pretty confident eh?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"You remember those three girls" Naruto asked and Ayame nodded.

"Well I passed the first round…I beat Kiba!" Naruto said excitedly finally breaking the good news.

"ALRIGHT!" Ichiraku said and Ayame high fived Naruto. "Now what about those girls?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Well there are only three rounds in the finals and since I won mine I move on to round 2. My opponent is Tayuya, the pink haired girl. She had to fight against the blond girl from Suna…scary match, but anyways neither wants to fight me so I already know she is going to forfeit." Naruto said with a shrug. "Besides, I couldn't let myself lose to her." Naruto said in a whisper almost.

"Sexist asshole!" Ayame said hitting him on the head with a ladle.

"OW! That's not why…a boy named Gaara, he, he…" Naruto said sadly and leaned forward and whispered in Ichiraku's ear.

"Naruto…you can't let that girl make it past round 2 no matter what." Ichiraku said seriously. "From the sounds of it that boy will kill her."

"I know, that's why I have to get to round two, I have to fight him. Also… the Uchiha is going to make it there most likely. If he can make it past Lee that is, which he will do. He really wants a piece of me after the prelims." Naruto said and rubbed his head.

"So you're going to have your hands full in the next round?" Ayame said and chuckled. "Sounds like both boys' want to kill you."

"They do, but I can't die." Naruto said sadly. "I'm too important." He muttered and both people in the stand nodded.

"We will be there Naruto, to root you on as you become a Chuunin and as you beat the hell out of the Uchiha." Ichiraku said and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Jii-san." He muttered and sighed. "I better get back to the arena, Shikimaru's match is over and Sasuke's is just beginning I want to root Lee on." Naruto said and stood t his feet. "Come on Konton."

The fox chuckled and jumped up on Naruto's shoulder making the transaction from normal size to Chibi size. Naruto waved as he departed and walked out onto the street. Ichiraku waited until he was gone until he turned to Ayame.

"That boy…" he muttered and Ayame nodded.

"He doesn't have it easy, I hope the Gaara kid doesn't kill him." Ayame whispered.

"You think he can beat him and the Uchiha?" Ichiraku asked his daughter.

"I want to say yes but…the Uchiha is an Uchiha and the boy is a Jinchuuriki." Ayame whispered again as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"So you want to watch the Uchiha's match eh?" Konton said as they walked among the street which was deserted since it was the Exam day.

"Yeah, I want to see what he has learned." Naruto said and looked at the giant arena. "Besides, I want to talk to someone." Naruto said and walked towards the arena.

It only took him ten minutes to get there and when he did he found two people waiting for him. It was none other than Zabuza and Haku. As he drew near Haku smiled and Zabuza grinned.

"Nice match." Zabuza began but Naruto cut him off.

"Thanks, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well Haku has something for you and I wanted to tell you that the boy won the fight." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded.

"Good, he might be able to beat Sasuke if he passes on." Naruto mused and Zabuza shook his head.

"No I mean that the Uchiha passed on, he beat Lee easily. The match only lasted for about ten minutes." Zabuza said and Naruto slammed his fist into a wall.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The Lee boy was beating the Uchiha senseless but suddenly the Uchiha used a reversal on a kick that Lee was using and it shattered his leg. Lee tired to go on fighting but Sasuke started using a familiar fighting style that was slightly changed and ended up hitting him with a Gokakyu head on. Poor kid suffered some serious burns since he couldn't protect himself with chakra. The second round begins in fifteen minutes." Zabuza said and Naruto swore and began walking.

"He copied the fucking Uzumaki fighting style!" Naruto yelled as he walked.

"Naruto-kun wait!" Haku said putting a hand on her hip. "Zabuza-san just said I had something for you." She said shaking her head.

"What is it?" Naruto asked hurriedly.

"Well since you're in a hurry here." Haku said rolling her eyes and pulling a bag out of his pocket. In it were a dozen purple pills that were the size of a nut. "Take one and it will replenish all of your chakra, heal all of your injuries, and give you an energy boost. Take four now and you'll have back all of your energy , put the remaining six in your pocket and don't lose them or you'll be sorry." Haku said and Naruto smiled at her as he took the bag.

"Thanks Haku-chan, it means a lot." He said and gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek. Haku blushed and smiled at Naruto.

"No problem Naruto-kun, now go kick some serious ass." She said pushing him towards the entrance of the arena. As he disappeared through the doorway Zabuza looked at his pupil.

"Haku…you're changing. Is it Naruto?" he asked putting a hand on Haku's shoulder and she smiled lightly.

"I guess so, he just rubs off on you." She muttered.

"Yeah…but is he ready to hear the truth?" Zabuza said with a sad smile.

Haku looked at Zabuza sadly and shook her head. "He has time right?" she whispered.

"It should be happening to him soon." Zabuza muttered and started walking towards the arena.

"When?" Haku asked with tears in her eyes.

"In the next three months at least." Zabuza said and then turned to Haku. "Will you be ready to destroy him if he loses." He asked seriously and Haku wiped away a tear on her face and slowly nodded.

"Yes Zabuza-san…I will." She said and Zabuza nodded.

"So will I." he said. "So will I."

Naruto ran into the arena and found himself near the stair case which he ran up. He had a target in mind and he wouldn't be satisfied until he found them. He ran around the circular chamber that was in the arena that led to other balconies and he finally came to the one he wanted.

"You fucking basterd!" Naruto yelled as he stepped towards Sasuke.

"What!" Sasuke yelled back and fell into a familiar fighting stance.

"You stole my fighting style." Naruto said and clenched his fists. "You don't deserve it!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke smirked.

"You said that about the Kage Bunshin to." Sasuke said and Naruto froze.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said slowly as red chakra seeped from him.

"Well you wouldn't teach it to me…so instead I learned your fighting style and a lot of your jutsu to, thanks." Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto launched himself at the Uchiha.

"Freeze Naruto." Kakashi said appearing in front of Sasuke.

"Kakashi." Naruto spit out at the man. "You probably told him to use it."

"Maybe I did…he is my student." Kakashi said and Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah so was I." Naruto said and remembered something from training with Jiarya.

_Flash Back no Jutsu Begin_

"_I would ask Kakashi but he is an asshole…" Naruto muttered and Jiarya looked at him in confusion._

"_What do you mean?" he asked with some anger in his voice._

"_Kakashi only trains Sasuke; he is a total ass to me…he nags and is always punishing me for stuff. He wouldn't teach me how to walk on trees because I wouldn't teach Sasuke the Kage Bunshin." Naruto said and Jiarya shook his head in disappointment._

"_You'd think he show some respect for his own sensei's son." Jiarya said._

_Flash Back no Jutsu End_

"You'd think you would treat your own Sensei's son with respect eh?" Naruto asked and Kakashi froze as the blood drained from his face.

"Wh-what?" he managed to say.

"You heard me Kakashi, you disappoint my father. He would want better of you…he was the one who taught you that those who leave comrades behind or turn on them are lower than trash right?" Naruto said and turned.

"Naruto…you know who your father is?" Kakashi whispered.

Naruto turned around and saw his chance. "Yes. I do." He said and left the room. Kakashi sat staring at the spot he just stood in horror.

"Who is his father Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"It's an S-classed secret punishable by death." Kakashi muttered and fell to his knees. "So who told him?" Kakashi muttered to himself.

Naruto walked away victoriously. Of course he still didn't know who his father was but he knew that he could solve that problem soon enough. He was going to just ask around until he found out, it shouldn't be too hard. Naruto grinned as he walked towards the next balcony and found exactly who he wanted and someone he didn't care for. Kota and Tayuya stood talking to each other in hushed whispers and when he appeared Tayuya immediately shut up.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered and Naruto smiled at her softly.

"Tayuya we have to talk." He said and she cocked her head.

"Get out of here you fucking loser." Kota said and drew out a kunai.

"Kota, I will kill you if you even dare." Tayuya said evilly and Kota froze.

"Whatever I'll kill you in the final round." Kota said and Naruto shrugged.

"If Gaara doesn't kill you." He said and Turned to Tayuya. "that's why I'm here… I want you to forfeit." He said and Tayuya looked at him in shock.

"Why? You think I'm too weak to fight you?" she demanded and clenched her fists.

"No, because I would have to beat you senseless to make sure you didn't pass on into the final round…I won't let Gaara or Sasuke take you from me." Naruto said turning away from Tayuya.

"N-Naruto-kun? What do you mean?" Tayuya asked and Naruto looked at her.

"He WILL kill you…you weren't there in the forest of death, but you saw what he did at the prelims, he does that in all of his fights I guess, just look at Neji, he won't be able to ever be a ninja again!" Naruto yelled and Tayuya bowed her head.

"If you want that…but you better win then." She said and reached into her back pocket. "Take these, there a gift." She said and threw Naruto the pair of gloves, she had custom made for him, which he caught and stared at. They were definitely better than his plain gloves he had.

"Thank-you Tayuya-chan…but I can't guarantee that I will win…" Naruto said bowing his head. "I have to face Uchiha and Gaara."

"Don't doubt my skills." Kota screamed and Naruto glared at him.

"Wanna see something cool?" Naruto asked and suddenly a lance of water stab the wall next to Kota's head faster than the boy could see.

"You b-basterd!" he yelled.

"That's what Gaara's sand is like, and no offense but you barely could beat Ino, who isn't very skilled." Naruto said and clenched his fists. "Tayuya please just do this for me…" he said and she nodded and he turned his back.

"Okay Naruto-kun…be safe." She whispered and he nodded.

"I'll try." With that he disappeared in a vortex of water but not before his last words echoed through out the chamber. "Maybe we can go on a date tomorrow."

Tayuya broke down crying and Kota looked at her sadly. "I told you not to get attached to anyone…it will only make it harder."

"I know…" Tayuya said between sobs. "Orochimaru-sama…why?" she cried out and Kota sighed.

Naruto arrived at his own balcony and looked out at the field and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the bag of pills and poured them into his hand, popped four into his mouth, and stuck the rest in his pocket. He swallowed the pills and pulled off his gloves. He threw them to the side and looked at the gloves Tayuya had given him. They had reinforced metal stitching that was fire proof, water proof, and also wind proof. They also had metal plates installed along the knuckles to pack an extra punch. Naruto looked at them and saw that on each knuckle was a diamond stud that was attached to a metal base. They could cut through a lot and also he could focus chakra into them easier. He pulled them on and looked at the palms. They both had his Clan crest on them. The crescent moon was silver and the spiral was blue and they stood out on the black material that was the gloves.

"Thank-you Tayuya…" he whispered and strapped the gloves on and flexed his fingers. They fit perfectly and he knew that they would shred apart in battle or training unlike his other gloves which did after awhile.

Naruto looked at the field and felt his energy returning to him as he watched Genma call out to the crowd getting their attention.

"The Second rounds began now! Gaara vs. Kota!" Genma yelled and the two walked out onto the field. Naruto knew how the match would go and he had tried to unnerve Kota enough so that he would surrender but he was to stupid.

Naruto watched as Gaara crossed his arms in front of him and Kota drew out two wicked looking kunai and held them at his sides. Genma dropped his arm and Kota acted immediately. He ran at Gaara and slashed down at the boy's face but to no avail. Gaara's sand shot up and grabbed Kota's arm and crushed the kunai. Kota jumped back in shock and shot a glance at Naruto before looking back at Gaara who was grinning.

"Did he tell you to surrender to me?" Gaara asked evilly.

"Sh-shut up!" Kota screamed.

"You should have listened." Gaara said and his sand shot out and started to creep up Kota's arm until it was at his shoulders. The boy tried to escape but his struggles were futile. Gaara cocked his head and clenched his hand and Naruto covered his ears as Kota's ear splitting scream rocked the arena. Gaara laughed as he made Sand cover Kota's mouth. The boy could only stare at Naruto, begging for help but Naruto shook his head and Kota cried. He was about to die and he knew it. Genma watched with horror, not even thinking about stopping the match.

Gaara picked Kota up off the ground with the sand still attached to his arms and made the sand slam Kota into the ground in front of him and then behind Gaara. He did this over twenty times and when he was done Kota was a bloody mess and Naruto could see that he was still alive. Genma regained himself and called the match but no one could hear anything as Kota screamed again.

Gaara slammed him into the arena wall at insane speeds. He brought the boy back and proceeded to slam him into the wall over and over until there were large red splatter prints all over the concrete. Gaara then threw Kota into the air and his broken body flipped uncontrollably before Gaara made sand shoot up and grabbed him. Gaara slammed his arm downwards and the boy's body flew at the earth where it slammed into it and a spray of red decorated the entire arena. Gaara grinned as his sand made its way back to his gourd, leaving the dead teen where he lay. Naruto watched with disgust and he looked over rat Tayuya who was shaking in horror, or maybe anger it was hard to tell. Naruto looked and saw Kota's corpse, mangled and pretty much dismembered. He no longer had arms and was missing one leg which was laying a few yards away. His head was also half gone now.

"Sick basterd." Naruto said as his blood froze.

"We have to fight that?" Konton asked from his shoulder shuddering. He was a demon and he was scared shitless.

"..yes." Naruto said.

"Why is he so evil?" Konton asked shaking his head.

"He is a Jinchuuriki like me." Naruto said and Konton looked at him in shock.

"What?" he yelled.

"Yeah…he has the Shukaku sealed in him." Naruto said and Konton shuddered.

"Damn." The fox said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yup." The blond said and watched as Genma called the next match after the body had been dragged away and the blood burned.

"Naruto vs. Tayuya!" he called out and Tayuya hesitated before calling out.

"I…forfeit." She said sadly and Genma nodded.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." He said and the crowd was silent. "Next match, Shikimaru vs. Sasuke!" Genma yelled and the crowd began roaring and cheering wildly.

"Damn Uchiha." Naruto muttered and watched as Shikimaru walked into the arena lazily and Sasuke dropped from his balcony.

"Ready, fight!" Genma yelled and Sasuke smirked.

"Ready to lose? Or are you going to sit there like a fag?" he asked and Shikimaru sighed.

"You're so troublesome." He said. Shikimaru crouched down and looked around the arena. It was beneficial for him to be fighting right now since it was noon and the sun was casting more shadows upon the grounds. He scratched his chin and watched as Sasuke became impatient and threw a barrage of kunai at him. He rolled sideways as the kunai passed him and he settled into his thinking stance. Sasuke growled and ran at him and kicked at his head.

Shikimaru leaned backwards and rolled to the side again as Sasuke brought his fist down on the spot he just was crouching in. Shikimaru jumped to his feet and turned and threw his foot at Sasuke's head and the boy ducked under it and Shikimaru smirked.

"Gotcha." He said and his shadow shot out and snagged Sasuke's own. "Kagemane no jutsu…success." He muttered and Sasuke swore loudly as he tried to move but couldn't at all.

"Let me go faggot!" the Uchiha roared and Shikimaru smirked.

"I will…I have no choice I can only hold you here for another ten seconds anyways, but I just proved that I can easily beat you." Shikimaru said and drew out a kunai and brought it towards Sasuke while Sasuke brought an empty hand forward. Shikimaru had his kunai at Sasuke's throat just as his jutsu wore off and he smirked. "I forfeit." He said and dropped the kunai that was five inches from Sasuke's throat.

"Damn faggot." Sasuke muttered and growled and brought his fist back in order to strike Shikimaru. "I'll show you never to touch an Uchiha!" he roared and threw his fist at the unprepared Shikimaru.

CRACK!

Sasuke grunted as Naruto held his fist in his own hand with a scowl etched across his face. "Hey Fag muffin… ready to get your ass handed to you?" Naruto asked and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and threw him over his head. Shikimaru ducked under the boy as he flew and chuckled.

"Thanks." He muttered and started towards the steps.

"No problem." Naruto said as Sasuke hit the ground and skidded to a stop.

Genma stared at the two in shock but suddenly Gaara landed next to him with a grin. "Round 3…" he muttered and walked towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke was on his feet in a fighting stance already and Naruto walked up and stop about ten feet from the boy. Gaara stopped ten feet from each of them also so that they all made a triangle. Naruto looked back and forth between Gaara and Sasuke with a small smirk.

"So much for our break." He muttered and Gaara chuckled evilly.

"No need, you didn't fight, I wasted barely any energy, and all the Uchiha did was embarrass himself but other than that his match only lasted for five minutes." Gaara said and Naruto chuckled.

"True…true." He said and clenched his fist. "So…who's going to get their ass kicked first?" he asked and Genma dropped his hand and the crowd became deathly silent.

"**Suna no Arashi!"**

"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"**

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

The three jutsu collided together and created a huge explosion sending all three ninja flying backwards. They all landed and skidded before running at each other in an intense battle. Naruto threw a round house kick at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked under it and caught Gaara's foot that was flying at his now exposed side. Naruto continued his round house and it slammed into Gaara's face. The Sand boy was sent skidding backwards holding his face which was now cracked slightly. Naruto only stared at him for a split second before Sasuke's fist was slammed into his gut and he was sent rolling. Naruto was sent skidding backwards on his back before he swung his legs around and came to a stop on his feet.

The three stood staring at each other before charging again. Naruto fell into his Uzumaki style, Gaara into his sandstorm style, and Sasuke fell into the Uchiha style. Gaara threw a punch at Naruto's head and behind it was a pillar of sand. Naruto ducked under the blow and brought his foot straight up towards Sasuke's jaw. The Uchiha sidestepped the kick and grabbed Naruto's foot and threw him into the air. Naruto spun around and grabbed Gaara leg as it rocketed towards his face. As he held Gaara a spike of sand shot up at him. He swung Gaara around in mid air and threw him in front of the sand spike which stopped immediately.

Naruto landed on the ground and ducked under a chop aimed at his neck by Sasuke. He dropped low and swung his legs around and tripped the boy. He brought his leg up and around and slammed it into Sasuke's chest only to have him transform into a log. Sasuke dropped from the sky and threw a barrage of Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto drew his sword out and deflected all of the Shuriken but one. He grabbed the weapon out of mid air and spun and threw it at Gaara. A wall of sand shot up and the shuriken got stuck in it. Gaara grinned and flicked his fingers out towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"**Suna Shuriken!"**

Hundreds of sand shuriken shot out at Naruto and Sasuke who were forced to dodge. Naruto managed to get away with only a few scratches while Sasuke was hit in the legs with several shuriken. Naruto watched as the Uchiha jumped backwards and began to make hand seals.

"**Katon: Kairyudan no Jutsu!" **

Sasuke blew out a large fire dragon that spun as it flew at Gaara. The Jinchuuriki chuckled and threw up a wall of sand that stopped the dragon which exploded and covered the boy in heat. Naruto knew what the effects of this would be and grinned. He ran at the spot that Gaara now stood and cocked his fist back focusing his chakra into the diamonds that were on his gloves. He slammed his fist into the spot that Gaara's sand should be and grinned as he heard a crunch. He felt the sand that had turned into glass shatter and explode towards the boy.

"AHH! BLOOD!" Gaara screamed and Naruto saw that he had cuts all over his face and neck. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed and slashed his arm at Naruto. A wave of sand flew at the blond boy and he tried to dodge but the sand grabbed him. Gaara waved his arm at the wall and Naruto slammed into it with a groan. Gaara spun his hand in a circle and the sand gathered up and made a large spike. Gaara slammed is hand down and the sand spike flew at Naruto who was in a daze. Just before it hit him though Sasuke came up and hit Gaara in the back of the head with his foot making the boy lose concentration.

Naruto watched as the sand spike fell apart in front of him and he rolled to the side and looked at Konton who was holding on for dear life.

"You can help." He muttered and Konton chuckled as he jumped of Naruto's shoulder and converted to his regular size.

"Okay then." The fox said as he landed.

Naruto watched as Gaara caught Sasuke's fist in a pillar of sand and threw the boy into the air. Naruto watched as Gaara spun in his circle bringing his leg around with a round house kick and it slammed into Sasuke and sent him crashing into the arena wall. The Uchiha made a crater that was three feet deep and he hung in the crater as blood trickled down his forehead.

Naruto grinned and turned back towards Gaara who was snarling at Naruto. "I'm going to kick your ass." He yelled and ran at the boy. He made a cross with his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Fifty clones' appeared and they all charged at Gaara who grinned with bloodlust. He swept his arms in circles and slashes and Sand cut through Naruto's clones like butter while at the same time they beat Gaara. Finally after ten minutes Gaara destroyed the last clone and Naruto stood panting heavily as he stared at Gaara. Sasuke was pulling himself out of the wall slowly and was making hand seals and Naruto watched as he ended on the snake seal instead of the usual fire seal. He watched as Sasuke's fingers all glowed a different color.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered as Sasuke took off running towards Gaara. He watched as Sasuke suddenly changed direction and jumped at him with his hand outstretched.

"**Goguoufuuin!"**

Naruto doubled over in pain as Sasuke's hand slammed into his gut where his seal that held the Kyuubi rested. He fell to his knees holding his gut and Sasuke smirked before bringing his foot around and slamming it into his face. Naruto was sent rolling before he finally came to a rest still holding his gut. What the hell was wrong with this? What had the damn faggot done to him.

Naruto slowly struggled to his feet and watched as Sasuke traded blows with Gaara before getting a swift jab in on the boy's shoulder and then being knocked backwards. Naruto knew that this fight was going nowhere. The crowd wanted an all out battle royal and by hell they were going to get one. Naruto brought his hands together and made a cross seal.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto disappeared in a large cloud of smoke and when it cleared only four clones stood by his side. He looked around in shock wondering what had just happened. He had used enough chakra in the last jutsu to make at least 200 clones. It was then that Naruto realized what had happened. Sasuke had used a seal and sealed his chakra or had disrupted it somehow.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto swore as he ran at Sasuke. He slammed his fist into the boys face just as Gaara slammed his foot into his gut. Sasuke was in the process of throwing a kunai at Gaara and so all three ended up damaging each other. Naruto was sent flying backwards skipping a few times, Sasuke was sent down into the ground and Gaara was slashed across the face drawing a thin line of blood.

"My blood…my blood!" Gaara began to cry again as he held his face. "I'll kill you!" he screamed and sand began to rage around him. It took on the shape of a sphere and enclosed him inside. Naruto slowly stood to his feet and watched the process. What the hell was the kid doing now?

"Shit…I'm…to tired." Naruto said but remembered that Haku had given him the pills. He reached down to grab some but found something that made him almost cry. His pockets were torn out and the pills had fallen through, well all but one. It sat in one of his folds and he carefully pulled it out and stared at it before popping it into his mouth.

He immediately felt the effects of the pill. He could feel his chakra returning and he felt more energetic also. He allowed himself a small grin while he watched the sphere that Gaara had trapped himself in. What was happening in there? Naruto watched as the sphere began to crack suddenly and he knew that whatever was coming would be very, very bad. He watched as the sand sphere crumbled and Gaara stood crouching with a brown see through chakra cloak around his body, he had to pointed ears that looked like a dogs, and behind him swayed one tail and Naruto gasped as he felt the killing intent coming from the boy.

'What the hell?' Naruto asked himself as he gasped wildly. 'It's so intense.' He cursed inside his mind. 'It's the Shukaku…the cloak it looks like a wolf!' Naruto thought as he looked at the cloak more closely.

"Come and Die!" Gaara screamed and slammed his hands down and a wave of sand rose up and towered above both Naruto and Sasuke before it crashed down. Naruto did five back hand springs and dodged the Sand while Sasuke used his speed to run from the sand. He did a couple back flips up the arena wall and crouched there watching Gaara who was growling at him. Naruto cursed as Sasuke began running through hand seals.

"You fucking idiot, he's going to kill you!" Naruto swore and began to think. He watched as the sand began to recede towards Gaara and gather around him and soon Gaara was standing on a platform of sand that was 15 feet off the ground. Naruto jumped back and followed Sasuke's lead and landed on the arena wall and stuck himself with chakra which was very hard despite his control. He felt himself slipping slowly and so he grabbed two kunai from his pouch and slammed them into the wall and stood on them. He leaned backwards as he thought about what he could do.

'Use my chakra boy.' He heard the Kyuubi say from inside him.

'_Why should I?' _Naruto thought back and the fox chuckled.

'Because I can destroy that seal you have placed on you. It is weak and if a true Fuuin master had placed it then it wouldn't be coming off unless he or another master took it off.' Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed.

'_Do it.'_ Naruto thought and he felt Kyuubi chuckling and suddenly an insane amount of power began to seep through him. He felt red chakra pouring out of his body and he felt the seal on his stomach burning wildly. What was happening! Naruto roared as pain shot through him and when he looked at himself he saw a reddish orange chakra surrounding his entire body just like on Gaara. He looked behind himself and saw a single tail swishing back and forth and he turned and saw Gaara now glowering at him with hate filled eyes.He looked over and saw Sasuke holding his right wrist with his left hand while lightning suddenly began to spark in his palm until suddenly his whole hand was engulfed in lightning.

Sasuke smirked and ran down the side of the arena leaving a trench where the attack dragged against the concrete. He ran down on the ground and jumped up on the sand platform and roared out victoriously.

"**CHIDORI!"**

Naruto watched as a wall of sand shot up and wrapped itself around Sasuke's arm. The Chidori died prematurely and Gaara cocked his head at Sasuke and grinned evilly. Naruto knew what was about to happen before it even happen. Gaara clenched his fist and Sasuke's arms which was completely encased up to his elbow was crushed inside Gaara's sand. Sasuke screamed in pain as Gaara dropped the sand and his mangled arm fell to his side uselessly. Naruto watched as Gaara reared his hand back and brought it forward and it slammed into Sasuke's body and sent him flying straight at the arena wall where he crashed with a large explosion that sent concrete chunks scattering. Naruto watched as the dust disappeared and Saw that Sasuke was in a VERY large hole that was about 10 feet in diameter and was about 7 feet deep. There was no way the Uchiha was getting up after that.

Naruto reverted his attention back to Gaara who was now glaring at him and he watched a grin slowly cross across the boy's face.

"Now the real battle begins!" Gaara roared and stood up in two feet but still couched down some so that his hands hung by his legs.

"Let's do this!" Naruto roared back and felt the seal on his stomach disappear suddenly. 'Oh yeah, my chances just got better!' Naruto thought as he ran down the side of the arena. Gaara jumped off his sand platform and let it crumble to the ground as both Jinchuuriki rushed at each other. Both cocked their fists back and when they drew close threw them at each other.

BOOM!

A/N: Cut. Well that's all folks. I rushed the first part of the battle because I wanted to show just how strong the battle was and plus I really wanted to get to this part. The battle of Jinchuuriki! So I changed Gaara's demon to a wolf and changed the way his cloak works because I don't like the grotesque sand thing he has going on in the real series. Now, I showed something important, Shikimaru pretty much won his fight with Sasuke but he still forfeit… that was because all he really set out to do was embarrass Sasuke.

I know some of you are kind of like "Where the hell is Konton during this battle?" well don't worry I will talk about that later.

I think that the fight was rather long also I mean 2,500 hundred words and that was just the warm-up I mean we still have the actual battle between Gaara and Naruto, the invasion and Tayuya is in it, Zabuza has a secret he is keeping from Naruto, Nasumi…who the hell is she?, how the hell will this battle play out now that both are at the same power levels pretty much? Well read the next chapter when it comes out in two months!

Just kidding, it should be here in at least a week.

No Jutsu Dictionary until next chapter since I haven't used any new jutsu really.


	20. Chapter 20: Titans Collide! Part 2!

Chapter 20: Titans Collide! Part 2!

BOOM!

The arena shook and the audience sat stock still in the seats as a large dust cloud rose up into the air. Everything was deathly silent and while the citizens thought that a powerful Jutsu was being used every ninja that was alive when the Kyubi attack knew full well what was going on. The Hokage stared at the large dust cloud with a angry look etched on his face.

"What is going on down there?" he demanded and in a black flash a ANBU member was kneeling at his side.

"Hokage-Sama, we have reports that both Jinchuuriki have begun to release chakra from their contained demons. Shall we take immediate action?" the ANBU member asked and looked up at the Hokage.

Hiruzen stared at the arena thoughtfully with a scowl etched on his face still. He was about to answer when another male voice cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto still ahs control, I'm not sure about Gaara though…but still if you were to interfere not only would the crowd demand to know why but also Gaara may go berserk and start killing everyone. I say we leave this up to Naruto." Jiraiya said and hopped off the top of the press box and landed next to Hiruzen. "That sound right Sarutobi- Sensei?" the white haired Sannin asked and Hiruzen sighed.

"Agreed…but I want ANBU posted all around the edge of the arena incase immediate action is necessary. GO!" The Hokage yelled and the ANBU disappeared and the old man turned to his former student. "So, have you found out when Orochimaru is going to attack?" the man asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"He's going to attack as soon as the exams finish…we have at most a hour to prepare." the Sannin said and the Hokage nodded sadly.

"Inu!" The Hokage barked and a ANBU in a black cloak appeared before the Hokage. "Start procedure A 52 Case 39 Defensive Maneuver 21." The Hokage said sadly.

"HAI!" Inu barked as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Let's see how this match plays out…also keep an eye on that damn Uchiha will you…" Hiruzen said to Jiraiya who chuckled.

"Gladly." the man said and they returned their attention to the match.  
-

Naruto coughed as he looked around for Gaara. As soon as they had collided he had lost track of where the boy was at and since his chakra cloak was brown he blended in with the dust. As Naruto turned right he felt a sudden change in the pressure to his left and he ducked just in time to avoid a clawed hand that was aimed for his head. Naruto lashed out blindly but his fist struck nothing and he fell into a defensive stance.

He couldn't risk just running around since he had no idea which way was north or south. He also couldn't start making shadow clones because they would just fight each other since they would be blind in this dust. Naruto sighed as he tried to think of a way out of this. He could use another Jutsu to cancel the effects of the dust but since he only knew water Jutsu he would take the chance of turning all of the dust to mud. If that happened then the field would be much harder to fight on then before.

As Naruto thought he felt another change in pressure and ducked as he felt a foot coming towards his head but as he ducked he felt a fist crash into his gut. The air was blown out of him as he was sent flying backwards at insane speeds. He only had a second to think before suddenly he felt Gaara's leg slamming into his back and sending him flying forwards. As he hurtled head over foot Gaara must have appeared in front of him because he felt a fist crash into his face and it sent him hurtling upwards. Naruto groaned in pain as he flipped higher and higher into the air until suddenly he busted out of the giant dust cloud.

He took in a deep gulp of fresh air and stopped himself from flipping wildly about. As h flew in the air he spread his hands out and tried to adjust himself so that he was floating somewhat and not just hurtling pointlessly through the air. He watched as a part of the dust cloud shot up in a pillar and Gaara appeared from it. The red haired boy was snarling furiously as he shot towards Naruto who clenched his fists waiting for the boy to get closer.

Gaara cocked his fist back and let loose a right hook aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto flipped forward and slammed his foot into Gaara's angry face while said boys fist slammed into his side. Naruto grunted in pain while Gaara screamed angrily while trying to claw at Naruto. Naruto managed to let himself start falling faster and so he dodged the boys wicked hands. As he fell he grabbed Gaara's legs and used his momentum to flip himself and Gaara around at fats speeds until suddenly he let go of Gaara and the boy was sent hurtling towards the earth.

Gaara disappeared inside the dust cloud and a second later a large pillar of dust shot out and into the air showing that Naruto's attack had worked and Gaara had slammed into the earth. Naruto began running through hands seals and he landed on the last one while shouting.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Mist seemed to shot from all sides of the arena as it merged with the dust and soon overwhelmed it. Naruto fell towards the mist cloud and disappeared inside of it. He landed lightly on the ground and looked around with his eyes closed. Zabuza had taught him how the Jutsu really worked when he first learned it. Since the mist was infused with ones chakra it meant that if there was a disturbance in the chakra or a foreign chakra one would be able to sense it. Naruto was simply looking for the massive out pour of Gaara's chakra.

It didn't take long for him to find it and it was about ten feet away. Naruto grinned as he slowly pulled out his sword. Naruto watched as the red demon chakra slowly begun to boil and it encased the sword slowly until there was a glowing outline of red on the blade. Naruto chuckled as he began to approach Zabuza with a assassins stealth. When he was a step away he swung downwards at the boy's head and grinned as he felt the blade sink down into where the boys arm was.

Naruto began to pull his blade back but it wouldn't budge at all. He grunted with effort to yank the blade back but suddenly he felt something running across his feet and he didn't have much time to react before sand shot up at him. Naruto yelled in anger as sand began to encase his body.

"SHIT!" He screamed as he was yanked away from his sword. He cancelled the effects of the Kirigakure and after about four minutes the mist had completely disappeared and the entire audience could finally see what was going on. Naruto heard gasps as he stood with sand creeping up his body slowly. Gaara's sand was at his neck now and Naruto saw that his sword was stuck in a SAND Gaara. Naruto saw the sand that made the Suna Clone falling off the clone and it was now holding him. In front of him stood a grinning Gaara who was holding his hand outstretched.

"How the hell?" Naruto demanded and Gaara cocked his head to the side as he grinned at Naruto sadistically.

"You over confident…you thought that I couldn't see you because of the mist…this entire arena has sand on it. MY SAND WITH MY CHAKRA! I could sense where you were walking you idiot!" Gaara roared and jumped forward and grabbed Naruto's sword form the now miss happened Suna Bunshin. Naruto grunted as Gaara held the sword that Naruto had come to love in his hand with a grin on his face.

"This damn sword makes me angry…I'll use it as a demonstration of what's about to happen to you!" Gaara screamed as sand shot up and encased the sword. Gaara pulled his hand out from the sphere of sand encasing the sword and as soon as it was out he clenched his hand together and Naruto's face fell darkly.

The sand compressed and then bent and twisted in different shapes. Naruto watched as Gaara released his hand and the sand fell to the ground and in it were shards of Naruto's now destroyed sword.

"My sword…" Naruto mumbled as he stared at the destroyed extension of his arm. "You bastard!" Naruto screamed. Zabuza had crafted the sword for him as a gift and now it was gone…destroyed. Zabuza had taught Naruto that a sword was a Swordsmen partner… Naruto had just lost that partner.

"You're next!" Gaara screamed as sand shot up and covered all of Naruto. The blond disappeared in the sand sphere and the audience tensed as the match started to show how it was going to end.

"NARUTO!" Tayuya screamed as the sand covered the body of the boy she had extreme feelings for. She smashed her fists against the rail as tears streamed down her face. "I-it's better th-this way. I won't h-have to fight him." she said trying to console herself.

The pink haired girl fell to the ground crying.

"Gaara NO!" Temari screamed as she covered her eyes in sadness.

"Jiraiya! I want the ANBU out now, stop this match!" The Hokage screamed and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Don't count that kid out yet…" Jiraiya said and pointed towards the arena.

"DIE!" Gaara screamed a she clenched his fist together and the sand imploded and there was an explosion of red.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHH!" Gaara screamed as he was blasted backwards. He slammed into the wall and landed in a crouch as he stared at the area that Naruto had been standing. His sand had exploded and some had turned into glass while a lot of it was now blown back against the edge of the arena. Naruto stood panting while his demonic chakra flickered before disappearing finally.

"My turn!" he muttered and ran at Gaara while making a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A crowd of about 20 clones appeared around Naruto and all 21 Naruto's ran at Gaara. They threw themselves at the red haired boy as they pummeled him. Gaara roared in anger as he took the beating until finally he threw his hands apart and a large wave of chakra blew the clones away in a large cloud of smoke that quickly dispersed. Naruto was thrown backwards and skidded to a halt. He watched as Gaara clawed at the ground wildly as sand began to creep up his body. After a minute the sand had encased his body in a thin coat all the way up to his chest. His shoulders, arms, and head were untouched by the sand coat.

"What the hell…" Naruto muttered and suddenly Gaara screamed as he threw himself at Naruto.

"DIE!" The boy screamed.

Suddenly in flash of black and purple Konton appeared in front of start in front of his mouth was a black and purple ball of pure demonic energy.

"**Youkai no Koketsukosen!"**

The ball exploded in a black and purple tornado and slammed into Gaara's body. Naruto heard Gaara scream as he was sent flying backwards at the arena wall again and just as he slammed into the wall brown chakra began to explode from his body. Naruto watched as Konton poured all of his chakra in his body into the attack in order to keep Gaara at bay but Naruto knew that the demon fox stood no chance against a Jinchuuriki.

"He's losing control." Naruto muttered as he stood to his feet and placed his hand on Konton's head. He began to pour chakra into the fox so that the attack would be more powerful and the effects were immediate. The black and purple tornado grew larger and suddenly Naruto saw blue chakra mixed in with it. He heard Gaara scream louder and Brown chakra began to erupt form there he was.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Konton growled as he reared his head back and put more force into the attack.

"Hold on! I'm about to finish this anyways!" Naruto screamed as he jumped back and made a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone appeared by his side suddenly and he held his hand out and began to pour chakra into it. A sphere of chakra began to form in his hand and Naruto grunted as he poured more and more chakra into the attack. After a minute Naruto stood with a perfect sphere of rotating chakra in his hand and he was staring at the black and purple tornado.

"Okay Konton, right after I jump off you head release the Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as he ran at the fox.

"Okay! WAIT WH- OWWW!" Konton screamed as Naruto jumped off his fox's head an hurtled through the air with the Rasengan in his right hand. He watched as Konton reared his head back and finished the Jutsu. The tornado died down and let Gaara drop to the ground. Naruto saw that Gaara now crouched on all fours and his body no longer had a clear brown cloak around it. Now Gaara was a mini sized wolf and behind it swayed one sand tail while Gaara's face was gone and in it's place was a Wolf's head with long spiky hair made out of sand. The wolf roared as it saw Naruto and Naruto swore.

Gaara hadn't lost complete control otherwise he would have been much, much, much bigger then he was now. Naruto looked and saw that even though Gaara's body was completely different he still bore the same sad eyes, the eyes of a lone wolf. Naruto didn't have time to have sympathy for the lonely boy because the Wolf jumped up at him snarling with it's razor sharp sand claws outstretched.

Naruto and the wolf drew closer and closer and right before they were about to collide Naruto did a back flip in mid flight and his foot slammed into the wolfs jaw and sent it flipping backwards. Naruto was still flying at it and brought his arm around just as the wolf flipped again, showing its now unguarded chest to the blond. Naruto reared his ahnd back and let out a battle cry, the Rasengan spiraling faster in his ahnd.

"Is that! Did you teach him the Rasengan!" The Hokage yelled and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Only took him 19 days." The Sannin said and Hiruzen collapsed into his chair.

"Kami help us all if the boy ever turns against us or we make a move against him." the Hokage muttered.

"That's…Sensei's technique!" Kakashi screamed and pounded his fists against the rail. "Naruto, how did you learn that?" Kakashi muttered angrily.

"YEAHHHHHH KICK HIS ASS NARUTO! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAHHHHHH!" Zabuza screamed a she stood on top of his chair pumping his fists wildly.

"Zabuza-san sit down!" Haku hissed and Zabuza looked around and saw several people staring at him.

"Haven't I seen you before?" a ninja demanded suddenly.

"Uhh, no?" Zabuza said with a small chuckle.

"THIS IS THE END GAARA!" Naruto screamed as the wolf roared uselessly. "AFTER IT ALL…MAYBE WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" Naruto screamed as he slammed the Jutsu into the wolf's chest.

Everything became silent as the Rasengan disappeared.

…

…

…

…

"**RASENGAN!"**

There was an explosion of chakra as the ball of chakra reformed and blew outwards sending the sand wolf flying at the ground. Sand was falling off of it as it hit the ground with a thundering boom. Naruto landed heavily on the ground and held his right arm which was rather hurt now. He watched as the sand wolf slowly stood to it's fee, sand streaming off its body. The head fell off in clumps and Naruto could see Gaara's shocked face looking at him. Gaara was holding his injured chest where the sand was completely gone and a large wound was there. Around the edges of the sand was glass from the intense friction of the Jutsu.

"What you just said…do you really mean it?" Gaara said in a hoarse voice.

"That maybe we can be friends?" Naruto asked as he panted heavily. He took a step forward but Gaara took a step back.

"NO! Stay away from me!" Gaara screamed as he collapsed to his knees.

Naruto walked closer before he stumbled and caught himself on all fours. He began to crawl forward slowly and Gaara swept his hand forward but he was completely drained and so the sand he tried to move only rose up into the air a little bit before it fell to the ground in a pile.

"Gaara…I saw your eyes…you want a friend, let me be the one." Naruto said and Gaara growled as he dropped to his side.

"You fool! I want to kill you! How can you just accept me?" Gaara screamed as his sand body fell apart and was back in his normal yet torn attire.

"Because, you and me…we're the same aren't we?" Naruto asked and Gaara froze. "We both know the pain of being alone…the pain of being hated, but I know what it feels like to make a friend and I can only hope that you allow me to let you have that happiness." Naruto said as he dropped right in front of Gaara.

"You fool…" Gaara muttered as he closed his eyes heavily.

"**CHIDORI!" **

Naruto looked around as time slowed down to the point where it was almost frozen. Sasuke was dropping from the sky with his new Jutsu in his good hand while his right arm hung uselessly at his side. Naruto looked down and saw Gaara looking at the Jutsu in horror. From how drained the boy was there was not anyway that he would be able to dodge this Jutsu.

"SASUKE NO!" Naruto screamed and reached out to stop the attack but he couldn't.

The lightning attack pierced the center of Gaara's chest and Sasuke stood standing above the boy panting heavily as he grinned evilly. Naruto shook with anger, disgust, and… sorrow. The blond felt his anger consuming him as he stood to his feet slowly and Sasuke looked up and saw the glare that he was receiving.

"Then there was two. Don't cry, he had to die, he was a threat to the village right. You saw how he killed anyone and everyone." Sasuke said as he pulled his hand out of Gaara.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as red chakra began to spiral around him. "I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed as he disappeared in a flash of red.

"ARGH!" Sasuke grunted as he arched over. Naruto's knee was buried in his gut and by the time that Sasuke had realized what happened Naruto had disappeared again and reappeared behind the boy. He grabbed Sasuke's neck and tossed him into the air. The Uchiha flipped head over heel and Naruto focused his chakra into his feet and jumped into the air. He attacked Sasuke from all angles until the boy was a bloody mess.

Naruto let Sasuke's body fall to the ground as he held his hands at his sides.

"_HOW DARE YOU KILL A DEFENSELESS OPPONENT!" _Naruto screamed as his eyes shifted from glowing blue to bright red and silted.

"What the hell…" Sasuke said as he coughed up blood. He didn't have much time to think because he found himself slammed into the ground by Naruto's fist. As he crashed into the ground it spider webbed and chunks shot up. Sasuke bounced up and Naruto spun in a circle and brought his leg around letting it collide with Sasuke's torso. The raven haired boy flew at the arena wall and he slammed into it.

Sasuke fell to the ground breathing heavily and holding his side. Naruto began to run through hand seals and when he finished he held his hands straight in front of him. Water began to form in front of his hands and spiral in a ball of raging red and blue water. Sasuke pulled himself up into sitting position and stared at Naruto in horror.

Naruto roared in anger as the ball condensed and then expanded before shooting out in a beam of raging red and blue water. It spiraled like a drill as it flew at Sasuke.

"**SUITON: SUISO UCHIKOWASU!"**

The drill of water exploded just before it hit the Uchiha and Naruto stood panting as he watched the water fall to the ground. Standing in front of Sasuke was none other than Hatake Kakashi. Naruto growled as Kakashi held his hand in front of himself and Naruto grinned as he saw the streams of blood running down the Jonin's arm.

"Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified for the interference of his Jonin Sensei Hatake Kakashi!" Genma yelled loudly and then finished. "The winner of the Konohagakure Chunin Exams is UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto didn't even register what Genma said as he stared at Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Naruto in fear and horror while Kakashi had anger written all over his face. Naruto clenched his fists together as he felt demon chakra still whirling around his body. He wasn't in his demon cloak form but he knew that if angered anymore he would be and he would at least kill Sasuke finally.

"You son of a bitch!" Kakashi screamed. "Who do you think you are to attack my student like that?"

"I think I was a contestant in the Chunin exams!" Naruto said evilly as he made clone suddenly. He held out his ahnd as the clone began to form a Rasengan.

"I'm going to end you now!" Kakashi said as he saw the technique. "You have no right to use my sensei's technique."

"HA! I have every right!" Naruto said not even registering what Kakashi said.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and took a step towards Naruto but there was a massive explosion of water and standing in front of Naruto was a VERY pissed off Zabuza.

"If you ever dare…touch my nephew and my student." Zabuza said as he drew out his sword. "I will kill you." the man said and Kakashi took a step back.

"Momoichi Zabuza?" Kakashi muttered.

"No, Uzumaki Zabuza!" the man roared and Naruto grinned.

"Meet my mom's brother…Kakashi!" Naruto said and that was when a massive explosion rocked the arena.

"Orochimaru is attacking!" Jiraiya shouted and he looked at the Hokage. "Let's go."

"Yes…it's about time that Teacher and students fight with each other again." The Hokage said.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I love you." Tayuya said as she stepped back into the shadows.

"He-he Ochi, it's time for you to go…" The leader of Kusa said and the teen in front of him nodded.

"Yeah, but I hope that I get to relax after this is done…" Ochi said as he stretched.

"Don't forget what you're here for." the leader of Kusa said.

"Yeah I know! " Ochi said and grinned while flashing his bright white teeth. His blue hair hung down in front of his blue eyes and his hair stretched down past his shoulders. He had on a pair of black shorts and over that he had a blue T-shirt on. He didn't wear any shoes since he ran faster with out them.

"Don't hesitate to unleash your power…all five tails." the leader said.

"Yeah, Gobi no Wani wants out so… I should let her." Ochi said with a small grin.

"do you remember who your target is, say it!" the leader demanded.

"YES! UZUMAKI NARUTO. When I'm done with him…he will only be a piece of scrap meat." Ochi said with a dark chuckle.

A:N = YEAHHHHHH! Done, I'm BACK! HAHA thanks to you who were patient and I passed all my classes and so I am going to become a junior YEAH YEAH! But anyways, I hope no one is disappointed with the way the chapter went. I had to break through my writers block and now everything is coming out like a raging waterfall. Sasuke has gotten his ass kicked by Naruto now, Naruto wants to kill him, Naruto won the Chunin exams, Zabuza hates Kakashi and yeah! Thanks to my obsessive reviewer also (Insert name here) I forgot your name Lol. She has reviewed pretty much every chapter also thank you to the reviewer that my story wasn't realistic. That was THE BEST flame ever.

I hope my story got a lot more realistic for you I tried not to make things go BANG but rather I worked into them more.

Also Ochi is the Gobi Jinchuuriki, so these next chapters will be fun.

Please Review since I updated this story just for you guys, it's the only one I have updated now.


	21. Chapter 21: Protecting Those Important!

Chapter 21: Protecting Those Important!

"What's going on?" Naruto shouted as a large pillar of debris shot up into the sky in the distance.

"Orochimaru and Kusa are attacking the village!" Genma shouted just as black blurs began to fly into the arena.

Naruto swore as he saw Oto Ninja and Kusa Ninja all over the field and the wall of the arena. There was also some inside the stands where civilians were in shock but Konoha ninja were already fighting them off and Naruto saw a few dead bodies rolling down steps. He turned his attention to the silver haired Jonin and his uncle.

"To bad I was looking forward to seeing you get your ass kicked." he said with a small frown.

"You little-" Kakashi began but he was cut off when a group of ANBU landed in the middle of the ring by them. There were four and they each wore a different mask. The leader of the group had a wolf mask on and it was he who spoke.

"Kakashi-san, Hokage-same has ordered all available Jonin to guard the civilians in the stands, he needs your abilities to help exterminate any enemy who tries to harm a Konoha civilian." The man said and then turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san you are to help the village hide the package that Orochimaru wants most. The Hokage has decided that you have the capabilities to lead your own squad so you are to take Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikimaru and move Uchiha Sasuke to safer quarters. Once done you must protect him from the enemy." the man said and then turned to look at his squad and nodded before they all disappeared in a large black Shunshin.

"…Damn it… I need to be here, I have some business to settle with that damn snake." Naruto grunted as he turned to Zabuza. "Hey Zabuza-sensei, think you and Haku can fight here while I take out the trash?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Zabuza asked as Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I'm going to move him to a safer location and then I'll be back to finish the battle up." Naruto said and looked to the stands. "first I have to get my team together though, so be careful…and also… Kakashi, go suck one." Naruto said before disappearing in a vortex of water.

"Momoichi Zabuza, you are hereby under arrest-" Kakashi began but was cut off when Zabuza slashed at his face, making a small cut in his mask.

"Shut it before I disregard my nephews wishes and gut you like the damn coward you are." Zabuza said before Haku grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared in a cloud of ice mist.

Naruto reappeared right in front of Sakura just as an enemy was flying at her. She was shocked by his sudden appearance but what shocked her more was when she looked at the enemy and found him impaled upon Naruto's sword. She watched as the blond turned and threw the body to the ground before holding his sword out in a ready position.

"Come on, the Hokage ordered me to get a squad ready to get Sasuke-fagot out of here." He said and Sakura ignored the rude name he called her… beloved.

"Who else is going to be on our team?" Sakura asked and Naruto pointed at Ino who was about ten feet away.

"Ino and Shikimaru… where the hell is that shit head?" Naruto asked Sakura and she shrugged and squinted at Ino.

"There, he's out cold… maybe he's injured." she said with some worry.

"No…" Naruto muttered and the duo walked towards the blonde girl and the Nara. Naruto got close and Ino looked up with a gasp and was about to speak but Sakura beat her to it.

"What's wrong with him?" the pink haired girl asked Ino.

"I don't know…he just slumped over suddenly when the evasion started." the blonde ninja said and Naruto snorted.

"There wasn't a Genjutsu placed but just to make sure…" Naruto muttered and brought his foot back. "WAKE UP ASSHOLE AND STOP FAKING IT!" Naruto screamed as he slammed his foot into Shikimaru's side.

"JESUS!" Shikimaru cried as he was sent skidding down the row of chairs. "Take it easy… how troublesome…" he muttered and Naruto shook his head.

"Lazy ass bastard… Hokage ordered me to get this team together, we gotta get the sack of shit out of the village so the pedophile doesn't shit nap him." Naruto said and Ino giggled at what Naruto said about Sasuke.

"Sounds…to complicated." Shikimaru said and Naruto sighed.

"Oh well stop crying we gotta get a move on now!" Naruto said as he sensed a large group of enemy ninja approaching them. He reached out and grabbed Sakura by the front of her shirt which made her blush because he 'accidentally' grabbed her chest in the process, he grabbed Ino by her shoulder barely and he brought his foot up into Shikimaru's crotch making the boy wheeze out as his unborn children were sent back into oblivion. They all disappeared in a large hurricane of water just as a group of 15 Oto-ninja broke through the wall next to them.

They reappeared back in the field where Genma was fighting against four Kusa ninja and seemed as though he was being overwhelmed. Naruto quickly released the blushing Sakura and the shocked Ino and unsheathed his sword and jumped at the fellow Konoha ninja. He landed next to him and in one swift movement beheaded a Kusa ninja that had lashed out at him with a kunai. Naruto lunged forward and lodged his sword into the gut of another ninja and turned and brought it up in a arc and then did another quick 180 and brought it down onto the head of another ninja. The first ninja was cut in half from the waist up while the second ninja was cleaved perfectly in half.

Naruto cursed as the last ninja suddenly appeared before him and stabbed down with a Kunai. Naruto wouldn't be able to bring his sword up in time to block the blow since it was buried in the ground rather deep. He closed his eyes and got ready to try and dodge the stab but before it hit him he sensed the man stop moving suddenly. He looked up and saw the man standing above him, his kunai hovering mere inches from his face. He turned and saw Shikimaru crouch over painfully with his shadow elongated so that it was trapping the Kusa ninja.

"TAKE THIS!" He heard both Sakura and Ino scream suddenly. He ducked quickly as they flew over him and both of their feet smashed into the Kusa ninja's face sending him rolling backwards. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at each of his squad members.

"Thanks kid, they almost had me there." Genma said as he clapped Naruto on the back.

"Okay, well we gotta move out and fulfill Hokage's wishes so peace." Naruto said as he ran over to Sasuke's motionless body. He sneered at it and grabbed the boy painfully by the front of his shirt and threw him into the air.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone suddenly appeared in the air and caught Sasuke bridle style and as it fell back to the ground it flung him and around so that the unconscious boy was on his back. Naruto looked over at Gaara then and sighed sadly. He walked over to the red haired boy and kneeled down in front of him and laid a hand on his forehead.

"At least you can finally rest in peace…Gaara." Naruto said and stood to his feet again. "Let's go!" he ordered and his comrades nodded and they took off running, making a diamond shape around the clone that carried Sasuke. Naruto lead the diamond while Shikimaru brought up the rear. The two girls took either side of it and they made their way out of the arena.

They ran through the streets where rubble was scattered around uselessly and so were bodies of both armies. Naruto ignored the deaths and kept on running so that he could get back to Konoha and fight the damn snake. He grunted when a group of Oto nin suddenly stepped out from around a building, blocking off the way out of the alley they were in.

"Fallback… let me take care of this quick." Naruto said and ran through some hand seals.

"**SUITON: SUISO UCHIKOWASU!"**

Naruto shouted as a small ball of water no bigger then a basketball formed quickly in his hands. He launched them straight out in front of him sending a large drill of water whirling at the group of enemies. In the group there were 6 ninja, after the attack there was only one and he was no in any condition to fight.

"Move it bitch!" Naruto said as he jumped into the air and brought his foot down on the mans head, knocking him immediately and slamming him into the ground. "Let's go!" he shouted and the three ninja behind him nodded and began to run again.

"Naruto where are we going?" Sakura asked as they ran through the forest in a direction she had never gone.

"A spot where Tayuya took me for a date." Naruto said as thoughts of the pink haired girl started to rise up in his head suddenly. 'where is she, is she okay?' he wondered before shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"Oh…okay." Sakura said as they continued to run.

"Okay, we're going to stop here for a quick break…" Naruto suddenly said as they stopped on top of a large tree and everyone slowly sank to the ground happily to rest their sore legs. They had been running at extreme speeds for about an hour now and that was taxing on the girls since they had smaller Chakra reserves, Shikimaru because he had already fought in the exams, and Especially Naruto because he won the exams.

Naruto leaned against a tree while Ino was standing next to Shikimaru muttering to him. His clone was still standing with Sasuke on his back and was just waiting for further order. Naruto closed his eyes and put his head back against a tree and sighed.

"Damn this sucks…" he muttered. As he immersed himself within his thoughts he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and he opened his eyes. Sakura was kneeling in front of him and she was pushing her index fingers together nervously. "What?" Naruto asked and she sighed.

"Naruto…I'm…" she said and threw herself against him and gave him a huge hug.

"You little-" Ino began as she saw the scene but Shikimaru grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"Stop, you know how crappy their team work is…this is a giant step no LEAP forward for her." he muttered and Ino looked at him with anger before realization dawned on her.

"She's actually forging a friendship with him…finally." she muttered and smiled.

"Naruto I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you in the past." Sakura said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Unnn?" Naruto could only make a weird noise. He was okay with girls hanging on him but he was completely shocked at what was happening, it was so unexpected that he could give a straight answer.

"I…I know that I've put Sasuke on some kind of pedestal but… after today I know that I have been blinded…blinded by some minor crush." she said and pulled away from Naruto and looked at him with tears on her face.

"Ok?" Naruto replied completely dumbfounded.

"After I saw Sasuke stab Gaara in the chest… I took a look at our past as a team and even though it has been short and crappy… I've realized that Sasuke hasn't saved my life even once… every time I'm in danger. It's you who saves me, everyone for that matter." she said wiping away her tears with her right hand.

"Sakura…it's fine…" Naruto tried to say, this whole situation was just to weird for him.

"No it's not, I've followed Sasuke around like a blind puppy thinking that he was an all mighty god when really… your stronger then him… I don't even think Sasuke ahs feelings for me despite our relationship… Naruto now that I think about it I'm really starting to realize a simple truth and it took Iruka and several others to point it out to me… Naruto you're a awesome guy…" she said and smiled. "Maybe after this is all over we can go out and get some ramen and… actually make a connection not just as team mates and for our team sake but for us… just so we can be friends?" Sakura asked and Naruto stared at her in utter shock.

She blushed form his look and looked away at the tree when he didn't say anything. "I know I've treated you like crap…I don't blame you for not wanting to try and make a friendship with me now. I was just-"

"Sakura, that'd be cool. It'd be nice to be friends with at least one person on my team." Naruto said and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you also." he said and she nodded with a grin.

"It's okay, I deserved it." she said and Naruto chuckled, letting his old personality fall back into place instead of his cold and hard one he had developed for missions.

"Now that we took a break, let's get going… my clone has had enough of holding that sack of shit." Naruto said and that earned laughter from all three of the ninja in the clearing and also his clone.

They all stood and remade their formation and began to move again.

"Are we almost there yet?" Ino asked tiredly as she did a front hand spring off the tree branch under her.

"Yeah, in fact it should be just up here." Naruto said and sure enough as they left the forest the giant lake with the large water slide made from rock appeared before them.

"Whoa, this is gorgeous." Sakura said as she took in the scene.

"That girl sure can pick a good spot for a date…" Shikimaru said as he walked towards the small pond.

"Yeah, she can." Naruto said and looked at his clone. "Put him down over there…" he muttered and the clone nodded and set him down where Naruto had pointed to. As soon as the clone stood up it disappeared in a small cloud of smoke and Naruto sat down with a sigh.

"So now what?" Sakura asked Naruto and he shrugged.

"Well, we have to wait… I'm going to go back to Konoha but I have to catch my breath for a second, today has exhausted me." he said and the pink haired girl nodded.

"Hey Naruto-k-… Naruto?" Ino asked and Naruto noted her abrupt ending of her adding Kun to his name.

"Yeah Ino?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I was just wondering… where did Tayuya go? I mean wasn't she part of Oto?" Ino asked and Naruto stared at her before a LOT of gears started to click inside his head.

"Fuck… Shikimaru get Sasuke we have to move now!" Naruto yelled. 'I can't believe it… she was a spy!' he thought in anger.

"Why what is it?" he asked in concern becoming completely serious.

"Tayuya, Oto-nin, enemy! Who showed me this spot?" Naruto asked and Shikimaru cursed under his breath as he ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder.

"We gotta go now!" Naruto yelled.

"To late." a familiar female voice said. Naruto noted the small hint of sadness in it but besides that it was completely emotionless.

"Tayuya." he said as he reverted back to his cold and battle ready self. "So you were an enemy all along…" Naruto muttered as he looked into her green emerald eyes.

"Yeah… Orochimaru assigned me to watch you…." Tayuya said sadly as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a battle flute. "I wish I didn't have to do this…" she said and Naruto snorted.

"Then don't, leave Oto and come to Konoha." Naruto said and Tayuya shook her head.

"It's to late." she said and pulled her shirt down to reveal a mark somewhat similar to Sasuke's. "He's marked me… I'm his slave." she said and Naruto stared at her in shock.

"But…I should have seen it!" he exclaimed and she shook her head.

"a simple yet very complex henge that Orochimaru put on me…" she said and brought the flute up to her lips. "Let's finish this quickly Naruto." she said and blew softly into the flute.

"Naruto…" Sakura said and stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry about it." Ino said as she stood next to Sakura.

"We got it!" they both said together and ran at Tayuya.

Naruto watched his team mates run at his… well at Tayuya, and he shook his head in anger and turned to Shikimaru. "Let's go, they can handle things here." Naruto said and Shikimaru nodded as he hefted Sasuke on to his shoulders.

"Oh no… we can't have that now can we?" a voice suddenly said from the pond and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shikimaru run." he said as he felt the killer chakra radiating from the small pond. 'Only one thing can radiate that kind of chakra… a Jinchuuriki.' Naruto thought.

"**Bingo kid… I recognize this chakra, it's the Gobi no Wani, the 5 tailed Alligator… natural affinity is Water. Pretty laid back but when battle comes he gets worked up and has an extreme sense of bloodlust. That's all I know though, as for his host… I have no idea what he's packing. Be careful. I don't wanna die yet." **Kyubi said from within the Blonde's mind.

'_So what you're saying is that I'm all but screwed…' _Naruto said and got no reply. "I'll take that as a yes then." he muttered as he turned to Shikimaru.

"What's the plan dude?" Shikimaru asked nervously, the killing intent leaking out was horrible and denser then anything Naruto had felt, it was even worse then Gaara's.

"I have one…" Naruto said and grinned. "RUN!" He screamed and pushed Shikimaru along.

"What about you?" Shikimaru asked as he ran down the hill.

"I'll meet you in a second." Naruto yelled and ran towards Sakura and Ino. "SAKURA! INO!" He screamed and jumped into their fight. Tayuya had summoned two large demon creatures and was controlling them with her flute but the sudden appearance of Naruto threw her off.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"Let's go, we got A LOT of trouble that we can't handle." Naruto said and grabbed both of them around the waste. He had found a natural resource of raw strength called 'fear' within himself and it was fueling him entirely right now. He wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid that this man would kill his team and then destroy Konoha.

"What?" Ino asked as she suddenly found her self looking at Sakura as they ran.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he took off sprinting to the large concrete slab with water rushing down it.

"Shut up and hold on!" he screamed and jumped high into the air. He landed on the concrete slab focusing Chakra into his feet and they went flying down the slab. The girls were screaming wildly not from enjoyment but from fear in it's purest form. "Okay listen!" Naruto said quietly enough for only them to hear. "You guys no what Biju are right?"

"Yeah, demons like the Kyubi no Kitsune why?" Sakura asked.

"Because Demons are sealed within people and well back there one of those people just appeared… they are called Jinchuuriki. Gaara was a Jinchuuriki also…" Naruto said. "We can't handle that man, he's just to strong." Naruto said as they raced down the concrete slab.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered as she craned her head back.

"We have to get a move on if we want to escape." Naruto continued.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. "LOOK!"

"What…Oh…Kami…Fuck…Me…" he muttered as he looked back. Roaring down from the top of the hill was a giant wave of water and on top of it was a form that wasn't easily recognizable due to the sun blaring on him, the light obscuring his features.

"Faster!" Ino screamed. "Oh god Naruto faster!" she begged.

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled and brought his hands together which resulted in slightly crushing the girls. "Sorry." he muttered as he made a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly three clones appeared in front of Naruto and they immediately laid down on the slid belly down and waited for the next phase of Naruto's plans. "Okay, get on their backs and balance yourselves with chakra. Don't use to much because they are using their on chakra to skim on the water." Naruto said and set the girls down on two of the clones backs. He jumped up on to the middle clones back and they all took off even faster.

"Whoa…if we weren't running for our lives…" Ino said.

"This might be pretty fun!" Sakura finished for her and turned around. "Oh god!" she yelped.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he looked at what she saw. The wave with the man on it was even closer now.

Naruto swore and looked at both girls and grinned. The end of the concrete slab was coming up finally and he knew that they could now run across the water easier. "okay guys think you're up for a huge leap, we gotta get it right so that we land on the water and then just keep running." Naruto said and the girls nodded.

"Okay Naruto…" Sakura said and Naruto heard the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Sakura, nothing will happen to my team mates while I'm around." he said and she smiled.

"Thanks Naruto." she said feeling more reassured.

"Okay…1...2...3 JUMP!" Naruto yelled and the trio jumped straight forward. They soared through the air and Naruto turned in mid air and looked back just in time to see the giant wave crash down on his three clones and destroy them.

"Close one, now let's go!" he shouted as they landed and began to run like hell.

"Hmmm, annoying little brats…" Ochi muttered as he landed lightly on the water. "But I guess they completely forgot that my affinity is water…" he said and sunk down into the lake. "Here foxy, this Gator won't bite." Ochi muttered evilly as he completely submerged himself.

Naruto was seriously regretting taking this mission, hell he was regretting that he beat Kiba. As he was running he felt a sudden demonic Chakra fly underneath him and he jumped back and stopped Ino and Sakura from straight towards the area where the man was now emerging from the lake.

"What the hell?" Sakura muttered in fear as Ochi's killer intent washed over them.

"Stay behind me." Naruto whispered fiercely and the girls jumped back a few feet. '_come on Kyubi get ready to hit me.' _He said mentally and heard a growl in response.

"So, your Naruto Uzumaki?" Ochi said as he completely emerged from the water.

"Your…you're my age!" Naruto said in shock as he looked at Ochi.

"Yeah…Now shut up and fight before you die." Ochi said as he flashed his bright white teeth that were razor sharp right now.

"Sakura…Ino… get back further." Naruto said as he fell into a fighting stance.

**CUT~!**

**Okay So, since I haven't updated in forever I decided that I'm going to right out the entire fight and everything… IN THIS CHAPTER! Take this as my apology!**

**ACTION~!**

"Yes…" Ochi said as green chakra began to pour from his skin. His pupils suddenly slit and his irises turned a sickly yellow color. His fingers got a bit longer and his nails slowly extended out so that they were about an inch long and razor sharp. His hair went from blue to a sickly green color and Naruto knew that he was going into his first stage of transformation only thing was….he was in control of it.

"Let's start with two tails!" Ochi said as the Green chakra exploded and condensed around him. It took on the shape of his body and behind him swung to tails of green chakra. Ochi fell down onto all fours and snarled at Naruto as a long snout made of chakra protruded from the cloak. Ochi snarled and the snout opened to reveal razor sharp chakra teeth and Naruto knew that they were just as deadly as Ochi's claws and abilities.

"Naruto…" Ino said worriedly. "Will you be okay?" she asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I hope so… I need you guys to go further back again…" Naruto said and the girls nodded.

"Not so fast." Ochi said and two pillars of rock shot out from the lake. They wrapped and held Ino and Sakura in a tight bounding. Naruto swore as Ochi laughed wildly.

"Surprise, I can use two elements." he said and grinned. The Gobi Jinchuuriki raised his left hand and the pillars of rock began to rise taking Sakura and Ino Higher into the sky. "This way they don't die by accident, I want to save them for a treat later." Ochi said and licked his lips.

"What do you mean? Are you a cannibal?" Naruto asked in disgust.

"No, I mean… That blond girl looks rather mature, she should be good in bed don't you think?" Ochi asked.

BOOM!

Water exploded everywhere and when it settled Naruto stood in a crouch position, his hands hovering just above the water. His red chakra cloak surrounded him, behind him swayed 1 tail of chakra.

"Or maybe the pink haired girl, her chest is a bit smaller then the blond girls, but not by much. I'm SURE she can handle me." Ochi said and Naruto looked up from the lake water and into Ochi's eyes. His eyes turned blood red as his pupils slit. Ochi watched as another tail emerged from his lower back and joined the first tail.

Naruto disappeared suddenly from sight and Ochi heard a voice in his ear. "Squeal for me." Suddenly he felt Naruto's fist slam into his back and send him rocketing down to the bottom of the lake. Naruto stood with a snarl as he growled at the pile of oxygen bubbles that were quickly rising to the surface where Ochi had gone under.

"Is that all Gator boy?" he asked with a evil and cold voice. Naruto stood and waited for something to happen when suddenly the lake surface began to bubble and the water went from a nice blue to a shining green that seemed to resonate from the bottom of the lake. Suddenly two large clawed arms of water shot from the lake and grabbed Naruto around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

Suddenly the water beneath Naruto parted to the sides and revealed the bottom of the lake which was only 200 feet or so deep. **(Like Moses did with the Red Sea)** Naruto struggled against the water arms but suddenly they were throwing him downwards into the rock bed beneath the lake. He slammed into the rock bed and it spider webbed where he landed and then suddenly it shattered and made a large crater. Ochi appeared before him and slammed a fist into his gut making the crater explode and became deeper and wider.

Naruto coughed up blood but didn't stop fighting. He reached up and grabbed Ochi's fist and squeezed as hard as he could. He felt the boy's triceps tearing and suddenly the bone in his forearm shattered. Ochi scream in anger and pain as he jumped back and held his arm to the side. Naruto got to his feet slowly and watched the arm start to heal itself then suddenly it was as good as new.

"Regeneration skills rock eh?" Ochi asked before the walls of water crash into him and when they returned to the sides of the water Ochi was gone. Naruto had no idea which side of the lake he was on now and looked around looking and sensing for his presence.

"Where are you?" Naruto roared and clawed at the water but his arm slid in and then out of it.

"Right here." Ochi said as he flew past Naruto but he clawed across the boys chest leaving a deep gouge in it. He disappeared back into the walls of water and Naruto bent over as Kyubi healed his wound. Right when it healed he felt Ochi fly over his back leaving a deep gouge across his shoulder blades. Naruto shot straight up in pain and snarled.

"Fight me like a real man you little bitch!" Naruto screamed and Ochi appeared in front of him.

"Nah, I'll fight you like this." the Gobi Jinchuuriki said and punched Naruto straight in the face. Naruto was sent flying backwards at speeds that would have Lee weeping if he saw them. Ochi reappeared behind Naruto and kicked straight up. His foot smashed into Naruto's back and the blonde boy was sent flying upwards. As Naruto flew up Ochi kept shooting form both sides of the water walls clawing at the blonde and punching him. When Naruto began to fall Ochi would begin to kick him up again but not only up but to the dies and all around.

Naruto could only helplessly try to guard himself from the unrelenting attacks. There was no way that he could stop Ochi, he was on the boy's own terrain right now. Naruto only knew water Jutsu so he couldn't even use that against Ochi with succession and Kage Bunshin was out of the answer because the Gobi Jinchuuriki would easily dispatch them. Naruto could only try and defend himself for all he was worth and hope for a miracle.

"Come on, you have the strongest of all the Biju and yet I'm killing you?" Ochi asked as he appeared above Naruto. The blond boy was bleeding profusely from the beating he had taken, there was gouges all over his chest, back, legs, and arms. Ochi cut deep but he never cut deep enough to kill, he was only toying with Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed and lashed out with his right arm. It raked across Ochi's cheek and left a long and deep gouge.

'You're gonna pay for that one BITCH!" Ochi screamed and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt. He slammed his forehead into Naruto's and then disappeared and reappeared beneath Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and squeezed tightly. "Tell me how you like this!" Ochi screamed as h tilted backwards and he and Naruto began to fly downwards like a drill.

'This is like Lee's move.' Naruto thought.

They began to spin faster and faster and green chakra and red chakra branched out and whipped the water walls. Naruto grunted as he tried to break free of the attack but he was so disoriented now that he couldn't do anything.

"Take this!" Ochi screamed as he suddenly stopped spinning and did a front flip and threw Naruto down at the ground. The Gobi Jinchuuriki landed on the water wall and began to sprint down and landed on the ground minutes before Naruto ever would. He clenched a hand and suddenly spears of water shot out from the lake and began to pierce Naruto's body in numerous places.

After about three minutes Naruto hung limply as spears held him aloft in the water. He was inches from the ground and Ochi only smirk at him.

"You pathetic, why does my uncle want you killed so badly?" Ochi asked Naruto as he held as hand down to his side. He made a claw and water began to gather in it until he had a perfect sphere of water floating in it. "I've seen your little water drill attack and I'm impressed. It's close to one of Gobi's favorite attacks."

Ochi said as he grinned evilly. "Now please for my sake…die." Ochi said and shot his hand forward.

"**Suiton: Yaburãgo!"**

The water sphere exploded and it began to spin before a large alligator exploded from the point of the drill. It's jaws were open and were aimed directly at Naruto chest. The blond just let his head fall limply and he closed his eyes.

"C-can you see anything?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No… we're to high up… but I can sense that one chakra getting stronger…." Ino said and Sakura nodded.

"I don't think Naruto is winning." Sakura said and Ino nodded sadly. "he may be strong but after fighting Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke… he is weakened and running here didn't help him out much." Sakura said and Ino sighed with regret.

"If only we could help him!" she screamed but the rock held her firm.

"Wait Ino, I see something!" Sakura exclaimed and sure enough they saw the duo emerging form the water where the large opening was. "Oh my god, his destroying Naruto!" Sakura screamed and Ino struggled more.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ino screamed as she saw the duo disappear as Ochi latched onto Naruto's back and began to use a move used by Rock Lee.

"No… I-I just finally said sorry… he can't die now!" Sakura screamed. "NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly and he looked at the alligator coming at him. "I'm not going to die here!" he screamed and red chakra erupted from his body.

Ochi was thrown backwards and the water the bound Naruto evaporated from intense heat. Ochi was sent skidding backwards and when he stopped he looked and saw a raging pillar of white flames. He could only watch as the rock beneath Naruto was turned into Diamond from the intense heat and density of the chakra.

"What the hell?" Ochi asked with a slight ting of fear in his voice.

"**Hehe… this should be interesting…" **The Kyubi said as it felt Naruto getting angry. **"Don't lose control kid!"**

"Are you ready to die now." a voice full of hate said and the flames died away slowly. Standing where the flames had originated was Naruto but he no longer had the same Red demon cloak.

He now stood with red flames flickering over his entire body but they were transparent. The tips of each flame were black and on top of Naruto's head were two five inch tall fox ears that were red and had black tips. Three REAL fox tails swung behind him and each was on fire that was entirely blood red until the tip of his tail where the fire turned completely black. The fire didn't look normal in fact it looked almost like fur…if only the water around Naruto wasn't steaming then Ochi would have thought it was.

Naruto looked up from the ground and looked directly at Ochi and Ochi froze. The blonde's eyes were different. Instead of having slited pupils like all Jinchuuriki did Naruto now had normal eyes only his irises were red and slowly pulsed. His pupils were normal… it was way more different then anything Ochi had ever seen.

"What are you?" Ochi asked in fear.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Prince of Whirlpool. I am the jailer of the Kyubi no Kitsune. I am the winner of the Chunin Exams. I am the one who defends those he loves. I am… your death." Naruto said and disappeared in a flash of intense fire. Ochi couldn't react as Naruto's fist slammed into his face and sent him flying backwards. Ochi felt his cheek flaking and when he looked at the skin he saw that it was entirely black.

"Oh…Oh my god." Ochi muttered and jumped to his feet. He ran into the water to escape Naruto and he shot to the surface. "Die you bitch!" Ochi screamed as he slammed his hands together. The walls of water crashed together and buried Naruto at the bottom of the lake. "Water beats fire." Ochi said as he got to his feet and smirked.

He began to walk away when he felt the lake began to boil around him, literally boil. He jumped up into the air and watched as a whirlpool began to swirl around and suddenly at the very bottom of it stood Naruto still in his three tailed state. He was looking up at Ochi with a bored look and he shook his head.

"Did you forget what I said. I'm the prince of Whirlpool, of course I have a affinity for water dumb ass." the blonde said and began to run around the whirlpool. Ochi could only watch as Naruto jumped to the surface and came to a halt and began to run through hand seals.

"You can thanks Kyubi for this one." Naruto said as he jumped up at Ochi and began to spin. His arms were out so that it looked like he was a drill. His flame cloak began to blur until suddenly he looked like a flying ball of flames.

"Shit!" Ochi said and threw his hands up. A large wall of water rose high into the air and Naruto slammed into and there was an explosion of steam. Ochi couldn't react as Naruto slammed into him. "AHHHHH!" the Gobi Jinchuuriki screamed as his flesh was burned from the intense flames. Naruto stopped spinning and as he came to a stop he grabbed Ochi by the neck, burning it even more and threw him down at the lake.

"**Kitsune Katon: Nagareboshi!"**

Naruto slowly fell back down to the lake and landed lightly and the water beneath him steamed as he walked towards Ochi's smoking body. The green chakra around the boy was fading and Naruto knew he one. As he walked he felt a searing pain suddenly shoot up his leg and he topple. He looked down and saw that the fire on his leg was slowly disappearing.

"I'm…out of chakra." Naruto said in disbelief.

"T-that sucks…for you." Naruto heard Ochi suddenly say. He looked up and saw the boy standing, the green chakra cloak was back only now there was three tails swaying behind the boy and most of his burned flesh was healed. "I'm going to kill you… and all of Konoha now." Ochi said and began to make hand seals.

Naruto swore as he felt his cloak suddenly disperse and he fell flat on his face. His clothes were completely burned off. All he still wore were his pants which were now shorts that came down to his knees and also his gloves that Tayuya had given him. That was all. Naruto groaned as he used the last scrapes of his chakra to stay afloat.

"It's time to die." Ochi said and there was a loud explosion and a blinding mass of green light filled the area.

"Sarutobi-sensei look!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he pointed at a large sphere of green chakra that had filled the horizon.

"What the hell is that Orochimaru?" The Hokage demanded as he ran at his former student.

"Hehe Kusa really hates you…so much that they are willing to stake their own Jinchuuriki against you just to kill you all." Orochimaru said and Jiraiya swore.

"The Gobi no Wani…" the Toad sage said and ran at his former Team mate. "Let's finish this Sensei, Naruto can't handle a Biju by himself… he's just to exhausted and his seal won't hold up if he releases Kyubi, hell he couldn't even control it!" the man shouted.

"Whoa… how troublesome…" Shikimaru said as he dropped down to the ground. He almost fainted as a massive wave of Killing intent washed over him. He shuddered violently and he looked down and saw Sasuke's eyes wide open.

"What's going on?" the Uchiha demanded and Shikimaru looked up and his jaw dropped. "Damn it answer me!" Sasuke yelled.

Shikimaru just pointed into the distance and Sasuke's eyes followed his gaze.

"Holy shit…" the Uchiha muttered as he saw…

"A giant Alligator… whoa." Naruto mumbled. He was laying on the concrete slab that the water slide had been made form but it would no longer work since Naruto had created a crater that had pretty much snapped the slab in two. Ochi had released th Gobi completely now and it stood roaring on the middle of the lake. Naruto was amazed at the sheer size of the beast. It took up half the lake and Naruto had to squint just to see it's yellow and evil eyes.

It stood on it's hind legs, only it was crouched over and is' front stubby arms were at it's sides in a fighting stance. 5 large reptilian tails swung behind it kicking up large waves. It had dark green skin that was bumpy and Naruto knew that it was almost impossible to puncture the skin. The lake seemed to be a puddle beneath the giant's feet and Naruto knew that Kami would have to have some miracle planned if he wanted to survive this.

"Fuck...my…life!" Naruto screamed and the Alligator shifted its attention to him. "Of course." Naruto muttered.

"**So you are the Kyubi no Kitsune's host? You're pathetic… trash beneath my feet. After I eat you and absorb that stupid fox, I'm going to destroy your damn village!" **The Biju roared and Naruto stared at it in horror.

"MY WHAT BIG TEETH YOU HAVE!" Naruto screamed so that the giant could hear him. I mean seriously, its about 600 feet tall.

"**You little brat!" **the Biju roared.

"Man Brush those nasty ass teeth!" Naruto screamed and laughed as the Alligator glared at him. "Only I would try to piss off a Biju…" he muttered to himself.

The Gobi roared as it grabbed the two pillars of rock that held Ino and Sakura and broke them off.

"**These are your comrades are they not?" **The Gobi roared and laughed. **"You better save them and fast then." **The beast said as it raised it's hand and a large sphere of water rose high into the air. It tossed the two girls into the water sphere and let it hover behind it.

"Sakura…Ino!" Naruto screamed.

"DIE!" The Gobi roared as it took a step forward.

"Freeze!" a cold voice suddenly said and Naruto could only stare in amazement at the person who stood before him.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto asked and the red haired boy looked down at him.

"Uzumaki… get up…fight with me." the boy said and Naruto watched as sand began to gather around the red head.

"Gaara you're alive?" Naruto asked and the boy replied.

"Yes… but get out of here now… I'm going to release Ichibi…" Gaara said and Naruto slowly climbed to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded.

"I met two people and they gave me these… the girl said this is for you." Gaara said and handed Naruto three small blue pellets. "She said she knew you'd lose the others." Gaara said and Naruto smirked.

"Haku." he said simply.

"And the man gave me this… he said to give it to you and after the battle you must slap it on Ichibi to press back its chakra…" Gaara said handing him a seal.

"Zabuza… he came prepared." Naruto said and Gaara nodded.

"Now get back… I don't want to kill you here… I'm saving that for our next real fight." Gaara said and Naruto laughed.

He quickly swallowed the three pills and he felt all of his chakra replenish itself. Naruto slowly stood to his feet with a cold smirk. "Do it… I'll be right next to you." He said and Gaara looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded and made several quick hand seals.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said. '_Give me as much of your chakra that you can fox.' _Naruto said and h heard the Kyubi growl.

'**Are you gonna?'**

'_Oh yeah'_

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

"**Kuchiyose no Okami!"**

There were two large explosions of brown and red light and when they faded Shukaku stood on one side of the lake laughing insanely while Naruto rode on top of a massive summon.

"**Hey Gobi… you said something about eating me?" **Kyubi asked and Naruto laughed evilly.

"Summoning Success." he said and looked over at the giant sand wolf.

"**Oh look… Kyubi and Gobi! It's a family reunion!" **Ichibi roared as at slammed its right forepaw down. **"Well… I guess I should honor my stupid hosts wishes. He wants me to destroy Gobi before I kill anyone else and he did agree to release me if I honored those wishes." **Okami said with a growl. **"Time for some Alligator Jerky."**

"Ready Kyubi?" Naruto asked with a sadistic grin

"**I was born ready!" **Kyubi Roared and jumped at Gobi.

Okami dashed forward under the giant fox and as Kyubi slammed into Gobi's chest Ichibi tackled it's legs. The giant Biju toppled over with a roar and lashed out with it's claws and raked the against Kyubi's side earning a snarl of anger and pain from the giant being. Gobi grabbed Kyubi by its forelegs and yanked him down into the water with him and he brought his hind leg and around and kicked Okami in the face. The giant sand wolf jumped back with a growl. Kyubi got to it's feet and slammed its front paw down on the spot that Gobi should have been laying but the Biju had rolled to the side and jumped to its feet already.

"Damn it's fast!" Naruto said as he held onto one of Kyubi's ears tightly.

'**Yeah, Gobi was noted for his speed. It doesn't help that we're fighting on his own terrain.' **Kyubi replied mentally. **'We only have one chance of beating him but we can't really chance it here… the attack may hit your pathetic village.' **Kyubi said and Naruto snorted.

"Then let's try to get Gobi where we are standing and we can launch our attack at him." Naruto said and Kyubi snorted.

'**Your comrades are behind us… the Nara and the… Uchiha.' **The Kyubi spit the last word out like a disgusting drink.

"Damn… we don't have time for this! Ino and Sakura…" Naruto muttered angrily and looked at the giant ball of water that was holding his team mates hostage. "We have to get them." Naruto said angrily.

'**Any ideas then kit?' **Kyubi asked as the nine tailed fox stared at Gobi and Ichibi fighting.

"How long do you think I could last in three tailed state?" Naruto asked and Kyubi snorted which resulted in a large wave shooting across the lake and splashing against Gobi and Ichibi's feet.

'**Kit, you can't even use the form completely… it drains YOUR chakra so when you run out, bye-bye Kyubi summon. Then we'll see you fight against the Gobi with your weak pathetic powers.' **The Kyubi said and Naruto nodded.

"…This really sucks… Maybe we can…no… How about we….KAMI!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

"**Are you afraid of me you fools? Or do you know that you cannot defeat me?" G**obi roared as it grabbed Ichibi by the neck and its single tail. It spun on it's clawed heels and threw the great being high into the air. It slashed a single arm down at the giant being and a long scythe of water launched out from the lake and flew at the demon.

"**Suiton: Mizu Oogama!"**

The giant water scythe slammed into Ichibi's underbelly and the sand wolf cried out in pain. It was sent hurtling through the air and slammed down into the forest that was bordering the lake making the entire ground tremble from it's fall.

"Holy shit…" Shikimaru muttered as he saw the giant sand wolf sent hurtling. "The Kyubi, and two other giant summons… is that really Naruto fighting?" he asked himself.

"Yeah… I can see him." Sasuke muttered. He was in a sitting position now with his Sharingan activated. "He's on top of Kyubi… but I don't know why…" the Uchiha muttered.

"Who knows… he is Naruto after all." Shikimaru muttered as he watched the titanic battle. His eyes drifted up and he saw the large sphere of water floating high above the water. "Hey isn't that… INO AND SAKURA!" Shikimaru yelled in fright as he saw his comrade and her friend.

"Where?" Sasuke asked quick and curt.

"There, in the large water sphere… that damn alligator thing must be holding them hostage…." Shikimaru said and Sasuke snorted.

"Let's see if the dobe can actually save his pathetic team." Sasuke said with a smirk. 'If he fails here, I"LL rise up and Konoha will acknowledge me as their savior.' Sasuke thought with a small and evil smirk.

"Okay here's the plan… you're going to launch me at the water sphere." Naruto said and the Kyubi roared…with laughter.

'**That's your plan? Okay, get ready to fail then.' **The monster said and Naruto snorted.

"Why would I fail, I can manipulate water due to my heritage so I can easily make my way in and out." the blond boy said and the Kyubi shook its head.

'**Yeah maybe normal water traced with your chakra but that is a sphere of water only it has a shit load of Gobi's chakra within it, can you manipulate another Biju's chakra? **Kyubi asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't care just do it, it's worth a try." Naruto said and the fox snorted.

'**If you die I swear, I'll use all my power to bring you back and then I'll kill you myself.' **Kyubi said and held out his paw. **'Get on.' **he said and Naruto chuckled and jumped down into the fox's clawed paw.

"Okay…wait are you gonna?" Naruto asked and Kyubi chuckled.

"**Yup!" **The fox roared out loud and cocked it's claw back and threw Naruto with it's immense strength.

"WAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he rocketed through the air. He brought his arms to his sides and adjusted himself so that he could get his team mates. 'I only have once chance at this…' he muttered. He looked down and saw Kyubi running beneath him and he looked up and saw Gobi roaring and getting ready to grab him out of mid-air. 'Shit.' he thought.

Kyubi suddenly lunged forward and tackled Gobi and knocked him down just as Naruto flew over head. A large wall of water flew up and blocked Naruto's path. He swore and roared with a battle cry as he focused his chakra to his fist and cocked it back.

"Move bitch get out the way!" Naruto screamed and smashed his fist into the water wall. A large hole blew apart in it sending rain down to the earth and Naruto kept flying through the hole he made. The water sphere was only ten feet away. ..1.

BOOM!

Naruto slammed into the water sphere and whizzed through it. He felt Gobi's chakra burning at his skin and he figured that it was because he was Jinchuuriki and so it was the two Biju's chakra's fighting each other. As he flew towards the center of the water sphere where Sakura and Ino were struggling for oxygen he spread his arms apart just as he reached them. As he flew passed he wrapped both his arms around their waists and kept going only he pulled them with him.

'Shit, we're slowing down!' Naruto cursed. 'Come on Naruto think…' The blonde tried to come up with a way to get out of the water prison but he had none. 'Wait!' he thought and brought his hands together and the action made Sakura and Ino move in front of him, completely halting them. They were only 40 feet away from the other side of the water sphere now.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto created a clone and it appeared behind him and already knew what it had to do. Naruto pulled Sakura and Ino closer to him and hugged them tight and they knew that he must be planning something because they latched on for dear life. Naruto's clone began to make hand seals and Naruto tensed himself for what was about to happen.

'This is going to hurt.' he thought to himself.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

A large water dragon formed within the water and It flew at Naruto's back and slammed into him. Naruto felt a few of his ribs crack and he knew that this wasn't his brightest idea he ever had but hey… it worked. The trio was propelled from the water and they shot out from the other side but now they had a new problem.

"AH!" they all screamed as they fell through the air. Naruto swore silently.

"N-Naruto do something!" Ino screamed and Naruto sighed.

"I didn't think about this part of the plan." he muttered as they fell. 'Well… guess we're about to die?' he asked himself. "Come on Kami… you gave me the last miracle now give me another one!' he shouted to the heavens.

"You hear something?" Kami asked.

"Nope, just start the movie." Shinigami said as he popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Hmm, oh well!" Kami said and hit play.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered as they fell. It was then that he saw a shape flying towards them.

"Hey what's that?" Sakura asked and his eyes widened as he saw what it was.

It was none other then a 20 ton fur ball. Naruto sighed as he realized the complications that this was about to bring up. He threw Sakura and Ino into the air as he grabbed one of Kyubi's ears and balanced himself on his head. The giant fox landed on the ground and skidded, tearing up the forest around them. It's tails shot up and grabbed both girls and gently set them down on it's head next to Naruto where they stared at him in fear.

"This…This is the…the Kyubi!" Sakura screamed.

"Hehe…yeah." Naruto muttered sheepishly. "This is the Kyubi but for now let's just focus. Hey Furbie Set us down over there and hurry up and end this battle eh?" Naruto said and Kyubi growled.

"**Watch it mortal, I'm getting hungry." **the giant demon said and the girls shuddered.

"Ah, stop lying, you can't eat me and you know why." Naruto said and the Kyubi growled.

"**Grab on." **The giant demon said as one of its nine tails came up to its head.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and jumped onto Kyubi's tail and helped both girls up next to him. Kyubi slowly brought his tail down, well slow to him, to Naruto, Sakura, and Ino it was super fast. As soon as they were on the ground they jumped off the tail and fell to the ground.

"Okay…I wish I hadn't come now." Ino said and Naruto nodded.

"All for that damn Uchiha." he muttered and both girls nodded. 'she's completely turned away from Sasuke…' Naruto thought as he saw Sakura looking at him in anticipation.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Naruto pointed to the other side of the lake.

"Over there with Shikimaru." Naruto said pointing at the area that his other team mate was.

"Okay well… LOOK OUT!" Sakura screamed and Naruto turned and saw Gobi flying at them.

"Oh shit." he muttered as Gobi brought it's arm back.

"**Die you annoying insect!" **Gobi roared and slammed it's massive claw down.

"NO!" Naruto screamed.

BOOM!

"Oh Kami…" Shikimaru muttered as he saw the Gobi slammed it's arm down where Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were. "Th-their dead." he muttered.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke muttered and stood to his feet.

"You're just going to abandon your team? We have to fight this fight and save Konoha!" Shikimaru yelled at the stubborn raven haired boy.

"You think we can fight THOSE! Have fun then." Sasuke muttered and began to walk away.

"Stop!" Shikimaru ordered and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke didn't even think about it he just lashed out with all of his anger. He slammed his goof fist into Shikimaru's gut and then threw a roundhouse kick at his face. Shikimaru was sent flying into a tree where his head slammed into it and knocked him out.

"Fool." Sasuke muttered and began to walk again.

As the dust settled Sakura and Ino were surprised to find themselves unharmed. They were shaking violently and they looked at each other and then at the spot where Naruto had been.

"N-Naruto?" Ino asked slowly.

"Stay back." came a calm and cold voice. As the dust completely settled it revealed Naruto in his three tailed state. He was holding The Gobi's claw back with his right hand while his left one was hanging at his side.

"Are you okay." Sakura asked with concern.

"I'm fine… just get out of here quickly, I'll be right behind you." Naruto said as he struggled to keep Gobi's claw from crushing them.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"GO! This is sapping my strength!" Naruto screamed and the girls nodded their heads as they managed to get to their feet and start to run towards the village. "Tell the Sandaime about this tell him to get here quick." Naruto ordered and the girls nodded and disappeared into the woods.

"**Foolish little mortal." **Gobi roared as it pressed down harder with it's claw.

Naruto quickly stepped to the side and threw himself over the Gobi's hand so that he was crouching on it. He sprinted up the giant Biju's arm with insane speeds that rivaled Lee's own without his weights. Naruto set his sights on the area that he knew he should get to if he wanted to end this fight. Gobi tried to shake him off but Naruto was stuck to the beasts arm with chakra.

Naruto got to the beasts shoulder and ran up its head. He did a back flip and landed on the Alligator's snout and looked into it's eyes. It's yellow piercing eyes stared at him while he stared back with his blood red eyes that pulsed.

"I will not allow you hurt the ones I hold precious." Naruto said and reached into his shorts and pulled out the seal that Zabuza had given Gaara.

"**You fool! I will destroy you!" **Gobi roared and Naruto shook his head.

"No…" He said and slammed the seal down on the beasts snout. "You won't." Immediately the Gobi stumbled and Naruto could feel the immense chakra disappearing.

"Leave, go back to your cage you stupid Gator." Naruto said and in a bright flash of light and a loud scream the Gobi no Wani was resealed within Ochi.

Naruto had been atop of a 500 foot tall alligator and now that it was gone he was hurtling down to the earth with the Gobi Jinchuuriki next to him.

"No…no… you can't beat me…" Ochi yelled as they fell.

"This is it, for my village and the ones I protect, you lose!" Naruto screamed as he made a cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone appeared next to Naruto and began to shape chakra inside Naruto's hand. Instead of blue chakra forming it was instead red and seemed to glow with fire.

"What are you doing?" Ochi asked as he looked at the attack in horror.

"I'm finishing this battle." Naruto said as the clone completed the Jutsu. Instead of a normal and typical Rasengan in his ahnd Naruto now had a red Rasengan that had tendrils of red fire whipping around it. The ball of red chakra was only the size of a baseball but Ochi knew that a lot of chakra was condensed into it.

Naruto did a front flip and dove forward his right hand with the Rasengan extended forward as he sped up. He snarled as he was mere inches from Ochi and both were about 20 feet from the ground.

"Don't ever come back here!" Naruto screamed as he brought his ahnd back and then slammed it down into Ochi's chest.

"**RASENGAN!"**

There was an explosion of red as the sphere of chakra exploded and blasted Ochi down into the ground. The earth spider webbed under the boy as he made contact with it. Suddenly the ground compressed slightly before the earth shattered and Ochi was driven into a crater 15 feet deep. Naruto landed on the edge of the crater and toppled to one knee as his three tailed form burned away. The black and red flames drifted up into the air as Naruto stared down at Ochi.

"That's what you get." he said and slowly stood to his feet.

"Y-you fu-fucker!" Ochi weakly yelled as his head lolled to the side. He wasn't dead but merely unconscious. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds longer before looking up and seeing Kyubi standing in front of him.

"Hey I thought you would disperse if I used three tails form?" Naruto asked and Kyubi snorted.

"**I'm absorbed some of your chakra before you went three tails… besides we have a new problem." **Kyubi said and Naruto looked up to see the Ichibi growling at them.

"Aw crap…" he muttered as he thought about the events that just happened. "I used the seal…" he said and Kyubi dropped it's head and shook it.

"**No matter… we don't have time to dolly around here we're both almost out of chakra because of today's events and your vigorous training. I'll use an attack but it will drain me, you have to get Gaara to wake up." **Kyubi said as it planted its feet firmly on the ground.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked as the Kyubi picked him up off the ground.

"**You have one shot so don't fuck up, this attack will freeze Okami for a minute." **Kyubi said as it set Naruto on its head.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked as he gained his balance on the giant demon.

"**I'm going to use that attack I was talking about earlier. After I use it I'll dispel but I'll have a time frame of 10 seconds. I'm going to hurl you at Okami after he is hit by the Jutsu." **Kyubi said and Naruto scratched his head.

"What is going to happen?" he asked and the giant fox chuckled.

"**Just prepare a Rasengan and aim for Gaara." **Kyubi said as it reared its head back. One of it's furry tails snuck up and wrapped around Naruto and brought him backwards in the air. Naruto could feel the muscles tensing up in the giant fox.

"**It's time to die KYUBI!" **Okami screamed as it jumped at Kyubi.

Naruto swore and quickly created a clone that landed on a tail that shot up to catch it. It began to shape the last amounts of chakra Naruto was able to call upon in his hand. It took a few seconds but when it was complete he dismissed the clone and sat ready as Okami fell down upon them

Kyubi roared as it shot it's head forward and launched a giant ball of fire that flew at Okami in mid air. The fire was white and the water beneath it hissed and steamed as the lake began to evaporate from the intense heat.

"**ONI KATON: KAMI NAGAREBOSHI!"**

The giant ball of fire Hit Okami dead on and there was a blinding light that lit up everything all the way to Konoha. Naruto had to shield his eyes as a wave of intense heat washed over him. When the light faded he saw Okami. No he didn't see the giant sand wolf he could actually see through the giant monster. Kyubi wasted no time in completing the plan.

Naruto felt Kyubi flex the muscles in his tail once before suddenly he was shot straight forward at the demon made of pure glass. Naruto looked into it's yellow eyes that were watching him carefully and bore a shit load of hate and anger. Naruto looked close and saw Gaara sleeping between both eyes. Naruto grunted and stretched his hand with the Rasengan out towards the boy as he flew.

"WAKE UP GAARA!" Naruto screamed as he brought his hand back and thrusts it forward into the forehead of the Okami. Time seemed to freeze as cracks spider webbed along the entire demons head. Naruto saw Gaara's eyes flutter for a second before they shut tight.

Naruto ground his teeth together as he pushed the spiraling ball of chakra further into the glass demon. He poured all of the chakra remaining in his body into the attack. The ball of chakra seemed to increase in size as it began to crack and chip away at the giant demon.

"**RASENGAN OF GRACE!"**

Naruto screamed as the Rasengan exploded and a large crater appeared in the demons head. Gaara was sticking half out of it and was slumped over unconscious and Naruto began to make his way up the demon now shattered head.

"Gaara!" Naruto called weakly as he grabbed the edge of the crater. "Gaara you…have…to…"" Naruto muttered as he collapsed next to the red head. "Wake…up." Naruto muttered as blackness took over his vision. He felt the Kyubi disperse suddenly and he swore.

'We almost did it… but I'm just to tired.' Naruto thought as his vision began to dim. He had just one small and simple task ahead of him and he couldn't do it… what kind of Shinobi was he. Now Okami would run loose and destroy his village and kill…Ino…Temari…Kiba…Jiraiya…Sakura…Shikimaru…Lee…Ichiraku…everyone he cared for. Naruto felt tears leaking out of his eyes as the last of his vision disappeared.

"_**You're so weak… and you hold the title of Uzumaki? Fool." **_a voice said from within the darkness of his mind. Naruto couldn't respond as he felt the weakness take away all of his abilities. _**"So you're going to let everyone die? You can't muster enough strength to finish this battle?"**_

Naruto felt anger as this voice ridiculed him relentlessly. The blackness he saw began to disappear in little white dots and soon he had his vision back even though it was a bit blurry.

"I…will…not…FAIL!" NAruto screamed a she lashed out weakly with his left fist and smashed it into Gaara's exposed face. The red head's eyes shot open immediately and Naruto let his anger subside as he grinned at his demon brother.

"Uzumaki? Why didn't you sue the seal?" Gaara asked as cracks began to spread out over Okami's body.

"I used…it by accident earlier." Naruto said and blacked out.

"_**We shall meet soon, very soon Uzumaki." **_Was the last thing Naruto heard.

"So, I see this battle ahs been lost." Orochimaru said as he kneeled on his right knee. He was fending off attacks from both Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"It's time for you to die snake!" Jiraiya said as he slammed his fist into Orochimaru's face only to have the body blow up in a shower of snake guts.

"We shall meet again, don't think that you have won here…I will enact my revenge upon you fools!" Orochimaru screamed as he sank into the roof of the building they had been fighting on.

"Sensei! We have to pursue him!" Jiraiya screamed as he slammed his fist into the roof and Hiruzen began to speak when all of a sudden two shapes landed on the building and ran towards them.

"Hokage…sama…" Ino said out of breath and collapsed to her hands and knees breathing in lungful of air greedily.

"Naruto…demons…fighting…" Sakura panted and dropped to the ground coughing.

"Shit! The Biju…" Jiraiya muttered and took of for the area where he had sensed the great beings at.

When he arrived he only saw the very end results of things. All around large chunks of glass littered the ground. Jiraiya could sense a large amount of demonic chakra present in the glass and he made sure not to cut himself lest he get severe chakra poisoning since Yokai was poisonous to normal humans. Jiraiya watched as a shape gently set both Naruto and Gaara down.

"Hey you!" Jiraiya yelled and the person turned and looked at him. Jiraiya gasped when he saw the sound headband and he was about to act when the person disappeared from sight. The only thing he saw was a flurry of pink hair.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…" Tayuya muttered as she dashed madly through the woods.

"That Damn Uchiha!" Shikimaru muttered as he finally came to. He looked around and found that the battle was already over. "How troublesome…" Shikimaru muttered.

"Damn you Ochi!" The Kusa leader screamed as he punched a large hole through his wooden table.

'That damned Uzumaki… He's strong.' Ochi thought as a group if ANBU converged on him and took him hostage so that they could torture him no doubt.

**A/N: Okay I'm finally done! This took me forever it sucks. I know that it gets rather lame towards the end but it's my longest chapter for this story yet so shut the fuck up and be happy! Lol Just kidding but I hope you enjoyed it. No Jutsu Dictionary, unless people really want one. I'll put it up next chapter.**

**Also if you have any questions review them because next chapter is a Q &A!**


	22. Chapter 22: New Problems

Chapter 22: New Problems

"Huh…uh where…where am I?" Naruto asked as his eyes opened slowly and he took in his surroundings. He felt soft sheets covering him and he heard a steady beep near his head, the walls boxing him in were plain white and there was a chair in the corner of the room. In that chair sat a sleeping figure, their head resting in their hand which was propped up on the arm of the chair.

Naruto watched as Haku let out a low yet shallow breath before her chest rose with the intake of yet another breath. His eyes traveled away from her and down to his own body. His arms were wrapped from the wrists up to the elbows with bandage and he saw that his entire torso was also. His legs felt heavy and he slowly shifted swinging them out and over the side of the bed. He rested his right elbow on his knee and set his forehead in the open palm of his hand and tried to remember everything.

'_I…there was the invasion and…Genma…he told me to protect Sasuke… we got away from the village when… Ochi showed up… he released the Gobi and it took Ino and Sakura hostage… I summoned the Kyuubi and used three tails worth of chakra…' _At this remembrance of the past Naruto felt a cold shiver race through his body and he gritted his teeth. _'Then I had to beat Gaara and the next thing I knew…' _Naruto thought and looked up.

"So I'm in the hospital… but how long have I been here for?"Naruto asked himself quietly.

"About a week now, you suffered extreme Chakra depletion, hell if Jiraiya hadn't found you and brought you back you would have died probably." A rough and familiar voice said from the window behind him. Naruto turned and saw Zabuza sitting on the ledge with his sword leaning against the wall.

"I've been out… for a week?" Naruto mumbled and stood to his feet letting the covers fall away. He only wore a pair of black shorts. "What happened? Where's everyone at?" he asked and Zabzua chuckled.

"Just got out of a coma and you're already asking about everyone and everything." Zabuza muttered before looking over at the sleeping form of Haku. "She's been here every day and night looking after you… She didn't let anyone come in this room without checking them first. She actually found someone who had a syringe full of poison that they were going to inject you with… killed him right then and there." Zabuza said and the girl he had mentioned shifted in her sleep.

Naruto had no answer besides to look at Zabuza hoping that his uncle would answer his previous question. Zabuza obviously understood what the look meant since he began to recount what happened in the invasion.

"After you left a good size army invaded the arena but Konoha ahd already been expecting this kind of attack and they were able to organize themselves quickly enough. Me and Haku helped fight off the invading forces and when she heard that they needed ninja to go and hold the Academy she ran from my side. I didn't see her again until they were hauling your ass in. That guy who trained you and the Hokage were up on the building fighting that snake bastard Orochimaru and after awhile I saw him retreat. Suddenly forces began to pull out and then the rounding up of the wounded began…

"It took most of the day until I finally heard about where you were and when I got here you were already stabilized and under watch from Haku. None of that really matters though because what does matter is the events of this last week." Zabuza muttered and Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean…?" NAruto asked.

"You know those old fucks on the council? What are their names… Wrinkles and Saggy tits?" Zabuza muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I know who they are. They and that Danzo guy always were giving the Hokage trouble about me." Naruto said and Zabzua shrugged.

"Well they've been calling for your banishment for the last five days. The civilian council is backing them on it but most of the Clan Heads are waiting for you to awaken before they cast their vote." Zabzua said and Naruto stiffened and looked down at the ground.

"They… those fuckers!" Naruto growled angrily and stood to his feet. Killing intent was began to roll off him and Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Ok hold on let's not make any rash decisions." Zabuza said and rubbed his forehead.

"You know they are going to call for yours and Haku's execution?" Naruto asked and Zabuza grinned.

"Oh yeah, in fact I already dealt with a few annoying Jonin who tried to kill me." Zabuza said.

"Let's go." Naruto said and walked form the room leaving Haku to continue resting in her chair or so he thought.

"This should be interesting…" she suddenly muttered to Zabuza who nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go." He said and Haku stood to her feet slowly, stretching out her cramped muscles before following the Demon of the Mist.

-Council Chambers-

"Sarutobi, you heard Uchiha Sasuke's story! Uzumaki Naruto blindly left him alone in the battlefield and then Nara Shikimaru attacked him when he tried to go and join the fight! That is defying your direct orders and endangering the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Also look at his atrocious actions at the exams, he raised his hand against Jonin Hatake Kakashi and was harboring an A-ranked Missing nin within our walls. He has committed treason and he shouldn't receive even this light of a punishment, the demon should be put to death!" Homura yelled angrily and Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Homura will you-" he began but was cut off as the chamber doors slammed open letting a large amount of light to flood in.

"You bastards!" a voice growled darkly. Naruto stepped into better view and many of the council, the civilian side, gasped at the sudden intrusion of the 'demon'.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SICK LITTLE FUCK!" a pink haired woman screamed and many people in the room covered their ears.

Following Naruto was Zabuza with his giant sword resting over his right shoulder and next to him stood the seemingly shy Haku who was looking at Naruto in worry.

"Hey old man, what the hell is going on? I've been out for a week and these old wrinkly fucks have been trying to banish me?" Naruto said and glared at the civilian council. The shinobi council, who had been slouching in their seats since they were not taking any real part in this, sat up noting that things were going to get exciting.

"Oh yeah…" grinned Inuzuka Tsume her teeth flashing a bright white.

"Oh boy." Nara Shikaku said rubbing his eyes to clear them.

"Naruto… you need not worry yourself with these matters all will be settled." The Hokage said with a sigh.

"Hokage… I request that you leave the room. I can handle these problems right now." Naruto said darkly with killing intent rolling off his body.

"Naruto I cannot do that." The Hokage said and Naruto grinned.

"Oh well. No on who's charge is it that I be banished." Naruto asked, his killing intent disappearing suddenly and it seemed as though the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"It is on Uchiha Sasuke's, the sole surviving member of his clan." Danzo spoke up and ANruto looked at him.

"Bring him in… bring in Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikimaru, Gaara, and also bring in that fuck face Ochi." NAruto said and Homura chuckled.

"No can do brat! Sasuke doesn't have to be around filth like you and we have detained the demons known as Gaara and Ochi for their crimes against our city. Shikimaru is beign held in a cell for his assault on Uchiha Sasuke he can't be released at this time. As for Ino and Sakura-"Homura began before being cut off.

"My baby will not go near you demonic ass! If you so much as look at her again I will kill you! KYUUBI!" the pink haired woman shouted and suddenly everything froze.

"Shut up." Naruto suddenly growled mere inches from the pink haired woman's suddenly shocked face. "Shut up before I rip your fucking eyes out you nasty looking slut." Naruto growled and people could see the trembles racing through his body.

"Naruto stand back please…" the Hokage said and Naruto waited for a few seconds before he stepped back, never moving his glare from Haruno's face.

"Kyoku Haruno, under penalty of breaking the law set in place by me on the night of the Kyubi attack; I sentence you to death three nights from today." The Hokage said and the civilian council became deathly quiet.

"You cannot do that Hokage- Sama." Koharu accused and the Hokage looked at him.

"I can, and I did. I set that law in place and the rule was obvious and so was the penalty. Haruno has broken it and so she shall suffer her own wrong decisions." The Hokage said and waved his hand. "ANBU please detain her." With that simple order, a black shape detached itself from the wall and grabs the pink haired woman in the blink of an eye, before disappearing from sight.

"Also Homura you shall not speak for the Shinobi of this village. I can order any Shinobi within these walls to do whatever I may please. After my say comes Yamanaka Ino's father's word." The Hokage said and looked at the blond haired man. "What is it you say Inoichi?" he asked and Inoichi chuckled.

"Bring her in." he said enjoying the look of anger across Homura's face.

- A Few Hours Later-

"Ok so let's get this settled." The Hokage said and Naruto grinned at the enraged look on many faces.

"NAruto is to be banished!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked looking at Sasuke with a plain look.

"Shut up you filth, don't speak to me." Sasuke spit and Naruto shook his head.

"Shut up you gay ass failure." Naruto said and stood to his feet. "Why is it that I should be banished for false accusations? It was me who saved this village from two Biju, well technically one but still. I fucking watched that gay ass as he passed out from his loss at the Chuunin exams, it was me who saved Skaura and Ino from the Gobi, it was me who surpressed both the Ichibi and the Gobi and this si the thanks I get? You take Sasuke's side when you weren't event here and he was out like a light? You worthless pieces of shit! How did you get on this council even? Whose dick did you suck and whose ass did you kiss because I know that Jiji didn't put you on there." NAruto yelled and suddenly there were protesting yells from everywhere.

"SHUT UP!" Ochi screamed suddenly and his ANBU guards tightened their grip on him. "God damn you vultures… just shut up and give me quietness." He ordered anc lsoe dhis eyes.

Everyone was silent staring at him before chaos broke out again.

"SHUT UP!" The Hokage screamed and Ochi thanked Kami for the order. "I will have order!" he screamed and everyone became silent.

"Shikimaru did you ever attack Sasuke?" The Hokage asked and Shikimaru nodded.

"Oh yeah, I kicked his ass in the exams." Shikimaru said and Sasuke hissed. "But after that I didn't touch the fag." Shikimaru said with a shrug and leaned back. "He awoke when I was watching him and tried to run from the battle instead of helping his team mates out and I grabbed his shoulder to stop him and he attacked me." Shikimaru finished and the Hokage nodded.

"Sasuke is this true?" he asked even though he knew the TRUE answer.

"No, why would I waste my time on such scum?" Sasuke asked and the Hokage sighed.

"Lying little fuck…" he mumbled so only a select few people could hear and they all laughed at the insult.

"Sakura, was Sasuke awake at any time that you saw him?" The Hokage asked and she laughed.

"Yeah he was." She said and Sasuke smirked at Naruto with a look saying 'I win.'

"Told you old man. Naruto is a liar!" Sasuke said.

"He was awake when Naruto was kicking his ass but he was knocked out the entire time that he was placed under Naruto's care. I didn't know he even came to during the fight." The pink haired girl said and Sasuke stared at her.

"You little slut!" he screamed.

The Hokage continued ignoring the whining Uchiha. "Ino, is it true that Naruto saved yours and Skaura's lives and then told you to find me so that I could come and help end his battle?" he asked the blonde girl.

"Yes Hokage, he rescued us form the water sphere we were trapped in." she said and the Hokage nodded.

"Tell me, what was Naruto fighting against?" the Hokage asked and Ino replied with a touch of fright.

"Against that kid right there." Ino said and pointed at Ochi who opened a single eye and looked at her. "He turned into some giant Alligator… the evil coming from it was horrendous." She shuddered.

"Sounds like a good description of a Biju." The Hokage mumbled and stroked his beard. "You, Ochi, did you release you Biju and if you did so who is it that defeated you?" The Hokage asked.

"It was me!" Sasuke screamed trying to take credit.

"Nope, wasn't the duck ass haired kid…" Ochi grumbled and looked at Naruto with a look of contempt but hidden respect. "It was that runt right there… and yeah I did release the Gobi no Wani." Ochi said before becoming silent again.

"Who are you calling runt?" Naruto yelled accusingly but Ochi didn't answer.

"Sasuke you say you defeated this demon right?" The Hokage asked and Sasuke puffed out his chest.

"Yeah I did." He said cockily.

"How did you do so when you were found a good distance from the battle? Naruto was found heavily injured and also very close to both Gaara and Ochi. Does this mean you attacked him also?" The Hokage asked and Sasuke snorted.

"I knew what I had to do and I did it and then got the hell out of dodge to come back to the village." Sasuke said triumph in his eyes.

"But that means you abandoned you team mate?" The Hokage mused and Sasuke froze.

"Busted." Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up you sorry excuse for a human! You dad must have been a lonely fucking loser who did nothing for this village and got bored one night and fucked the nearest prostitute he could find! I feel sad for the skanky bitch who calls you her son." Sasuke said killing intent rolling off him.

"Naruto jumped to his feet and began to run at Sasuke but suddenly something else happened…

BAM!

Everyone in the chamber found themselves staring at Zabuza holding Sasuke up against the wall by his neck and from the looks of it he was squeezing very tight. Sasuke was struggling to breath and his face was red but Zabuza didn't let up.

"If you ever, EVER say something like that about my sister I will rip your intestines out and strangle you with them as I shove your own femur up your ass and out your mouth. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Zabuza screamed and everyone stared with horror as he hurled Sasuke to the floor, which began to cough violently.

"ROOT!" Danzo screamed and suddenly a multitude of black shapes began to bust into room and they surrounded Zabuza who grabbed his sword. There were at least 15 of the ROOT ANBU in the room and Naruto wasted no time and jumped into the battle which meant plowing into the nearest member who grunted as he was trampled.

"Haku!" Naruto yelled and suddenly a mini version of the 4th Great Shinobi war broke out in the chamber.

More ROOT ANBU began to appear in the chamber and several found themselves circling around Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku. Gaara was busy dealing with two members by himself and Ochi had elbowed both his guards in the groins before jumping to his feet and dashing from the room. Naruto watched as Sasuke growled and followed the Jinchuriki in anger. Naruto grinned and kicked the nearest ninja and ran from the room himself.

"COME HERE YOU FREAK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed in a deranged voice at the retreating back of Ochi.

"Screw you emo fag!" Ochi yelled back with a chuckle as he took a right and began running towards large building that loomed up into the sky.

Sasuke followed and when he took in the details he realized that he was running straight to the arena. "I'm going to kill him." Sasuke said with a dark frown and ran through the door way.

Ochi stopped when he reached the middle of the field and looked around. His hair blew to the side with a gentle breeze and he jumped backwards just as Sasuke's foot slammed down on the spot where he used to be.

"Damn." Ochi muttered as a sudden flare of pain shot through his chest reminding him that he couldn't over do it with the wound he suffered. He looked at Sasuke though and looked down at the boys arm and saw that it was now in better condition than it was when he first saw the Uchiha. The medics must have really been working on the boys arm because it was nearly healed all that was left was the cuts along his arm and they were wrapped in bandage.

"There you guys are!" Ochi heard the familiar voice of Naruto as the blond ran into the arena with a wicked look on his face. "Sasuke oh Sasuke… Kakashi interrupted our last fight…did he not?"

"Dobe…COME HERE!" Sasuke yelled and made a series of hand seals.

"**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" **

A large ball of fire suddenly flew from Sasuke's mouth and raced towards Naruto who grinned evilly before side stepping the lame attack.

"That it?" Naruto asked and cracked his neck and disappeared from sight and Sasuke felt a fist slam into his gut before Naruto's elbow crashed down into his neck dropping him to his knees. Naruto then delivered a spinning kick to the boy's side and send him rolling across the ground.

"Well then…" Ochi muttered and began to walk away.

"Now so fast." Naruto said and reappeared in front of Ochi. "You called me a runt."

WHAM!

Ochi was sent flying into the sky and Naruto jumped up after him and delivered a kick to his chest that sent him flying down at the ground. He hit with a large explosion of dirt and Naruto landed next to him lightly and smirked.

"Oh, I'll give them a reason to banish me!" Naruto screamed and suddenly he froze. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and he dropped to his knees. He clutched at his heart not able to figure out what was wrong. Sasuke was still picking himself up and Ochi was moaning in the hole he had just formed.

"_**It is almost time Uzumaki… almost time it is. Are you prepared for it?" **_

Naruto opened his eyes and began standing to his feet when he suddenly felt a foot kick him in the face and send him flying backwards into a heap.

"Dobe… you shouldn't have touched me." Sasuke muttered and looked at Naruto with black flames racing across his face, a purple menacing chakra enveloping him.

"Do you think you scare me or something?" Naruto asked getting up to his feet and suddenly he felt Sasuke's knee in his gut.

'_What the hell? I can't even see him!' _Naruto thought as Sasuke's fist came up and smashed into his face throwing him backwards. Sasuke began to assault Naruto without mercy and Naruto was getting pissed… but he couldn't feel the other chakra there.

'_Hey fur dog where are you?' _Naruto yelled as Sasuke's fist slammed into his chest and sent him down into the ground.

'_Better yet… why the hell am I so weak?' _Naruto asked and rolled to the side as Sasuke brought his fist down at his head. Naruto spun on his back and knocked Sasuke's feet from underneath him only the boy flipped back and did a bach hand spring landing a few yards away from ANruto.

"Seems that you're not to strong dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Nope I'm kind of tired from saving the entire village. You wouldn't know because you were sleeping." Naruto said as he ran at Sasuke. He threw a fist at the boy's face but before it could make contact it was stopped dead by Sasuke's own hand.

"This power, it makes me stronger." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. "Combined with my own strength-"

"It makes you about as strong as a girl?" Naruto finished the sentence and Sasuke opened his eyes in anger. Naruto cursed when he saw himself looking at Sasuke's Sharingan.

"It makes me invincible." Sasuke said and slammed his knee into Naruto's gut, picked the blond up, and slammed him down into the ground. He began to run through hand seals very quickly before landing on the last one.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke blew a large fireball down at Naruto and there was an explosion of heat.

"Wrong move fag." Naruto said as he slowly stood, fire engulfing his entire body.

"Wait so I can't use any of my chakra?" Naruto demanded and the Kyubi sighed.

"**No, you can't. Something is blocking it as we speak hence the reason you are here. I fear that it is too late to stop this course of action that is taking place." **The Kyubi muttered and Naruto cupped a hand to his ear.

"What was that big guy?" he yelled.

"**I SAID SHUT UP!" The Kyubi Roared and Naruto clenched his fists.**

"Why can't I do anything… why? You're telling me that someone just took control of my life for me?" Naruto screamed enraged.

"**Pretty much." **Kyubi sighed.

To say Sasuke was sacred was an understatement. He shit his pants. Before him stood Naruto only there was no way in hell this was Naruto. Before him stepping out of the fire that Sasuke had blown upon him was Naruto only Sasuke didn't feel the same power coming from this Naruto. He felt so much power he wanted to fall to his knees and beg for mercy. Sasuke took a step back and Naruto finally stepped completely out of the fire and into better view.

His skin was very pale, almost white, his eyes were no longer blue but instead they were pitch black and had blue slits for pupils. Naruto's fingernails were extended into claws that looked razor sharp and his teeth were no longer human with to sharp canines. Instead they were all sharp and were bright white. Naruto's hair was the same only streaks of black began to slowly fade into existence and soon they were dark and heavy streaks.

"You are about to die Sasuke." Naruto said in a voice that showed only coldness. The blond raised his hand into the air a sphere of darkness began to form and swirl in the open palm.

"Dobe?" Sasuke whispered in fear as the power he once held suddenly vanished and he felt his Sharingan deactivate.

"No. I am not Naruto you blinded fool. I am so much more, I am Uzumaki Shi." Shi said and held the sphere of blackness in front of him. "That fool has not this power easily." Shi said and stood in front of Sasuke and looked at him with contempt. "You, your eyes would be helpful to me but fear not you will not feel the pain of becoming blind for I plan to completely eradicate you from the realm of living. Good-bye human known as Uchiha Sasuke." Shi said and slammed the sphere of darkness down.

"**Kuroi Rasenshi."**

There was a sudden halt in Shi's plans though. Before the ball of death could hit Sasuke Shi's arm was stopped and encased in an iceberg.

"What is this…?" Shi asked himself as the sphere of death crackled and tried to reach Sasuke who passed out suddenly, a large wet stain forming on the crotch of his pants. Shi raised his other arm only it was encased in a large pillar of sand that suddenly shot up and grabbed it. Shi growled in a very animalistic way as he turned his head and saw Haku, Zabuza, and Gaara all staring at him.

"Naruto?" Haku whispered and Shi laughed.

"I am that fool…but no longer him." Shi said and tried to pull his arms loose and felt the ice start to give.

"It has begun Haku." Zabuza said as he dashed forward and slammed his open palm into Shi's/ Naruto's forehead.

"**Kuroi Kai!"**

Suddenly Shi's black eyes faded and ANruto's original features began to appear and before the old ANruto could even respond he slumped over unconscious, a seal with the Kanji for Suppress on his forhead.

"We have little time to transport him to a different area for the ascension period. We must move quickly. Gaara have you made your choice yet?" Zabzua said and looked at the red headed boy.

"Yes, I shall follow Uzumaki on his path and help him." Gaara said and Zabuza nodded.

"Good, grab that brat there and let's go." Zabuza said and grabbed Naruto as the ice holding one hand melted and turned to water and the sand fell to the ground in a pile. It reformed and wrapped around Ochi before picking him up and making him float behind Gaara as the trio left.

It didn't take until they were all out of Konoha heading back to Uzugakure, the land that Naruto ruled over.

"_What the hell?" _Naruto yelled as he looked around. _"I was back in the real world with control again and now I'm back here." _The blond cursed and looked around for the Kyubi but found him nowhere. Instead he found himself looking at a barren land where nothing was living. The soil beneath his feet was whitish grey and in the distance to his right he saw White Mountains rising and falling. To his left land seemed to stretch on forever. The sky was pitch black, there was no stars nor was there a moon but for some reason there was light that Naruto could see by. There were tree's all around but they were dead and were a light brown color.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked and suddenly he felt a cold presence appear before him. At first it was hazy and held no shape besides for two eyes that were black with blue slits in the middle. Then it finally took on a shape that made Naruto tremble. He was looking at himself only this self had pitch black hair, pale skin, razor sharp teeth and claws, lacked Naruto's own whisker marks on his cheeks, and also behind the figure was a set of wings. They were black as the sky and were large on the teen's body. They were about as long as his body connected at the boys shoulder joints on his back curved up until they got to his head then stretched back down until they reached his knees where they fanned off finally.

Naruto stood stock still staring at this being in front of him until finally he asked the first thing he could think of. "Are you some kind of angel?" he asked.

"You make me laugh fool!" the teen spoke in a cold hard voice. "I am you…"

"**RUN YOU FUCKING RETARD!" **Naruto heard the Kyubi suddenly screamed and he didn't waste time arguing with the demon for once.

**A/N: Well I'm back guys and I am sorry for the very long delay but I have a reason! My laptop broke like right after chapter 21 was published and then I had to find out how to get it fixed and find my warranty and everything and before you know it I am now sending it in for a couple weeks for repair. So I just sat here and typed this chapter up on my mom's laptop when I was supposed to be doing a report so you guys better be happy. Sorry if the chapter is a bit sketchy I haven't wrote for this troy for a bit so the style was off.**

**Ok, so Naruto got his ass handed to him by Sasuke, the council is trying to get him banished but a large fight broke out (not sure when I am going to touch on that), and now Naruto is being assaulted by his inner self and this is where my story really takes a turn from the Canon until the Sasuke retrieval arc…but that's going to be different also. Ja ne!**

**P.s To make up for things I will give you guys an Omake so I hope you enjoy it. It has nothing to do with recent events in the story so some events may not have happened.**

_Kuroi Kai = Black Release_

_Kuroi Rasenshi = Black Spiraling Sphere of Abyss AKA Sphere of Death_

_-Omake-_

"Hey Sakura…where's sensei?" Naruto asked with a bored tone.

"Late…like always." Sakura said with a sigh and looked over at where Sasuke stood. "But he is just going to train Sasuke so who cares?" Sakura asked and Naruto shrugged.

"True, true… but o matter because you and me can train eh?" Naruto said nudging her arm with his fist and she giggled and gave him a small smile.

"Sure why not…?" she said and they walked away together rambling about anything they felt like. Only Sasuke had seen their interaction and he was jealous….very jealous.

"That's it Sakura, keep trying just focus your chakra into it then throw it. It makes a grenade type object." Naruto explain as he poured his own chakra into a ball and threw it far away from him where it exploded taking out a small tree.

"Awesome!" Sakura said as she did the same with a smaller explosion.

"Yup way cooler than anything Sasuke can do right?" Naruto said sensing that Sasuke had followed them.

"Totally, but don't teach him it… he'd get to much stronger especially if he used this with his kunai or shuriken." Sakura said catching on to Naruto's game.

Sasuke was angry now and so he stormed back to the area where Kakashi was supposed to meet them and found the silver haired Jonin reading his book. He glared at his sensei who looked up at him.

"Hey…where are the other two?" he asked with annoyance.

"Their secretly training and won't teach me the technique they are using." Sasuke said with anger and Kakashi shut his book and walked towards the area that his other students were at.

"I'll make them teach you." Kakashi muttered.

"But sensei… Sasuke doesn't deserve it!" Sakura said and Naruto sighed.

"Fine he can have it but I'm not going to show him how I'll just tell him." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Just do it dobe!" Sasuke demanded and Naruto sighed.

"Fine, you just have to pour your chakra into an object and then throw it while trying to withdraw your chakra." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"That's too easy for me, an Uchiha." Sasuke said and grabbed a kunai from his pouch and began to focus it.

"Uh Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke grinned and threw the kunai pulling back his chakra… all of it though.

"AHH!" Sasuke screamed as natural affinity for fire suddenly ignited and began to burn his hands.

"Did I forget to mention that you have to take these super awesome pills before you can properly do it?" Naruto said holding out a large bag of black spherical pills.

"Naruto you idiot you hurt your team mate!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke patted the fire out and slowly took the pills and stared at them.

"I ate 40 of them and did it perfect, the less you take the weaker it shows you are." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"How many you got Dobe?" he demanded and Naruto held out a giant bag of black pills.

(Oh yes… Naruto has found the use for them.)

Sasuke quickly ate the entire bag of pills which amounted to about 100 small black pills.

Sasuke stared at his team mates with a grin on his face before suddenly everything went dead silent. There was a low rumble… Kakashi stared at Sasuke his jaw slowly dropping as he recognized that sound. Sasuke looked down and then looked up at Naruto who was grinning evilly.

"Return of Mega Fart." Naruto said and Sasuke grabbed his stomach as a small fart blew out of his ass. Sakura remembering the effects of her pills stepped back a fee feet and Naruto did the same.

Sasuke hunched over as another fart came out a lot louder and longer then the first. He fell to his knees grasping his stomach in pain and a wet fart came out and he groaned with agony.

"I have the antidote right here…" Naruto mused and held up a red ball that was the size of an acorn. Sasuke quickly grabbed it and swallowed it and suddenly is face turned purple and the rumbling stopped.

"Naruto…what did you do?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke fell over and began to rock back and forth.

"I gave him the antidote… which doesn't work without the original pill which means it has twice the effect of the original." Naruto said with a shrug and watched as Sasuke cried out, a brown chakra began to swirl around him.

"Oh…my…"

BOOM!

There was a lrage explosion and Team 7 was thrown backwards as Sasuke screamed. A large fountain of brown liquid was raising high into the sky. Naruto was rolling on the ground gagging and laughing while Kakashi made his way slowly towards Sasuke guarding his face from the toxic winds.

"IT HURTS!" Sasuke screamed as tears ran down his face only for a fart to come out and the shit fountain exploded again drenching Kakashi in brown.

"_I made a little pill that'll make you crap_

_If you fucking eat it I'm going to snap_

_Not because of anger just because of fun_

_Because you'll be brown before the geysers done!"_

Naruto sang out as a geyser continued to roar out of Sasuke's ass and a new one joined the mix as Kakashi threw up his lunch and dinner from 5 years ago. Sakura was fascinated by the display and she turned to Naruto.

"Whoa…" she muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"Watch this…" he said and yelled to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, I think you shit your pants, but you're going to hate what happens next!" he yelled and suddenly the geyser of shit stopped. Sasuke whimpered and suddenly he was launched into the air by a geyser of yellow liquid.

"That's gross." Sakura said and fell on her ass laughing.

"Yeah… to bad I slipped you the pill." Naruto said and walked away just as Sakura launched into the sky followed by brown.

**END**


	23. My Poll Hurry it ends soon! DONT REVIEW

I put a poll up to find Naruto's next affinity so check it out and give me some feedback!

Ja Ne!


	24. Chapter 23: Meeting the Innerself

Chapter 23:

"So what exactly is wrong with him?" Gaara asked in his dry tone of voice, not showing any emotion but still curious as to what was happening to the blonde in Zabuza's arms.

"…" Zabuza didn't speak at first but instead focused on the tree's that were blurring by him at a steady pace until finally he spoke. "What do you know of Naruto?" he asked and Gaara didn't say anything. "Nothing I presume… well He is of the Uzumaki clan, the most powerful clan in Uzugakure. Actually it was the ruling clan since it was one of the founders of the isolated country. They ruled with a king that was pretty much what some would call the Uzukage, only he wasn't chosen by a predecessor but instead he was chosen by birth right. The last king… or Uzukage was my father. He had two children…me and Naruto's mother." Zabuza said and went silent for awhile before continuing.

"Kushina was her name and she was born first which entitled her to rule, only… she went away and shortly after Uzugakure was leveled by the Kyūbi no Kitsune… so all in all she still had the right to rule only she died, but not before giving birth to the next ruler Naruto. Well part of becoming the Uzukage means that each Uzumaki must endure the curse of our clan…" Zabuza said sadly and looked at Haku whose face was emotionless. "Gaara, how much do you know of lore?" Zabuza said and Gaara took his time responding.

"I know enough to know that it is not true." He said simply and Zabuza nodded.

"Good, then this will be easier to explain. You have heard about creatures that are considered evil and mythological and stories have been spawned over the ages about these terrors right?" Zabuza asked and Gaara looked at him with a placid look.

"You mean to say creatures such as zombies, vampires, werewolves, and other odd things?" Gaara asked and Zabuza nodded. "Then yes, in fact my home village has a story about a deranged werewolf that once attacked our village and killed many before it was ripped apart by many of our ninja and the First Kazekage." Gaara said and Zabuza sighed.

"Do you believe in it?" he asked slowly.

"No… I thought that it was foolish ramble of a drunken man." Gaara muttered and Zabuza nodded.

"Indeed, though stories have been warped over time it isn't far from the truth… I would not have a hard time believing that a creature like a werewolf attacked your village. You see there are many clans with something I guess would be considered a bloodline only it isn't your normal bloodline." Zabuza said. "What you said sounds like the ancient Ookami clan… you see in the olden days many people used to make deals with demons and from these deals people gained incredible powers, they were to be feared not only because of the power but because the power could be passed on to their offspring." Zabuza said and Gaara nodded.

"How does this pertain to Uzumaki?" Gaara asked and Zabuza sighed.

"You see the first Uzumaki… let me restart that. The clan in which the Uzumaki branched off of, they had a peculiar curse within their blood… I am not sure how it originated but I know that this curse was passed through the generations and soon it became part of most people's blood. This curse turned people into something… you would know it as the Vampire." Zabuza said.

"Okay what the hell…?" Naruto asked as he walked slowly between tree's listening for the slightest noise. Next to him was a small figure that was no more than three feet tall with red ears and a red bushy tail. The Kyūbi no Kitsune had manifested shortly after Naruto found himself within the barren mindscape and had quickly helped him escape from the weird counter part of himself.

"You're asking me…" the Kyūbi muttered as it looked over its impish body that it had appeared in.

"Where am I and who was that guy?" Naruto demanded and stopped and looked at Kyūbi.

"Sit…" Kyūbi ordered and Naruto looked at him and the small fox man jumped up and smacked Naruto on the head. "LISTEN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" he roared and Naruto grumbled before complying.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and the Kyūbi sighed.

"That hunk of meat you know as your uncle never got around to explaining to you what your clan really was and why you are just the prince of the Uzumaki's." Kyūbi said and growled. "Annoying prick." He said and continued. "You see even though the right to rule is chosen by birth there is yet another test that the heir must pass before he can take the throne and that… is the curse of the Uzumaki's." the Kyūbi said and Naruto stared at him.

"Okay then give me the simple quick and easy version." Naruto said and the Kyūbi sighed.

"Sounds good. Okay the Uzumaki's branched off of the large family of the Uzamaki's or the Crimson Whirlpool, they were known for their fierce bloodlust and power in battle. You see the Uzamaki's hold the same curse you do… they were… Vampire's." the Kyūbi said with a shrug.

"What." Naruto said and he started to shake.

"Listen to me!"Kyūbi ordered and Naruto glared at him. "The Uzamaki's were a clan of people or ninja that had some weird mutation that turned them into vampires, a creature that holds raw power and what not but not the vampire you are thinking of." The Kyūbi said and Naruto stared at him. "You see Vampires were turned into these weird blood sucking leeches when really this is what they are; a super rare subconscious being that awakens within certain people, the Uzamaki's and the Uzumaki's, and can take control of one's body. They are only known as gruesome terrors because they are strong… and they do have a craving for blood but not to drink it but rather to spill it. You see…" Kyūbi tried to explain but sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto screamed and the Kyūbi groaned.

"You have a subconscious being within yourself. You have to fight this being and if you win then you have access to one of the most powerful powers ever and it also allows you to claim the title Uzukage or the ruler of the Uzumaki's." Kyūbi said with a sigh.

"…Ok so let's say I don't think your fucking nuts and I believe you, what if I lose?" he asked and the Kyūbi shrugged.

"You, as the world knows, would be gone. Your conscious would die and that guy, Shi, yeah he would take your body as his own and gradually absorb me becoming one of the most dangerous beings to ever walk the planet." The Kyūbi said and smirked.

"You're fucking crazy." Naruto said and stood to his feet. "You're telling me that I'm some weird ass mutation that has to fight this fucking being within in me or else I die and he takes my body and has unlimited power?" Naruto screamed. "I HAVE TO FIGHT THAT GUY?" Naruto screamed even louder.

"Yup… good luck." Kyūbi said and sighed. "If you want to know more then shut the fuck up and sit down." He grumbled and the blonde roared and kicked at the ground.

"Fuck my life….seriously FUCK IT!" Naruto muttered angrily and sat down and stared at the Kyūbi. "Go on." He said darkly.

"Ok, so the reason that you are here is to fight that guy, Shi, is to see if you can withstand the curse. If you can't then you die and he takes your body, if you manage to beat him you gain more power. Only there are some things that make this challenging. You have no chakra so Jutsu is out of the picture, he is no doubt stronger then you, and also he has had time to find all of your weaknesses in life." Kyūbi said and Naruto groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Why me…" Naruto muttered.

"So now that you have a rough idea of what's going on you should probably get on the move and try to come up with a way to beat him before he finds you." The Kyūbi said and Naruto stared at him.

"Can't you just get huge and kill him? Why can't I use chakra? Where am I?" Naruto asked and Kyūbi sighed.

"No I can't because the place we are at is Shi's own domain. He controls time here; the only thing that is beneficial to you is that he can't just will you dead; this battle has to take place. But I can still help you…" Kyūbi muttered and Naruto stared at him.

"How?" Naruto asked and the Kyūbi grinned with a fox smile.

"You have no weapon to beat him but me… this is the final thing I can do before I lose the ability to help you anymore." Kyūbi said and suddenly he was engulfed by white fire and Naruto was forced to shield his eyes. When he took them down the fox was gone and in his place was a silver sword with a red hilt. It wasn't anything special but Naruto knew that this was Kyūbi's final move to help him.

"Thanks…fur ball." Naruto said and grabbed the sword's hilt. He pulled it out of the ground where it was stuck and held it in front of him and tested it's weight. It seemed as though it weighed nothing and he grinned. "Better then my sword…" Naruto said and sighed.

"_It seems as though Shi is looking for me if what Kyūbi said was true… which means I shouldn't waste time talking out loud incase he hears me." _Naruto thought with a grunt and started walking towards the mountain. It was going to be a long fight for him, a fight he had to win and didn't plan to lose.

"_Get ready Shi… here I come." _Naruto thought as he turned his gaze into a glare full of promise and hate. He picked up the speed and began running towards the looming mountain.

"_Things are being set into motion…" _A dark figure said and looked into a bowl of silver liquid in front of it.

"**Yes. Soon the war shall come and it is then that the boy's true battle shall begin." **A second figure said from the other side of the dark room they were in. The figure was looking into a mirror of gold and looked over at a large cage that held a single person. **"Soon it will be your time… Unmei!"**

Even within his mindscape he was still getting fucked over. He had gone maybe a mile before he was stopped by some weird feeling. Of course since he had no choice but to rely on his instincts so he listened to them and stopped which was why Naruto was now in a shitty predicament.

"Wow." Naruto said. Four shadows were slowly circling around him and he wasn't feeling a very good feeling. He watched as the shadows stopped moving and began to emerge from the ground slowly, looking like masses of ink as they began to take form.

He focused on all of them slowly turning and watched as they all took the same form slowly. After they had completely formed Naruto took in their details before gagging. "Wow… you guys are pretty ugly." He muttered. The creatures in front of him were some weird combination of things. They stood at about seven feet tall which meant they towered over his form of 5'8". They had the body of a wolf that stood on two legs and instead of clawed hands they had weird human like fingers that could be used to grasp stuff along with a thumb. For a head they had a long snout and black beady eyes. Their fur was red as blood and they had a large bushy fox tail. What really got Naruto though, was the large Zanbato's on their backs that were exactly identical to Zabuza's own giant Ox Cleaver.

Naruto sighed and before he could make a move another shadow began to swirl in front of him and he jumped backwards, careful not to land to close to the weird animals. He watched a slowly a glittery image of Shi emerged from the ground and stared at him with a cold grin.

"Hello Naruto…" Shi said and Naruto glared at him.

"Are you here to get your ass kicked?" Naruto asked and Shi chuckled.

"Oh no… I just want to introduce you to some of my… pets…" Shi said and motioned at the wolf creatures. "I call them Konmoi… they are simply just a recollection of your past memories and fused together into my own beings." Shi said and the four Konmoi's snarled at Naruto and bared their razor sharp yellow teeth in what seemed to be grins.

"Get on with it…" Naruto said starting to feel slightly nervous, his hand slowly moved towards his sword. Shi seemed to notice this action and then the sword and he frowned before smiling.

"I see the Kyūbi has helped you out… oh well I'll let it slid. But anyways I'm wasting precious time so I'll get down to business. If you want out then you have to beat me… but not here." Shi said as Naruto took a step forward cautiously.

"Where?" Naruto demanded.

"On the Highest peak of the mountain in the Temple of Creation and Truth is where you will find me. Don't rush, take your time and train because you are going to need it." Shi said and began to disappear. "Well okay never mind about the taking your time because you should know… Time in here doesn't correspond with time in reality."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked warily.

"Oh you know… what can be a day I here could be a year in the real world." Shi said with a grin. "It's a good thing you have a total of seven days in here to beat me before I can take over your body." Shi said and Naruto growled.

"I'm going to win… then-"he began but Shi cut him off.

"Save it and take action." He said and disappeared. "I'll be waiting."

"So will I." Naruto muttered before pulling Kyūbi out in one swift motion. He didn't waste time and he turned and dived forward driving the point of his sword into the first Konmoi's gut. The creature let out an 'Hr?' before it exploded in a mass of darkness that blew away. Naruto jumped back as a giant sword slammed into the spot he just stood. He was about to say something when his sixth sense told him to duck and he did, just managing to duck under another Konmoi's sword slash aimed at his head.

"Damn." Naruto muttered as he jumped backwards a couple times and landed lightly on his feet. "I wish I could use Chakra… that damn training with Hayate was worthless so far." He muttered and looked at his three opponents. They all stood with their swords out waiting for him. "Hey ugly, want to die?" Naruto asked and the creature just continued to stare at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto yelled and ran at the middle creature.

He slashed downwards at the Konmoi's chest but then he suddenly changed the flight of his slash and it arced upwards to catch the Konmoi on the right's upper arm. The beast let out a grunt and all three slammed their swords down at Naruto who managed to roll out of the way and catch the Konmoi's, who he hadn't attacked, sword. He kicked out with his left leg and managed to connect with the Konmoi's shin making the beast stumble before Naruto's sword found its way through the beast's neck.

Naruto quickly pulled the sword out and in one fluid movement beheaded the beast but as he brought his sword around to take on the next opponent he felt a foot slam into his back and he was sent flying forward. He slammed into a tree and saw stars and barely managed to roll out of the way of a lunge aimed at his gut. As he picked himself up off the ground he found that the last two Konmoi were glaring at him.

"Don't give me that look." Naruto said and ran at the one who kicked him and feinted a slash at the beast's head before changing the direction of the slash downwards in order to give the beast a shallow gash on the shoulder. "I made you… sub consciously." He finished and dived back just as the second Konmoi's sword flew at him and, since he dodged, pierced the other Konmoi through the chest.

"Nice one ugly." Naruto said and looked at the final Konmoi. The beast snarled and slammed it's now empty fists down on the ground as the darkness from its fallen comrades began to swirl around it.

"You…die… Human!" the beast snarled and Naruto stared at it.

"Fuck…you-"

BOOM!

Naruto found himself laid out on the ground as the beast disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of him slamming a fist the size of a boulder into his face.

"Ow!" Naruto screamed and felt blood trickling down his lip. "THAT HURT ASSHOLE!" Naruto looked at the creature and found that it was now bigger, stronger, faster, and uglier than before. "Fuck." He muttered as he rolled away from another fist slamming down where he was laying.

He jumped to his feet and screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

He ran at the giant beast which now stood at 20 feet tall and slashed at its leg with his sword but found that the beast was faster then he thought. Naruto found himself rolling backwards due to a vicious back hand from the beast. He came to a halt finally and jumped to his feet again holding his sword out to his side. He glared at the giant beast who returned the look with ease. Naruto let out a roar and tried another charge. The beast waited until Naruto was within its range before it suddenly brought its giant hand down on Naruto, trying to crush him as though he was an annoying pest. Naruto saw the hand coming and waited until it was a few feet from crushing him before he slammed the hilt of Kyūbi into the ground and dived forward.

The beasts hand slammed down on the upturned blade and the sword pierced the flesh easily and embedded itself within the Konmoi's hand. The beast let out a howl of agony but Naruto wasn't done just yet. The blonde ran at the monster and grabbed its leg and when the beast swatted at him with the injured hand he grabbed the hilt of the sword causing the beats to cry out again. Naruto waited until the Konmoi brought its hand up to his face make his next move. It didn't take long; the beast gave up on pummeling Naruto and instead tried to eat him. When Naruto was near the beast's mouth he brought his feet up and planted them firmly against the palm of the Konmoi's hand and pulled with his hands.

Kyūbi came loose after a few pulls and Naruto succeeded in flipping off the hand, straight towards the beasts open mouth.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled and brought the sword around and it collided with the beast's lip which led to two different things. First he ripped the lip open causing the beast to cry out again and second it caused him to stop flying forward and instead he began to free fall. Naruto reacted quickly and brought his sword around and plunged it into the giant's chest. He had the blade half way in and he held on for dear life as the blade ripped the beast open from its neck to its groin. Naruto landed and jumped back just as a large amount of black ink like material spilled from the beast. Naruto sheathed Kyūbi in one fluid movement and watched as the giant beast exploded into darkness from which it came.

"Ugly mother fucker…" Naruto mumbled as he turned on his heel and began walking away. "You're next Shi!" he yelled into the air.

**Author Note: I'm sorry it's been so long guys. Consider this a Christmas present for all of you! I hope to update almost all of my stories for everyone so if you have any other of my stories on your lists then go check up on them to see if I was able to update. Sorry about how shitty this chapter is also! I don't like this part of the story because it involves vampire shit and even though vampires are cool…they are old. So just a quick spoiler for you all so that I don't lose fans, Naruto will NOT become a vampire. If you read this part of the story you're going to see a lot of stuff happen! This is where my story becomes AU. This is where the bad ass begins. This is where I do a time skip!, which brings me to another important thing, if you guys want me to actually write these next few chapters out about Naruto's journey then let leave it in a review! If you want me to just do one of my awesome kick ass long chapters that involves an epic showdown between Naruto and Shi like I did for the Chūnin invasion and just do maybe a quick overview of everything that happen then let me know. **

**Here is my excuse for not updating!**

**When I posted chapter 21 I had been in Minnesota! Well while there my laptop broke and I was mad! Well that was it for writing stories for then so I beat my urges to write down and waited until I could contact Toshiba. Well I finally did and they had me ship my laptop in. Thing is I had to wait for a shipping box to be sent to me which took 3 days then I had to package it and bring it to Ps which took six days and then I had to wait. Well in the time period that I had to wait, which was about 3 weeks, I stole my mom's laptop and posted chapter 22 for all of you guys…at least…while I'm writing this I am convinced that I did. Anyways I did that and wrote a few other quick stories and what not but then she told me I couldn't waste time doing that anymore.**

**So then I waited for my laptop and it came back to me! Well what I had sent it in for was a broken input jack and when I got it back it was still broken so I was like FUCK! Yeah well they wiped my memory which means every chapter of Heir of the Uzumaki's = GONE! Every Jutsu I had listed and stuff = GONE! All my family pictures, music, and chapters for other stories = GONE! I was pissed. So I ended up calling and they told me to see if my AC adapter was shorted out and I was like _ "Damn!" Turns out that it was and so I lost all my crap for nothing and lost all my valuable writing time because I forgot one thing. I call that a FAIL.**

**Also as I write this part of the note I am laughing. You see I have been using my grandma's cell phone to check my emails and well she handed me the phone saying I just got quite a few and I was like 'What the hell?' So I looked and there was this person, Haymitch, who has been reviewing and his reviews have made me laugh my ass off. So if you're reading this Haymitch I totally agree with your plan and who knows… I may just turn it into an Omake ^_^ Thanks for the reviews dude!**


	25. Chapter 24: Leaving the Past Behind

Chapter 24: Leaving the Past Behind

_**Just a quick note! If you guys want you can most likely skip over a lot of this chapter, heck, you don't really have to read it. It's just mainly Naruto's journey to the tower, showing some of his maturity, and also finally meeting Shi. While you can skip it I recommend that you at least skim it, there are SOME important things said, I think!**_

Naruto stood before the mountain, the black rock seemed to hold a deep foreboding. On his back was Kyūbi, the swords blade had a small amount of dried black blood on it due to the fact that it had claimed the lives of many Konmoi on the boy's journey here. Naruto's clothes that he had been wearing were long gone, torn apart due to his travels. The only thing he had managed to save from his travel was his black pants; which were torn and frayed on the bottoms but were in good condition, held up by a long blue cloth that had once held the metal Konoha plate. Naruto began to walk forward towards a large staircase that seemed to have been chiseled into the rock crudely. As soon as his foot hit the first step the world around him became silent, his attention was focused entirely on the last leg of his journey.

He slowly moved his next foot up as his eyes slowly wandered upwards, taking in the sight of the many steps that lay before him until he reached the distant temple that Shi would be waiting for him in. Naruto closed his eyes as he heard a low rumble in the distance and a flash of lightning that seemed out of place lit up the sky. It was with that flash of lightning, the seventh one that Naruto had seen since he had been here, that he knew that today was the final day in his god forsaken world. If he didn't defeat Shi today, if he didn't make it, if he died… he would be gone forever.

__Flashback_

_Naruto walked through the woods, there were no sounds and he had seen not a single enemy for the last few hours. After the first hour of peace he had grown cautious and had drawn Kyūbi and held the demon sword in his right hand, pointing out in front of him so that he could react faster if the moment called for it. As Naruto walked he listened to the soft crunch his feet made as they took slow steps forward. He had been walking through a forest full of black and gnarled tree's; their branches bare, seeming to be stretched into the sky, begging for mercy as they slowly wilted away. Their leaves had fallen to the ground and started to harden and decay, it seemed as though this world was on the verge of dying, a fitting place for the occupant that lived within it. _

_As Naruto listened to the crunching of the leaves beneath his feet he heard a low crack in the distance and he froze suddenly and looked towards the source of the noise. Had he been in the real world he might have missed that sound but due to the fact that the world he was in now was silent, deathly still, and void of any true life, he was able to hear things at a greater distance. He stayed still and he heard a steady and dull thump in the sky above him and his eyes shot up as he tried to find the source of the noise. He let out a calm breath as he slowly slid his right foot back and shifted it sideways while he leaned his weight onto his left foot. He brought Kyūbi up in front of his chest, the silver blade mere centimeters away from his jaw bone._

_GAH!_

_Naruto jumped backwards while slashing downwards just as he felt something collide with the ground in front of him. He landed on his left foot and slowly brought his right foot down behind him to balance himself out while he held Kyūbi down to his right side, pointing at the white soil. Whatever had just crashed into the ground was obscured in a large cloud of white dust that made it impossible for Naruto to see into. The blonde boy waited, anxiously, as the cloud slowly began to settle and what it left behind made Naruto grimace. Crouching, and glaring at him with entirely yellow eyes, was a new mutation of memories thanks to Shi. The creature before him was not like the first Konmoi he had encountered but instead was a whole new breed of them. Staring down at him was a large snake that easily towered over Naruto, at a startling 15 feet tall. The beast's skin was black while its head was white, its eyes rimmed in purple while its pupil, iris, and eyeball was entirely yellow. On its back were two very large wings that look very leathery and thin. They were beating slowly, sending little clouds of dust floating backwards._

_The snake had two odd limbs for its arms; the arms themselves were cruelly deformed. A single arms protruded from the snakes body, a few feet lower than the head, and from that arm sprouted seven hands, each was clawed and was dripping poison. The snake opened its mouth, allowing a tongue to fall out and it made Naruto shiver in fear. The tongue was no more than a long chain with a large flat piece of metal on the end that also dripped a purple substance that he could only recognize as poison. The snake's teeth were black and long, cruelly twisted around and bent in different directions. _

'_This means if I get caught…I won't be able to escape.' The blonde thought as the snake darted its head forward without warning. Naruto barely was able to duck under the snakes tongue which shot forward and when he straightened up again he brought the Kyūbi around in an arc and slammed the silver blade down into the tongue/chain. He heard an angry hiss from the snake as its tongue was sent hurtling away from the boy and the beast quickly retracted the offending appendage before it began to rock back and forth._

"_Now what is it doing?" Naruto whispered as he watched the snake's cheeks bulge out. Naruto watched curiously as a small line of purple drool seeped from the snake's mouth. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he got a vague idea of what was about to happen. He quickly sheathed Kyūbi and dived to the side just as the snake reared its head back and shot it forward. A large torrent of purple liquid smashed into the ground on which Naruto had just been standing and the boy watch in amazed horror as the white ground was stained purple and began to hiss violently, small tendrils of smoke rising from the infected ground. Slowly the ground began to turn into a purple mushy substance and a sudden though raced through Naruto mind._

'_Acid!'_

_Flashback__

Naruto had walked up a single flight of stairs and he stopped to look up at the large temple that seemed so distance still. There seemed to be several more rock stair flights that he had to travel until he actually arrived at the temple. The blonde teen closed his eyes as he felt a small pang of despair rise in his chest; there was little time left and he still had yet to scale the large black mountain. Naruto's eyes wandered over into the distance where he saw the black night sky swirling and his fist clenched. Ever since he had made it out of the forest, after defeating the large snake, he had noticed that while the sky was as black as the nothingness it was, there seemed to be a cloud of black that was rolling and seemed, darker somehow.

Naruto watched as the cloud grew larger, slowly crept closer to him. It had taken him only a couple days to figure out what the cloud was.

__Flashback_

_Naruto walked from the forest that only seemed to hold death within it parameters, and as soon as he did he found himself standing in an entirely new environment. Behind him lay trees, lots of dead trees but in front of him was a vast ocean. The land ended a few feet in front of him and it suddenly went from white dirt to pitch black water that slowly rippled. Naruto was amazed at the sheer impossibility of the environment, the water should be a few inches lower than the earth but as Shi had already proved; anything was possible in his realm. Naruto took a step forward towards the water, looking at its black murky surface looking for some sort of threat, some way to get over the water. He kneeled down and was reaching out with one finger, about to submerge it in the water when he saw the liquid ripple and his bones shake._

_Naruto turned slowly around as he saw trees fly high into the air, landing in random areas, spearing the ground like javelins. The blonde watched as the wave of flying trees, which start out in the distance, began to draw closer and closer to where he stood._

_Flashback__

Naruto grimaced as the memory hit him, which was ironic since he was fighting against his own memories as it was. He had already begun his flight up the second set of stairs and returned to his recollection of the past.

__Flashback_

_Naruto let out a cry of shock as he dived to the right, narrowly avoiding a VERY large Zanbato that crashed down onto the ground he was just standing on. The ground shook as though it was rocked like an earthquake and Naruto slowly got to his feet. He stared at the magnificent beast before him._

"_How the hell…did my memories make this?" he wondered aloud, his face full of shock. Standing before him was a combination of the first Konmoi he had fought and the weird snake mutation. It had the snake's body which was now twice the size, and the torso of the Konmoi, in its right hand was the giant Zanbato that the original beasts had carried. The thing that was so grotesque but amazing about the beast were the heads. Sprouting from the middle of the Konmoi's chest was the head of the snake and it looked angry, its yellow eyes glaring daggers at Naruto for how he had killed it. The Konmoi's head sat atop the torso, completing the entire beast._

'_Better yet…' Naruto thought as he dropped to the ground, feeling his body gets pushed to the side by the wind that the giant Zanbato made as it flew over him. "How am I going to beat you?" he asked the beast. _

"_Die…Hu…man!" the thing grunted out and began to viciously assault the poor blonde._

_Flashback__

Naruto was on the third flight of stairs now, and his pace had slightly increased. He had beaten the beast after what seemed like multiple hours of fighting and also with a lot of luck. The beast had grabbed a hold of him and brought him up to finish him off but for some reason, maybe it was Shi's lack of wisdom or just natural animal instincts, the two heads began to roar and hiss at each other. Naruto felt his body jerked around and suddenly the grip on his figure was released and he was sent flying high into the air by the sudden jerking of the beast. As Naruto flipped head over heel, Kyūbi still miraculously in its sheath, he realized that both heads had wanted to kill him but only one could actually do it.

As Naruto feel from the sky he had unsheathed Kyūbi and with a loud cry, which the beast didn't hear due to its fighting with itself, Naruto buried his sword deep within the neck of the Konmoi and his momentum carried him downward; which meant Kyūbi was dragged down with him, effectively ripping a large gapping gash in the back of the beast. Suddenly the beast stopped fighting with itself and instead began jerking wildly as pain racked its body and it began to die. The beast let out a high pitched scream that consisted of both heads hissing and growling before it fell over twitching.

Naruto sighed as he finished the memory and soon they just kept coming, only not in as great as detail as the others. He felt as though that first fight, with what he figured out to be the boss of its realm environment, made him realize the peril of his journey and he became much more serious. It was that fight that made him mature, it was that fight that showed him that he had to push on and win the final battle lest the world fall into chaos at Shi's hand. After he had beaten the 'Boss' a bridge began to rise out of the water, skulls held high in the air on large poles lined the edges.

_Day 2_

Naruto had traveled across the bridge and had come across no weird creatures until he reached the end of the bridge where he found the bridge to be blocked off by a large gate.

Naruto had already figured that he had been too lucky and his thought proved correct when a large serpent erupted from the water and landed heavily on the bridge making the entire thing shake. The serpent or 'Boss' was a strange combination of a dragon and a turtle. He couldn't recall EVER dealing with a dragon or turtle in his past and he slowly tried to think of something that could have contributed to the beast. The neck was long and had large spikes protruding from it while the head looked like the head of… Suiryūdan. Naruto suddenly realized that this was a creature made form one of his jutsu.

The neck was connected to the body of a turtle, spiked shell and large clawed feet with a large tail of whirling water behind it. This fight had taken Naruto a little longer.

_Day 3_

After Naruto had beaten the large dragon/turtle the gate had crumbled and fell before him and he continued on until he felt the bridge begin to shake and rumble. He turned and found himself staring at the large black cloud and watched as whatever he saw in the distance, mainly bridge and water, was slowly swallowed up by the cloud. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he made the realization. The cloud was his death, his end, Shi's freedom. The distance between him and it represented how much time he had left. Naruto had picked up the pace and ran off the bridge and didn't look back. As he ran the environment changed and instead of being on water he now stood in the soft white dunes of a desert. Naruto felt a sudden heat push down on him and he moaned in anger, irritation, but most of all his lack of luck in any realm. He immediately realized that he was standing in a desert that was modeled, most likely, off of Suna's great desert.

He had journeyed through the desert until finally he felt his body ignore his commands and he collapsed. He was hit by a sudden wave of fatigue as blackness slowly overcame his vision and he realized that he was at the danger of any enemies that might have found him. As the thought slowly formed in his mind he forced it away and let the bliss of unconsciousness take him over.

He awoke several hours later as a bright white light flashed in front of him, and he saw yet another lightning strike. That was when he finally thought about the lightning representing the number of days that had gone by and that made him, groggily, get to his feet and slowly begin to trudge forward, thankful that he had survived his deep slumber. He traversed the entire desert waiting until he encountered the Boss that would undoubtedly be waiting for him.

The Boss had shown itself later in the day and emerged from the sands, a loud screech making Naruto hiss in agony as he felt his ears vibrating. He was covered in a large amount of sand, sent rolling backwards until he came to a rest, his knees under him and his hands pushing himself up as he coughed out sand. His eyes slowly wandered up and what he saw before him made his heart drop. Crouching in the sand was a VERY large scorpion with a long tail but instead of a stinger on the end of it, it had a large metal ball with large spikes all over it. The ball was attached to the scorpion by a chain and the ball was hurtling around, threatening to come down at any second and crush him.

_End_

Naruto was panting lightly; he felt a sudden urge in his gut telling him to hurry. What had once been a steady climbing pace had now turned into a full on sprint. He was running up the black rock stairs, taking them two at a time. He felt Kyūbi thumping against his back every time his foot came down but he ignored the small nuisance and focused on getting to the temple. It was closer now; he had been traversing the stairs for a few hours. As he ran Naruto began to notice something; the stairs which had once been steep and rather small, were now widening, becoming longer so he took a couple steps on each step before he got to the next one. On either side of him the rock walls began to rise until they were at the point in which he couldn't look left or right without meeting the same sight; black walls.

"Just a little bit longer Zabuza… Haku-chan… I'll be there in a little bit." Naruto whispered as he slammed his feet down and skidded around a corner, a glare set on his face. He had arrived finally.

He now stood on a narrow path, the black walls stretched high into the air, making it so he had to keep going forward. There was no going left or right, only back or forward. Naruto looked at each wall and found that seven feet from the ground, and also 5 feet between each one, a long torch stretched out, illuminating his path. The path he had to walk was long but he could see the end of it, the end being a large bridge of flat black rock the stretched over empty air. Two torches were stuck in the ground near the rock ledge showing that the entrance, the final leg of the journey was there.

Naruto began walking forward at a slower pace; it would be pointless for him to waste his energy running now. He felt his palms moistening and he realized that his hands were slightly shaking. He clenched his hands into fists trying to fend off the feeling that was creeping into his veins with every step he took. As he drew closer to the rock bridge that led upwards he began to break out in a cold sweat. This was his entire life had been leading up to. This was where he would finally begin anew, claim his own life, forge his own path. Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, attempting to settle his nerves. He slowly let his breathe whistle out between his lips and he began a slow prayer, a slow chant, a slow story, a slow plead, his final words before his fate was locked.

"I've fought countless enemies. I've held back the Kyūbi no Kitsune strongest of all demons. I have traveled to my homelands and seen the wreckage and watched and helped as it was slowly rebuilt. I have learned of my heritage. I am the Heir of the Uzumaki's. This is the same test that my mother, uncle, grandfather, great grandfather and his father took. I will beat Shi, and when I do… I will finally be able to start my true purpose in life." Naruto spoke these words softly and with every step he took his voice grew louder.

He was halfway to the bridge now, and slowly he watched as the temple began to emerge. It was on a different mountain and the bridge connected the mountain he was on to the other mountain.

"With the guidance of my ancestors, with the blade of a demon, and with the will of stubborn idiot…I'm going to beat Shi." Naruto spoke these words, yelled them almost as his voice rose and echoed off the walls and reverberated down to the end of the long passage.

He was almost there, only 20 feet left to go.

"I have relied on my own strength for the last seven days. I have relied on my TRUE strength not that of jutsu's nor chakra. I have beaten the Konmoi boss, the Serpent boss, the Scorpion Boss, the Monkey Boss, the Toad Boss, and finally…the Fox boss. Shi, you are the final obstacle to my true freedom, you are the thing blocking my identity!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his foot down, just before the large bridge. He stared at the temple that loomed up before him, and he felt the dread radiating from it. It was a tall building that truly stuck out in the desolate realm. It was like a traditional Japanese shrine only it stretched high up into the sky, the top of it almost disappeared in the black sky.

"But it's time to eliminate that obstacle…" Naruto muttered as he walked forward his first foot on the bridge.

Slowly he began his advance, with one step after another he left behind the path that had been created for him long before he had been born.

As he continued forward he left behind the years that had led up to this moment.

As his feet came to a stop and he stood in the middle of the bridge he looked back. Behind him lay his past. He had fought his memories. Along the way he had encountered several memories but in the last environment he had found himself walking through the city of Konoha, the memories there were villagers, those were his enemies. He remembered his tears as he cut through several familiar faces, feeling their 'blood' splash against him. He had to face the glares again.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked forward, his eyes closed yet again. "But I'm leaving that past, those memories, the path I had followed, everything! I am leaving everything back there. This is where the life of Uzumaki Naruto begins… this is where I begin to claim my title as the ruler of Uzugakure!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could hoping that Shi heard him. His eyes shot open and his cold piercing blue iris's surrounded his black pupils as he glared forward at the temple and took off at a sprint towards it.

XxXxX

A loud rumble echoed throughout the first floor of the temple, it could be said to represent the final tick of a clock, the final ring of a bell, or it could be said to represent a new beginning.

Naruto stood in the entrance of the temple, glaring inside at the lone figure who stood in the center of the room staring. Naruto's cold blue eyes met the black, blue pupil slit, eyes of Shi. The demon stared at Naruto with a unreadable look, as though he felt no emotion what-so-ever. Slowly the Dark Angel began to smile, his gleaming white teeth that were all razor sharp were used in an attempt to unnerve Naruto again. The blonde stared at his counter-part for what seemed like hours, he could hear his own heart beating in his chest, and he knew that no matter what was about to happen…only one of them was walking out of the temple.

"You've finally arrived…" Shi whispered, his tone icy and cold yet serious. Naruto continued to glare at him before his lips slowly moved as he responded to the demon.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Shi chuckled, a brief exhalation of breath, before his face hardened. He glared at the annoying blonde pest before him; it was his only obstacle to freedom.

"Don't sound so tough Naruto… this is the end. Welcome to the Temple of Unmei. This is where one of our fates is sealed forever." Shi poke the words slowly, letting each one sink into the blonde's mind.

"This is where your fate is sealed." Naruto muttered as he brought his hand up behind him and grabbed the red hilt of Kyūbi and slowly un-sheathed it. "I don't have time to converse with you Shi, I'm have a time limit." Naruto said and Shi nodded once, a quick gesture of acknowledgement.

"True…" the demon whispered and brought his right hand up. He snapped his thumb and middle finger and as soon as the sound echoed Naruto heard a low rumble and he felt the floor beneath him begin to shift. The blonde almost jumped back but he found nothing to be happening so he watched as the ordinary floor that had been made of wood shifted to show an entirely white ground. Naruto let his gaze drift up and Shi continued to stare at him.

"What is this? A cheap trick that you plan to fight with?" Naruto asked with disgust but Shi shook his head, a clawed finger raised and pointed at a black circle that was 3 feet in diameter and located exactly in the center of the room, directly beneath Shi's feet.

"This is your death. This circle ahs filled this room 6 times now and after it fills it once more… I win. This is your clock." Shi said and held up his hand in front of him palm upwards. "Come… we shall fight elsewhere."

Naruto felt a sudden pull and then he found himself flying upwards, defying the laws of physics. He slammed into nothing in his journey upwards and after a few moments he found himself standing somewhere new. He now stood on what seemed to be a roof of some kind, the roof being roughly 20 feet on each side if what Naruto guessed was right. There were low metal gates all along the sides of the roof, caging the two combatants who stood in the square, in.

"You say you have no time to talk, fine. I dare say that I don't either." Shi said calmly before he held his hand straight out again, his palm pointing towards the black sky. Naruto watched as a streak of black lightning struck down in Shi's palm and lit the entire roof up in a dull glow, forcing Naruto to shield his eyes with his left arm while he held Kyūbi in front of his chest protectively Naruto look up and found himself staring at an entirely new person.

Shi no longer looked liked Naruto, Shi no longer looked scary, Shi…looked like he could kill the Kyūbi. The teen, no man, stood on the opposite side of the roof his new appearance made Naruto slowly lower Kyūbi to the ground.

"What are you?" Naruto whispered and Shi let out a dark laugh while grinning, his mouth open wide. The man no longer had Naruto's spiky hair, face, nothing. He now stood at 6 feet even and had long black hair that flowed down to his shoulders and was thick but also seemed to float in the air. His skin was pale, and under his eyes were red tears drops that made their way down to the corners of his lips… that were pure red. The man's teeth were black and were sharp; his canines were twice as long as any other tooth and Naruto knew that they were meant for ripping and tearing. The man no longer had wings on his back, but he made up for it with his new arms. The limbs were long and despite his pale skin, they were black and seemed to be covered in a thick black fur. Shi was slightly hunched over, his arms hanging down his sides, his hands reaching his knees. His fingers were long and grotesque, his nails were longer than they used to be and they were blood red. Other than those abnormalities the man was normal… if you consider a ridge of horns protruding from around your head normal; if you consider two eyes that are purely red with a single black pupil in the center normal; if you consider an eye that is entirely black with a single red slit in it normal.

"**I am the demon within you. The form Shi you saw… he doesn't truly exist. That was your inner self, your dark side. I couldn't reveal my true form until now, but that is of little consequence for now you see your true opponent. I am… Shi! I am…your end!" **The voice that Naruto heard held a power so ancient, so evil that it made the boy stagger backwards slightly, his heart beating faster. The voice seemed to echo, it sounded as though there was more than one voice speaking. A voice that held deep hatred and reminded Naruto of a snake, a voice that could represent the sound of dying humans screaming for forgiveness, a voice that represented such a deep loathing that only a being of Shi's caliber could obtain it, and finally… a voice that held nothing but loneliness.

'Zabuza…Haku… Sakura… Jiji… Jiraiya… Temari… Ino… Tayuya… Gaara… please believe in me and give me strength!' Naruto thought within his mind.

"**Let's begin shall we?"** A voice asked from behind him and Naruto turned in what would be speeds startling to others, but with a speed that seemed to move slower than an aging bone to the blonde.

Behind him stood Shi.

**A/N: Well if you guys got this far then clap yourself on the back. That was A LOT of fluff and what not. Now, the next chapter… GOD the next chapter… I can't wait to write it. This is probably my most important Author's note I'll ever write! Haha just kidding but all joking aside here is some more…clarified details on the Uzumaki's and I hope that I can somewhat solve these problems.**

_**The Uzumaki clan originated from the Uzamaki's. The Uzumaki's were a bloodthirsty clan that loved war and fighting and the first ones of the clan made a deal with a demon. I can't get too much into it without spoiling more of the story I fear but I can tell you this. The Uzumaki's left them and created their own clan. The deal that the Uzamaki's made with the demon did something to each clan member and they had a demon f their own within them. Even though the Uzumaki's left the clan they still had that curse running through some of their veins. Typically it was just the Uzumaki clan (I will explain more about the clan make up later). For lack of better terms the demon was what 'we' would call a vampire bloodthirsty, powerful, and evil! This is where I didn't clarify myself good enough through Zabuza's words. Naruto isn't a vampire, Shi isn't a 'Vampire', he is a demon just like Kyūbi is a demon. It has been stated that there are many demons in the Naruto world and they have been summoned so this is actually legit.**_

_**Now I also got a review saying that after this ordeal is over Naruto is going to kick some serious ass… the thing is… right now, Naruto is only mid Chūnin level. Forget the power levels I gave you guys, I'm just going to use ranking to give you a rough estimate of their strength. He is at a medium level in his use of the Suiton ability; he has mastered the Uzumaki royal and regular styles of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. But, that is another thing that I am going to add to the plot. Other than that, Naruto was only so bad ass in my last chapters for a few simple reasons, 1. He received vigorous training from Zabuza. 2. He had Kyūbi's chakra to call on (Shown in his fight with Ochi). 3. I just changed his personality, but that is something that will change to. You can think of the way that Naruto acted in Konoha as a mask. He won't be a serious asshole all the time. He will still be an immature kid at some times.**_


	26. Chapter 25: Finding the Truth

Chapter 25: Finding the Truth

Naruto brought Kyūbi around, aiming at Shi's side, hoping that he could stop the attack that was undoubtedly coming at him.

He wasn't fast enough.

He felt a powerful blow delivered to his back and he was sent flying forward, his vision flashing between red and white and when it was restored he found himself laying against the gate at the edge of the roof. He felt a dull ache and he groaned as his eyes slowly made their way up to the area that Shi stood calmly, a bored look on the demon's face. Naruto placed his hand on the gate and pushed himself to his feet, his body protesting in agony, but his mind and heart screaming at him to get his ass in gear. As he stood he made a quick realization; the strength from that blow was tremendous and the gate had held up after he had collided with it; which could only mean one thing, the gate was nigh indestructible.

Naruto remembered the small realization thankfully since it meant that he didn't have to worry about sliding off the roof anytime soon. His arm was shaking as he brought Kyūbi up to his side and settled into the Uzumaki royal style; there would be no 'taking it easy' in this fight, he had to use everything he had. He let felt his chest rising in deep and steady bursts as he readjusted his self, calming his inner self down after the shocking hit.

"**We shall clash blades if you want."** Shi spoke and held his right hand up, his claws slightly curled upward as his palm pointed towards the sky.

'What is he doing…?' Naruto thought but his question didn't go un-answered for long. The blonde looked up as he heard the sky rumble, the blackness seemed to be swirling and before he could comment on it there was a large flash of black lightning. The streak of electricity seemed to jump around in the sky as though it was hitting invisible barriers, trying to find a way to the ground. Naruto watched as it kept moving side to side, up and down in jerky motions until it came to a stop high above Shi's palm; from there it shot straight down into the demons hand.

"**Ranjin, Blade of the skies, Ruler of Storms, my trusty friend." **Shi let the words roll off his blood red lips as Naruto stared at the blade that seemed to materialize in his hand. The blade was pure white, a small and steady pulse seemed to echo throughout the blade. The hilt was blue, a yellow line wrapping around the blue.

Naruto didn't dwell long upon the blade's identity since it meant very little to him. He brought Kyūbi up and pointed it directly at Shi."Kyūbi, strongest of all demons, Leader of the Demon Kitsune's, all his power…compressed into this single blade." Naruto said and ran at the demon, using another demon to fight it.

As he drew close he kept his sword pointed at Shi's chest, aimed at the area that the demon's heart should be, he shifted his weight to his left foot as it came crashing down onto the ground and then using his momentum he spun around; Kyūbi now traveling at Shi's right hip. Naruto felt Kyūbi hit a sudden barrier and he saw Shi's right hand lazily and abnormally twisted downwards, Ranjin preventing Kyūbi from slicing him in half.

Naruto didn't finish his assault there and brought his right leg round, twisting his body back around while keeping Kyūbi held in the same area, and let a round house kick fly at Shi's grotesque head. Just as he felt the kick nearing the demons face he felt his attack halted directly in its tracks. Naruto let a low breath hiss between his lips as Shi held his ankle firmly with his left leg. Naruto's foot was barely touching the demon's skin, his attack was useless. The blonde quickly shifted his weight and brought his left leg up at Shi's chin, while pulling his right leg out of the demons grip. Before he made contact the demon disappeared from sight and he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and found himself rolling forward, Shi standing in the spot he had just stood.

'Damn, he's too fast…' Naruto cursed inside his mind as he got to his feet and fell back into a fighting stance. He stared at Shi evenly before he ran; another attempt at attacking.

"**Do you feel the hopelessness?" **Shi asked the simple question as he leaned to the right, dodging a sword slash aimed at his face. He brought his left hand around and it connected with Naruto's face, making the boy corkscrew into the air before he slammed into the ground. **"You are weak. This isn't a challenge for me." **Shi said these words with disgust as he walked towards Naruto, who was on his knees, a line of blood stretching from his mouth. As the demon drew closer he brought his leg back and slammed his foot into Naruto's gut.

The blonde felt the air rush out of his lungs as the powerful kick connected with him. He was sent rolling a little further and as he came to a rest he felt another kick slam into his gut again. **"You spoke of how you would beat me! YOU SCREAME DTHOSE WORDS!" **Shi screamed at Naruto and reached down, grabbing the boy's hair and pulled him to his feet. The demon snarled as he turned on his heel and hurled the teen at the other side of the roof at insane speeds.

Naruto felt himself flying, Kyūbi still held uselessly in his right hand. As he turned his head he saw himself getting closer to the gate before it was blocked by the view if Shi appearing before him, then that sight was blocked as Shi's foot connected with his face sending him flying upwards. 'He's… impossible… this strength.' Naruto thought as he flew higher, his body flipping head over heels.

"**You're nothing but talk!"** Shi growled as he appeared above Naruto, his body flickering into sight as he raised his left fist. Naruto flew upwards still and when the boy reached the height of being right at Shi's waist the demon brought his fist down, slamming it into Naruto's gut; sending the boy hurtling towards the ground.

BOOM!

Naruto collided with the concrete and he heard a slight cracking sound and his head rolled to the left and he saw a large mass of spider webbed cracks spreading about him as though they were trying to escape punishment from the god that was beating the boy. Naruto watched as Shi landed lightly on his left foot, Ranjin held loosely in his right hand. 'We have fought for only ten minutes and already he has me beaten…' Naruto thought sadly as he began to cough, blood spraying from his mouth.

"**Foolish mortal…" **Shi whispered the words as he began to walk forward. **"You believe yourself to be powerful enough to reach any goal, achieve any dream…" **Shi stood above Naruto. **"You can't even save yourself, much less others. Your uncle will be the first to die, followed by Haku-chan, and then slowly I'll kill all those precious to you."** Shi said as he smiled evilly, his head shaking slightly as he taunted Naruto. He turned away from the blonde boy, planning on letting him suffer for a little bit.

As he turned his back he stared at the cloud of nothingness that slowly crept closer to them like an assassin. That was the true enemy here, time. **'I must destroy this foolish mortal… but first I must break him-'**Shi's thought was interrupted as he heard a labored breathing behind him.

"Threaten me…all you want." Naruto whispered as he wiped blood from his mouth and flicked his wrist, Kyūbi landing in a reverse grip so that the hilt was in his hand while the silver blade was pointed down at the ground and to his right. "But when you threaten my family." Naruto said as his head slowly rose up and he made eye contact with Shi. "You sign your death warrant." He finished and his eyes flashed red.

'**No…' **Shi thought as Naruto glared at him with red eyes. The demon's eyes slowly traveled down to Kyūbi and he saw that the normally silver blade had a thing red outline thriving around it. **'That fucking mutt.' **The demon thought as he realized the Kyūbi no Kitsune's cunning trick.

'Sorry it took so long before I got it together guys.' Naruto thought as a mental image of his friends and family appeared before him. "The real battle begins here!"

XxXxX

"**About time that brat got serious."** The Kyūbi growled as he felt his chakra finally being drawn upon by his jailer. **"Hopefully he can figure out how to beat THIS demon before it's too late." **The Kyūbi chuckled darkly as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. It had been awhile since he had slept but now it was alright, Naruto had gotten some power to even the unfair odds. **"The demon shall witness the true power of a demon…" **The Kyūbi whispered before he fell into his slumber.

XxXxX

Naruto dashed at Shi, moving faster than he had been able to just the previous day. Shi brought Ranjin up in front of him just as Naruto slashed at the demon's neck. Both blades met and a shower of red sparks showered both combatants. Shi glared at Naruto, the teens red eyes were trying to burn a hole in the demons face.

"Tell me something!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch at Shi's face; the demon dodged easily and jumped away from the boy.

"**What is it you failure?" **Shi snarled as he ran at Naruto swinging Ranjin downwards at him, hoping to cut him from left shoulder to right hip. Naruto grabbed the tip of Kyūbi and brought the blade up and stopped Ranjin on the flat of Kyūbi's blade. He grunted as Shi applied more strength to his blade, making Naruto's arms slowly push downward.

"Why aren't I at full power?" Naruto hissed as he rolled to the right and lashed his blade out at Shi's knee. The blonde smirked as Shi brought Ranjin down to block but only managed to deflect the blade which arced downwards making a shallow cut in the demon's lower right leg. Shi hissed out of anger, not so much pain.

"**None of your concern!" **He said as he brought his fist down into Naruto's face. The blonde didn't expect the sudden attack and he felt his face cry in protest as the attack made him slam into the ground and actually bounce into the air. As he spun in mid air he saw Shi disappear on a flicker and reappear above him. **"Maybe it's because you have ALWAYS been this weak!" **Shi said with bloodlust and he clasped both hands over Ranjin's hilt and slammed his fist into Naruto's back, sending the boy hurtling down at the already cracked ground.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Naruto felt his body screaming in pain, his mind threatening to shut down, his will starting to dwindle again. Shi had struck him with enough force to break through the roof and into the next room but Naruto kept traveling downwards. He felt his body shutter with each jarring impact of himself slamming into the floor of a new level of the temple. Slowly he felt himself losing speed until he slammed into one more floor and he heard a few boards break otherwise he managed to stay on this floor. Naruto moaned as he felt his body burn as though he had been lit on fire.

The blonde couldn't get to his feet and so he opted to just rolling over slowly and looking up through the hole he had created. He counted the floor he had traveled through and winced when he landed on 5, not counting the roof. He was taking deep ragged breaths as he looked around and found Kyūbi lying uselessly in a pile of debris. The sword was impaling the top of the pile, but it was too far for Naruto to reach.

"**This blade…" **Shi muttered as he appeared before the pile of broken cement and wood. **"That damn demon! He found a way into this realm and was able to feed you his chakra from the outside!" **Shi hissed as he grabbed the sword and turned towards Naruto. **"You make me sick." **The demon whispered this and Naruto could only helplessly roll over and get on his hands and knees, his eyes still watching Shi as he dropped the blade onto the ground.

"No…" Naruto whispered as Shi raised Ranjin above his head; a black substance surrounded the sword. Shi let his eyes flicker upward, a cruel smile crossing his face as he looked into Naruto's eyes. One of the blonde's eyes was red while the other was blue, signifying his severed connection from Kyūbi's chakra.

"**Raimeiutsu!"**

Naruto watched as Shi slammed Ranjin down on the middle of Kyūbi's blade, but what really made his breath catch was what happened as the Ranjin made contact with Kyūbi. As soon as the blade touch Kyūbi a strike of thunder shot down the hole's that Naruto had created and slammed into the area that Ranjin met Kyūbi. Naruto was forced to throw a hand up in front of his face as the entire tower was bathed in a black a red flash of light, the entire tower shook while Naruto's ears rung, the sound of thunder echoed loudly.

CRACK!

Naruto heard it before he saw it, felt it before he saw it. As the light faded he looked towards the area that Kyūbi now lay shattered, most of the blade gone, turned into small shards that were no threat. The hilt was still intact, a small shard of blade still connected to the hilt but the blade would not be able to be used in battle.

"**Haha…HAHA…HAHAHAHAHA!" **Shi laughed darkly as he looked at the remains of Kyūbi and as the two fighters watched a small red cloud rose from the broken sword and quickly dissolved into thin air before small wisps floated away until they too were gone.

"Kyūbi… no." Naruto whispered as his only weapon lay before him broken. The blonde bit his lip holding back the curses he wanted to fire off at the demon before him. The blonde slowly and shakily stood to his feet, his eyes kept focused on Shi who was watching him with a cold smile on his face. "What was that?" Naruto asked with an emotionless voice. He had just seen and used Kyūbi's chakra he felt it. Kyūbi had told him that there was no way for the boy to use his chakra in this realm but he had just used the fox's chakra which was a part of his own. Naruto wiped blood from his forehead as it dripped down, obscuring his vision.

"**That was your one last hope. You surprised me with that small power boost but it was unsubstantial." **Shi let his cold smile fall from his face as he held Ranjin in front of him. Naruto watched as the blade slowly began to break down until it was a simple cloud that slowly rose into the air before it faded from sight just as Kyūbi had….the only difference being that Shi could call upon the sword again while Naruto could do no such thing. **"You have disappointed me greatly Naruto." **Shi spoke these words with a sad tone. Naruto glared at him before he raised his hands.

His right hand was held palm down at his right hip while his left hand was spread wide and his left arm was tilted downward while bent at the elbow. His feet slowly slide apart and he prepared himself to engage in battle with Taijutsu. "Tell me your story." Naruto said as he ran at Shi. He threw a punch at the demons head and as the being ducked under the punch Naruto brought his right knee up at Shi's face. The demon leaned to the right and struck out quickly, his fist making contact with Naruto's calf sending a small jolt up the boy's leg. Naruto hissed in pain but continued his assault.

He kicked his right leg out to the side, ignoring the pain in it, and cursed as it narrowly missed Shi's face. The demon rolled backwards and sprung to his feet and leveled his gaze on the panting Naruto who stood waiting for the next round of close combat. **"My story? Why should I share my story with a ruthless mortal who will soon be destroyed?"** Shi asked with disgust disguising the four echoing voices. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he ran at Shi again and as he lashed out with a kick at the demons chin he spun around, instead bring his right leg that he had kicked with down into the demons knee. Shi hissed in anger as he stumbled slightly but slammed his fist into Naruto face, making the blonde wheel backwards before rubbing his sore cheek tenderly.

"Well…" Naruto grumbled and let his gaze travel up to Shi. "I want to know just how you came to exist within me." Naruto said and ran at Shi again but the demon didn't allow him to make the first strike. Instead he waited until Naruto was just within range to unleash his attack.

"**Shūkyoku Hanketsu!"**

Shi moved with lightning speed, his long black arms a blur as they slammed into Naruto face followed by his right shoulder making the blonde spin around before a fist slammed into his gut making him hunch over. Shi's foot glowed black with a strange chakra as the demon did a back flip, his foot connecting with Naruto's face sending the boy hurtling upwards and backwards. Shi disappeared in a black flash reappearing just below Naruto where he jumped up and grabbed Naruto's neck and did a quick flip in the air, gathering momentum as he slammed Naruto back down to the ground. Naruto flew at the wooden floor, slamming into and in the process he destroyed some more wooden planks.

Naruto coughed a large wad of blood and saliva flying from his mouth. Shi landed next to him and lightly spun on his heels and he slammed the side of his foot into Naruto's side making the boy slide across the floor, through the debris pile, and into the wall where he hit it with a solid thump. Naruto felt his vision darkening but through willpower alone he managed to keep himself conscious.

"**You want to know my origins?" **Shi asked with disgust as he held his black hands out in front of him, the strange black chakra that had covered his foot now covered his hands and both his feet. The demon walked towards the blond and grabbed him by his neck and held him in the air. He threw him up into the air and screamed for no apparent reason. **"I'll show you my pain!"**

"**Saishū'tekina Baatsu!"**

Shi disappeared again, but didn't reappear, the only thing the signified him moving was Naruto's body jerking and twitching in mid air. The blond was being hit from every angle, his body flipping around uselessly, screaming in pain as Shi bounced off of the walls with speed that made Maito Gai and Rock Lee seem slower than a tortoise. Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground limply; breathing raggedly, bruises, gashes, and burn marks littered his body. His eyes were closed and Shi landed next to him, his three eyes glaring at the boy with hate and contempt.

"**Give up!" **Shi screamed as he slammed his fist into Naruto's gut and the boy's only response was to cry out in pain, blood erupting from his mouth as he began to cough. **"I need you to GIVE UP!" **Shi hissed as he grabbed Naruto by the hair and knelt down, holding the boy up slightly so he could whisper in the boy's ear. **"You want to hear my story? How I was created?" **Shi whispered and received no answer and continued on. **"I was a seed as were you, when your mother conceived you I was born from her. Her own demon, the thing within her, gave part of its essence to you. That is what I am; I came from the same root of the same demon that has been in your clan for its entire existence and before them even! As the first demon spread its essence around men's inner evils, hate, depression, lust, greed and all other negative emotions slowly fed that essence within them, and over time their inner demon became what they were. That's what I am! Every negative emotion you have ever felt. I am GREED, ANGER, HATE, SADNESS; I AM EVERYTHING THAT YOU TRIED TO LOCK AWAY!" **Shi screamed the last part, his spit landing in Naruto's limp blond hair. He dropped the boy to the ground and slowly stood to his feet, slightly panting from screaming in anger. The boy wouldn't learn his lesson at all.

"**I am the pure evil in your soul. I am your bloodlust. I give you power. You are nothing without me, but with me you are a god." **Shi whispered, his words trying to seduce Naruto's ears. The demon heard a small gurgle come from Naruto's lips and a cold grin crossed his face. This was what he needed.

The demon slowly crouched down and leaned towards Naruto trying to hear what the boy was saying.

"**Say it louder, I need to hear it!" **Shi hissed and he heard Naruto begin to whisper again, the blood in his lungs made it hard for the boy to talk.

"I know…I know why I am weak now." Naruto said and coughed slightly, blood trickling down his cheek again. Shi's eyes widened as he waited in anticipation for the blonde to submit, this was the way for him to gain true power!

"**Why, why are you weak mortal?" **Shi asked, his voice oozing hate and lust. His black slit eyes stared at Naruto while his third red slit eye closed as it began to charge itself.

"You…" Naruto whispered and his eyes slowly opened, his blue irises slowly drifted over to Shi. "You just told me why."

"**Yessssss! You need me! Do you understand this now?" **Shi snarled as the mortal began to understand.

"Wrong….dumb ass!" Naruto said as he clenched his teeth. Shi's claws were digging into his arm as the boy rejected the demons words. His black slit eyes were glaring at Naruto, coldness was radiating from the being. "You aren't real."

"**YOU FOOL!" **Shi screamed and slammed his fist into Naruto, the floor beneath them exploded again and they fell onto the next floor.

Naruto landed in a heap and he groan in agony, he know could figure out the answer. Shi had almost explained it to him but it didn't answer the most important question. Naruto let his head fall to the side where Shi was standing, Ranjin in his hand again.

"**You die now."** The demon hissed but Naruto shook his head and slowly rolled over and began to push himself up.

"I asked you why I was so weak…" Naruto muttered as he got to his knees and was panting. "But now I know… it took me this long to figure it out but it all makes a little bit of sense now…" Naruto said as he began to slowly rise to his feet. "It took you making your final mistake earlier." Naruto said; his right leg was up his foot planted on the ground, his, right hand resting on his knee and he continued to fight against his body's fatigue. This was the end of the battle almost, and Naruto knew that he had not much more in him.

"I'm not able to use chakra… everyone has chakra though, the only way to not have it is to be dead." Naruto said as he clenched his teeth ignoring the pain that shot through his chest as he attempted to force himself up but he collapsed back down onto one knee. "I'm not dead. I know that. But… I can't use chakra which means there is something going on. At first I would have believed that damn fox when he told me that we were in your world and you controlled everything here and weren't just allowing me to use chakra but I just realized something." Naruto said as he let out a slow breath as he pushed himself to his feet and swayed back and forth.

_Flashback__

"_Ok, so the reason that you are here is to fight that guy, Shi, is to see if you can withstand the curse. If you can't then you die and he takes your body, if you manage to beat him you gain more power. Only there are some things that make this challenging. You have no chakra so Jutsu is out of the picture, he is no doubt stronger then you, and also he has had time to find all of your weaknesses in life." Kyūbi said and Naruto groaned and covered his face with his hands._

__Flashback_

"Sometimes curses aren't physical…" Naruto whispered. Shi looked at him with hate and contempt but also with a small grin on his face as the boy continued on. The demon wanted to see what the teen had figured out so far, the demon doubted that the pathetic kid had actually figure out the truth... "Kyūbi was sealed within me… that is a curse. I was alone, that was a curse. I was hated, that was a curse. Sometimes curses are emotional or spiritual." Naruto said as he continued to remember Kyūbi's words.

'…_you die and he takes your body…'_

"If you want my body you wouldn't be destroying me like you are." Naruto whispered and Shi's grin slowly dropped as Naruto began to make sense, as he began to speak the truth. "You keep telling me to give up."

'…_time to find all of your weaknesses in life…'_

"You have had time to get all of my weaknesses ready. You know everything bad thing that could hurt me." Naruto said as he slowly brought his gaze up to meet Shi's. "You know every horrible part of my life, every negative thing."

Shi gripped Ranjin tighter; he had not expected the boy to get this far into the truth. He began to walk forward but Naruto continued on ignoring this. Shi needed to finish this now before the truth was spoken, before he was beaten! This battle wasn't supposed to happen like this! He had done what his ancestors hadn't! He was the strongest of all demons, he had so much more power than this blonde fool…yet he now was experiencing fear that he might be beaten.

"You've been beating me senseless, and I have no doubt that you are stronger than me. But that's not what this is about is it?" Naruto asked and Shi let out an angry growl as he picked up his speed running forward but he found that his actions were slightly slower than they were just five minutes ago. The demon hissed as his third eye opened and released the power it had been gathering; all of it channeled towards Ranjin which was pointed straight out in order to pierce the blonde boy.

'…_his hand slowly moved towards his sword. Shi seemed to notice this action and then the sword and he frowned before smiling. "I see the Kyūbi has helped you out… oh well I'll let it slid…'_

"If I wasn't able to use chakra then why was a being made of chakra able to come into this realm? Why was I able to use his chakra in our fight? You see Kyūbi was sealed inside of me, and he became a curse that I carried with my soul." Naruto said and Shi let out a loud bellow that almost made Naruto lose his train of thought but he continued on, he had to finish this. He was about to die anyways, no matter what Shi did, or tried… he had beaten Naruto so much that the boy could feel the life slipping out of him right now as he spoke his final words.

"The reason I don't have any physical strength is because…" Naruto whispered as Shi drew closer the blade glowing black. "I am my soul right now. This isn't my physical body. You are also part of my soul. The curse of the Uzumaki's isn't a demon all and of itself. The curse of the Uzumaki's is that we have the essence of a demon within us but we create our own demise overtime, we create the perfect weapon to kill ourselves. The curse of the Uzumaki's…" Naruto said and opened his eyes; Shi was directly in front of him.

"Is ourselves." The blonde finished in a sad whisper.

"**Saishū Mokuteki-Chi!"**

SQUELCH!

_**To be continued**_

_Anyone find this short? I hope I didn't get your hopes up thinking that there would be some awesome scene in which Naruto kills Shi. I hope some people are able to understand just what is happening and just what the true battle is here. Next chapter is the last chapter of the story, and I will reveal the final outcome of the battle. I will be starting on Book 2 soon, after I invest some time into my other stories. Also, book 2 will continue within this story here so after Chapter 26 will be Chapter 1, which will be the next book!_

Raimeiutsu: Thunder strike

Shūkyoku Hanketsu: The Final Judgments

Saishū'tekina Baatsu: The Final Punishments

Saishū Mokuteki-Chi: The Final Destination


	27. Chapter 26: Heir of The Uzumaki's

Chapter 26: The Heir of the Uzumaki's

"The reason I don't have any physical strength is because…" Naruto whispered as Shi drew closer the blade glowing black. "I am my soul right now. This isn't my physical body. You are also part of my soul. The curse of the Uzumaki's isn't a demon all and of itself. The curse of the Uzumaki's is that we have the essence of a demon within us but we create our own demise overtime, we create the perfect weapon to kill ourselves. The curse of the Uzumaki's…" Naruto said and opened his eyes; Shi was directly in front of him.

"Is ourselves." The blonde finished in a sad whisper.

"**Saishū Mokuteki-Chi!"**

SQUELCH!

XxXxX

_The depth of a man's soul cannot not be measured in a manner of meters or fathoms; but rather it of the opinion of some it is quantified by his proximity to either heaven or hell._

XxXxX

Naruto's eyes widened with shock, pain, and disbelief before they slowly closed, his eyes half lidded as he stared at his inner demon. Shi stood glaring at him, his face contorted in rage, his body mere inches from Naruto, Ranjin pierced through the center of Naruto's chest, blood running down the blondes boys back and chest. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth also, a steady stream, but he was accepting.

"**You fool!"** Shi whispered as he tightened his grip on Ranjin's hilt. **"You think you stand above me! How dare you insult my powers!"** the demon raged as he twisted the blade gruesomely, making Naruto cough, blood splattering the demons face; adding to his hideous and fearful looking face. Naruto let a whimper of pain vibrate his throat as he brought his hands up on blade of Ranjin, holding it steady as his body shook. He was going into shock.

"No, I don't doubt you powers. You're stronger than me, much stronger than I could ever hope to be right now…." Naruto whispered since he wasn't capable of raising his voice anymore. Shi had managed to somehow, whether it be by fate or some small margin of luck; stab Ranjin straight through the middle of the blonde's chest, only nicking Naruto's right lung instead of piercing it. Even though it was a slight knick the man had still destroyed Naruto's sternum and the lung was also beginning to fill with blood, slowly, but still filling with his blood.

"**Then why do you fight, why do you cling to your worthless life? What is your reason for existence?" **Shi demanded as he pushed the blade deeper into Naruto which only resulted in the blade being pushed further out of his back and making Shi come that much closer to the dying blonde.

Naruto stared at the demon, his eyes slowly dimming, but still he thought about the question. He _seriously_ thought about it, he didn't just give a simple answer, not his ninja way. Naruto's right hand fell from the blade and hung limply at his side while his left hand still clutched the blade that was piercing him, his blood slowly flowing down its length down to Shi's hand. The blood seemed to taint the blade that was white, seemed to infect it with a foreign feeling or intrusion. "I-if you had asked me th-that question 5 y-years ago…. I might n-not have b-been able to-"Naruto began to cough violently, more blood flying from his mouth. "…been able to a-answer. B-but now… my reason for existence… the reason I-I fight… the reason I cling to my w-worthless life… is to protect those I love." Naruto said this as more blood stream from his mouth. He ignored the taste of iron and instead focused on Shi, his inner demon.

"**Pathetic." **Shi spat as he twisted the blade yet again making Naruto cry out in pain, his left hand falling from the blade; soaked in his own blood. **"Humans continue to amaze me with their worthless 'goals'. Why protect others, why accept them when all they can do in the end is hurt you?" **Shi whispered as he trained all three of his eyes on Naruto. **"You are weak, just like all of the others who have stood before their demons. The Uzumaki's, I spit on their name!" **Shi hissed and Naruto looked into Shi's eyes. His blue eyes that were once vibrant were even duller now, almost grey, lifeless.

"What d-do you mean?" Naruto said in his hoarse voice, he didn't have much time left and in the end he just hoped for the truth.

Shi stared at him before laughing darkly, his teeth flashed as though they reflected his inner hate and cruelty. **"There has never been an **_**Uzumaki**_** who has stood before their inner demon and beaten them. Only the Uzamaki have done that! In all of my years, of every essence that I was born from…only 2 were able to beat their demons. Pathetic excuses for ninja as you call yourselves. Not able to beat even themselves… not able to embrace themselves."** His spoke in a cold and steady voice. Naruto once again noticed the four overlapping voices that seemed to echo as he talked.

"Hate." Naruto whispered as he slowly reached up with his left hand and grabbed Shi's right shoulder. The demon was shocked that the boy was still trying to fight; he brought a hand up and a ball of pure darkness began to form inside of it, slowly spinning as it began to collect energy. Beneath the two of them the black circle the represented the remaining time in the realm had almost completely overtaken the white.

_**Almost there!**_ Shi thought victoriously. He was about to summon more energy into the ball to finish the boy off but a sudden change of events happened, something that Shi had not predicted.

Naruto reached up with his right hand and grabbed Shi's other shoulder and with a small grunt he pulled the demon closer to him, the sword burying itself up to the hilt inside the blonde. Blood started to run out of Naruto's mouth at a faster pace, dripping down on the blade of the sword while Shi stared at him in disbelief, the ball of destruction in his hand dispersed before small wisps of blackness floated into the air before disappearing.

_I was hated; everyone in the village hated me. It was so intense and they beat me just for what I held but I didn't know back then. They took their sorrow, anger, confusion, any emotions they had that were connected to the Kyūbi…they took them out on me. And while I was being beat I was always able to forgive them, my hate just disappeared, and it was gone. I continued to strive for their attention, a way to make my presence know to everyone... I harbor no ill feelings towards the people of Konoha, I don't hate anyone…._

"Loathing…envy…jealousy." Naruto whispered in a haggard tone. Shi stared at him still as he muttered incoherent words that made no sense to the demon.

_I remember sometimes feeling as close to hate as I could towards others my age… I was jealous that they got to go home and eat dinner with their families! That they got to sleep in a warm bed; that they had everything I didn't. I envied that lifestyle and began to loathe my luck, loathe my very existence but soon I felt those feelings go away as I began to deal with things and put a mask up. Soon I just wished that I would feel a small change in my life, I no longer watched other kids with their parents, I just knew and I got over my petty jealousy and soon began to strive to gain skills like others my age had in the academy…_

Tears fell from the blondes dying eyes as he brought his gaze back up to Shi's. The demon was in shock, the boy was crying about something, some human thing! Shi hissed and was about to speak when Naruto spoke more words that made no sense. "Wanting to be forgiven for something out of your control." Naruto whispered as he shook his head slowly, sadly, desperately.

_I remember being kicked, punched, stabbed and the entire time… I begged for mercy, for forgiveness for something that I didn't do. I had no idea what I wanted forgiveness for but…I still cried out for it. My sorrow was great, but I hid that to; I suppressed the feeling until it was buried deep within myself, until I began to forgive instead of being forgiven. I forgave people for their cruelty, for the abuse I didn't deserve and even now…I don't wait for someone to come and tell me that they are sorry. I know that deep down that it is what my heart wants, but it isn't necessary for me…why is that?_

"I get it now…" Naruto whispered and Shi froze. "I understand it all; it took me dying to finally get it…" Naruto said as he slowly lowered his arms. "My feelings, all my feelings that I tried to hide and suppress. They never went away did they?" He whispered and Shi stared at him, not answering. Then Naruto did something that made the demon release his hold on the sword in his hand.

Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his bloody form around Shi. Naruto hugged the demon.

_I was so lonely.  
__**No one heard me.  
**__Denied the very basic things…  
__**I lived alone for years…  
**__Crying out to no one.  
__**Hoping that someone would…  
**__Hear my cries.  
__**See my tears.  
**__Feel my pain.  
__**Taste my agony.  
**__Smell my fear.  
__**But even after wishing.  
**__Even after praying.  
__**Even after watching and seeing.  
**__Every shooting star.  
__**No one answered.**_

"You are everything I tried to hide. You are years of pain and hate. You aren't a demon." Naruto whispered and Shi felt something warm inside himself. Naruto pulled away as he felt the demon tremble slightly, not making a sound. The blonde watched as the third eye on Shi's forehead slowly closed before disappearing. His other two eyes lost their color, fading away, before they returned a soft blue that held pain inside them.

"**No!" **Shi whispered as he tried to step away but Naruto held his hands on Shi's arms, holding the demon there with all of his remaining strength before he died.

"You might have the essence of a demon but you said it yourself, you grew from man's hatred and other negative emotions." Naruto said as he felt a small burning sensation in his feet and he realized that he was slowly beginning to die, probably fading away and Shi was starting to take over his body. Naruto watched slowly as the horns that decorated Shi's head began to recede and the blonde swore that Shi's hair began to grow shorter and shorter but it was hard to tell.

"**Shut up you foolish mortal!" **Shi screamed as he grabbed Naruto's arms and tried to peel the human off himself.

"You are just my negative emotions that I tried to hide, you aren't a demon…you're my inner demons. That is how you knew so much about me, what I feared, what I hated…" Naruto muttered as he continued to watch Shi's changes as the burning in his feet spread up to his knees.

"**You know nothing of me!" **Shi screamed as he ripped his right hand from Naruto's left arm and grabbed Ranjin and attempted to pull it out. Naruto reacted slowly but managed to grab Shi's hand after he pulled the sword a few inches from his body. The demon screamed in fury as Naruto fought for control of the weapon.

"The curse, it isn't about beating you is it?" Naruto asked and He watched as Shi's teeth and claws shrunk and became normal. The demon's arms faded back to the same color as his pale skin and slowly began to shrink until they were the size of normal human arms. The burning in Naruto's legs quickly spread to his stomach, making him mentally cry out. He was about to die, Shi was gaining control.

"**Shut…SH**UT UP!" Shi screamed and Naruto noticed something. The four voices he heard slowly began to fade. First the voice that held the hatred he heard followed by the voice of loathing and jealousy. Naruto watched as Shi's hair stopped shrinking and started to resemble his own again. Naruto felt the burning creep slowly upward.

"It's about accepting you… it's about embracing the darkness within myself, not trying to vanquish it. You can't have light without dark. You can't have chakra without spiritual energy. You can't have love without friends." Naruto said as Shi screamed in pure rage but it only held one voice now. Loneliness.

"Shi… I don't hate you." Naruto said and the demon in front of him began to shrink. "Don't be jealous because… you have me and through me you have others." Shi's scream turned into a strangled cry and the burning in Naruto intensified. This was it, Naruto's world was over, Shi was about to take control but he wanted to at least fix the things he had done, try to make the demon less angry at the world. "I forgive you for everything you have put me through, all the pain you have caused." Naruto said this and Shi's voice abruptly ended, the demon now stood face to face with Naruto. The darkness that had been the remaining time touched the corners of the walls… time was up.

"Shi… come back to me… complete my soul. I won't let you be lonely anymore!"

_SWOOSH!_

The burning in Naruto intensified and it felt like he was being slowly roasted in a fire. He screamed in agony, the pain of being pierced by a sword was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He felt the burning sensation making its way from his feet to his head and back again, the process going on and on for what seemed like years until…

It stopped. Just like that. It was over.

"I lost…" Naruto whispered as tears flowed from his face. He fell to the ground, his eyes closed as tears made their way from the corners of his eyes. The pain in his chest was gone, the pain from his heart was gone, the pain from his journey was gone. All the pain was gone. "After I went through so much… I failed everyone." Naruto said in a hoarse voice and his clenched his fist.

_Wait!_ The thought hit Naruto like Shi had as they fought. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, everything was white. There was nothing, no blackness. The sky was so white it almost hurt the blonde's eyes to look at. Sight. Pain. "Where am I?" Naruto whispered as he looked at the ground he lay upon. It was out of place in the white realm that he lay in. It was a circular platform, only 10 feet in diameter and it seemed to just be floating in nothingness.

"How did you do it?" a voice asked from behind the blonde and Naruto stiffened. He slowly turned to find a black mist floating a few feet from him. It wasn't very large; maybe the size of his torso, the only intimidating thing about it was its red eyes. Other than that it seemed to have no physical form. "How did you manage to beat me?" the voice asked in desperation. "I did everything I should have! I brought you to a realm where you had no powers, I beat you with every mentally scarring thing you have endured… but you still won."

"Shi?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He took a step forward but he stiffened when he found he could not approach anymore. "What is wrong with your form? Why… why aren't I dead?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "Where are we?" Naruto whispered in awe.

"You beat me! Don't you get it? You won somehow…" Shi tried to hiss but it came out as a hollow whisper, almost like a breeze of wind slowly blowing by. "This is my true form…" Shi said as his body swirled around, his red eyes still focused on Naruto. "This is the essence passed from mother to daughter."

"What?" Naruto asked as Shi said the last part. The blonde stared at Shi in disbelief and shook his head. "No, no no no! I'm not a girl!" Naruto said in utter disbelief.

"I know!" Shi said and Naruto became quiet waiting for Shi's explanation. "I… I realized that I might be able to finally achieve what many others could not. The essence of the Shinkuoni is passed from mother to her offspring but it can only affect the female offspring. That is why I thought I had a chance… you were the first of the Uzumaki males to ever receive the power of the demon, the chance for me to take control!" Shi said but he growled lowly. "But I failed."

Naruto lowered his eyes until he was staring at the ground in disbelief. How come only females got the gene… that would mean… "My mother… she fought her demon didn't she?" Naruto asked in a small whisper and Shi seemed to stare at Naruto before chuckling darkly.

"Yes she did… she was one of the only 2 female Uzumaki's to ever defeat their Shinkuoni…" Shi said and Naruto let a small smile grace his lips.

"Why am I any different than any other male Uzumaki? Why did I have to endure this?" Naruto asked and Shi snorted, if a pure essence can snort.

"It should be obvious. Your DNA was altered due to another 'thing' being placed inside of you. Whatever genetic makeup that made it possible for males to avoid this process was altered within your body." Shi said and Naruto nodded before he dismissed the topic. If he had truly won then he would be able to discuss it more in depth with Zabuza.

"So I won?" Naruto said earning a low growl from Shi. "…Was I right Naruto asked and the demon seemed to avert it's gaze and Naruto understood that he was right indeed. "So my soul was really split?" Naruto whispered in disbelief.

"No. You're just stubborn enough to suppress all your inner demons, every negative emotion and that made it easier for me to grow stronger…not to mention all of the hate and bloodlust that Kyūbi gave off." Shi said and Naruto seemed to lighten up at this slightly.

_Here I thought I was never truly myself…_ he thought with relief. "So what happens now?" Naruto asked as he looked deep into Shi's eyes. This was the end, he had won and now it was time to figure out just what he gained from this. Both demon and blonde stared at each other for awhile before the pure essence of the demon lowered its red eyes.

"Now you absorb me and you gain the ability to access power you have never felt. This is a bloodline as you may call it; to me it is just a simple transformation and use of demon power." Shi said and Naruto stared at the demon in pure shock. He had a bloodline… all he had to do was absorb Shi; absorb the pure essence of the demon and he'd have more power.

"What happens when I use this power…?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You go through a transformation akin to what I did… only not as grotesque, by human definitions." Shi said and Naruto nodded; his face serious. "You would gain more' chakra', your speed would increase greatly, your strength, everything. You would become a Demon human hybrid. Naruto stared at Shi in shock as he contemplated what was just said.

"No." Naruto said and Shi seemed to freeze, his misty appearance no longer swirling.

"What? What do you mean 'no'! Am I not good enough for a mortal like yourself?" Shi screamed in outrage but Naruto held up a hand, his face set in a steely expression.

"No, I have one demon in me as it is. I don't need another." Naruto said and turned his back. "Besides, what is the point in gaining such a strong power? To rule? I would much rather work for my _own_ power." Naruto said and that was when he heard something in the distance. A slow rumble that slowly turned into crackling.

"No, it can't be!" Shi whispered from behind Naruto.

Naruto was about to turn around to find out what Shi was whispering about but before he could react, a streak of black lightning emerged from nowhere, hissing as it sped at Naruto and pierced him throw the chest making the boy scream in agony. As soon as it happened it was over, leaving the blonde to fall to his knees, panting as he felt a tingling sensation run through his body, sparks flying from his finger tips. The boy, still panting, turned towards Shi and instead of looking at the demon he found himself looking at a sword. A familiar white sword.

Ranjin was impaled in the ground as though the lightning had raced through his body and speared into the ground behind him, making the sword. "Why is your sword here?" Naruto whispered and Shi didn't answer instead the demon closed its red eyes, blackness over coming its entire…face.

"You are indeed special Uzumaki Naruto. Ranjin has never shown itself before a mortal, never given a mortal the chance to wield its powers." Shi whispered before he opened his eyes. "You have proven yourself to this sword somehow… maybe it was your words. You want to achieve greatness with your own power? Well here is your means." Shi whispered and Naruto looked from sword to demon back to the sword.

"Do you mean…?" Naruto asked and Shi's only response was to remain quiet for awhile, making Naruto wonder what was going on.

"If you mean…am I going to be eradicated from existence then yes… you have embraced the light and with that have gained the ability to wield Ranjin." Shi spoke in a sorrowful tone.

"If you are eradicated from existence then that means… my children will not receive the essence of Shinkuoni?" Naruto asked in a whisper and Shi nodded. Naruto felt sorrow eradiating from the essence again and Naruto took a step closer but halted as he felt a spark of lightning jump from his hand to the hilt of Ranjin.

"You say that I embraced the light?" Naruto whispered as he slowly pulled Ranjin from the ground, the blade coming out of it easily as though it was meant for Naruto's hand. The hilt was a perfect fit; the blade was so light it felt as though it wasn't there. As soon as Naruto held the blade before him he let a small smile cross his face. "I said come back to me Shi." Naruto said and the demon stared at him. "Embracing the light means embracing everything." Naruto whispered and held the sword up.

"As long as _I _embrace you then you will never be eradicated. As long as I seal you within Ranjin… I will destroy this curse that haunts the Uzumaki and I will also save your essence." Naruto spoke and held Ranjin horizontally out in front of himself. "Come to me Shi, be my weapon and help me find my own powers." Naruto spoke and Shi felt a sudden pull.

"N-no way!" the demon muttered. The mortal was claiming him, not as a means to become instantly powerful but as a means to save the demon. "Why?" Shi screamed as he was pulled towards the Ranjin which was starting to glow.

"Because… you helped me find who I really am. I put you through so much hell… it wouldn't be fair to just let you get eradicated." Naruto said as Shi was pulled closer to him. The demon felt it's essence hit the blade of Ranjin.

"Besides, I told you. I won't let you be alone anymore." Naruto said and Shi was pulled into the blade of Ranjin.

"Naruto!" Shi screamed. _Thank-you…_ Shi finished as he disappeared and then there was a large flash of black light. Naruto cried out in shock and held onto Ranjin tightly, his eyes were closed tightly as the light felt as though they were burning them... _I will help you on your quest to become strong and protect those near to you._

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt the light finally fade and when he looked at Ranjin he gasped. The blade he had fought against, the blade that had chosen him was no more. That old blade was pure white, with a blue hilt and yellow wrapping around it. Nothing fancy rather plain actually. In Naruto's hand was a new sword that seemed to radiate power.

The blade that had once been white was now entirely black and that black seemed to pulse steadily. A red mist was wrapping around the blade and slowly stretched up the blade, just a thin mist that reminded Naruto of a snake that wrapped around the blade but what surprised Naruto was that the red mist was slowly moving, continuously wrapping around the blade, swirling around as though it were a living being. The blade was slender and still very light. The blade was three feet long, the hilt was about five inches long, just long enough for Naruto to grip it with one hand and if necessary move his hand upward and grip the handle with two hands. The hilt itself was entirely black like the sword but the only difference was that there seemed to be white lightning racing across the hilt. Naruto started at the hilt until he noticed the guard on the blade. It reminded him of a shuriken but then he realized what it was. Two black lightning bolts that were diagonal, they had the same zigzags as lightning bolts that people drew and everything. Stretching from the hilt was a slender chain that was about two feet long and Naruto noticed that on the end of the chain was a small ring that was big enough to fit his hand in but small enough not to be a problem in battle.

Naruto grinned as he held his new sword in front of him and shook his head. The red mist began to slowly seep back down towards the hilt of the sword and Naruto watched as the red mist gathered into the two lightning bolts, turning them entirely red.

That was when the sword turned into a large cloud that began to swirl wildly around his hand until it continued up his right arm. Naruto started to panic as the cloud began to thunder and small sparks began to shoot from the cloud. He felt dampness in the cloud and he watched with amazement as the cloud began to swirl around his arm wildly. He felt only a cool and tingly sensation as the cloud began to shrink and shrink until it was only a small tattoo of weird markings that Naruto couldn't read. The markings had wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet and then from there they had moved into the palm of his hand where he found them all focused into a perfect circle. In the middle of the weird markings was a single kanji for Arashi and Naruto realized that inside the seal was his new sword.

Naruto stood there in disbelief. So much had happened in 7 days. He had learned much about himself, he had fought against a demon. He had killed several huge bosses on his journey, he had denied a power that most people would die for, and he also received a power that almost no one was worthy to receive. "But now it's over…" He whispered and closed his eyes. "And it's time to go home… my family is waiting for me." He said a she opened his eyes.

In front of him was a blue portal that seemed to spark as the outsides of it were dark blue and the inside was a light blue that swirled. Naruto held his right hand up and looked at the seal once more, looked down at his stomach where the Kyūbi's seal was finally showing again, and then to his left arm where his Tattoo of the Uzumaki swirl within a moon shone vibrantly. "Yeah, it's time to go home." Naruto said with a smile as he took a step forward. The blonde boy had done it. He had beaten the curse of the Uzumaki's; in fact… he had destroyed it completely. He ended the cycle that people had to suffer from. "I can truly accept my title as Heir of the Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a proud voice as he stepped into the portal.

The realm he was in disappeared as everything he saw turned black.

XxXxX

The first thing he felt was a sticky substance under his body, pooled out. The second thing he felt was a sharp pain in his stomach signaling that he was hungry. The third thing he felt was a sudden wave of fatigue. None the less Naruto opened his eyes, his _real_ eyes and when he did he found himself staring at a grey ceiling. It was plain, nothing special about it and so Naruto dismissed it. The blonde slowly pulled himself from the floor but he couldn't move at all, his muscles were stiff from laying there for seven days. Naruto groaned lightly as he began to slowly rock his body, slowly loosening all of his muscles.

It took him a little bit but soon he was able to move his joints even though they were still slightly stiff from lack of use. Naruto slowly pushed himself to his feet and felt the sticky substance peel off his back. He turned and looked down to find a black ink on the ground. At first he was confused until he looked around and took in a sharp intake of breath. He was in a small room that was about 10 x10, the entire ground was covered with a large black seal and he lay in the middle of the seal, a large circle around him along with several kanji. The walls were also covered with seals and he was amazed that the ceiling was the only thing left out.

Naruto groaned as he sat up completely straight and found his vision suddenly blocked. He panicked for a second until he saw sun kissed hair in front of his eyes. He was in shock as he brought a stiff hand up to gently push his hair out of his eyes. He grabbed some of his hair and traced his fingers down it, shocked when he found that his blonde spiky hair now reached down past his eyes, concealing them from sight, the last strands ending just under his eyes. Naruto brushed the hair away so that it created some areas that he could see through and he continued to feel his hair seeing just how long it was.

_What the hell? Did being around Shi change my body?_ He wondered as he found that his hair was still unnaturally spiky but the spikes had grown longer and drooped down somewhat like the Yondaime Hokage's had, the only difference being that nothing was on Naruto's head to stop his bangs from blocking his vision. He sighed as he stopped messing with his hair; he had other things to tend to, like getting out of the room. The boy slowly, and with a sharp intake of pain stood to his feet. Before he attempted to walk he began to stretch his cramped joints and almost moaned as he felt them getting looser. As he stretched from side to side, finishing his quick stretch routine he turned to the door.

It was large and was entirely made of steal. What interested Naruto was the fact that the seals that were on the door were _very_ detailed and it seemed as though they were made to suppress chakra and that was when it hit him. He was locked in a room in case he had lost and Shi had gained control of his body. Naruto nodded in understanding before he walked up to the door, he wouldn't be able to just blast it away since it was very likely the security seals would activate and identify him as an enemy and most likely annihilate him. Naruto looked around before he finally saw it.

In the corner of the door was a small seal with the Kanji for Victory. He smirked when he realized that whoever made the seals made it possible for him to get out but impossible for Shi to get out. Shi wouldn't have noticed the seal that would allow him to unlock the prison since he wouldn't be looking for it but Naruto had seen it, he knew there had to be _some_ way out. He reached up and without really thinking about it, bit his thumb as though knowing it was a blood seal, and oppressed it against the seal which glowed red before he heard a bunch of locks clicking inside the door.

Naruto stood there impatiently as the door unlocked itself, whoever had made it was very careful about making sure no one would break out, specifically Shi. Naruto let a low growl escape his throat but as soon as sound escaped it he began coughing. _What the hell?_ He thought. His throat was parched as dry as sand. "Wh-wha…" he managed to croak out before he began coughing violently again. _Well that's out of the picture until I get water…_ Naruto thought. Just as he finished the thought the door clicked one last time before he watched it slowly swing open and he stepped out of the room only to step into a long chamber with only one way to go.

Straight.

XxXxX

Naruto walked along the chamber, he had been walking for what seemed like ages now and it didn't help that he had to stop to catch his breath every 15 minutes. _Man, only 7 days and the mental strain really messed up my body. Maybe it was when I was beaten…maybe the damage was sent to my body just like I assumed…_ Naruto thought as he kept walking until suddenly he found himself standing before a flight of stairs. _Fuck! I'm so sick of stairs! _Naruto screamed mentally as he began to walk up the flight of steps. Surprisingly the steps didn't take long to scale, there was only 40 of them.

Naruto finally came to a landing and on that landing were large wooden doors. He stared at them before shrugging. He expected some sort of defense yet again but he figured that if Shi had escaped the prison it wouldn't really matter even if the door here was somehow defended, it wouldn't stop the demon. Naruto placed his hands firmly against the doors and pushed them open slowly until a cool blast of fresh air hit him in the face and he greedily gulped it down.

_I'm free!_ Naruto thought as he stepped into the open with a large grin on his face. He spread his arms wide and was about to cry out when his surroundings became somewhat familiar. All around him was water and that water was swirling with numerous whirlpools that churned dangerously, dangerously enough that Naruto didn't feel like chancing a walk over them. He looked around and found that he was standing on what seemed to be a large rock; a small landing had been carved into it so that the door could be placed and the chamber undoubtedly built.

"Wa-wa-waterrrr!" Naruto managed to rasp out before he bent over, the water somewhat calm against the rock he was on. The ledge had been made so that the sea was only a few inches below the rock meaning that it was easy for Naruto to gather some of the water in his hands. _Zabuza-sensei said that it was okay for ninja to drink salt water but only if necessary, our chakra system would burn the salt away before it could affect us like normal civilians. _Naruto remembered before drinking the water and feeling it wet his dry throat. After the first drink he took a few more handfuls, appreciating that liquid making his throat feel better.

"That's…much better." Naruto managed to say as he felt his voice come out in a rasp. "Fuck… it still hurts to talk." He muttered before he stood up and looked around. It was day time out, the sum high in the sky and beating down on him lightly. Naruto finally looked down and found that he was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black T-shirt. He must have been dressed before being sealed. He then, slowly, brought his right hand up. He half expected the seal to be gone, a simple dream but he felt a grin tug at his face when he found the seal still the same way it had been before his soul returned to his body. Naruto clenched his hand tightly before closing his eyes and looking up towards the sun.

"I did it." He whispered to the wind.

"**SUITON: SUIRY****Ū****DAN NO JUTSU!"**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as a large water dragon rose before him, threatening to crash down while behind it stood 13 ninja, the whirlpools beneath them calmed until they had disappeared. "NARUTO?" a voice called out and Naruto recognized it. He took a step forward, hesitantly, before he took another, closer to the ledge. Before he could try to step on the water a large hail of ice senbon pierced the ground in front of him and Naruto looked up from the weapons and looked at all of the ninja and spotted one figure standing calmly at the front with another man. Naruto felt his lips twinge into a smile and he raised his left hand into the air.

"H-hey!" he shouted but it was very hoarse and he sighed before waving his hand vigorously. He watched as the ninja hesitantly drew closer until they were all visible. Naruto felt his breath catch when he saw them. Zabuza and Haku leading 11 other ninja, some of who he knew. Gaara, which surprised him. Ochi which made him tense up before he relaxed a little bit. Other than those two he didn't recognize any of the ninja before him.

Naruto watched as Zabuza held up a hand and signaled for everyone to stop. They responded quickly and Zabuza continued walking forward slowly, his sword drawn and held in a ready position. Naruto watched as he drew closer before he was only ten feet away.

"Naruto? Is it you?" Zabuza asked hesitantly. Naruto eyed him carefully, his face blank.

"Who the hell else would it be? The Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked with a sarcastic tone as he began to grin slowly. Zabuza sighed before a smile crossed his face, seen through his bandages that he wore. The man strapped his giant sword on his back before taking a hesitant step forward before he ran forward and before Naruto could react, the demon of the mist hugged his nephew.

"Thank god Naruto… I thought you'd never wake up… we've been worried brat!" Zabuza said as he pulled away from the blonde.

Naruto looked at him with a look of disbelief. "What the hell… I've been gone for seven days why such a big fuss?" Naruto asked as a grin crossed his face. He looked at Zabuza who was staring at him sadly and shook his head.

"Naruto… you have been locked in that cell and unconscious for awhile…" Zabuza muttered and Naruto shrugged his grin still on his face.

"How long? Feels like I haven't eaten in years!" the boy exclaimed and Zabuza eyed him carefully.

"Naruto… you've been gone for a year."

The grin fell from Naruto's face immediately. "Shit."

END

_Here is the final chapter! I do believe that the chapter name is appropriate don't you guys? Now some of you may have questions and feel free to ask them! Leave them in a review or PM me! This is the final chapter of Heir of the Uzumaki's and the next chapter will be book 2. Just a warning for you loyal readers, ha-ha, I may be changing the name of the story to Heir of the Uzumaki's (Part I & II) and when I finish book 2 I will change it to Heir of the Uzumaki's (Part I, II, & III) and if I make another book then…yeah so on. This will be a three book story though so yeah. I was thinking about it and I only have two years to finish it and I'm hoping that I can get it done in a year! Don't count on it though. Anyways, Naruto has been fighting Shi for a year in actual time, if you think that it was to sudden I kind of foreshadowed it a bit back in chapter 23. Each day that Naruto was in the Soul Realm was equivalent to approximately 52 days. Yeah, crazy I know._

_Anyways, I have to thank all my reviewers who took the time to review, even if it was to be a smart ass and flame, but hey flames make me laugh. You guys made me want to keep writing this story and I promise that my writing style will change next book. No more stupid things like 'fuck my life!' or anything such as that. The book will be more realistic and also we will finally see relationships! _

**The depth of a man's soul cannot not be measured in a manner of meters or fathoms; but rather it of the opinion of some it is quantified by his proximity to either heaven or hell.**

**I think this quote really applied to this chapter. It may just be me since I'm the author but still…**


	28. Chapter 1: The Traitor, The Kage, and

**Chapter 1: The Traitor, The Kage, and Weakness**

**Rise of Uzugakure**

_Didn't have to wait too long for this book! As you can see I named it __Rise of Uzugakure__, other than that… I have gotten a few PM's and also reviews asking about Sasuke and what has happened in the year Naruto has been gone. Fear not for most of your answers shall be put to rest in the first few chapters. Also, don't complain about the things I'm going to reveal in this chapter. Think of it as purging and really seeing my story become realistic._

**Konoha, Hokage Tower  
11:08 PM**

"Hokage-sama!" The signal name rang loud and clear, it was a voice that seemed to only deliver bad news. Not once had he ever heard his name called out with such urgency only to have the news following it be pleasant. Never had he heard 'Hokage-sama!... you may take the day off; there is no paper work today; Orochimaru has turned himself in; we have found the fountain of eternal youth!' It was never anything he wished to hear and this time didn't have any exception. As Sarutobi finished his mental thoughts and let out a grief and exhausted filled sigh he saw his door thrown open by the man who had yelled his name.

"Yes, what is it?" the old Hokage asked tiredly, rubbing his temples in anticipation. Whatever had happened now would surely cause him mental stress; he was already working on quelling the headache that his head was slowly giving birth to.

The man stood panting slightly, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. _How he can sprint as far as he does, shout my name, and kick my door open yet not have enough energy to simply tell me what the commotion is about is beyond me…_ The Hokage thought as he watched the man with slight irritation but he didn't let the emotion show on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" the Man panted out as he slowly stood up straight, the panting slowly subsiding, allowing the man to speak. The Hokage sighed in frustration, his mind automatically went into what he had dubbed 'Anti-Uchiha mode'. He had developed the ill harbored feelings after Uchiha Sasuke's trial along with the small civil war that had taken place in the Konoha Council chambers. Even after Sasuke's punishment was given to him, even after he told the council numerous times, even after he had repeatedly reminded them of the boy's charges and the events that had taken place due to his actions… the council still tried, faithfully, every week to get the Uchiha a clean card.

"What about the Uchiha? If this is another attempt by the council to get the boy out of prison, so help me!" The Hokage muttered as he folded his hands in front of his chest.

The man shook his head, a quick jerk from side to side that looked as though it should have broken his neck. "No, Hokage-sama! Orochimaru's forces attacked the Maximum Underground Security and have taken Uchiha Sasuke!" The man shouted and the Hokage froze, his hands clenching together tightly and as a result his knuckles turned ghostly white. He didn't stare at the man in front of him; rather his eyes just were focused on him. His mind was running faster then he would be able to in his prime. _Orochimaru, how did you learn about that establishment, it has been kept an utmost secret… _The Hokage thought as he ran through all of the people who knew of the Prison where Konoha's most dangerous enemies were sent.

_Homura, Koharu, Minato, Jiraiya, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Myself and…_ The Hokage snapped back to reality as he looked at the man in front of him, a cold seriousness crossed his face. "I want Team's 8, 9, 10, and 11 here _now!_" the Hokage snapped and the man nodded before dashing out of the room. The Hokage quickly stood to his feet and slammed his hands down onto the desk. His eyes were set in a cold gaze as he ran through what needed to be done.

"Hokage-sama!" A voice said, announcing its arrival into the room. Sarutobi looked up and found himself staring at an ANBU who was kneeling on the floor. The man's head was bowed, his face covered by his mask. The Hokage grunted with distaste.

"Now is not the time for that! What do you have to report?" The old man demanded and the ANBU stood to his feet quickly and began to give the Hokage the details of what had happened.

"Five ninja infiltrated the prison and began to tear through our forces. They were powerful, something we have never seen before! Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen but the leader of the invasion was Yakushi Kabuto, we think that Orochimaru gave him the location of the prison but we don't know how he knew of where it was. Other than that we have need of medical units; we suffered several losses but a few injuries." The ANBU said giving the man a quick and short report, only saying what was important at the time. "Also, the Uchiha went with them willingly but we don't know where they are heading. They headed towards Konoha but for what reason I do not know."

The Hokage sat down in his chair, his eyes hard and calculating. What would Orochimaru's men be doing by bringing Sasuke back to Konoha where the ninja populace would quickly intercept them and destroy the boy? The Hokage clenched his fists yet again, feeling a burning in his palms as his nails cut into his flesh; drawing his own blood. Before he could ponder the thoughts anymore the doors flew open and Team's 8 and 9 immediately arrived, worried looks on some of their faces while tired looks were on others.

"Hokage-sama? Why have you called us this late at night?" Rock Lee asked as he yawned, rubbing his right eye with the back of his right hand.

"I have a mission for Team's 8, 9, 10, and 11! Wait until Team's 10 and 11 arrive and then I will give you more information!" The Hokage announced in a commanding tone, his eyes were looking over the Genin in front of him.

Inuzuka Kiba was wide awake his eyes glancing around nervously while Akamaru, who was lying at his feet due to the fact that the dog no longer was small enough to rest atop the teens head, let his brown eyes stare at the village leader.

Hyūga Hinata was nervously clenching the hem of her coat tightly, her head was tilted forward as she mutter quietly to herself; mumbles that were incoherent and, at this point, useless to the Hokage.

Team 8's final member Shino stood stock still, not showing any emotion nor talking much just like others of his clan. The Hokage was about to let his eyes travel to the next person when his eyes opened in quick surprised before becoming serious again. There was a the slightest trail of drool making its way out of Shino's mouth and the Hokage could hear a steady snore, soft and nearly un-hearable, coming from the boy. _Surprising, I may have to watch his father at future clan meetings to see if his son is following in his footsteps._ The Hokage thought mentally as his gaze traveled to the next person.

Hyūga Neji was standing just as stoic as his uncle did; nothing but seriousness written across his face. He was watching the Hokage with his pale milky white eyes, no doubt trying to figure out what kind of mission would require the presence of every Genin team in rotation and on duty at that time.

Rock Lee, like Shino, was sleeping on his feet but it was much more obvious since he had a large snot bubble, that inflated as he breathed out and deflated when he breathed in, hanging from his nose. He was swaying slightly and the Hokage raised an eyebrow, giving the boy a look of disgusted amusement.

Next to Lee was his team mate Tenten and she was slightly tired but like her team mate Neji was at attention. She was looking at everyone curiously to figure out what was going on.

The Hokage nodded, happy that each looked ready to move out already. He wouldn't have to worry about them having to waste time and go back to their houses in order to prepare themselves for the sudden mission. As he finished observing the Genin the door opened again and in stumbled a tired Shikamaru and Chōji, both supporting each other as they walked. Behind them was Sakura who was looking around in shock at everyone in the room. Behind her were her two new team mates that she had received shortly after Sasuke had been sentenced to prison and Naruto was, against his own will, declared a missing nin.

Her first team mate was one that had many conflicts with her in the beginning but the two surprisingly began to get along after a few weeks and now Ino and Sakura could be found walking around with none other than Ami, Sakura's past tormentor. The girl was just as shocked as Sakura was and her mouth was slightly opened, mumbling something to the final team mate of Team 11.

Yamaji Hiro, a quiet boy who didn't really stand out among others but was strong. Not as strong as some of the original Konoha 12 but strong enough to defend himself when challenged to a spar. The boy was the original member of Team 11, and the last surviving member. His team mates and his sensei had been killed in the invasion and it was then that the boy had become silent and unresponsive. Nothing as bad as Sasuke was… is, but since being paired with Sakura and Ami the boy had began to open up more.

"Hokage-sama? What do you need from us?" Sakura asked as every Genin lined up, two rows of 6 and 5; Team's 8 and 10 in the back and Team's 9 and 11 in the front. The pink haired girl stared at the Hokage curiously but the old man held up a hand and looked over at Shikamaru and Chōji.

"Where is Ino? Did you guys not inform her of my sudden calling?" he asked and Shikamaru shrugged and turned towards the door.

"She was with me when we got Chōji but then she suddenly remembered that she needed something and ran home… she should be here sooner or later." The Nara said as he cast a quick and worried glance towards the door. The Hokage nodded before he returned to the matter at hand. Most of the Genin had come and Ino would be filled in on the matters later when she met up with her team mates.

"From what I believe to be a couple hours ago, Orochimaru's forces infiltrated Konoha's Maximum Underground Prison." The Hokage said and the Genin stared at him, confusion written all over their faces. "You wouldn't know, it is a village secret." The man said and he saw many nods. "They object of the infiltration… was to capture Uchiha Sasuke which wasn't hard. Sasuke has gone with Orochimaru's forces and I can only guess that he believes to travel back with them. I want all of you to pursue them and be warned; the infiltration team consisted of 5 members including Yakushi Kabuto. Last we saw, Sasuke and the team were moving towards Konoha for some unknown reason…" The Hokage said and the Genin nodded.

"Hokage-sama, why would they head towards the area that Sasuke is wanted I?" Sakura asked curiously and the Hokage heard several others mutter in agreement and disbelief. The Hokage was going to speak but the genius in the room spoke.

"He wants power." Shikamaru muttered and stepped forward and eyed the Hokage seriously. "How didn't you figure it out yet?" The boy exclaimed and gestured out the window and into the distance. "He wants to revive his clan but how would he do that if he had no documents on them, how would he learn his family techniques and different styles if he didn't have their records, their scrolls, anything!" Shikamaru said and the Hokage cursed as he stood to his feet in anger.

_Curse my blindness…how did I not see that they would return for those things! I knew they should have been removed!_ "I want all of you to surround the Uchiha compound, if anyone tries to enter attack and capture them! Sasuke has restraint seals on him and his Sharingan has been sealed so don't worry about it!" The Hokage shouted and the Genin teams quickly dashed from the room, heading towards the most depressing place in the village; the place that an entire clan was wiped out in a night… the Uchiha compound.

XxXxX

**Konoha, Uchiha Compound  
11:30 PM**

"I smell blood…" Kiba whispered as they all drew closer. As soon as the words left his lips Hinata and Neji both activated their Byakugan's and searched the area before them carefully, making sure they weren't walking into a trap.

"Oh no…" Hinata whispered as her body began to tremble slightly.

"Pick up the pace!" Neji shouted as he sent a burst of chakra racing through his legs causing him to fly forward. Shikamaru was by him in an instant a serious look set on his normally bored and lazy face.

"What is it Neji?" the boy asked in concern as they drew ever closer to the compound.

"It's Ino…" the boy muttered and Shikamaru froze on the pole he was standing on while the other ninja passed him in blurs. Chōji landed next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" the chubby teen shouted in fear as he pulled Shikamaru behind him.

While the two members of Team 10 started to catch up the other ninja's landed in front of the compound and after they got a signal from Neji they dashed in, Sakura in the lead as her head wiped back and forth, trying to find her best friend. As her eyes drifted she found her. Ino was lying in the middle of the street, her clothes torn and bloody, and a small pool of blood around her.

"Ino!" Sakura cried out in fear and grief as she dashed forward and fell to her knees, sliding up to the girl who was sprawled on the ground. The other ninja's hung back slightly while they watched Sakura rest by Ino's side. Shikamaru and Chōji landed behind them and didn't waste time being nice and pushed through them all.

"What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru demanded as he knelt down by a shaking Sakura. His eyes drifted over Ino's beaten body and his eyes slowly widened with horror as things became clear to him. "No…" he whispered.

Ino's shirt was torn in several places, revealing her bandage that wrapped around her chest. A lot of the bandage was red and in a few places it was torn revealing creamy skin beneath that was marred with gashes. The girl's chest was slightly exposed but no one noticed it really, it just registered subconsciously.

"Ino…he didn't…" Chōji whispered in rage. The girls skirt was gone. The bandage around her legs was torn and slightly bloodied…

"He did…" Sakura muttered as tears fell down her face. Shikamaru jumped to his feet with a loud cry and turned to Neji.

"Neji! Lee! Kiba! Shino! Chōji! Tenten! Hiro! Let's go!" Shikamaru cried as he took off, the Genin he had called out didn't hesitate to follow him. They figured out what had happened just as easily as Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chōji had. While they all ran off Hinata and Ami ran forward towards Sakura whose shoulders were shaking slightly as she cried.

"Is she alive?" Ami demanded and Sakura weakly nodded her head. "We have to get her to the hospital!" she shouted but Sakura was unresponsive. Ami growled and took a step forward and grabbed the pink haired girls shoulder and turned her around, the girls tear streaked face looked at her under the moonlight.

_Smack!_

Sakura was knocked out of her shock; her right hand shot up and touched her cheek that now stung after Ami's slap. The pink haired girl stared at her team mate in disbelief before she understood. It would do her no good to sit here and cry over what had been done, she had to save her best friend before she died. The pink haired girl stood to her feet and acted quickly.

"Hinata, I need your coat!" she shouted and the Hyūga hesitated for a second before slipping the coat off. She stood with a tight black shirt on, fish net around the collar, and it showed off her form but neither of the other girls present cared much. Sakura snatched the coat and laid it on the still form of Ino, covering her body. "Ami, grab her legs but be careful!" Sakura ordered and the purple haired girl nodded and slowly bent down and pushed Ino's legs, which were slightly spread, together. Sakura grabbed the girl's shoulders and gently began to lift her while Mai did the same with her feet. "Hinata! Brace her back!" Sakura said and Hinata nodded.

After getting situated the girls quickly began to move towards the Konoha hospital, hoping and praying that they got there in time.

XxXxX

**Uzugakure, Uzu Gates  
3:47 PM (Prior to Konoha Incident and 3 hours from when Naruto awoke.)**

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered in awe as he stood before the gates of Uzugakure, the city lay before him. The blond didn't move, didn't speak anymore, instead he just let his eyes wander over the city that lay before him and he did so in awe. The last time he had been there the entire city had been a site that was full of destroyed houses, broken cement blocks littered the ground, and there was large heaping piles of rubble. The ground was barren and depressing, it yielded no life, no vegetation, and not many animals could be found.

The blonde no longer saw any of those things. Granted he didn't see a huge looming village like Konoha or Kumo, what he saw was a small village that had the potential to grow much larger. The first thing he noticed was that _all_ of the destroyed houses, all of the rubble and left behind debris was gone. The ground was clean and when he noticed this he noticed another thing; sand. Soft white sand covered the entire ground that Uzugakure was on. Naruto turned towards Gaara who was staring at him with a blank look.

"I'm guessing that you had a part in the sand?" he asked and the red headed boy nodded slowly and Naruto chuckled lightly before returning his gaze upon the village. There were several houses that were about two stories tall and there were others that that were only a story tall. Naruto began walking forward, ignoring the ninja that were behind him. As he walked through the large gate that loomed over him he allowed a small smile to cross his face. The gate was much like Konoha's, a large arch only this gate was black and seemed to shine slightly and as he looked closer he found that it was made from some type of black rock.

"how did you guys make that?" he asked quietly and it was Zabuza who answered his question.

"Doton users, we have a couple here and they worked hard on this." The man said as he took a few strides forward so that he stood next to Naruto. "After we placed you inside the chamber, Gaara, Ochi, Haku, and myself all returned to the island. We began to process of cleaning up and while those three worked I traveled around and gathered together old friends and looked for a few people who would be willing to help us, people who wanted a new life." Zabuza said and turned towards the 12 ninja trailing behind them. "These are some of the people who decided to join, they are our strongest ninja." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded before returning his gaze to the village.

"How big is the village so far?" Naruto asked and Zabuza scratched his chin as he tried to think of how big the village was.

"I'd say that the island is 25 miles long and 15 miles wide, with a few smaller islands surrounding it. Now when the village is done it will hopefully be a bit smaller then Konoha but as of now… It may be the size of the village in Wave country. It isn't huge since we haven't had many people to utilize and have us help build." Zabuza muttered and turned his head, his eyes roaming over the ninja behind him. "Genji, come here!" Zabuza called out to a man and said man ran forward, stopping next to Zabuza and staring at the man with a confused expression.

"What is it Zabuza-sama?" The man known as Genji asked. Naruto looked the man over and saw that he was wearing black pants that were tied around his knees and also around his ankles with white tape. He wore a blue ninja vest over a black mesh shirt and on his hip with a small Saber. His Kunai holster was on his left leg and his shuriken holster was on his right. The man was slightly shorter then Zabuza who already stood at 6'3", and he had soft brown hair that hung down low so that it slightly covered his brown eyes. He also had a scar on his cheek that stretched from the corner of his eye downwards, ending in the middle of his cheek.

"First, don't call me sama!" Zabuza said in his gruff voice before continuing, seeing a small smirk appear on Naruto's face. "This is Naruto, my nephew." Zabuza said and Genji turned to Naruto and held out a hand, reaching in front of Zabuza which slightly irked the man.

"Hey there, nice to finally meet the 'Heir'!" Genji said cheerfully and Naruto smiled slightly and took the man's hand in his own and shook it.

"Naruto, this is Genji, he used to be a Kiri nin but he defected awhile after I did. He used to be a Jōnin, even though I don't agree…" Zabuza muttered and Genji rolled his eyes at the statement. "Anyways, he is one of our Doton users, it's his natural affinity and so he is able to utilize it better than others… as a matter of fact we don't let people even work with the rock structures unless they have an affinity for earth." Zabuza muttered and returned to what he was saying. "Anyways, Genji is our construction guy; he coordinates what needs to be built. That is what he has been doing for the last few years, besides collecting bounties." Zabuza said with a small chuckle.

"Hey, both jobs paid good money. Besides if I hadn't been collecting bounties I wouldn't have run into you." Genji said with a small grin before looking at Naruto. "This guy found me a few days after I had set off to collect his bounty. It took some time but he convinced me that I would be happier here, no one knows about this place quite yet so all of us have been safe from Hunter nins or enemies." Genji said and Naruto nodded.

"Good, that'll make it easier for us to get our act together." Naruto said and turned to Zabuza who was waiting for the two to finish their little conversation. "Are you waiting for something?" Naruto asked in a smart tone and was forced to duck under a swat aimed at his head. He ducked to slow though and felt Zabuza's hand hit the top back of his head. "Ow! You big jerk!" Naruto grumbled.

"Shut it brat. Now, like I was going to ask. Genji, approximately what structures do we have built and how many of each do we have?" The man asked and Genji tapped his chin as he pushed his lips out as he thought about everything.

"Well we have built 34 two story houses and they are all complete, 21 one story houses, we restored 4 of the clan manors and have yet to restore the other 5 that have somewhat survived abandonment. We finished the archway there and are working on plans to start building the surrounding gate that will held guard our village; we have 15 one story houses under construction and 17 two story houses under construction. We have finished building the prison just a couple days ago along with the village council chamber and also…" Genji said and grinned. "We just put the finishing touches on the Uzukage Tower yesterday." Genji said and Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

_How the hell did he remember all of those things…?_ The blonde wondered in amazement. He shook his head and looked at the village, _his_ village. Naruto felt a small grin appear on his face as he made the realization. "So giving me a rough estimate, how long until we can really establish ourselves?" Naruto asked and Zabuza snorted.

"We haven't made much progress in this last year on making our village a _real_ village. It'll be a little while until we can establish ourselves as a one of the Great Villages but we can surely become strong now that you have woken up." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded hesitantly. _Yeah… now that I'm awake…_

XxXxX

**Uzu, Council Chambers  
4:05 PM**

"Okay, we can finally get down to discussing things…" Zabuza said as he settled himself in a chair. They all sat around a large circular table that seated everyone in the room, all 10 of them. The table was meant to seat many more but that wasn't a concern because there wasn't a real need to seat 24 people at the moment. Zabuza stood to his feet and pointed at Genji. "You know Genji." He said and Naruto chuckled as Zabuza pointed a woman who sat next in the circle and from there he went around until he ended on himself. "That is Uzumaki Taka, she is our cousin." Zabuza said and Naruto stiffened upwards but Zabuza held up a finger. "No! No questions like that until we are done here, we can get to know each other's side stories later. Next is that depressing guy there." Zabuza said pointing at a boy who looked rather cheery and wasn't sitting in a chair. Instead he was crouching on the table looking around at everyone.

He had small smirk on his face and his green eyes were a very light color, almost looking slightly creamy. He had black hair that hung down to his shoulders but was cut wildly making it look cool and untamed. His bangs hung down in front of his eyes but were brushed off to the sides. He wore a tight black coat that had a hood on the back with heavy white fur around the edge. The coat sleeves cut off slightly before his wrists but instead of bare hands he wore gloves that most likely covered a lot of his arm but he only showed a bit of it, the gloves stretched up his entire hand past his knuckles and up to the first joint of his fingers. He had a ring, with a large metal skull on them, on each of his middle fingers. The coat cut off a bit before his hips and it was zipped up all the way but under the coat he wore a tight black shirt. For pants he wore a pair of black tight pants that were slightly baggy but otherwise were tight. He had metal studs stretched around his thighs and he wore a pair of black ninja sandals.

"I'm not depressing!" the boy said and laughed. "I just don't dress vibrantly, I'm used to laying low." He said and Zabuza shook his head.

"That is Raiyū, little brat still won't tell me his clan name though. I found him wandering through the forests one day and after the brat attacked me I convinced him that he should join our village. He was a Chūnin back in Kumo." Zabuza said and moved on to the next person, leaving Raiyū to smile at Naruto. Zabuza pointed at another man who was rather old and had a white scruffy beard around his jaw and mouth. His hair was white and short; his eyes were grey and radiated wisdom.

"The names Shigo, Omori Shigo! Better not forget it you twerp!" Shigo said in a heavy voice and glared at Naruto. The blonde stared at him cautiously, his hands clenched under the table. The man looked strong, he wore a grey open collar shirt that revealed that he had some muscle and leaning against his chair was a good sized club, a club that had a four steal spikes on one side.

_That guy looks crazy…_ Naruto thought mentally as he looked at Zabuza who was staring at him with a small smirk on his face. "Scared?" the man asked and Naruto scoffed at him. "that was my instructor when I first became a Genin." Naruto's gaze drifted from Zabuza back to Shigo who was staring at him sternly.

"I'll teach you yet. Won't be a little smart ass when I'm done with you. You'll be a _real _ninja!" Shigo bellowed and crossed his arms. Naruto just nodded his head while Zabuza chuckled and moved on to the next person who happened to be a woman that looked to be around the same age as Zabuza.

"That right there is Aoizora Hana, she is from Taki, a Genjutsu specialist but she still has the rank of Chūnin." Zabuza said and Hana nodded at Naruto who gave her a small smile and nod of recognition as Zabuza continued. "You know Ochi, Gaara, yourself, Haku, and then me Zabuza." Zabuza said finishing his introductions. "Now, down to business. What happened?" he asked and Naruto stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked and everyone continued to stare at him. "No. _I_ will ask the questions and then I'll tell you of my 7 days in hell." Naruto said as he crossed is arms, his voice growing serious. His playful mood could only last before so long before he brought out his serious side, and right now he wanted answers.

"Little brat…" Shigo muttered as he glared at Naruto. The old man flexed his muscles as though trying to intimidate the blonde, but it didn't work as effectively as he would have hoped.

"You don't like it old man? Then get out of here." Naruto said as he shrugged. "I don't feel like reliving all of the things I went through, sorry if it's kind of painful." Naruto said looking at Zabuza his eyes finally showing something that Zabuza had known he would see for a year. In the normally cheerful blue eyes was accusing. Naruto's eyes bore into Zabuza, speaking the words before they ever left the blonds' mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded and Zabuza sighed. The man leaned forward and rested his chin on his right hand which he brought up from his lap. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on his nephew.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon. I thought it would happen well after the Chūnin exams, I was going to tell you." Zabuza muttered and Naruto shook his head and slammed his hands down on the table, a look of anger crossing his face.

"Do you know what I went through?" he almost yelled, making some of the rooms occupants tense up. "I had to face some of my deepest memories and some crazed demon that was hell bent on beating me and taking over my body. Don't you think you should tell me about that?" Naruto hissed as he pulled his hands off the table and crossed his arms angrily, slamming the limbs against his body as he looked around. "Why is he here?" Naruto demanded and looked at Ochi.

"Hey! Don't give me that look asshole!" Ochi yelled as Naruto glared at him. The Kusa boy clenched his fists together as Naruto continued to glare at him. "I got dragged here by Sandy Locks! It took a couple of months but I warmed up to this place but what really sealed the deal was when-"

"Was when you remembered that I was going to kick your ass for attacking my village when I woke up?" Naruto spit out and Ochi stared at him before the boy burst out laughing at something that Naruto didn't understand. The blonde stared at the blue haired boy, waiting for the laughter to stop, waiting to be let in on the joke. Naruto let his gaze briefly flicker over the other people in the room and saw many others looking at him with hidden feelings, and that was when Naruto sensed something wasn't right. He had a gut instinct.

"What happened?" he asked and Zabuza shook his head. The blonde stared at him in shock. "Is…was Konoha destroyed?" the blond whispered and Zabuza snorted.

"Konoha? Destroyed? Yeah right, damn village is still there with all their worthless ninja!" Zabuza said in disgust and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small book and threw it across the table. The book suddenly opened to a page as it slid in front of Naruto. The blonde looked around before his eyes looked down at the page of the book, and that was when his heart almost shattered.

_Uzumaki Naruto  
Age at time of defection 13  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5' 6"  
Affinities: Suiton  
Special Techniques: Kage Bunshin, Summoning (Foxes), Rasengan  
Rank: Genin  
Special Status: Holder of Kyūbi no Kitsune, Large amount of Chakra, high stamina, fast regeneration  
Bingo Book Rank: B  
_  
Naruto slowly closed the book, his eyes becoming softer as he realized what that meant. He shut the book tightly and held onto it for a little bit before he looked at Ochi. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…" he muttered and with a jerk of his hand sent the book sliding back towards Zabuza. The man caught it easily with one hand before he slipped it back into his pocket and stared at Naruto.

"You have no ties to Konoha anymore Naruto." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded. "Do you have any more questions?" the man asked and Naruto looked around.

"How big is our population?" the blonde asked and Zabuza shrugged and thought for a moment.

"I'd say we have about 100 people total, about 30 of them are ninja. We have 10 Jōnin, 15 Chūnin, and 5 Genin; you, Gaara, Ochi, Haku, and also another girl who we found running from Kumo." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded.

"So what is our plan of action?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "We need to gather more people, we need to expand our population." The blonde teen said and Zabuza nodded.

"Yeah, but we also have to make sure our village is strong enough to fend off any attempts to eradicate it. Sooner or later people will catch wind of this new village and no doubt so will our enemies and they will attack us." Zabuza said and Naruto nodded. "My goal is to get a team together and sneak into Kiri and spread word to those who need to escape. As you know the Bloodline Purge is still going on unfortunately and I know that there are other Uzumaki hidden within Kirigakure… we need to get our family out along with anyone else who used to reside in Uzu." Zabuza said and he heard a chorus of agreement from the older ninja present.

"We just have a one huge problem with everything though." Zabuza said and everyone looked at him.

"What's that?" Raiyū asked curiously and Zabuza looked at him and then looked at Naruto, his hand coming up to point at the boy. "Him?" Raiyū asked in shock.

"Yeah, Naruto is the Heir, he will be our leader. It is his birth right." Zabuza said and Naruto's eyes opened in shock.

"Then how is that a problem?" the blond shouted, a small amount of fear in his voice. Did Zabuza mean that he was an obstacle? That's what it was sounding like to the blonde boy.

"Because… unfortunately when we sealed you away we activated all of the restraining seals…" Zabuza muttered and Taka gasped.

"No…" she whispered and Zabuza nodded. Naruto looked at the shocked woman and then at Zabuza.

"Wait what's wrong with that?" he asked, afraid of the answer. His blue eyes watched Zabuza carefully, waiting for a new surprise.

"When someone goes through the process you did they have to be sealed away like that. Those seals you saw were special; they are meant to weaken the person inside over time." Zabuza said and slowly things began to make sense to Naruto and others in the room. "Usually it took people about 2-5 weeks to either die or live. When they lost the seals had already absorbed enough of the persons energy, chakra, and also deteriorated enough muscle to make sure that the demon couldn't do much damage before it was dealt with." Zabuza said and Naruto dropped his head.

"How long did it take for them to make a comeback?" he whispered, he feared the worse and Zabuza reluctantly spoke.

"About a month…." The man said and Naruto looked up shaking his head.

"Is that why… is that why you had to carry me across the sea?" Naruto asked.

When they were about to leave the island Naruto had tried to step out onto the water in order to walk with Zabuza and Haku but he found that he quickly fell into the water and he was finding it kind of hard to stay afloat. He had originally thought that is was just because he hadn't used his chakra or muscles in over a year and so he needed to get back in shape, but he didn't know that he was actually losing muscle and chakra over the year he was in the room.

"Yes, Naruto. You can't do anything, you have to start from scratch… but it's not all bad." Zabuza said and Naruto laughed.

"It's not all bad!" he said raising his hands. "An academy student could kick my ass!" he said and this earned laughter from everyone in the room, it even caused a small grin to appear on Naruto's face.

"No, you can finally learn The Uzumaki style, the _true _one." Zabuza said and Naruto stared at him in disbelief. The man had just told him a new secret.

"How many fucking styles are there?" Naruto asked in horror, he had already went through 7 months of training just to learn the Regular and royal style but now he just found out he would have to learn a new one. Zabuza chuckled slightly before he held up 1 finger.

"Hehe, 1. The other two I taught you are both just basic styles that were used by Uzugakure academy students." The man said with a slight grin which caused Naruto to let his shocked face melt into a look of anger."Settle down…there is something I need to tell you though….this will be a lot of information…" Zabuza said as he stood to his feet.

"What is it?" Naruto asked carefully and the man shrugged.

"You know that the Uzumaki were the best seal users there were right?" Zabuza asked and Naruto shook his head. "Well they were. Anyways…There is something special that we have." Zabuza began but was interrupted by Taka.

"You don't mean to make him go in there do you?" she demanded and Zabuza nodded.

"In order to get him caught up to where he was he must. Don't worry I don't plan on making him stay in there long…" Zabuza said and Taka nodded cautiously. Naruto was watching them in interest, what was Zabuza talking about?

"What are you guys arguing about?" he asked and the man turned back towards him and began to speak slowly.

"Naruto… there are some things you must know. Things before we go on with what needs to be done." Zabuza said and waited for the blonde to nod. The man continued on, careful about what he was about to explain to Naruto. "The Uzumaki built a special chamber and made very power space/time barrier seals on it. Remember how you thought you spent 7 days fighting your demon but a year really passed?" Zabuza asked and Naruto stared at him.

"Are you serious? I have to go through that again?" Naruto shouted in anger and rejection. He didn't want to lose anymore of his life pointlessly.

"No! It's different. A week in this chamber is the equivalent to a year. I want to bring you in here to train; there are things you have to learn… war is coming and in order to lead our country you have to be strong." Zabuza said as he stared at Naruto sincerely. "By us going into this chamber I can train you. Your muscles or almost gone, they have slowly deteriorated over the last year like I said. We need to get you in there so we can reverse the effects. The only downside is that we won't be able to work on Jutsu at all. While in the chamber we can only focus on Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Conditioning, and chakra control." Zabuza said and Naruto stared at him before the boy hesitantly nodded.

"Fine… only because I need to get stronger…" Naruto said reluctantly. "When do we start?" he asked and Zabuza smirked.

"Tonight. All we have to do is get you some training clothes and then we'll go to hell!" Zabuza said as his eyes closed; an evil grin visible through the bandages on his face.

XxXxX

_The first chapter is done and I am happy! I finished this chapter in one day and made some mistakes that's why when I post this I will have held it back a few days, over the weekend actually. I want to go through it and comb it for errors but I can't guarantee that it'll be perfect. I hope no one gets mad about. The Sasuke ordeal, if you think about it; it really makes it so that Naruto has a reason to go after the Uchiha. If you guys didn't get what happened to Ino then… I guess you're just out of luck, figure it out. The Chamber, it isn't my idea, I got it from Eroslacker and his story __Blonde's Have More Fun__. I will show Naruto's training in the Chamber otherwise it would be another time skip which I don't want. If I didn't use this idea I would have had to make Naruto pretty weak during this entire story but for it to work….I need him to be back up to his original level if not stronger. R&R! Ja Ne!_

_Finished- 10:18PM 1/20/11~Element Chaos  
Grammar Checked-_


	29. Chapter 2: The Chamber

**Chapter 2: The Chamber**

**Rise of Uzugakure**

**Uzugakure, Hidden Chamber  
8:02 PM**

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered as they finally stopped in front of the 'chamber' where he was to train. Zabuza stood next to him; the man's arms were crossed in front of his chest as he surveyed the large chamber in front of them. On his other side was Taka, her blue hair cascaded down, blocking her features almost entirely except for one half of her face where her right eye shone brightly, a crimson red that looked eerily like blood. Her hair reached her shoulders and ha d a dull sheen to it. All three of the Uzumaki wore the same training gear and on their backs were large backpacks. There were slight modifications to each training outfit, to suit the needs of its wearer. Zabuza's consisted of a pair of black pants that were wrapped at the bottom with white tape and for a shirt he wore a tight muscle shirt. His giant sword was of course clamped onto his back like it always was.

Naruto wore a pair of black pants identical to Zabuza's, taped and all, and instead of a muscle shirt for his shirt he wore a tight orange T-shirt that had a white strip down the front. His hair was covered by a black hat that fit snuggly over his head, resting just above his eyes, his blond hair stuck out around the edges. The hat itched the blonde horrendously but Zabuza said that it would keep his hair out of his face for now; otherwise he could just shave it all off. Naruto had chosen the hat without protest after that. On his back he had on a sheath for a plain sword since no one had managed to find his sword back in Konoha. Naruto had decided that he wouldn't reveal his secrets just yet, secrets which included Ranjin and Shi being sealed within the sword. Taka stood next to him and she wore a pair of tight black pants that clung to her legs but allowed her freedom to move. For a shirt she wore a black T and on her waist she had a short sword hanging uselessly.

Naruto stared at the chamber, his eyes slowly moving over it, taking in all of its details. _Lack of details is more like it…_ the blonde boy thought as he turned his gaze over towards his uncle, a look of questioning on his face. "This is the Great Chamber you guys mentioned?" Naruto said bringing a single hand up and made a slow motion in front of him, gesturing to the chamber. "It's a giant, flat wall!" he exclaimed.

The chamber was in fact…not a chamber. The trio of Uzumaki had journeyed a ways into the forest until they had come to a cave that descended far into the earth, a flight of steps that seemed to keep going. Now they stood before the chamber that was in a large room, about the size of the academy classroom. It was bare expect for two torches that flickered in their brackets that were fastened to the wall on either side of a large steel door that had no handle. Instead it had a medium sized red spiral in the center of it.

"Patience you little brat!" Zabuza grumbled as he stepped forward. He brought his hand up and placed it against the door firmly, his palm covering the red spiral. Naruto watched with curiosity as the door began to hum slightly before a small pulse of chakra made its way over the door and, slowly, the large door began to open up. At first a small crack had appeared in the middle of the doors announcing it as not just a door but two halves of a door. Then slowly it slid apart until it receded into the wall, and was gone from sight. In its place was a single wall of white light.

"Whoa… so we're going in there?" Naruto asked as he began to step forward but before his foot could make contact with the ground he was jerked backwards. The boy cried out as he fell to the ground heavily, catching himself on his hands before he slowly sat up and saw Taka glaring at him furiously. "What the hell is your problem?" he demanded as he got to his feet and stormed up in front of her. He glared at her, staring at her single red eye, waiting for an answer.

"Naruto, leave her alone." Zabuza grumbled and the blond waited for a few seconds before complying.

"Bitch…" Naruto muttered as he turned back to Zabuza. "When are we going in?" he asked and Zabuza's only answer was to reach into his bag and pull out a scroll.

"As soon as we fully equip you." The man said as through the scroll on the ground where it exploded in a cloud of smoke. Naruto watched as the smoke disappeared leaving a pile of objects lying in its wake.

"What the…?" Naruto muttered as he stared at the items.

"Weights, there are a few things we are going to work on in the chamber… your speed is one of them." Zabuza said and started grabbing the weights. "Strap this to your forearms." He said and threw two pairs of weights to Naruto.

The blond caught them and was thrown off balance suddenly, a look of shock crossing his face. The weights were heavy, almost too heavy for his muscle deprived body to hold on to. "How much do these weigh?" he asked, his face twisted in shock and also from exerting effort to hold the weights.

"Oh….you knows… 15 Pounds each, but don't worry after a few days in the chamber you'll be somewhat used to them." Zabuza said and crossed his arms waiting for Naruto to strap the weights on. "Hurry up!" the man barked and Naruto nodded and set to work.

"Now what?"

"Legs weights!"

"AHHH!"

"15 pound each also!"

XxXxX

"You have to be kidding…." Naruto muttered as he dragged his feet forward trying to edge closer to the chamber. Zabuza looked at him, a small smirk on his face; the man was obviously enjoying Naruto suffering. "I can barely move!" Naruto grumbled loudly and Zabuza shrugged before he began to speak.

"We have to get you back to normal and then some. Before we get in there I want to tell you some very important things, we don't have time to waste in there." Zabuza said and Naruto stared at him with an angered expression.

"Aren't we going to be in there for the equivalent of a year or so?" The blonde almost yelled. "How can we not have time?" he hissed and Zabuza sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This chamber is powerful, probably the most powerful thing known to man. It is comparable to….I don't know! Just shut up and listen! Zabuza groaned and Naruto set his mouth in a thin line, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his uncle.

"Damn it! The chamber can be used for a long time but if we use it for a year then it will seal itself after we leave for a year!" Taka said quietly but annoyance and anger laced her words. "That's why we don't have time to waste. Besides there is something we have to do before we can even think about entering this chamber." Taka said and looked at Zabuza who was staring at Naruto with a blank face.

"What?" Naruto muttered and Zabuza looked at the chamber before speaking.

"We are going to train you to be strong, but there is something preventing you from doing that." Zabuza said and Naruto waited for him to finish. The blonde stared at his uncle in apprehension. "The Kyūbi; you have no chakra control because the seal that was placed on you allows the demons chakra to be added to your own gradually but the seal can't stop the random flux's that flood our system. That is why you have no control. Your chakra frequency is always changing." Zabuza said and Naruto stared at them for a little bit before laughing.

"Tell me…. How do you plan on fixing that? Releasing the Kyūbi?" Naruto asked and laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yes." Taka said with a flat voice. "That's exactly what we plan to do."

XxXxX

**Konohagakure, Hospital  
7:34 AM**

"I'll kill him. I'll find the worthless shit and do what the council should have done a year ago!" Inoichi bellowed as he gripped the wall next to him tightly, leaving finger indents along with cracks in the wall. His eyes were trained on his daughter who was lying in a hospital bed, the blankets pulled up around her. She was hooked up to a few machines that took care of a few basic necessities such as food and water and also a drip. She had bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and stomach. Her face had a few gauze pads strapped to it and her breath was coming deeply.

"Inoichi… I know you are angered but-"Koharu began to say but the angered man wasn't going to listen. Instead he took a different approach, one that left everyone in the room staring at the blonde man and the grey haired man in shock, one that left the elder pinned against the wall a hand on his throat, ready to choke the life out of him. Inoichi didn't take the approach of a calm Clan head; instead he took the approach of a pissed off father, a father that knew his daughter had just been raped and the sick basterd who did it was still out there.

"You know I'm angered? Oh, it's beyond that." The blonde man said, hissing the words at the elder. He knew there would most likely be punishment but right now, for one of the few moments in his life, his judgment was clouded by emotion. "I don't know _what_ I am right now because I'm so fucking pissed that I think I may have created a new emotion that would make the anger of a Bijū pale in comparison!" Inoichi roared and pressed tighter against the gasping elder's throat.

"Inoichi…" a concerned man said and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. He slightly pulled his friend who ignored his touch for a few moments before he released the elder from his grasp, allowing the man to fall on to his ass and shuffle backwards before coming to a stand next to his opposite Homura. "I know you're angry, I am to, but we must think rationally. Killing among ourselves will not solve our problems." Shikaku muttered as he let his eyes fall upon the elders.

"Then I suggest they leave before I express mail their souls to the god of their choice….no scratch that, I'll sell their souls to the foulest demon the resides in the deepest pits of hell and in return I'll ask for a flaming rod of spiked metal that I can shove up their asses and gain a sliver of satisfaction. They'll know what it's like to be raped!" Inoichi said darkly as he slowly turned his back on the elders.

"We are here to discuss important matters!" Homura said before the argument could escalate to a full out battle within the small room. She looked at her colleague and dismissed his coughing into his sleeve. "We have to consider our option right now. Capturing Sasuke is a priority; he must be put back under lock and key so that we can evaluate his mental condition." Homura said and was cut off from saying anything more when a low chuckle resounded from the window sill. All eyes turned and found themselves looking at none other than the legendary Sannin Jiraiya.

"What is the meaning of your interruption Jiraiya? Should you not be reporting to the Hokage?" Homura asked in a flat tone, anger hidden well. Jiraiya looked around the room, amusement, about what Homura had stated before he made his appearance, was apparent in his eyes. His glance moved over to the bed ridden, and comatose, Ino.

"You say that Sasuke needs to be mentally evaluated? What better evaluation then looking at what the little brat has done?" Jiraiya said and waved his hand at the elders. "If he thinks it's just fine to kill and rape fellow Shinobi then you know something's not right in his pathetic head. If you don't like that argument then how about this one? He ran off to go find Orochimaru! No scratch that… he ran off with Orochimaru's elite guard and they brought him _directly _to Orochimaru." Jiraiya said with a dark scowl on his face. He still had no idea why his sensei kept the worthless advisors around because the only advice that they gave was shit!

"We do not know at this time is Sasuke has joined Orochimaru! For all we know he could be trying to infiltrate his walls and then gather information on him for us!" Koharu said; his voice hoarse due to the fact that Inoichi nearly strangled him.

"Really? And part of his 'Glorious Mission' was to rape a fellow comrade? Sounds like a great plan for a mentally unstable traitorous and worthless bastard. He had the curse mark and we all know he is hell bent on gaining power so don't try to stick up in his defense. This village has lost its precious 'Uchiha'!" Jiraiya said and glanced at Ino sadly. "And in the process we may have lost another gifted ninja…" he muttered only for a select few to hear.

"That is exactly why we are here." Homura stated as she stepped forward and looked at the rooms occupants with an heir of authority as though she was in control of them all. Inoichi, Shikaku, Isumi who was Ino's mother, Sakura, Chōza, Jiraiya, and finally a frightened nurse who was trapped in a corner, fearfully watching everything happening. Homura sniffed slightly before continuing. "Sasuke did something horrible but at the same time it may be a blessing! Ino….she could be pregnant with the boys child, if she gives birth then-"

BOOM!

"I'll kill you both!" Inoichi screamed as he dived out the doorway that he had thrown Homura's frail body threw. Koharu was thrown to the side as the blonde man shouldered past him, his attention solely focused on the woman who made such a retarded plan. His teeth were bared and his hands outstretched, prepared to strangle the women but when his hands were inches from her neck, inches from showing her what _he_ thought about the plan, he found his movements halted. He snarled but he knew it was no use, Shikaku had him trapped in his Kagemane jutsu.

"You fool!" Homura screamed as she stood to her feet, shaking slightly. Blood ran from the top of her forehead and the side of her mouth. "That brat could give birth to a glorious new clan but you-"

"I suggest you leave now." Jiraiya said menacingly as he walked out of the hospital room and into the hallway. He was glaring at Homura and his gaze flickered slightly when Koharu slipped past him and started to push Homura along.

"Go, it isn't worth it…" he muttered and the two disappeared around a corner farther down the hall. Jiraiya glared for a little bit before he turned.

"Inoichi, you're going to be dealing with their hate for awhile. They'll go out of their way to make your life hell." He said with a small chuckle but Inoichi replied with a vicious retort, all his anger and fury aimed at the wrinkled elders.

"How dare they suggest my daughter be a concubine!" he said and felt control of his body return to him. "I have half a mind to chase them down and finish them. Kami knows they have been causing enough problems for the council, I could end it and any threat to my daughter." The blonde father said through his teeth as he stormed back into the room through the doorway, which was missing a door now.

"But you won't, right?" Jiraiya asked as he followed the man into the room. Inoichi was at his daughter's side and Isumi wasted no time in wrapping her arm around her husband, melting into his side as she laid a hand on her daughter's leg gently, tears brimming in the blonde women's eyes. "Want to know why? Because… you want to be able to get the little fuck, so do I. The last thing I want is Orochimaru to get his hands on Sasuke but let's face the facts… Orochimaru can keep himself and Sasuke hidden until the time that he takes the boy's body. If you want to have justice served we have to get to Sasuke in the next three years…" Jiraiya said and Inoichi looked at him, a look of grim understanding in his eyes.

"How long will it take us to find them?" he asked; his tone of voice made many shiver. This wasn't just a man going after a traitor, this was a father. A true father that was going to bring to justice….the one who harmed his daughter.

"Forever!" Jiraiya said with a scowl. "That snake can hide when he wants… in fact if we go to find him… there is someone we need to find first." Jiraiya said grimly and looked around the room his eyes briefly settling on Sakura before they returned to Inoichi who was staring at him, his eyes dull and blank. "There is only one other person besides you that hates Sasuke with a passion, only one other person that would hunt the boy down for what he has done to Ino." Jiraiya said and Sakura couldn't help but speak up.

"Shikamaru?" she asked and Jiraiya laughed and waved his hand.

"Not the lazy Nara…" the hermit muttered and looked at Sakura. "The person we have to try to find left a while before Sasuke. We have to find one Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said and the room seemed to freeze over. "He will be the one to end the Uchiha."

"When do we leave to find him?" Inoichi asked after a few minutes of silence, his resolve was strong, he wouldn't back down. He couldn't be kept in the village since he retired a few years ago and he could leave Isumi with the Clan Head responsibilities while he was gone.

"Today if you want, I have a feeling that Naruto won't be too happy…. In fact I think we will find Sasuke rather quick." Jiraiya said darkly before turning away from those in the room and walked towards the window. "I'm going to notify the Hokage that we are going to attempt to find the boy who ran one more time." With that Jiraiya leaped out of the open window and disappeared from sight.

_Naruto?_ Sakura thought as she stared at the window that the man had just jumped out the window. _It's been so long…_ She thought and then her gaze flickered over to her best friend, her comatose best friend. _Please Naruto…_ she thought as a tear formed. _ Please kill that worthless bastard!_

XxXxX

**Uzugakure, Hidden Chamber  
8:46 PM**

"No way!" Naruto growled as he took a, challenging, step backwards; his feet dragging as he tried to put at least a small amount of distance between himself and Taka and Zabuza. "I've held the fox back for…" Naruto trailed off as he tried to think about how old he was now. _I was 13 when I graduated, 14 at the Chūnin exams…. A year passed…_ "15 years… I don't think I want to chance letting it go now! All for what?" Naruto said as he tried to throw his hands in the air in a surprised gesture but he found the weights to be like anchors, only allowing him to raise them a few inches before they dropped back to his sides. _Damn weights… damn Zabuza….damn fox!_ Naruto growled mentally.

"All for chakra control!" Taka said with a scowl on her face. She had already explained the whole thing to the boy but trying to get things through to him was harder than getting Iwagakure to forgive the Yondaime. "I told you what we must do! If we can pull this off then you'll no longer have to deal with the Kyūbi's influence and you'll be able to control your chakra!" Taka said and Zabuza nodded beside her in agreement.

"The chances of failure are high….but I know that you can do it, especially if I lend my strength." His uncle said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, expecting Naruto to get the bigger picture. The blonde boy just continued to scowl at both older ninja though, making Zabuza sigh in frustration. "Listen here!" Zabuza said darkly and took a step forward towards Naruto. "You're going to be the leader of this village right? Sometimes it takes sacrifices, daring chances, and loss in order to keep your people alive! Do you want to be a chicken shit and let your people die because you were afraid to face your demon? You held it back for 15 years you say?" Zabuza asked and Naruto glared at him before nodding sharply.

"Then prove who the master is! If you can hold back the strongest Bijū then I'm sure you can hold it back for a few minutes so we can place the new seal!" Zabuza said and looked at his nephew sternly. "You have to do this, if not for yourself then do it for those close to you." The man said and that was the end of it, only silence followed afterwards.

In this silence Taka stared at the blonde boy, her contempt and disgust with him very obvious, if not for some unknown reason. Zabuza began to second guess his judgment of the blonde, he had thought the boy was brave but now he was having other thoughts. Naruto was staring at the ground in anger, shame, and fear. He had already wasted a year of his life battling one demon… now he had to face the other demon, the one that was most likely stronger then Shi. The blonde clenched his fists together as he tried to clarify his thoughts, tried to dive through the jumbled emotions and get to the center of his heart, the place where the answer would lie.

"Tell me…_exactly _exactly what has to happen. I don't want a half-assed version of what we need to do." Naruto said as he brought his gaze up, his eyes were cold and serious. The normally soft and warm blue eyes were so fierce now, so deadly that Zabuza had a hard time believing that this was the same Naruto standing before him.

Taka let a small smirk cross her face before she shook her head, tossing her blue hair out of her face. "The seal placed on you now, it's weak and will probably break within the next four years. It's a very complex seal, very difficult to understand and replicate. I have a new found respect for the Yondaime for making something such as this… at the last moment none the less. The purpose of this seal is to bind the Kyūbi to you until you release it or your die and throughout your life the seal will slowly allow the Kyūbi's chakra to filter into your system and join your own. Because of that, your chakra is always spiking randomly and you have horrible chakra control." Taka explained and crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed.

"Now, Zabuza found me fairly early and requested that I begin working on a new seal, one that put this one here to shame. As your uncle said earlier…the Uzumaki were Seal Masters, the Yondaime would be considered an amateur compared to some of our kinsmen. But, forgetting history, our clan created one of the most powerful seals, a seal that was usually always used to contain demons. The Uzumaki created the Jinchūriki seal." Taka said and Naruto's serious eyes wavered for a brief second and he opened his mouth slightly before he clenched his fists.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a hard whisper, his eyes boring into Taka as though they were searching her soul.

"What I mean is…the Uzumaki created a seal, very powerful indeed, that could seal any of the Bijū within someone. Only thing is… that person didn't receive the demons chakra, any benefits, they didn't even know they were their actually. But the most important difference between theirs and yours… was that the demon would break free when its jailer died. The Uzumaki didn't want to give so much power to one person and so they literally locked the demons away when they were sealed but over time people were able to adjust the seal, technically they ruined it…" Taka muttered and trailed off and looked at Naruto with a peculiar interest. "But anyways… the seal that I am going to place on you, unless the Kyūbi manages to break free…." Taka said as a side note and ignored the growl that came from Naruto's throat. "… The seal is a combination of the Uzumaki's seal and your own seal. It took a long to perfect it, very dangerous also since I had to enter your containment cell in order to observe it." Taka said and Naruto gestured for her to continue. _This bitch gets sidetracked easily!_ He thought with a mental sigh.

"Alright, this new seal can only be placed if we destroy the seal you have in place. As you already know; when that seal is removed the Kyūbi has a straight shot to freedom only there is one thing that can stop it. That's you. You can't beat the fox, not at your strength now, maybe later in life but not now. All you have to do is hold it back for 20 minutes, that's it. I'll start working on the new seal as soon as you pull the old seal off. When I finish the seal will drag the Kyūbi back to its cage, or whatever thing binds the demon." Taka said and finished her face blank and her eyes focused completely on the blonde in front of her.

"And what does this new seal do?" Naruto asked with a tired sigh. So far it sounded like he would have his hands full.

Taka chuckled, a chuckle that was devoid of any emotion. "The new seal will take the Kyūbi with you when you die. The most important things It will do though… first it will completely restrict Kyūbi's chakra from entering your own system. If you had this seal in the first place this would be dangerous because if Kyūbi's chakra had somehow entered your system then you would be ripped apart!" Taka said joyfully, enjoying the fact that Naruto was starting to get slightly worried. "But now that you've had Kyūbi's chakra running through your system for 15 years your body is used to it. Of course I recommend that you train using the demons chakra also so that you don't kill yourself from non use and then you suddenly use it one day and… anyways. Since the Kyūbi's chakra will be trapped within the seal you will be able to use your own chakra, control it and everything. Since you won't have to worry about Kyūbi's random chakra intrusions and small doses being added to your system you will maintain a 'constant chakra frequency' which means you can finally get rather good chakra control.

"You'll still be able to communicate with the demon and use his chakra, not even the strongest seal can force the demon to willingly give its chakra to you, siphon it slowly yes, and absorb it all no. You'll still have your crazy amount of chakra as it is, surprisingly the Kyūbi had little to do with that… you were born with rather large chakra coils and the Kyūbi's made them slightly bigger and now you might lose maybe a small amount of your total amount but if my judgment is correct you still have the same amount if not more than a Kage. Your stamina is all on you… you'll still have that. Your regeneration, the crazy ability you have to heal within a few minutes… I think that will remain because with every seal the demon within has a chance to escape and the Kyūbi will hope for freedom still one day. The final side effect that you will have is…" Taka trailed off and gave him a small smirk. "You won't have a berserker mode when you get angry anymore."

Naruto was staring at the ground as he absorbed all of the information given to him. This new seal was only an upgrade, an upgrade that came at the cost of him releasing the most powerful Bijū upon the world. "Ok let's do this….we are doing it right now right?" he asked and looked at his uncle who was nodding.

"Yeah, we won't be able to do it in the chamber… even though it would trap the Kyūbi for a couple weeks if it escaped. We can't use chakra in there and so it will be impossible to make a good seal." Zabuza muttered and Naruto tapped his chin in thought for a second.

"How are _you_ going to help me?" Naruto asked, he remembered Zabuza saying her would help him when it came time for him to hold the demon back.

"I'm going to fight by your side. Hopefully you won't be as weak on the inside as you are out here." Zabuza said and looked towards Taka who was kneeling on the ground waiting for the two to give the go ahead. "Let's get started now….I wants to get in the chamber as soon as possible.

Naruto nodded and hesitantly kneeled in front of Taka; the women sighed before grabbing his shoulder, and in a display of great strength, slammed him painfully into the ground so that he was lying in front of her. "Oh sorry I forgot…" she muttered with a grin. "I need you to take off your shit. I need to work with the seal so…" she said and Naruto sighed before he pushed himself up and pulled the orange T-shirt off and laid it behind his head and as he started to lower himself down Taka sighed impatiently.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled and glared at Taka who had slammed him down into the ground again. The women rolled her eyes and watched as Zabuza knelled down on the other side of Naruto. "Are we ready?" he asked and both ninja nodded once. Naruto closed his eyes and before he entered his mental state he felt Zabuza hand laid upon on his forehead.

XxXxX

"Hey Fur Coat!" Naruto yelled as he drew close to the cage. He looked down at his body before he got any closer and he was shocked to find that he was wearing his training outfit which included his weights, the only thing the really changed was the fact that he was able to move with the weights on. Naruto flexed his muscles and was slightly shocked to find that they were much bigger than they were in the real world. _Zabuza's wish came true… somehow I have my old strength back in here. Eh, why complain?_ "You there fox?" Naruto yelled again and waited, silence followed though.

"What do you want mortal?" Kyūbi asked in its tone of hatred. Naruto watched as slowly Kyūbi repeated the same routine it repeated every time he came to see it. The fox slowly opened its eyes, its red pupils staring at Naruto with hatred and contempt. "Why have you disturbed me?" the fox growled and Naruto laughed and drew closer to the cage, water splashing around his ankles as he walked.

"Well you see… in order to get stronger I got to get a new seal." Naruto said with a shrug, he couldn't show his fear to the fox lest the demon prey upon it; let the emotion give it strength. "So I say we strike a deal. I beat you and you stop being an asshole to me and give me something I can use in a fight? All other Jinchūriki have something." Naruto said and stopped in front of the cage. Kyūbi watched him with anger, its eyes hovering mysteriously in the dark.

"You think I want to treat you with kindness?" The fox barked and began to chuckle darkly, its laughter rumbling throughout the room. "No deal! I only tolerated you back in your battle with the Gobi to ensure my survival. The same applies to your fight with Shi! Why would I help you anymore? I give you the arrest means to survive and keep me alive." The Kyūbi growled and Naruto shrugged and grinned at the fox.

"I guess you don't want a chance at freedom." Naruto said and the Fox's eyes flashed and slowly the beasts entire head came into view, the wicked grin that the fox had on its face made Naruto slightly shudder. "Are you interested now?" Naruto asked and the fox laughed, ignoring Naruto.

"I see I've been sleeping for too long!" Kyūbi roared and Naruto felt his hair shift slightly as the beast glared at him. "I'll accept your deal… I'll give you a great power if you release me and manage to defeat me…" The Kyūbi said and watched with satisfaction as the seal, that kept the cage it was locked in closed, slowly began to lower down to Naruto's level.

Naruto placed his hand at the top of the seal and stared at it for a little bit, making up his mind. "Remember the last time we were in this position? I tricked you… that made me laugh so hard…" Naruto whispered and with a great feat of mental, physical, and emotional strength…he ripped the seal off that was holding the Kyūbi back and jumped backwards, far away from the cage.

"NOW YOU DIE MORTAL!" The Kyūbi roared and threw itself at the cage and at Naruto.

XxXxX

_Jiraiya and Inoichi will be looking for Naruto soon but will they find him? And if they do then just what will his reaction to Sasuke's evil actions be? Also… what power can Kyūbi possibly give to Naruto? Well guess you guys have to wait until next chapter to find out! On a side note, if you haven't noticed, Konoha is ahead of Uzu time. It's not some weird global time difference it's just a difference of when things happen. I'm going to probably even the times out so that we can see when things happen and not have to figure out who's ahead of whom. Also I have been thinking about it and I want to tell some of you, who put up with the horrendous first book, that Ino, Temari, Tayuya, nor Sakura are in love with Naruto. It was a Fan girl stage; they were only 12 you know? In this book, _if_ relationships happen… then they will take some time to develop. Other than that Ja Ne!_


	30. Chapter 3: The Lost Emotion Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Lost Emotion Part 1**

**Rise of Uzugakure**

"NOW YOU DIE MORTAL!" The Kyūbi roared and threw itself at the cage and at Naruto. It's fangs were bared, saliva dripping from its eager mouth. The fox's eyes were wide with gleeful bloodlust; the red seemed to shine brightly. The Kyūbi slammed into the cage with its shoulder causing the entire room to shake, and the metal bars to swing open and slam into the walls where they melted and became nothing.

Naruto stared at the giant fox in awe, a fearful awe. The Kyūbi emerged from the cage in a crouch, prepared to pounce on the blonde and get revenge for its imprisonment for the least 15 years. The beast was huge compared to Naruto and seemed like the room they were in expanded and warped until they were surrounded by white wall, the water that had originally been there was gone and in its place was a white marble floor. Naruto took a step back as he stared at the demon, its orange fur rippled, its white claws dug into the ground and the fox snarled at Naruto.

"I've waited for this day for 15 years… the day that I would be able to rip you apart!" The Kyūbi roared and raised its giant paw and brought it down on Naruto. It whistled as it flew through the air, and Naruto felt the wind under the paw pushed downwards, forcing him to cover his face with both arms to protect his face.

"Don't just stand there!" he heard a voice scream and then before he could respond he was hit hard from the side and he and whatever hit him went rolling to the right, just in time to dodge the Kyūbi's claw that slammed into the ground where he had once stood, destroying the marble. Naruto coughed as he opened his eyes and looked around, slightly confused as to what was going on. As he looked around his gaze fell upon his uncle who was crouched and staring at the giant fox, his sword drawn and held out to his left with one hand while his right was down on the ground supporting him so he could jump anyway faster.

"Thanks…"Naruto muttered as he got to his feet and stood behind Zabuza in a loose fighting style, ready to dodge anymore attacks that the Kyūbi might try to use. "So tell me…" Naruto said as he watched the Kyūbi swivel its head and glare at both of the Uzumaki. "How are we going to beat it?" Naruto asked and Zabuza snorted and jumped high in the air, but not before answering Naruto.

"We're not!" he roared and started making hand seals quickly. He landed on the serpent seal and bellowed as the marble floor began to crack and mist began to seep upward from the marble. The mist spread across the ground and began to rise steadily until it submerged the lower half of the room. Naruto cursed as his vision was obscured, he hadn't used the Mist technique for what seemed like forever and he wasn't prepared to fight a giant demon in it right now.

"We just have to hold him back for 20 minutes remember?" Zabuza whispered behind him suddenly and Naruto slightly stiffened out of shock. The man was a master at using this technique and of course he could sneak up behind Naruto…in his own mindscape. "I was only able to obscure the lower half of the room but that gives us an advantage… the Kyūbi is high above the mist, the only thing that is blocked from view are his claws and lower legs and body but most importantly…us." Zabuza finished and Naruto nodded, not knowing if the man could sense that he had just done so.

"How long have we been in here since I released the Kyūbi?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice. He felt the ground shake as the Kyūbi roared furiously and slammed a clawed hand down looking for them.

"2 minutes… this mist might keep us from his view for maybe 5 minutes…" Zabuza muttered and grabbed Naruto and ran, in which direction Naruto wasn't sure but he knew that it was away from the demon.

"FACE ME YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! MY TEETH NEED CLEANSING AND YOUR BLOOD WILL MAKE THEM GLEAM!" Kyūbi roared and Naruto wasn't able to see it but the beast raised its right arm and swung it diagonally, scattering the mist. What Naruto did know is that he and Zabuza were sent hurtling towards the ground and the mist around them swirled wildly before it was blown away, revealing their position.

"Or it might not last at all!" Zabuza roared as he rolled to his feet and ran towards the Kyūbi. The fox snarled and brought is claw down on the man, or at least tried to. Zabuza, seeing the threat jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the claw that slammed into the ground making it shake. The man teetered for a second before he dived forward and landed on the fox's claw and stabbed his sword into Kyūbi's claw; all the way up to the hilt.

"AHH!" The Kyūbi roared in agony and lifted its paw and brought it to its mouth, ready to eat Zabuza alive. Naruto watched as Zabuza quickly began making hand seals again and as the demons jaws opened wide, its teeth gleaming, a funnel of water formed behind Zabuza and exploded outwards, straight into Kyūbi's mouth and down its throat doing a good amount of damage.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

The man roared the techniques name as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and ripped it free of the demons paw and dived forward and spun in mid air until he came down on the Kyūbi's, now closed, snout and landed on its nose. Zabuza proceeded to raise his sword high and was about to slam it into the demons nose but the Kyūbi growled darkly and flicked its claw, which was already near its face, at Zabuza and managed to hit the man that was annoying it.

"Shit! Zabuza!" Naruto roared as the man flew towards the ground at speeds that would make Gai jealous. Naruto could only watch as Zabuza smashed into the ground, destroying the marble beneath him and creating a crater filled with destroyed rock. Naruto dashed forward, watching the Kyūbi out of the corner of his eye. The demon was licking its injured claw and glaring at the blonde, blood dripping from its wounded mouth which would most likely heal within the next few seconds. Naruto drew close to his injured uncle and fell to his knees, sliding across the marble and to the edge of the crater.

"Are you dead down there?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice and he heard a groan of protest. He watched as Zabuza pushed a large chunk of marble off himself and slowly rolled over and got on one knee. Blood was pouring from deep gouges on his chest and arms, a splinter or stake of marble was speared through his calf and his sword was embedded deep within the rock.

"I'm done kid… he might actually kill me in here…" Zabuza said and coughed up some blood and gave Naruto a thumb up. "I wasted 5 minutes though… you just got to hold him back for 11 more got it?" Zabuza said his body faded from view followed shortly by his sword. Naruto groaned as he turned back to the giant demon that was grinning at him like the fox it was.

"I fucking hate you!" Naruto growled and the Kyūbi chuckled darkly.

"I think I will toy with you and enjoy your anguished cries and pleas for mercy!" Kyūbi roared and reared its head back and a ball of fire began to form in front of the demons mouth, fueled by a steady flame that seemed to stream from the back of the demons throat. As the Kyūbi prepared its attack Naruto stared at the demon in pure shock.

_The rat bastard doesn't know! _Naruto thought with glee as he got ready to dodge the attack. _Too bad I'll die despite that fact… I know exactly what attack he's about to use…_ Naruto finished with a sad look. He had watched the Kyūbi turn a Bijū entirely into glass with the attack it was about to use, the giant ball of flaming destruction would make short work of the blonde.

"_Worry not…my son." _

Naruto stiffened as he heard the voice, and stared at the Kyūbi in horror as the demon shot its head forward, launching a large fireball at Naruto's frozen form. A grin was wide on Kyūbi's face as he saw Naruto's horror struck face and could sense the despair and fear radiating from the boy.

"**Oni Katon: Nagareboshi!"**

"Still being a nuisance I see Kyūbi." A soft feminine voice said and as soon as the last word was said a woman appeared in front of Naruto and raised her palm, catching the giant ball of flames. The Kyūbi roared in anger as its attack was halted from destroying its target, and Naruto was assisted by yet another person. "Can I ask you for a few moments of Naruto's time?" the women asked and the Kyūbi response was to jump at her, claws outstretched, prepared to rip her to shreds.

"I see…" she muttered and lowered her head sorrowfully.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered.

"SIT YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING EXCUSE OF A FOX!" the women screamed and black chains erupted from the walls, floor, and ceiling and impaled Kyūbi's body, holding it in place. "We'll be right back." She said and turned towards Naruto and smiled. "Won't we?"

XxXxX

**Konohagakure, Hokage Office  
10:01 AM**

"…That's a very funny joke Jiraiya, now why are you here?" The Hokage asked as he stared at his student with a serious and weary look. His hands were clasped together in front of his face, his elbows on the desk he was sitting at. Jiraiya stood in front of him, as hands crossed in front of him, a somewhat impatient look on his face.

"Sarutobi-sensei…" Jiraiya muttered and chuckled. "You know I'm as serious as I can be in this situation. We know Orochimaru wants to take over Sasuke's body and his last body exchange was shortly after the Chūnin exams which means…" Jiraiya trailed off, the unsaid ending hanging in the air where the Hokage snatched it and said it.

"We have 2 years left to stop him before he gets his hands on…. The Sharingan." The Hokage muttered and he let a tired sigh escape his lungs and he closed his eyes. "Jiraiya… I'm ashamed to say it but some of our best ninja have already searched for Naruto and none have found him. I even have heard rumors that Kakashi has looked for the boy…" The Hokage muttered and Jiraiya shrugged his eyes closing, and his face one of boredom.

"Eh, I think I have a good idea of where to look. The boy is a Suiton user right? There are only a few places he could go… that he would go. We know that he's traveling to with Momoichi Zabuza also so that limits that places even more." Jiraiya said and rubbed his left eye and yawned. "And if he isn't working on his water jutsu then he's bound to be in the Land on Iron mastering his Kenjutsu and learning a shit load more." Jiraiya said and the Hokage nodded, thinking about the information that Jiraiya had just presented.

The old man let out a sigh as he realized he was getting into a mess that was sure to give him a headache that put all others to glorious shame. "Let's say you're right. Let's say Naruto is in one of these other villages…what makes you sure that other ninja from our village haven't already checked these places out?" The Hokage asked and Jiraiya chuckled lightly.

The white haired Sannin looked at his sensei with a look of disbelief and laughed a bit louder. "You're an old fool sensei!" Jiraiya accused and slapped his forehead, punishing himself for holding his sensei in such high regard. "This is the boy who painted the entire Hokage monument without ninja noticing him, ran from Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin, and even ANBU sometimes and was never caught, the boy who was able to sneak into the Hokage's house and steal the Forbidden Scroll of Secrets!" Jiraiya bellowed and the Hokage sighed as he realized where this was going. "What makes you think he couldn't hide from some stupid ninja out for his head?" Jiraiya asked, all his playfulness gone suddenly, replaced by coldness.

"I guess you're right… but still, even if I gave you the go ahead, I must confer with the council…" The Hokage muttered and Jiraiya snorted.

"Then let us go. I wish to leave later today if possible, the sooner we get rid of Sasuke the better." Jiraiya said and turned on his heel and walked from the office, the exasperated Hokage behind him.

XxXxX

**Konohagakure, Council Chambers  
10:58 AM**

"What an outrageous claim! You called us here for that?" A civilian council member cried in outrage, his face flushed as he found out that he was called in for a sudden meeting for Jiraiya's request. The Sannin was standing in the middle of the chambers; the Clan heads, minus Inoichi who stood next to him, were on his right, the civilian council was to his left, and straight in front of him was The Hokage, Koharu, and Homura.

"Sensei… why is the civilian council here again?" Jiraiya asked with a bored look. He reached up with his right hand and with a sigh he scratched the inside of his ear with his pinky, ignoring the civilian who shouted. "They like to complicate things for us." He muttered and Inoichi grunted in agreement.

"This is a matter that affects us all. If we go on with your request then the civilians will lose someone akin to a role model to them. Everyone in this village loves the Uchiha." Danzō said as he stared at Jiraiya with his single eye, his voice was emotionless, his face completely blank. It almost made him seem as though he wasn't biased to the whole situation.

"Ah, role model my ass!" Jiraiya said and crossed his arms and pointed at a random civilian, a woman with shoulder length brown hair. "You want your son to look up to a rapist?" he asked and turned to the man next to him. "And do you want your daughter to hang out with the boy who looks up to a rapist and will follow in his footsteps?" he asked and watched as the two civilians mouths opened and closed and remained that way.

"Back to your request!" Homura snapped; her eyes boring into Inoichi's as she spoke. "We will not allow you to leave. We will organize special teams to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke; we won't waste your time in finding him." She said and Jiraiya chuckled lightly and looked at Inoichi.

"They won't waste my time eh?" he said and Inoichi chuckled darkly in response. "Woman I got nothing but time for a traitorous rapist!" Jiraiya roared at Homura and she promptly sniffed and raised her chin, as though she was dismissing Jiraiya's statement as nothing more than trash. "Besides, like I already stated!" the white haired man said and looked at his sensei who was looking at Jiraiya, with a glazed look showing that he was slightly detached from the proceedings. "We are also going to find Naruto and have him help us." Jiraiya said and his statement caught the attention of a few people gathered in the room.

"Going to snare the fox eh? About time we went after him!" a fat civilian said and chuckled, his laugh making Jiraiya scowl. "Been nothing but trouble, what, with his accusations against Sasuke and others!" the man exclaimed and began coughing into his sleeve from laughing.

"What do you propose to do with Naruto when you find him may I ask?" Homura asked with distaste, the name making bile rise in her throat, or it seemed that way. "Bring him back to the village? He won't last a day within these walls before he is torn apart." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no!" Inoichi exclaimed, speaking up for the first time. "We plan to ask for his help in fighting Sasuke. If you remember correctly… Orochimaru has an elite guard and Kabuto, me and Jiraiya will have to fight against them as it is. We are going to ask Naruto to finish what he started back at the Chūnin exams and also before he left." Inoichi said and after he finished speaking he heard several cries of disbelief and protest.

"Silence!" The Hokage said with a sigh, his hand resting on the side of his face as he looked at Jiraiya. He had already heard the proposal but he had to still act business like and get answers for everyone who didn't know already. "What do you plan to do with Naruto after you finish with Orochimaru and Sasuke?" The Hokage asked curiously. Jiraiya had never told him about the 'what happens now'.

"We go our separate ways." Jiraiya said with a shrug. "I doubt he wants to come back, he has stayed away for a year, and I don't think I have the strength to kill my student, who has done nothing wrong." Jiraiya said and looked towards Inoichi who was nodding in agreement, his face still dark and his eyes focused on Homura.

"I won't raise a hand against the boy either. If he fights for my daughter then he hasn't done anything wrong to me… he treated her with respect while he was here and so I can only assume that he isn't hell bent on destroying our village so he can't be a real threat." Inoichi spoke and someone cleared their throat commanding the attention of several people.

"I agree with Inoichi, Naruto doesn't seem like the type to try to destroy his home village. The only thing that concerns me is that another village may get their hands on him and due to what he holds…" Danzō said letting the rest of the sentence hang in the air, letting everyone else make their own assumptions.

"I say you guys go and search for both Naruto and Sasuke and bring them back…" Inuzuka Tsume growled from her spot, getting the attention of everyone. No one from the clan side had spoken up in the matter but now it seemed as though they were offering their input. "I know Naruto can be a little fierce, he reminds me of my clansmen! He is loyal…or was until we messed up but still he has had a year to get revenge on us and honestly…" Tsume said and with a throaty chuckle that sounded more like a growl. "We all know that he jumps into things without giving much thought on the matter." She said and she heard a few people laugh and agree with her.

"If he was going to get his revenge he would have done it by now. Besides there are people in this village who he still loves so I doubt that he will try to destroy us. Sasuke on the other hand… he needs to be killed or placed in the most secure prison that we can offer. I say we lock him in the basement of a Clan Compound like the Hyūga's." Tsume finished with a growl and many people looked at her curiously and then their attention shifted to Hiashi to see what he would say.

"I must ask, Tsume, why do you propose that he be locked within my compounds basement?" Hiashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause you guys wouldn't waste time poking that bastard in the heart and ending his existence. Don't try to say you guys don't hate the Uchiha." Tsume said and grinned at Hiashi. "Unless you have some positive feelings towards Sasuke?" she asked and Hiashi's face, which was already blank, seemed to become even blanker, almost pale at the thought of liking Sasuke.

"No… no I do not." He muttered and Tsume laughed at his expression.

"Neither do I. But I must ask… why do we feel the need to unleash Uzumaki Naruto upon the boy? Does he deserve such punishment?" Aburame Shiba asked in his emotionless and calculating tone. Many people were shocked to hear the man speak up but Jiraiya wasted no time in answering his question.

"Ok we don't have enough time to answer every question in existence right now, no offense to you Shiba since you bring up a good point. Bottom line is this." Jiraiya said and looked at everyone. "Sasuke went to Orochimaru who is _going _to take his body and acquire the Sharingan. I want one person in here to try and tell me that Sasuke can beat Orochimaru." Jiraiya challenged and he heard no one try to defend the Uchiha boy and so he continued. "You guys thank Sasuke is strong and the Sharingan is the village's most powerful weapon? Imagine what happens when the man that hates our village, more than the Kyūbi does, acquire it! We are dead. Bottom line." Jiraiya said and he saw many pale and heard many gasps.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikaku asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yes, Orochimaru wants that, he said as much a year ago…which reminds me, he will take Sasuke's body in two years. We have never been able to find and capture Orochimaru in the last 20 years so what makes us think we can do it in these next 2? Here's what. A blonde who never gives up, a father who wants revenge and me… who wants to rid this earth of a traitorous team mate. That's why we release Naruto upon Sasuke! He won't give up, especially when he hears about what the brat did to Ino!" Jiraiya said and he saw a few nods on the civilian side, surprisingly, and all of the clan heads nodded.

"Okay Jiraiya, your request sounds reasonable. But Inoichi… if you leave who will take your place?" The Hokage asked warily, already dreading the answer.

"Isumi." Inoichi spoke and many people paled.

"No…not again!" a civilian whispered in horror, a hand unconsciously reaching up and touching his cheek where he had been hit by a frying pan by the blonde woman.

"Alright… you may try to find Naruto and Sasuke but I warn you!" The Hokage said and Jiraiya cocked his head at him. "If I get any complaints from another village when Naruto goes berserk, its coming out of your hide! Am I clear?" The Hokage demanded.

"Hai!" Jiraiya said with an amused expression.

"Hai!" Inoichi said darkly. _Who knows if Naruto will even be able to get a piece of Sasuke when the time comes?_ The man thought as he pictured himself tearing into the raven haired teen. _Soon Ino… soon you will be avenged!_

XxXxX

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered and looked around wildly, the sound of Kyūbi's growls were gone, and in fact everything was gone. There was nothing but pure white now, no walls no floor nor was there a ceiling. Naruto looked back towards the women and took in her features carefully trying to see if he recognized her. Red hair that hung down past her shoulders, down to her lower back and looked silky soft. She wore a red dress that was tied around her waist with a black belt and her eyes were a deep green. She looked to be in her twenties, not much older than Zabuza in fact. "Where are we?" he whispered and the woman giggled into her hand that she brought up to her mouth.

"Naruto…" she said and cocked her head at him. "You don't know who I am?" she asked in a playful tone and took a step towards him, and he took a step back. The woman paused, a hurt look crossing her face for a second before she sighed.

"I guess you wouldn't know…" she whispered sadly. She looked at Naruto, her eyes piercing his and Naruto froze, a warm feeling flooding through him. He had seen those eyes before; sometime in the past those eyes had looked upon him with the same kindness. Naruto took a hesitant step forward and he felt the warmth grow and soon in his mind a picture began to form. A women holding him and smiling, but he only saw her green eyes. "Are you recognizing me now?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"I… I've seen you before…in my past…" he whispered and took another step forward so that they were only a few feet apart. A face appeared in his mind and he saw himself, small, swaddled in blankets, his small arms waving. "No…" he whispered as a word began to form in his mind. "It can't be….your dead!" he said and froze but the warmth stayed within him, still touched every part of his body and beckoned him forward.

"Yes Naruto, I'm your mother." Kushina said as she smiled at her son. She swooped forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto's stiff form, making the boy stare over her shoulder at the white nothingness in shock.

"M-mother?" he asked as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Kushina laughed and took a step back her hands on his shoulders still. He was the same height as her, maybe a bit taller, but still she held him as though he was smaller than her. She smiled brightly at him, showing her pearly white teeth.

"The one and only!" she said and stepped back and placed her hands behind her back nervously. "So… I see you're fighting the Kyūbi eh?" she asked and Naruto nodded slowly before he shook his head.

"How are you here?" he asked as he wiped away at his tears furiously, trying to hide his embarrassment. "How long?" he asked and Kushina shrugged and looked at her imaginary watch, making her son laugh slightly.

"I don't know, an hour, a year, forever?" she muttered and raised her hands. "I guess for awhile…" she said and Naruto nodded and looked away hesitantly. "What is it?" she asked and he shook his head sadly and stared at her.

"I wish you had come maybe 5 or six minutes ago… he muttered and she stared at him curiously, her green eyes shining.

"Why's that?" she asked and Naruto hesitated before he answered his mother.

"Zabuza was here…fighting the Kyūbi with me." He said and he watched at Kushina stiffened at the mention of her brother. She stared at Naruto in disbelief and brought her right hand up and rested it on her heart.

"Zabi-chan was…" she whispered and tears formed in her eyes. "I thought he was dead." She whispered and wiped her tears away as they began to flow. "Oh well… I guess if you snooze you lose!" she said half heartedly and Naruto shook his head.

"I…I can tell him anything you might want to say. But first, I want to be selfish!" the blonde boy said with a chuckle and ran forward and hugged his mother tightly again, enjoying her embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. "H-how did you…d-die?" Naruto sobbed into her shoulder and Kushina brought a hand up and stroked his head softly, trying to ease his pain.

"When the Kyūbi attacked… you had to become the host for the demon… I was there when Kyūbi was being sealed, watching over you. I was prepared to grab you after the demon was sealed but… something happened. Before the Kyūbi was entirely sealed away… he tried to kill you, he came so close but… I-I…I threw myself in front of the fox's attack and Kami smiled upon me that day. I was able to deflect the attack but in the process I died and was caught in the cross fire of the sealing and was also sealed away." Kushina whispered into his hair as she kept rubbing it affectionately.

"Thank you… thank you…" Naruto whispered as tears continued to soak her shoulder. He had never been able to cry on someone's shoulder like this… he finally had the chance to do so with his mother. "My life has sucked… but… Zabuza he helped me!" Naruto whispered and pulled away from his mothers shoulder and wiped his tears away with the back of his right hand.

"He better be!" Kushina said with a small laugh and wiped her own tears away. "…Naruto… you asked how much time I had here? I lied… I only have a small amount of time and in that time I want to tell you some things." Kushina said and Naruto nodded and followed his mom's lead as she sat down on the white floor that really didn't exist.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Kushina laughed and looked at him.

"I fear that you'll have to fight a demon within yourself one day, its powerful but-"Kushina began but she was interrupted by Naruto's sudden laughter. "What's so funny!" she yelled and was about to punch Naruto when he slowly began to stop laughing until he was able to speak again.

"I already fought that demon! His name was Shi and he explained everything to me… you were one of the only 2 female Uzumaki to beat their demon!" Naruto exclaimed and his mom smiled as he started talking about how cool that was.

"Naruto, we don't have much time." She said and patted him on the shoulder. "I know it's awesome but it's even cooler that you were the first and only male to ever beat his inner demon. Now, when you beat your demon did it offer you power? Did you absorb it?" Kushina asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Nah, I got something cooler instead… but I don't want to take it out… its… a big secret." Naruto said and stared at the ground for a bit.

"Really?" Kushina asked curiously and Naruto laughed.

"Nah!" He exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He held his hand out and waited for Ranjin to appear…but it didn't. He stared at his open palm, as did his mother, with confusion. "Ok…never mind it didn't work." He muttered and sat down.

"What was supposed to happen? I can see the markings on your hand and everything but…" Kushina muttered as she stared at her son's palm. He green eyes tried to figure it out but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"I got a sword, pretty awesome sword. The Ranjin! It choose me for some reason and then I absorbed Shi into the sword." Naruto said as he sat down and Kushina stared at him, mouth slightly open in shock. The women shook her head in disbelief and put her fingers on her forehead as she laughed lightly.

"Well, then… I guess I can move on to the next thing. If you've been with Zabuza then you know about your heritage and title?" she asked and after Naruto nodded she continued. "Okay… well the final two things that I need to tell you are these. First off do you know that our clan has a bloodline?" Kushina asked and watched as Naruto stiffened and stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what?" he exclaimed, a look of pure shock crossing his face. Kushina chuckled lightly at his expression and nodded.

"Yes, we have the ability to use Ranton jutsu, the Storm Release Bloodline. Very powerful, but hard to control. I'd give you a huge lesson on it and tell you to be careful and everything but Zabuza should know where the Clan scrolls are… I want you to read everything, _everything!_" she said seriously and Naruto nodded, allowing her to continue. "Second… I want to ask you a huge favor. Tell Zabuza… tell him that… tell him that I love him and that I forgive him. I know he never meant what he said and that it didn't burden me when I died and I regret saying anything I ever said to him. If he doesn't believe you tell him that I said… 'I love you Zabi-chan, try not to cut your head off with your stupid sword!'" Kushina said with a chuckle and Naruto laughed.

"Actually… he's a part of the Seven Swordsmen, or well he used to be until a bunch of drama happened. Then we met up and here we go." Naruto said with a chuckle and laid back and stared at the nothingness. "I have so much to tell and ask you…where I should start I don't know…" Naruto muttered.

Kushina smiled at her son and was about to shift her feet when she found that they were unresponsive. The women looked down and her heart broke when she saw that her legs were transparent and were fading. "Naruto…" she whispered.

"Oh, I should tell you about what I was able to do! I was able to master the Yondaime's technique in 22 days! The Rasengan it was so awesome!" Naruto said and sat up and looked at his mom. "What's up?" he asked and the women stared at him in shock before her face turned to one of sorrow, her head nodded down towards her legs.

"It's time…" she whispered and Naruto looked down and saw that her legs were disappearing, the transparency was spreading upwards.

"But… I didn't get to tell you about the Rasengan…." Naruto whispered and suddenly his mom's eyes widened.

"How could I be so stupid!" she groaned and was prepared to slap her forehead but found that her arm was now transparent. "Naruto, in Konoha do you know where the hill behind the Hyūga compound is?" Kushina asked quickly and Naruto nodded slowly, he was tearing up as he watched his mother disappear.

"Yeah why?" he asked and scooted closer to her.

"there is a house up there, hidden within the forest. No one knew about it because there are powerful seals in place so that it is only detectable by those linked to it by blood. When you enter the forest you will see a large white rock. Cut your thumb and place your blood upon it, you should already be linked to it due to your father's blood. Afterwards keep walking forward and you'll see five more white rocks, do the same with each white rock. After you place your blood on all five rocks you'll see a house, place your blood on the scroll hanging from the door and you'll be able to enter." Kushina said and she looked down and gasped when she saw that her entire body was now see through, her head was the only thing still solid.

"the house is small! Single floor and single room with a bathroom! It's yours, but there's something more important than that. In the center o the room is a large futon mat that me and your father used to sleep on. Under it is a trap door that opens up to reveal a small cellar where me and your father have placed all of our scrolls and secrets. In there is your true inheritance!" Kushina said in desperation and Naruto nodded and knowing that his mothers time was short he threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around her, shocking them both when he found herself caught in his hold.

She hesitantly and hopefully raised her arms and was happy when they responded. She wrapped her son in the final hug he would receive from her and she smiled. "I love you Naruto." She whispered and he nodded fresh tears spilling down.

"I love you to mom…" he whispered.

"Make me and your father proud." Kushina said and Naruto pulled away from her in shock and stared into her eyes.

"Mom, my father! Who is he?" he shouted. He had forgotten all about the fact that he didn't know his father. Kushina's eyes widened and she began to speak to him in a quick tone.

"Your fath…ame….s….Na…ze….na…o…." Then she was gone… just like that Naruto had lost his mother again and his father's name escaped his grasp.

"Damn it!" the boy shouted and slammed his fist down into the white floor, but nothing happened. His fist just stopped and he felt no pain. "…" Naruto wiped away his tears and stood to his feet and as he rose the room around him began to shift and warp until he was back with his old foe.

The Kyūbi.

The demon was still held by the chains but when he appeared they began to fade, leaving a very angry demon. "That bitch! She dare hold me back…" Kyūbi growled and then roared at Naruto who stood with his head down, hair obscuring his features. "You weren't gone for that long mortal. It seemed as though you disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. Did you get some new power? A pitiful way to attempt to beat me?" The Kyūbi roared and took a step forward, his anger radiating off of his body in waves. The demon was mad at everything in the world right now, he wanted to taste the blonde blood and flesh within his mouth but people kept interfering.

"Yeah, she gave me a new power… she gave me something I never had nor could I ever hope to get in my life but now she gave it to me. She gave me a mother's love, something she could only give and you know something furball?" Naruto asked in a cold and dark tone, making the Kyūbi stare at him with interest. "I found out why I never had that in the first place, I found out why I don't have that right now." The blonde growled; The Kyūbi began to grin as he saw Naruto about to give up, the boy was shaking in fear and sorrow. "Want to know what took that away?" Naruto asked, laughing slightly as he nodded his head at something.

"What you foolish mortal? End your games and let me feast on you already! I want my freedom!" The Kyūbi roared and Naruto waited for the beats to become silent and he slowly began to look up at the demon that crouched in front of him, waiting to pounce.

"A stupid fucking, worthless flea bag. The thing that took my mother away from me…" Naruto said and his head snapped up, his eyes were so cold that they could freeze an ice cube. "Was you!" he hissed.

The Kyūbi might have been angry but Naruto was pissed and he no longer cared about holding the Kyūbi back. He wanted to kill the demon in front of him.

This fight was personal.

XxXxX

_Next chapter we get to see the outcome of the battle. Just a warning though, there is a very good chance that Naruto is going to go berserk on the Kyūbi. As to those of you who are feeling bad for out poor blond I feel for you. Every time he is about to find out who his father is something happens and he doesn't find out. First he couldn't figure out who Kakashi's sensei was, and then in that stadium Kakashi challenges Naruto's right to use his sensei's technique but Naruto doesn't really catch that part and he forgets about it. Poor kid. Anyways, two updates for this story… I think I'm going to take a small break._

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Water Release: Exploding Water Bullet Technique

Oni Katon: Nagareboshi – Demonic Fire Release: Exploding Fire Comet


End file.
